I Was Wrong
by LostInspiration312
Summary: “Sasuke!” I cried as I ran desperately towards him. I didn't care what he thought or of what people might think. Because this wasn’t how I wanted our friendship to end. I never want it to end... SasuHina and other pairings.
1. In for a terrifying ride

Sasuke Uchiha talked to me.

Sasuke Uchiha _talked._

To **me!**

What's more surprising is that he actually made me feel better….

In his weird only-Sasuke-can-insult-someone-but-make-them-feel-better kind of way.

Confused? Yeah, me too.

How did I get into this situation?

I still have no idea.

* * *

"Hinata! We're going to be late!" Neji screamed from the front door.

"I'll be right there!" I took one last look at myself in the mirror and sighed. I might have tried on all of my clothes, but I still ended up in jeans and a tee-shirt.

_"That's so boring!"_ I could almost hear my sister, Hanabi, saying _"you have so many cute clothes that I helped pick out yet you're still wearing that!?" _I did feel slightly guilty about all those new clothes stuck in my drawers, but they just weren't "me".

_"And since when were you a potato sack?" _

It's funny how even in her absence I could still hear her voice.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard honking. I looked out my window and saw Neji waiting in his car looking rather annoyed. We were going to pick up Lee and Tenten to go to the Tanzaku amusement park today. My other friends, Kiba and Shino, were going to join us there afterwards. Not wanting to cause more trouble, I ran down the stairs, grabbed my sweater and went out the door. Once I in Neji's car, I avoided his stare by buckling my seat-belt.

"Why did you bring a sweater? You're going to feel hot." he said.

I admit it was hot outside, but I couldn't tell him that I found my shirt too tight! "I…I don't want to get sunburned." I replied.

As we drove off I overheard him mumble something along the lines of _"Have you ever heard of sunscreen?" _

I wish I could kill him sometimes.

* * *

We picked up Tenten first and I chuckled at the sight of them. She looked like a mother fussing over her child.

"Neji you look so hot with those bandages!"

Well okay, the kind that tells their child they look hot with bandages…

He recently hurt his forehead while helping Lee with his martial arts and had to wrap it with them. I could tell that Neji was considerably embarrassed, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and honestly that just amused me even more.

I admired Tenten a lot. She never shied away from people the way I tended to, and she always had a smart come back for everything anyone said. At school, she was the star of the girls' soccer team. She was, however, irritated by the way she said guys treated her like "one of the boys" but I always told her that it was probably because they knew better than to mess with her. She would always laugh at that and say that they were just stupid.

"Hina are you alright?" she asked.

"Umm... y-yes I'm fine." I answered with a smile.

"Oh okay, you looked really distant. But don't worry, just stick with me and you'll have the time of your life!" Neji just smirked and their argument continued.

A couple of minutes later, Lee was in the car with us. "So Hinata! Will you ride all the roller coasters with me?" he asked. "I don't know… I don't really like r-roller coasters." I answered back. "WHAT!? No you must! I will personally accompany you on all of them! I will not let you waste your youthfulness!"

"Could you just shut up with all your "youthfulness" crap Lee?" Tenten intervened. "But Tenten! We are in the prime of our youth! We must enjoy every moment we have until we are thrust into the cruel world we call adulthood!"

"Lee." Neji said sternly.

"Uh oh, somebody's in trouble..." Tenten said in a sing-song voice.

"Both of you shut up, I have a head ache."

"Oh! How could I forget! I will be forever remorseful about owning you last week!"

It took everything Tenten and I had to hold back our laughter from the look on Neji's face.

* * *

Before we knew it, we were in Tanzaku. I wondered how we could find Kiba and Shino with all of these people around. Everywhere we looked kids, teens, and adults were walking around happily and talking about all the rides they wanted to go on. Some even looked sick. Oh dear...

"HEY HINATA!" somebody screamed. I searched the crowd and saw Kiba waving at us at the cotton candy stand, next to Shino. I happily walked over to them, now I was certainto have a good time! Neji, Tenten and Lee soon followed and joined the conversation.

"Aw man, Kiba you're making me hungry! Wait a sec guys, I'll be right back. Hina you want some too?" Tenten asked. After saying I was fine she left to buy some food, ignoring Neji's remark that we just arrived.

While the guys were in deep conversation I noticed almost every girl there was staring at them and quietly giggling amongst themselves. It didn't need a genius to see why; Kiba was mischievous and funny, Shino's sunglasses added an air of mystery to him, Neji was the embodiment of cool and Lee was… well... unique? And sweet. Yes, he was sweet.

"What are guys like _them_ doing hanging out with _that_?" a redheaded girl said to her group of friends. They all laughed loudly and I couldn't do anything but stare at the ground. I knew that it seemed weird for people like them to be friends with me, but I didn't need anyone to rub it in my face…

"And who said I'd want to hang out with someone like you?" Neji said coldly. The guys turned around to look at the group of girls. "I-I didn't say anything" the red-headed girl stammered. "Oh really? I could've sworn you said something about Hinata here" Shino added. "I swear I didn't-"

"How dare you laugh at our Hinata!" Lee cut in.

"Not so tough now aren't we?" Kiba said through gritted teeth.

I fidgeted and tried my best to calm everyone down."G-guys it's o-okay, just st-stop-"

"No Hinata we want to know what's so funny." Neji answered.

"Hey!" we all turned around to see Tenten holding two cotton candies. "Hey I know you..." She said as she squinted. She made the most innocent face I've seen as she raised a cotton cady, expressing her remembrance.

"You're from the girl's soccer team at Suna's aren't you?" she asked politely. "I almost didn't recognize you with your new nose and all."

The girls gasped and started whispering amongst themselves, ignoring the desperate attemps of the redhead to shush them. I looked over at the guys who looked just as confused as me.

"Wait a minute, wait just _one_ minute!" Tenten said a little too aggressively as she approched the group. "She didn't tell you?" she asked one of them. They all shook their heads as the leader hid hear face in shame. Kiba let out a snort. I looked over at him, asking him with my eyes what she meant. He made a fist and pretended to hit himself with it. Oh...

Tenten laughed again. "Oh that's rich..."

Suddenly her expression darkened. "Well I'd reschedule an appointment with if I were you. Remember what happened last time?" The girl looked so frightened she couldn't even speak. She then decided to quickly walk away, followed curiously by her friends.

"HEY why are you suddenly so chicken you little bitch!" Tenten yelled over at them. "Don't you want a new nose? Or face?"

They simply ignored her and sped up up, one of them daring to look back.

"Konoha Kunoichi kicks your ass!" she continued. Kiba was in hysterics. "If I wasn't going to eat this I'd probably shove this up your fu-"

"That's enough Tenten." Neji interrupted with amusement. I saw how hard he fought his laughter along with Shino.

I looked over at them gratefully. "Th-thank you guys but really… you shouldn't have."

"We couldn't just let them talk to you like that Hinata!" Lee exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I was glad that they were there to help, but I still couldn't shake that feeling of helplessness. Was I that weak?

"Hey Bushy-Brows is that you?" I froze when I heard that voice. _Anyone_ could recognize it. "It is you! Hey and everybody's there too!" He was coming closer!

"Hi Hinata, how are you?" I turned around and I saw _him_. Striking blue eyes, blond hair shinning in the sun, and that contagious smile I couldn't keep my eyes off….

"I didn't know you'd be here Naruto!" Kiba said. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I didn't know what to do, what to say, I couldn't do anything right when Naruto was around! I was panicking. Neji was right; I shouldn't have worn a sweater, I was sweating like crazy!

"Hinata are you alright?" I looked up and saw Naruto staring at me worriedly. Without realizing it, my breath became shallow. How stupid... I couldn't reply so I merely nodded so fast I could've gotten whiplash. "Here Hinata, it'll make you feel better." Tenten said as she handed me her cotton candy.

"There you are Naruto! We... no, _I _was looking all over for you! Don't just leave us like that!" We all turned once again and saw Sakura panting as she walked over to us, followed lazily by Sasuke. My heart fell.

"Oh hey Hina! Hi Tenten!" she said as she gave each of us a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here, at least I won't be stuck with these two idiots." she whispered to me. I simply smiled while she and Tenten giggled.

I was torn inside between frustration and joy. Sakura was irritatingly perfect. She was pretty, feisty, had good grades, her family loved her… She was everything I wasn't, and Naruto was in love with her. But I couldn't hate her. I just couldn't. She was never mean to me. If anything, she treated me like a friend. One of her best friends. And for that I will forever be grateful. But with Sakura here, all his attention would be on her. Not that it would change much… he never really _saw _me anyway…

"Hina we're going to have so much fun! And there are so many things I want to tell you!" Sakura happily said. She hooked arms with me and walked away. I looked back at the guys who were following us and saw Naruto arguing with Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. The reason Sakura kept rejecting Naruto. I still didn't know what girls saw in him, he seemed so cold. It was a wonder how two opposites could be such close friends.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go to the Mangekyou!" someone said. Everyone started talking excitedly about the ride.

"I heard that the first drop is so high you actually have to catch your breath when you scream!"

"Oh yeah? I heard that someone got a heart attack on it! Believe it!"

"If I cannot make it through the ride I will win twenty stuffed animals!"

"If you don't make it through the ride you won't be able to win twenty stuffed animals."

No! I didn't want to go on this ride! The Mangekyou was the highest roller coaster in Tanzaku. I could see it from where we were. The cars were red with black triangular shapes. We could hear the screams of the people on it. This frightened me but it only fueled the excitement of everyone else. There was no way I was going on this ride, no matter what they thought of me. No one could change my mind!

"You're going on the ride with us right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

* * *

I shook so much I thought I'd fall even with all these safety devices holding me in place. Since we were an uneven number of people, and the cars contained only four people across, I ended up alone with three strangers. It didn't help much that the girl beside me kept screaming. We didn't even move yet…

When everyone was on, the screams and pleas of the girl beside me grew even louder. Sakura and Tenten looked behind at me and smiled reassuringly. We were going up. This was it. I was going to die right here and now.

"Oh god! Oh god! Why aren't we going down yet!? Why are we still going up!? Help me! NO!" the girl screamed. "I-I-I'm s-sure we're g-going t-t-to e-enjoy t-this." I tried to say. "ARE YOU-" she didn't have time to finish, because we were going down! Falling! Never in my life had I felt this afraid. I actually felt like I lost five years of my life! I didn't even know if I was screaming or not, all I did was close my eyes and waited for this horrible ride to end.

"HAHAHA NARUTO LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Kiba laughed. We were looking at the pictures taken from the ride. They were pretty funny. Some even decided to buy some key-chains of them. Everyone, even the ones who usually kept their cool, like Shino, Neji and Sasuke, looked absolutely terrified. "Meh... I was just acting…" Neji said. This only brought more laughter. But I wasn't listening much since I made it! I survived! Boo ya! No one could call me weak now! I was great! I was incredible… I … I felt sick…

I grabbed the closest person to me for support. This wasn't good. I was going to throw up. Without thinking, I ran to find a bathroom, "Hinata! Hinata wait!" someone called after me but I ignored them. I couldn't find anything! How could such a huge amusement park _not_ have any bathrooms around? Or at least _something _to vomit in!

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and was shocked to see Sasuke holding me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up. This was so embarrassing! Here I was emptying my stomach on Sasuke… Oh my god Sasuke! "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" I cried.

"Ugh…disgusting."

He then dragged me with him to find a bathroom. After a couple of minutes we found one. Luckily I reached it before I threw up again. "I-I w-want to g-go home." I pleaded once I saw him again. He sighed and said that he would have to call everyone to say that I was alright.

I hated this. Of all people, Ice Prince just _had _to find me. He hung up and said that he'd have to bring me home. "What?" I asked "b-but Neji c-can-"

"Neji wasn't there when I called, so I have to bring you home" he said as he walked through the crowd. I stood there and looked at him hesitantly. "Are you just going to stand there? Hurry up!" he said as he turned around to look at me. Neji wouldn't be too happy to hear that I went home with Sasuke, but I sighed and decided to just follow him.

* * *

I could tell he was mad when we were in his car. I didn't want to say anything nor do anything that would only upset him even more so I just sat at the back seat. "Open the widows it stinks in here" he said. Did I mention he was Tin Man? Yes, he was the Ice Tin Man Prince...or something like that...

As he drove, I stared out the window. The air on my face calmed me down a bit which helped a lot. However, I was still sad. Why did _he_ come after me? Why hadn't Naruto? Does he _not_ care that much? I felt my eyes starting to tear up. I wanted him to be the one who held me and who brought me home…

"I know you're disappointed." Sasuke said as he looked at me through the rear view mirror. "I d-don't know w-what you m-mean" I replied. Can he read minds?

"You're a horrible liar." he said with a smirk. "Naruto couldn't bring you home because he can't drive. I drove us to Tanzaku." Well that kind of cleared up a few things. "Also, the idiot isn't fast enough to look for you so they sent me instead."

I've known Sasuke as a guy who barely spoke, and when he did, it would most of the time be one syllable words or insults. But here he was talking in full sentences. Impressive.

Nevertheless, I couldn't answer him back. Even with the windows down all the heat went up to my face. How could he have known what I was thinking?

"You're an idiot you know."

"No I'm not!" I snapped. I can't believe I didn't stutter. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Yes you are, being depressed about some dumbass that can't even see what's in front of him."

I couldn't help but stare at him. No matter how I wanted to deny it, he made some sense. Deep down, I always knew that depressing myself over Naruto was kind of stupid… I could be having much more fun if I didn't think about it. Even Tenten and Sakura told me so. _"You shouldn't waste your time on him Hina!"_ they'd say _"there are many other guys out there who would actually notice you! You just have to pay attention!"_ Maybe... maybe they were right? I smiled as those thoughts and Sasuke's words lingered in my mind.

"It's not that I'm trying to help you or anything, I just don't want you to start crying all over the place, it's irritating."

I looked back at him through the rear view mirror and my smile widened. "Thank you, Sasuke." I said. "Whatever, girls make such a big deal about everything."

I guess I was wrong about Sasuke Uchiha. Tin-Man had a heart after all.

* * *

"I guess I was wrong about you being a mute."

I hate him.

**Well this is it! My first fic or oneshot, it all depends on the reviews I get. Please don't kill me! I know there might be mistakes here and there. And some characters might be OOC. I wanted to challenge myself and write in Hinata's point of view. I just hope it went well! Lol**

**I don't mind any constructive criticism. Just don't say it sucks without any explanation.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. I don't own Naruto.**

**I wouldn't mind owning Kakashi though!**

**Yeah ok, shutting up**...


	2. I always loved sunsets

Sasuke Uchiha laughed at me.

He thinks he's all that! ARGH!

Besides that, Naruto has a tattoo!

OH MY GOD! NARUTO HAS A TATTOO!

I'm think I'm going to faint.

* * *

"Hinata! Wake up!" Couldn't she let me sleep in peace?

"Are you forgetting what today is?" What was she talking about?

"Hanabi go away." I really didn't see why I should wake up early. "No, I won't! And wake up; you're going to the beach today!"

"WHAT!?" I said as I tumbled out of bed. "Oh come on! I thought you were excited! You get to see Naruto **half naked**!"

I couldn't believe this. How could I forget about today? I was dreading it ever since my friends invited me last week. Not to mention I still have to show my face to Sasuke after that disaster at Tanzaku. "Upsie daisies!" Hanabi said while pulling my arm to help me on my feet. "We have to find your bathing suits."

Bathing suits!?

"No! Hanabi tell them I'm s-sick!" No way was I going to the beach! The only reason I agreed to go was to make Ino stop talking. She was a good friend of mine, but she could talk _too _much. Besides, I didn't like bathing suits. I didn't have the figure for them. "Stop making excuses! You are going to the beach because **I'm** going to the beach!" Hanabi stated. "Who invited you?" I asked. "Well technically I'm not going _with _you, I'm going to be there but I'll be with _my_ friends. Anyways, now go take a shower! And shave!"

I was going to hate this day.

* * *

Once I was ready, Hanabi barged into my room. "Oh my god you're wearing that?" she said while pointing at my clothes.

"I think I look fine!" I looked at myself once again in the mirror. I didn't look bad. I was wearing capri pants and a big tee-shirt; I didn't have a sweater on so there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with that! "That tee-shirt's huge! I thought you would wear something more summery! What happened to those jean minis we bought?" She went closer to me and lifted up my shirt.

"Hanabi! What are you doing?!" I shrieked. "You're wearing a one piece!? God Hinata!" Why couldn't she just leave me alone? "I don't like wearing bathing suits! Especially bikinis okay?"

She tried to protest but I interrupted her just in time. "What about you? Look at what _you're_ wearing! Are you sure dad will let you out looking like that?" Hanabi was wearing a jean miniskirt and a yellow tank-top. "Isn't a bit inappropriate for an eleven year old?" She just scoffed and said "Dad isn't here and for your information I'm turning twelve soon! I'm no longer in the single digits!"

I just sighed. It was expected of her. Between the two of us she was the more outgoing one. "Could you at least pull your hair up in a pony tail?" she asked "You'll look much better. I know you only use it to hide behind!" I didn't answer her back because I didn't want her to know she was right. So I pulled my hair up just to prove her wrong. "Happy?" I muttered. "Yay! You look so pretty!" she said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh! I better go it's Konohamaru's mom, bye sis! Have fun!"

Before Hanabi left she poked her head in my door "But don't have _too_ much fun with Naruto, I'm not ready to be an aunt!"

"HANABI!" I screamed as I threw my sandal at her. I heard her giggle and then she was gone.

* * *

After I got some breakfast, I thought I should check up on Neji. I went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him say. I went in and saw Neji wrapping his head with fresh bandages. "I thought you didn't need those anymore?" I asked suspiciously. He hesitated for a moment then said "Yeah but I don't want it to get sunburned."

"Have you ever heard of sunscreen?" I said smugly. Touché, how does it feel now Neji? "Very funny Hinata." he sourly said "Are you ready?" I nodded and told him I'd wait for him at the door.

The ride to Suna beach wasn't as different from the one we had to go to Tanzaku. We picked up Tenten first, then Lee. The only difference was that we decided to get Kiba also. Shino couldn't make it since he went to Belgium with his family. And since Kiba wanted to bring his dog, Akamaru, they were pretty tight at the back seat. "Aw man, I can't believe Shino gets to hang out with European girls! I want to be him!" Kiba exclaimed. "Ah yes! Foreign girls! I would love to meet them as well!" Lee replied. Neji rolled his eyes. "Too bad they'd run away before you got too close." Tenten added followed by a bark from Akamaru. Everyone burst out laughing, even Lee.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Once at the beach, Kiba and Lee raced to see who would get a table first. Lucky for us, we were able to find two tables underneath a tree, surrounded by grass. Even though I didn't want to be here, the beach was beautiful. The sun was shinning, the sand was white, the water was blue and there was just enough wind to keep us cool.

When everything was out of the car, Tenten and I sat on one of the tables. "Umm Hinata..." Tenten said timidly. "Yes?" I answered back. This was weird; Tenten was never nervous. "Do you know if... your cousin likes anyone?" Was she trying to say what I thought she was?

We both stared at Neji for a moment, who was currently playing volleyball with the guys. "Um... no I don't think-"

"HEY everyone!"

Oh no that voice! "Hey Naruto!" Tenten said. She looked quite relieved. I turned around and saw a group of people walking towards us. Unsurprisingly Sasuke was there. Ugh...

"Hinataaaa! Tenteeeen!" Ino said running up to us. She grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. "Ino I -gasp- can't breathe!" She let go of me. "Oops! My bad Hina! You're just so _cute_! I love what you did to your hair!"

Ino was the most confident person I've ever met. Unlike Sakura's pink hair and green eyes, she had naturally blonde hair and striking blue eyes. But she was still beautiful! She was a really nice person too, if you didn't get on her bad side.

"We can see your face more clearly now." Sakura said as she walked up to me. "Naruto doesn't stand a chance!" She whispered at me and giggled. I just blushed. I was kind of nervous of how they'd react to my "new look", but now seeing their reactions made me feel quite better.

"Shika! You're already sleeping! Lazy ass!" Ino screamed at Shikamaru, who looked rather comfortable lying on a blanket, "and you! Chouji! Stop eating the sandwiches!" She decided to go see them whilst Sakura I went to sit down.

Shikamaru and Chouji were Ino's childhood friends. Shikamaru was a genius. He could've easily beaten Neji or Sasuke when it came to grades. Unfortunately he was too lazy to do so. And like most of the guys in our group, he got his fair share of attention from girls… Now that I thought about it, it was strange for all these attractive guys being friends with each other. (Oh well, puberty was nicer to certain people.) As for Chouji, he was Shikamaru's best friend. He ate a lot but he was a really friendly guy. He'd always force me to eat because he said guys liked curvy girls, contrary to popular belief. I chuckled at the thought.

"Oh this is my song!" Lee said excitedly as he turned on the radio. And believe it or not, he began to _sing_. "_You're way to beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work, you'll have me suicidal, _"suicidal" (Naruto and Kiba decided to be his back-up singers), _when you say it's over!" _

I couldn't stop laughing! Naruto was so cute!

"He has me suicidal with that voice of his." Everyone at our table laughed even harder at Tenten's remark. The sight of the three of them was enough to make _anyone_ laugh. Except Sasuke of course, he just smirked, and Akamaru who barked.

"Woo hoo! Go Lee!" Ino yelled. Lee suddenly hopped on our table and we all jumped. Some bystanders were watching now. _"See it's very divine, you're one of a kind, but you mush up my mind, you walk to get declined, oh lord..." _

_"My baby is driving me crazy!"_ Kiba and Naruto sang as they joined our table. That's when he winked at me! NARUTO WINKED AT ME! I was going to faint. "Take it off!" Sakura said before bursting into fits of laughter with Ino and Tenten. But they did just that! Right before our eyes they were stripping! None of us could speak, were too shocked! "Show-offs!" Chouji yelled. That's when I saw it... Naruto had a tattoo! On his stomach! It had this kind of spiral design… but oh my god, his _abs_!

Now everyone was laughing hysterically once the song was done. Luckily I didn't faint, but I could feel my cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. I turned to see Sasuke actually smiling at me. Mocking me! I turned so fast I smashed into Naruto. "I'm sorry Hinata! Are you okay?" he said as he touched me face.

OH MY GAWD!

"Hey Sakura liked my singing?" he suddenly said. Oh right...

"Naruto you were horrible!" she said with a laugh. "Aw! You don't mean that!"

"So! Since you guys are already in your shorts let's go swim!" Tenten said as she started shedding her clothes, revealing a sporty two-piece bathing suit. I could've sworn Neji's face turned pink.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he turned away from everyone "I'll just stay here-"

"Lazy ass!" Ino interrupted. "I'll just s-stay here also" I said.

"Aww Hina! Come on! It's going to be fun!" Sakura pleaded. "I just ate, I don't want to g-get c-cramps" I said. Sasuke snorted. The nerve of him. "Okay then, but join us anytime alright?" Sakura said. As she passed Naruto, he looked at her so longingly that I felt as though I've been slapped. She then turned to Sasuke and asked him if he wanted her to apply sunblock on him. Naruto's smile vanished from his face and Sasuke was clearly irritated when he declined her offer.

I just knew I was going to hate this day.

"Hey Neji!" I heard Tenten say "could you help me with this? I can't reach my back." She motioned the sunblock on the table. "... Sure." Neji replied.

Ino looked at me with raised eyebrows while I responded with a grin, gladly forgetting all about Naruto for a moment.

* * *

I sat down next to Shikamaru on the blanket and watched them swim in the water.

"Why didn't you go swim?" he asked.

"I just ate." I replied.

"Oh that's right, I heard you puked at Tanzaku, man that must have been a drag." I blushed at the memory. It's amazing how everyone knew. I wonder who told Ino?

"Sorry to leave you but I'm going for a smoke." Shikamaru said as he stood up to leave. I wanted to tell him it was unhealthy, but I'm sure he heard it enough from everyone else. If he wanted to die young, it was his decision.

As I watched everyone having fun, I realized that this represented how I felt most of my life, before meeting them. I was always on the outside looking in. I still didn't know what made me that way. It was probably because I lost my mom… I would be surrounded by so many people, yet feel so alone… Sometimes I thought that I was the only one who felt this…

Suddenly someone sat next to me. I suspected to see Shikamaru, but was surprised to see Sasuke instead. Just great, what did he want now?

"I thought you'd go swim." I told him.

"I will later on." He answered back as he lay down and closed his eyes. A moment passed with us not saying a word. Usually, I'd be comfortable with silences, but now I just couldn't relax. I felt so tense beside him. It didn't help much that he was shirtless. I glanced at him a couple of times, just to make sure he was still alive of course. He looked so peaceful…

Unfortunately, that's when I noticed his tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Everyone knew how he got it. A couple of years ago he joined this criminal organization and got into trouble. He almost didn't get out of it… most members who joined never did. And those who tried were killed…I remember those times, and they were the most horrible moments that our group had. But thanks to his friends, especially Naruto, he got out before it was too late. Fortunately, the crime lord, Orochimaru, got sent to jail. He escaped later on and tried to kill Sasuke for sending him there in the first place. But Sasuke killed him. The authorities investigated it, and witnesses claimed that he killed him out of self defense, so the case was dropped. No one talked about it anymore, since we knew this could only bring painful memories to Sasuke.

Now that I thought of it, Sasuke suffered so much. His family was killed by his older brother Itachi. I didn't know him much, but I knew Sasuke wanted to be just like him… Even now, no one knew of Itachi's whereabouts. This, I guessed, was why Sasuke joined that gang. So he could track down his brother and probably… No, I didn't want to think about it. He could be dead for all we know. And part of me wanted him to be dead. Because of him, Sasuke was left alone. To suffer. No one deserved that.

He lived in many foster homes until he ran away to join Orochimaru. Now, he lives with Naruto and his adoptive father Jiraiya. He insisted they were annoying, but deep down, I knew he was happy. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know you're looking at me." Sasuke said, although his eyes were closed. I blushed; I didn't realize I was staring at him for so long. He opened his eyes and our eyes met. I couldn't look away and neither could he. His eyes betrayed the impassive mask he wore; they were so dark, so full of emotion… of affection? I thought I'd drown in them and never come back…

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. He just _had_ to ruin it. What was his problem? "I-I don't want a-anything!" I said. "I'm going to swim." he said as he stood up lo leave. _"I hope you drown!"_ I wanted to say. But as usual I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Sometime later, Shikamaru came back. Out of boredom, we decided to play chess.

"HINATA!" We looked over at whoever screamed at me. It was Ino. "COME ON HINA! THE WATER'S GREAT! AND THE SUN IS TOO!"

I sighed. I guess I had no choice now did I? I excused myself from our game, not really regretting it since I was losing; I took off my pants and placed them on the table. Good thing I applied sunscreen before Shikamaru arrived.

"Why are you still wearing your tee-shirt?" Tenten asked as I walked over to them. She was currently lying on the sand next to Sakura and Ino, they were probably trying to get a tan. "I just want to have it on." I replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble _dahling_ but it won't hide much once you get wet." Ino said with a mischievous grin. Uh oh… I didn't like that smile. Last time she used it, we all ended up locked out of my house in our underwear. We had to wait until Neji came back from his job to open the door… but that's another story.

"GET HER!" Sakura yelled. "What!? What are you guys doing?" I demanded.

Tenten and Ino grabbed my arms, while Sakura grabbed my feet. "STOP IT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I tried to fight back. "I'm sorry Hinata, they forced me!" Tenten said. "TRAITOR!" Ino yelled at her. And that was it. They threw me in the water! Like I was some cat or something! And it was so cold! I shivered from head to foot and my teeth clattered.

"I –clatter- h-hate a-all -clatter- o-of yo-you!" I tried to say. "You'll thank us later!" Ino replied. Really, I hated at them that moment. However, Tenten and Sakura splashed me and before we knew it we were having a splash war. Ok so I admit I had a _little_ bit of fun.

Once we were done with our mini war we decided to swim a little. Why not? I was already wet; I might as well make the best of it. Suddenly I heard someone calling us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kiba waving at us with what appeared to be souvlakis in his hand. "WE DID SOME BARBECUE!" Naruto yelled beside him. Come to think of it I was rather hungry. I was one of the first to be out of the water when Ino suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Ino?" I asked.

"HINA! You have BODY!" Oh course I did! What was I, a ghost?

"Oh my god you're right!" Sakura said. "Wh-what are you guys talking a-about?" I asked. "What they mean is that you actually have curves! Geez guys, don't you know how to form proper phrases?" Tenten replied.

"No I don't! I-I mean I don't have a b-body!" I squealed as I tried to hide myself. Me? Curves? Excuse me, but "Hinata" and "Curves" do not belong in the same sentence! "I would so show off if I were you!" Ino said. I didn't know what to say, I just wanted to dig a hole and jump in, although the water looked very tempting… "I always knew she had a little vixen trying to get out." Tenten said as they all nodded in agreement.

Well shrimp.

* * *

I felt very self conscious when we went back to eat. Especially when I bumped into Naruto and Sasuke on my way to sit down. They were having their usually argument, but when I passed they both fell silent and I felt both pair of eyes drilling my back. "Hey Lee" Kiba said "want a beer?"

"NO!" Neji and Tenten both screamed.

"What? I was just asking!" Kiba said defensively. "First of all you're too young to drink. Secondly, Lee gets a bit... crazy when he drinks." Neji explained. "You mean crazier!" Tenten added. "You guys are boring!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What about you Hina…" I saw Neji, and everyone else for that matter, give him the deadliest glare I had ever seen. "Okay, no beer then." He said as he smiled nervously. It's good to be loved.

Once we were done eating, the sun was setting. I enjoyed watching my friends talk about the most random things and about old memories. I'd join in too once in a while. I liked this feeling; it's been a long time since I've felt this happy.

* * *

When everyone went to go change, I decided to watch the sunset. I've already changed into my spare clothes so I was ready to go. I sat on this big rock near the end of the beach and watched the sky turn different shades of red. I love the way the sun looked like a huge fireball floating in the air. The way everything became so warm and beautiful…

"I thought I was going to be alone." I jumped as I heard the familiar voice. I almost hoped it would be Naruto, but when I looked up I saw Sasuke standing a few feet away from me. He didn't look angry, and there was no sarcasm in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

I thought about this for a moment and didn't know what to say. "Umm… y-you could sit here if you w-want. The rock is big enough for b-both of u-us." I didn't know why I asked him to sit with me. I guess it was just out of politeness. Before I could move over and sat next to me.

If someone were to see us they'd think we were a couple looking at the sunset, we were sitting so close. I looked at him for a minute and thought that I saw why all the girls were so in love with him. He was undeniably handsome, but there was more to him than that. His eyes… they were so… "Yes?" He said while he looked at me. "N-nothing" I replied timidly.

Neither of us said a word after that.

None were needed.

* * *

"We better go now."

"I said we have to go now!"

"Hey listen to me!" he said as he nudged me a little too hard and I fell off the rock.

"You d-didn't have to push me y-you, you big meanie!" I answered back. Wait a minute… did I just call him a "big meanie"? Oh dear…

Everything went silent.

"HAHAHA!" He was laughing! "HAHAHA!" apparently he found this very amusing. "I've been called a lot of things but that! HAHAHA! That's a first!"

I take back everything I **good** I said about him.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I REALLY hope this is one is even better than the first!**

**I also hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC laughing like that in the end… But I don't know anyone who wouldn't laugh at being called a "meanie". I mean, come on! Out of all the insults you could get that one has got to be the funniest one! And this is Hinata we're talking about; I don't think she swears. hehehe**

**Song sung by Lee, Naruto and Kiba: Beautiful Girls, Sean Kingston**


	3. My bench, Rainy days & Mr Darcy

This was supposed to be a guy-free day.

It was supposed to be just me and my friends: Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

So how did I end up walking home with Sasuke?

And why did it _have_ to rain?

* * *

"This feels nice." Ino said as she lay on our blanket.

"Tell me about it." Sakura replied as she put on her sunglasses.

"Finally away from the guys." Tenten smirked.

Here we were at Mount Hokage Park. We were too lazy to walk around town, or go shopping, so we ended up coming here for a picnic instead. I brought the blankets, cushions and drinks, while Tenten, Ino and Sakura took care of the food. Not that we did much eating; we were mostly lying on our backs, drinking soda and talking. Although, we were pretty lucky that it was still sunny because they announced rain later on.

I really liked this park. It was spacious and serene. It had many trees that just added to its beauty, especially during the fall when all their leaves became red. There was also a small lake used for pedal boats. In wintertime, it became a skating rink. Many people came here, whether it was for a picnic, like we were doing, to simply take a stroll or anything really. I usually came here to read. But what I absolutely loved about this park was the view it had of Konohagakure from its belvedere (which was formed with the carved faces of the village's founders.) It was amazing.

"Yeah…" I said. "My dad asked me before I left why I went out so much recently."

"Oh? Well what did you say?" Sakura asked as she laid her head on my stomach.

"I told him that we were taking advantage of the time we had left before school started."

"Of course we are!" Ino cried out. "We only have three weeks left! Three!"

"Argh stop depressing me!" Tenten groaned as she covered her face with a cushion.

We all sighed. "Can you believe we're going into our last year of high school?" Sakura said. It was true, on the first day of school we'd be _seniors_. I still couldn't believe it. I still remember my first day in Konoha High…

"We know what _that_ means…" Tenten started.

"PROM!" we all yelled.

This caused us to laugh and talk like crazy about the upcoming event. It might've been ten months away, but we were still excited for it. We talked about where it could be held, how we would go there, with _who _we'd go with, the after parties… but most importantly our _dresses_. Many would be surprised that I thought about prom, but then again, I didn't _have_ to tell anyone, now did I?

"I wonder who Shikamaru will go with? He _is_ a pimp after all!" Ino said rather aggravated. "You sure do talk a lot about Shikamaru." Sakura replied. "Yeah do you like him?" Tenten added. I simply stared at her in curiosity.

"Of course not!" Ino shrieked "Besides he likes that Calamari girl." Everyone looked confused.

"Umm… do you mean Temari?" I asked.

"Yeah her, and that Yakuza is fond of him too."

"Tayuya?"

"Yeah tha- since when were you the name expert Hinata!?" Everyone laughed. "

Well what about you Hina? Hmm? You and Narrruto?" Ino said rolling the 'R's.

"We all saw that little wink he gave you!" Ino continued. "Ouh lala!" Tenten and Sakura both squealed.

"W-what? N-no! He didn't w-wink at m-me!" Oh this couldn't be happening. "Right... but we all saw the way you looked at his abs!"

I hate her. Sakura and Tenten simply nodded in agreement. Was it getting hot or was it just me?

"B-but I'm not the only o-one! Tenten couldn't keep her e-eyes o-off N-Neji!" I said. Uh oh... I was in trouble now.

"That's not true!" Tenten said defensively. "Oh yeah? Then care to explain you asking him to rub you down with sunblock!" Ino said.

"You what!?" Sakura said lifting her head up to have a better look at Tenten. "I-I… oh yeah well _Sakura_ wanted to rub _Sasuke_ down with sunblock! Have you no shame?" Tenten yelled as she threw the cushion she was holding at Sakura.

"I was being nice! What's so shameful about that?" Sakura yelled back. "Right, '_I was just being nice!_' When what you really wanted to say was '_Sasuke TAKE ME NOW!_' "Tenten said mimicking Sakura's voice.

We all burst into laughter. "You guys are just jealous! At least I talk to him! When was the last time one of you guys had a moment with him! Huh? HUH?" Sakura said in between laughs.

I couldn't help but blush now as I remembered the moment we had in his car. And the one when we stared at each others eyes. And when we… when we watched the sunset… but wait a minute! It's not like they were "moments"! They were nothing!

"Hey Hina are you alright? You're so red!" Ino asked.

"You look sick." Tenten said approaching me.

I took a sip of my juice. "N-no I'm fine." I said as I smiled widely. "

Speaking of Sasuke, I was wondering where you two went off when we were at the beach." Tenten said. Why did she have to be so observant?

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't excuse myself to go to the bathroom! What could I use? A bush? There was only one thing I could do in this situation: lie. "I-I don't know what y-you m-mean." Stupid stutter.

"You're a horrible liar!" They said simultaneously. It was like being stuck in Sasuke's car all over again! They all stared at me eagerly and waited for me to speak. I sat up and sighed.

"W-we watched the sunset." I said. "WHAT!?" They screeched all together again. I wonder how they could do that.

I looked over at Sakura, and saw that she had a hurt expression of her face; I hated seeing her like that. "I-it was nothing! It's not like w-we were sitting b-beside each other or a-anything!" I tried to reassure her. "W-we were just t-two people l-looking at the s-sunset!"

Sakura smiled a bit but I could still see that glimpse of sadness in her eyes. I felt terrible for her. All she wanted was for Sasuke to notice her, and she probably tried everything to just have some time with him. But he always rejected her. I remember clearly when she admitted to me that she would do anything to watch the sunset with him… just once…

Why was I suddenly thinking of Naruto?

Ino looked from Sakura to me for a moment, then said "But hey! Who's going to see that new movie on Friday? It's supposed to be hilarious!" The subject and mood completely changed after that. She looked at me for a second and gave me a small smile. I love her! We talked about everything we could think of: movies, clothes, school, boys, Neji's hair, everything!

"Oh, wait a minute guys!" Ino said as she picked up her cell phone. "It's my dad; sorry I have to take this."

As she left she kept repeating "Can you hear me now?" the whole way. This caused Sakura, Tenten and I to laugh like mad. It didn't help that we were already in hysterics over Sakura's crazy idea to sneak into Neji's room and see whether or not he had a straightening iron. I don't know if I'd join them (even though I live with him) but I'd really like to see that happen!

We saw Ino come back looking a little irritated. "I'm sorry girls but I have to work at the flower shop today." She said with a frown.

"But we were having so much fun!" Tenten said.

"Yeah I know, but we could do this another time right?" We nodded and decided that we should probably all leave. "My dad said that if you wanted he could drop you all off. He's close by so he's coming to pick me up." Ino explained.

The only problem was that I didn't feel like going home now. "Umm... I won't be going home yet. I think I'll stay here for a bit." I said as I folded the blankets with Sakura's help.

"But what about the blankets and cushions?" Ino asked. I haven't thought about that… "Wait, give them to me and I'll bring them at the shop." She said as she grabbed my bag.

"You could pass by and pick them up later, okay?" Ino suggested. "Sure, thanks Ino!"

She didn't know how much I meant it.

* * *

Once we said our goodbyes, I went to my usual bench. I even wrote my initials on it. I knew I was vandalizing public property, but I wasn't the only one doing it (and this was about as rebellious I could get!). This bench had many things written on it also. My favorites were those love proclamations like: " I heart K. Rin" "JxT" (The last one made me laugh because apparently someone scratched off the J.). But there was this one message that always caught my attention and made my heart wrench. Right on the other side of the bench the words "_I'm sorry"_ were perfectly carved.

When I was done looking for new scribbles, I took out my book and started to read. I was so engrossed with Elizabeth Bennett's adventures that I barely heard someone approaching. I only looked up the moment a shadow was cast upon me.

It was Sasuke!

"You're on my bench." He said. His bench? Since when was it _his_ bench?

"B-but it d-doesn't b-belong to y-you." He looked amused at what I'd just said.

"It belongs to whom then?" He asked with a smirk. I couldn't tell him it was mine! I'd just look stupid! I looked at the ground trying desperately to escape the situation.

"To you?" I heard him say. I looked up and jerked away from him when I saw his face merely inches away from mine.

"Too bad." He said with a smile that would make any of his fangirls swoon. "I'm sitting here anyway." With that, he sat next to me.

This was awkward. He just sat next to me, put on his earphones and started reading his book. _"Go away!"_ I wanted to tell him. _"This is my bench!" _I did realize that I was acting extremely childish, but I was really looking forward to having some "me" time. Defeated, I opened my book to where I left off and read. Who cared if he was next to me? He wasn't doing anything infuriating.

_Crunch._

I looked over at Sasuke; the source of the noise. He was eating chips! I brushed it off and just continued reading. _Crunch._ I could handle this; people were allowed to do whatever they wanted. _Crunch, Crunch._ I can do this. Who was I to tell people they couldn't eat? _CRUNCH. _Okay that was it! I slammed my book shut.

I looked over at him and said "Could you please stop?" Apparently he didn't hear me. I cleared my throat.

"Could you please stop making noise?" I asked. _Crunch._

I tapped his shoulder. "What?" He asked as he removed his ear phone.

"Umm…" I was tongue-tied all of a sudden. "Just spit it out!" He said. "C-could you p-please b-be q-quiet?" I said.

"I'm just eating!" He snapped back.

Just then we heard thunder. Shrimp it was going to rain! "Shit it's going to rain." Sasuke said.

I looked at the sky. Clouds were already surrounding us, but it was okay. I had my umbrella right in my bag.

It wasn't in it. Where was it?

"Where is it?" Sasuke angrily said looking through his bag. I didn't answer him and continued looking for my umbrella. Were did I put it last? I remember seeing it when I folded the blankets…. The blankets! Ino took my umbrella and put it in the trunk with them!

Fudge Ino! Why?

"Fuck Naruto! I told you not to take it dumbass!" I looked over at Sasuke who was looking in his bag pack. "Y-you don't have y-your umbrella too?" I asked.

"Well what does it look like?" Sasuke answered. I was just asking…

We heard thunder again, except it was louder this time followed by lightning. And then the rain poured down… Crud.

"Crap! Come on!" Sasuke said as he took my hand and ran. Everyone in the park started running also, trying to find some shelter. The only place I knew we could go to stay dry was at the pavilion near the lake. But it was way at the other end of the park! Even if we ran we'd still be drenched!

"Hurry up!" I heard him say. I just realized that he was still holding my hand. I felt embarrassed as I realized that I never really held hands with a boy before. And for some strange reason I was surprised to see that his were warm… I didn't know why I always expected them to be cold… Not that I ever thought of holding hands with him.

* * *

We finally arrived at the pavilion soaking wet. To make matters worse, it had air conditioning! We were panting as we stood in front of the door. I don't remember the last time I ran like that. I looked at Sasuke who was hunched over, his hands on his knees. His wet hair was sticking to his face, but I could've sworn I saw a small smile on his lips. I was probably hallucinating.

He brushed his hair away from his face and looked at me. "You're alright?" he asked. I was so out of breath I just nodded. He then started to walk away. I followed him, but I felt so insecure about all the stares we were getting. Especially from girls. They all gawked at him as he passed by. I couldn't really blame them… I never said Sasuke was ugly. And I guess it helped that he was wet, hair looking like he just got out of the shower and that his shirt clung to his muscular body…

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked back at me. Was I looking at him? "N-Nothing." I replied my face going red. He turned around with a smirk.

He finally decided to sit at table near the window. We had a full view of the lake. I sat down in front of him trying desperately to fix my hair and clothes. "I never said you could sit with me." He said. I looked at him with disbelief. "I'm kidding." He said with his trademark smirk. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It's not that I _wanted_ to sit with him; he was just the only one I knew here.

I shivered. It was so cold! "You want something to drink?" he asked. I looked at him questionably. Him? Asking me if I wanted something to drink? Hell froze over.

"Um..." I was speechless. "I feel cold also, just wait here, I'll get us something." He said as he left to go to the little restaurant. I just stared after him in awe. I then looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring as hard as before. I sighed as I thought about how long I'd be stuck here.

* * *

"Here." He said as he placed a mug in front of me. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you some hot chocolate." I thanked him timidly. "Umm… I'll repay y-you later." I then said. "Hn." He replied. "Here." He said again as he pushed a plate with two halves of a bagel on it.

"Umm... I'm not hung-"

"Just eat it!" he said as he took an angry bite off his half. "Okay..." I barely whispered. I took the other half, put some cream cheese on it and ate.

"She's so lucky!" I heard someone squeal. We both looked over to whoever said it and saw two girls giggling. They saw us looking, but Sasuke's glare made them quickly turn away. I chuckled at how afraid they looked.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked harshly. "N-nothing, just their reactions." I said with a smile. "Hn." He replied. I placed my hands around the mug enjoying the warmth it gave me.

"Thank you." I said once I finished my bagel. "Whatever." Sasuke answered back as he bit his bagel, leaving some cream cheese near the edge of his mouth. I laughed softly at the sight. Sasuke looked at me with such an annoyed expression that it me made me laugh even more. I took my napkin and leaned over to him to clean it up. But once my napkin touched his face, we froze. Why did I do that? What was I thinking?

To keep _some_ of my dignity, I wiped the cream off his face. "Y-You had s-something o-on your f-face…" I said as I sat back down on my seat, not daring to look at him. He didn't say anything.

I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what came over me to do something like that. He probably thought I was a freak now. What if he told Naruto? What would he say!? Naruto couldn't find out!

"Oh my god! That was so cute!" the girls said while they giggled excitedly.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked me impatiently. "Yes." I answered. "Okay then let's go." he said as he stood up and walked quickly to the door. He walked so fast I practically had to run to catch up to him. He was already down the stairs when I reached the door.

"Took you long enough." He grunted. I didn't bother answering back and went to join him.

* * *

It was a good thing I lived near Hokage Park since he didn't bring his car. I felt odd walking with Sasuke. And by car it would end faster. I always felt on edge when I was with him. Like anything I'd do or say would make him snap. It almost felt like when I was with Naruto. Except with him I just didn't want to look stupid, but with Sasuke… I managed to do so effortlessly.

"Umm… so y-you go there o-often?" I asked Sasuke to make small talk. "Yes." He said. "Oh okay." I said with a forced a smile. "And I usually sit on _your _bench." He added mockingly. "I-It's not m-mine." I said sheepishly.

"Right..." Sasuke said as he eyed me amusingly.

"W-well… it's not y-yours either." I said flatly. I looked at him to see his reaction. Surprisingly he was rather composed.

"Hn." He said.

Couldn't he say something else? For a genius he sure had a small vocabulary. "I sit there often, that's all." He added. "Oh…o-okay" I answered.

Not much was said after that. Our conversation didn't change much. I tried to find a topic we both could talk about. I failed miserably. Although, this was odd of me, since I wasn't much a talker and liked silence. But ours was tense and uneasy. What complicated things was that Sasuke seemed to like short answers. Longer ones left the conversation open. This wasn't going to be good…

"I certainly have not the talent which some people possess, of conversing easily with those I have never seen before." He said and he paused for a moment. "I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often seen done." I looked at him completely astonished. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he just say what I think he did?

"That's… That's… Mr. Dar-"

"Yeah Darcy." He interrupted.

"B-but how? Why?" I couldn't speak. I was so dumbfounded I couldn't think straight.

"Sakura kept quoting the book." He said.

"Y-You've read Pride and Prejudice?" I asked. "Just so I could understand what the hell he was talking about, and for a class assignment." He replied indifferently. "And I saw you reading it today."

I didn't reply to him, I was lost in thought. Sasuke _did_ remind me of Mr. Darcy. To strangers he was proud, arrogant and cold. But underneath it all, he must have _some _good in him. Why else would Naruto and Sakura care so much for him? And speaking of Naruto… he was like Mr. Bingley! He's outgoing, approachable, friendly, funny... Maybe two people could be friends, despite their different personalities.

I looked at him and smiled. "It's my favorite book." He looked at me and said "I'm not that surprised, you look like the kind of person who would like it." But he certainly didn't look like one who would. Even if he said he just read it to understand Sakura, it was strange that he memorized a quote from it.

"Y-you liked it?" I asked. "Hn. It was okay. It's too romantic. It's more fitting for girls." He said.

I looked at him and started thinking. If he was Mr. Darcy and Naruto was Mr. Bingley… Then Sakura must be Elizabeth. I laughed at my idea. Sasuke gave me puzzled a look, but I just ignored him. I started matching people to certain characters: Ino was Lydia; Tenten was Kitty… and me? I was probably Mary… the plain, overlooked one. Or Jane. Not that I thought I was beautiful of course… but she was shy… and she ends up with Mr. Bingley… I smiled even wider at that.

"You really are a weird one." Sasuke said. I snapped back into reality and blushed. "I-I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't need to apologize for everything you know." He stated. I looked around and noticed we were in front of my house.

"Umm… do y-you want to c-come over to e-eat something? Y-You just had a b-bagel and chips." I said. I wanted to thank him for the drink.

"No it's okay, the idiot might be waiting for me." He replied. "Oh okay." I said as I walked to my door.

"Sasuke?" I said loudly before opening it. I felt strangely bold. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Do you remember another quote?" I asked. It was a really daring thing to do, considering this _was_ Sasuke after all. He stared at me for a moment. I thought he was just going to leave or say something sarcastic. When he still didn't say anything I sighed and opened my door. I was going to say goodbye when….

"I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

He then left without saying another word.

I looked at him leaving from where I stood. Once again he proved me wrong. I felt ashamed of how I acted towards Sasuke. And for all those things I thought about him being insensitive and arrogant. I judged him too quickly and never took the time to understand him, I guess.

Most girls who read Pride and Prejudice would love a guy who was like Mr. Darcy. And here I was, with him right in front of me this whole time.

A smile crept to my lips and I whispered "Till this moment, I never knew myself."

* * *

A couple of days later, I went back to the park. When I went to my bench I noticed a new addition. Right under the carved _"I'm sorry" _was another word. Just one.

"_Moonstone"_

**Well this was my third chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it's so long! (I get carried away lol…) The only thing I hate about it is that my ideas seem to be very scattered. I'd get one and try to fit it in right away, which is bad. I know.**

**Anyways, if you have read Pride and Prejudice you might have recognized the line Hinata said at the very end. For those who didn't, it was when she realized that she was wrong about Mr. Darcy. Originally she made this speech about how awful she felt, I tried to do the same but more "modernly" hehe. I kept the last phrase though. Oh and in this story the characters are all 16-17 years old. I know they're kind of young to be seniors, but I'm going to be one sooooo.. lol (I'm 16)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Blame the alcohol

I think Sasuke opened up to me.

A bit.

But it's a start right?

Now if only I could convince my dad not to be furious at me…

* * *

"It's boring without Shino around." Kiba said as he lay on the couch.

"Yeah. I miss him!" I said.

"But it's okay, you're here." he said as he gave me a mischievous grin. "And with Shino gone… Well, now we have more _alone_ ti- ouch! God damnit what's your problem!"

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Neji glared at him. He was the one who threw a book at him.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Kiba said. I giggled.

"Are you going to pick that up?" Kiba added as he pointed to the book on the floor.

Neji looked like he could kill while I tried desperately to muffle my laughter.

It was another lazy day in Konohagakure. And here I was, lounging in my basement with Kiba, his dog Akamaru and Neji. Kiba decided to come over since he was bored and the air conditioning at his place broke down. We were going to stay in the backyard if it wasn't for the smog warning. Once outside, one single movement and even breathing became a struggle. So, most people opted to stay in.

"Kiba is that you?" I heard Hanabi say from upstairs. "Kiba!" She ran down the stairs and practically jumped on him to give him a hug. Neji and I looked at each other.

"Hey! How are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm f-fine." Hanabi replied as she smiled sweetly, color rushing to her face.

She didn't realize that she didn't let go of him.

"Umm… Hanabi?" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked at me then to Kiba. "Oh..." She said in realization and pushed herself away from him. She did it so fast I was surprised she didn't fall. Neji rolled his eyes at me and I just chuckled back.

Unbeknownst to Kiba, Hanabi developed a crush on him. It amused me to no end and became my favorite leverage on her. I knew it harmless, so I didn't see any need to worry. Except for when I joked about it, I'd then get a couple of bruises from my "loving" sister.

"That's so cool!" I suddenly heard Hanabi squeal. "No big." Kiba said shyly. I didn't realize I was in my bubble for a moment. I looked over at Neji and saw him lying on the other couch.

"You're not even sleeping!" I said.

"I know." he answered back. "I just wanted to escape Hanabi's endless banter for a while." He said with an amused grin. I just rolled my eyes and petted Akamaru.

We then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all realized who it was at once and everybody instinctively straightened up.

"Hello Kiba."

"Good after-noon Mr. Hyuga." Kiba said politely. My dad nodded and looked over to Hanabi.

"I'm going to work today but I might come back earlier than expected." he said.

"Okay, see you later dad." Hanabi answered as she went over to kiss his cheek. I followed him upstairs, along with Hanabi, to say goodbye.

"Bye d-" He shut the door before I had the chance to finish.

Everything became quiet. Too quiet. I didn't even notice that Kiba and Neji were there until I turned towards them. My mind went blank at that moment; I didn't know whether to ignore what happened or admit how hurt I felt… Either way, it wouldn't change anything...

I looked over at them, all obviously uncomfortable: Kiba stared at the floor, Neji looked pained, and Hanabi stood there not really knowing what to do. Even Akamaru didn't make a sound.

"Umm… Who w-wants something to d-drink?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" I heard Neji call after me.

"No it's okay. I'm fine." I said.

I was used to being overlooked.

* * *

I was lost in thought and making lemonade when Kiba came in the kitchen.

"Hina, I'll get the gla-"

"I know what you're trying to do Kiba." I interrupted. "But I'm fine." I said with a weak smile.

Kiba looked at me with concern for a while. "Kiba, I really am okay." I tried to reassure him.

He sighed. "Hina… You shouldn't… I hate…I just… argh!" He hit the counter and couldn't finish what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry about me!" I pleaded, "It was nothing, really! He probably didn't hear me."

Kiba looked at me again while I turned to get the glasses. Tears welled up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't cry, not in front of him. It wasn't because I was embarrassed, or because I thought that he'd call me weak. I just knew how much it hurt him to see me this way.

"Okay, but I'll always be here..." He cleared his throat. "You know when you need help with… for the glasses… and yeah, for all those other shi-stuff. Stuff! Sorry..." He gave me a sheepish grin.

I looked back at him and forced smiled. He must have seen the tears in my eyes because to my surprise, he closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him and leaned in against his chest, my tears silently falling down my face. "It's okay Hinata, I'm here." He whispered and held me tighter. He always seemed to make me feel better, even when he didn't know what to say.

I guess that's what I loved about him so much.

"Here! I have some drinks and popcorn!" I said as I went back to the basement.

"Popcorn?" Neji and Hanabi asked.

"Yes, popcorn." I said sternly.

"I had a craving." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Oh it's okay, I love popcorn!" Hanabi said a little too eagerly. Neji snorted.

When we were all seated and talking the phone rang. "I'll get it." Neji said.

"Hey Naruto." I heard him say. I instantly tried to listen to their conversation. He was talking to Naruto! I looked over at Hanabi who gave me a grin that resembled a lot the one Kiba was giving me. She mouthed _"Ouh lala!" _and laughed with him.Gosh he was a bad influence on her.

"No I don't mind. Sure it's fine!" Neji said and he paused for a moment. "Okay, see you later." And he hung up the phone.

"That was N-Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes he's coming over." Neji replied.

Oh my god! He was coming over! I wasn't ready! I wasn't dressed right! The house was a mess! I don't have any ramen!

"Is Sasuke coming also?" I heard Hanabi ask.

"Yes I think so." Neji stated unpleasantly.

"Really!?" Hanabi asked excitedly. Kiba shook his head amusingly.

Before I got a panic attack Hanabi dragged me upstairs.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Okay look, Naruto's coming over." She said. Duh! As if I didn't know _that_!

"So just relax okay? You have nothing to worry about!" I tried to give her a smile but I couldn't.

"Ok now say _'Hello Naruto."' _Did she think I was an idiot?

"Say it!" She ordered. I sighed.

"Hello Naruto." I said.

"That's it! See? It was easy! Now repeat!"

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Oh no! It couldn't have been fifteen minutes that passed, it seem like five seconds! "I'll go get it." Kiba said as he went upstairs. Hanabi forced me up the stairs again ignoring my hyperventilating. _"Help!"_ I mouthed as I shot Neji a pleading glance. He sighed and got up from where he as lying. If he continued the way he was he would be as lazy as Shikamaru.

Hanabi grabbed my shoulders "Ok Hinata, breathe everything's going to be fine! Remember what we practiced!" she said. I gave her a bitter look.

"I'll stay right beside you!" she reassured me. Suddenly she sprinted away from me! Where was she going?

"Wow Hinata your house is huge!"

I turned around to face him. "H-Hello N-Naruto." I said. Darn it! I practiced so hard!

Even with all the air conditioning I could still feel the heat on my face. He looked so good…I just wished I could run my hands through his messy blond hair…

"Wow you even have a fireplace in your living room!" he exclaimed. I smiled meekly.

"Oh yeah before I forget, I brought some ramen." he told me as he showed two plastic bags.

"Ramen? It's too hot for ramen!" Kiba screamed from the door.

"Oh it's okay, I love ramen!" I said. Neji snorted. But I ignored it since Naruto looked back at me and gave me his famous grin… oh my god I could just pass out.

"Where can I put this though?" He asked.

"Oh… umm… uh…" Why couldn't I talk!? I practiced!

"Here Naruto I'll help you." Hanabi said grabbing the bags away from him. As she passed me she rolled her eyes. I just watched them go into the kitchen.

Why do I act so stupid around him?

"Hey." I heard a deep voice say. I looked over and saw Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke! How are you?" I said with a smile. The last time I saw him was when he walked me home from Hokage Park. Since then, I told myself that I should be a little warmer towards him. On that day, he proved that he wasn't the cold jerk I thought he was… most of the time. And who knows? I probably gained a new friend.

"Hn." He replied. "Your sister talks a lot." He added. I giggled

"Yeah I know, she's like that, excuse her."

I looked over at where Kiba was standing with Neji and saw him raise his eyebrows at me. What? I wasn't doing anything wrong!

"Umm… y-you could j-join Neji and Kiba if you w-want, they're going to the b-basement." I said.

I excused myself from the three guys to join Hanabi and Naruto in the kitchen. I took one last look at them and saw Kiba giving me thumbs up and snickering. I glared at him as I went into the kitchen. I'll show him! I _can_ talk to Naruto! As soon as I came in Naruto was saying how much he wanted to eat already. I saw Hanabi behind him, pointing frantically and mouthing _"Talk to him!"_ Naruto turned to see what I was looking at and Hanabi stopped and gave him a grin. Personally, it looked more like she was baring her teeth at him…

The ungrateful brat left us after that.

"You're kitchen is so clean! It's way better than the pigsty at home! So where do you keep your bowls?"

"We… um…H-Hello N-Naruto."

* * *

As we went back into the basement, I placed the bowls in the center of the table and sighed as I took a seat next to Kiba.

"So, how'd it go?" he whispered in my ear as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Leave me alone." I hissed as I brushed it off. He snickered annoyingly.

I didn't talk with Naruto the way I hoped I would. Talking to him seemed like something I could only do in my mind.

"Hinata, I thought you should know that Sakura's coming over." Neji said.

"She is?" Naruto and I said eagerly.

"Yes." Neji said taking a bowl. I could've sworn Sasuke groaned.

"I hope that everyone doesn't think they could just come here anytime they want." He said.

"Don't say that Neji!" I replied.

"Yeah! The more the merrier, right Hanabi?" Kiba said.

"Yup!" Hanabi yelled. Kiba laughed and went to muffle her hair.

I was relieved that everyone was having fun. Naruto and Kiba were competing to see who could eat the most ramen, Hanabi divided her attention from Kiba to Sasuke (even if she didn't have that dreamy expression on her face I knew she was in heaven), even Neji and Sasuke found something to do together. Well they weren't _doing_ anything together. They were brooding. _Together._ Well it's better than nothing…

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" I said.

Once I opened the door I was pulled into a tight hug. "Hi Hina! I hope you don't mind me being here!" Sakura said and she let go of me.

"Of course not!" I replied grateful that she finally let me breathe. "So... I heard Naruto is here… You didn't bring him to your room yet… right?" She asked. I hit her arm.

"Ow! I was joking!" She said as we went back to the basement laughing.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she went to give them all hugs.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said eagerly "Want some ramen?" he then asked. Sakura laughed.

"Dosen't he eat anything else?" She said as she looked at me. She then went to sit beside Sasuke and leaned on his shoulder, much to his dismay.

I knew that having her here would instantly shift Naruto's attention, but a part of me didn't care. She was my friend… and her friendship was important to me. I couldn't ruin it over some guy…

* * *

So the little gathering went on and I was actually having some fun. I didn't stutter as much with Naruto, but it was perhaps because we weren't alone. Before I knew it, someone (probably Hanabi) thought it would be a good idea to play DDR. Luckily our mats were already out since she was obsessed with the game.

"We should move the table away from the T.V." Neji said.

The plan was rather simple. Sakura, Hanabi and I would take off all the bowls and glasses and bring them to the kitchen. Kiba and Neji would hold the thick glass that formed the top of the table, while Naruto and Sasuke would move the jagged rock that was the base. It was so simple even monkeys could do it.

But apparently monkeys are smarter than us.

Because everything went into chaos.

It all happened so fast. I remembered hearing Sasuke telling Naruto to wait as he went to the other side of the table to pick something up. Unfortunately, Naruto - being so excited and telling everyone how he was the DDR king - didn't hear him and pushed the stone… just when Sasuke was coming back up…

That's when he yelled in pain.

"Oh my god Sasuke!" Sakura and Hanabi both said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I Naruto said as he bumped into Neji and Kiba. They almost dropped the glass!

"Watch it!" Kiba yelled. But he stepped on Akamaru's tail! This brought angry snarls and barks from him. Sakura was frantic as she went closer to Sasuke and tried to see his left eye.

"Idiot! I told you to wait!" Sasuke shouted. I looked over Kiba and Neji shoulders and saw that Sasuke was bleeding. A lot.

"I'll get water!" I heard Hanabi shriek as she went to the kitchen. "I'll get the some bandages!" I said as I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Tell your dog to shut the hell up!"

"You shut up asshole!"

"You're such an idiot! Look what you did to his face!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Go to hell!"

"Could everyone just calm down?!" I heard Neji scream.

Oh noes!

I could still hear them even if I was upstairs. I hope it wouldn't get into a fight…

I searched madly for the bandages but I couldn't find them! But I had to! Sasuke was bleeding downstairs and I couldn't even find the first aid kit!

I took out everything from the closet but it still wasn't there. I tried to focus and not panic as Neji said. Then I remembered they were in my room. I ran to my room and was glad to see them in one of my drawers. But where was the ointment? Oh snap…

* * *

"Could you hurry up?"

I jumped as I heard the voice. I looked at the door and saw Sasuke leaning on the doorframe.

"I have everything, just s-sit down." I said shyly. I felt bad that I took too much time finding everything I needed. Even when something like this happened I still managed to be useless…

Fortunately he followed without protest and went to sit on my bed. I sat next to him and opened the alcohol bottle. He didn't seem to like it.

"Don't worry, I w-won't hurt you." I said as I put some on a cotton ball.

"It's already clean." He replied.

"Yes b-but I don't want it to get in-infected."

"I said it's clean!" He snapped back. I glared at him, but his lack of response irritated me more. It was perhaps due to the fact that I didn't look menacing even when I was angry (argh!). I asked him to take off the towel he was holding and winced at what I saw. He had a big gash that started from the left side of his forehead to his eyebrow, luckily he didn't injure his eye, but it was close. I really needed to desinfect it.

"Sasuke-"

"Fine then." He interrupted.

"This m-might s-sting a little." I said as he sighed.

My hands trembled a little when I brushed his hair away from his face. I had to keep my hand there in order to see his cut better. I forced it to stop shaking.

We were silent as I disinfected his wound. We could still hear Sakura yelling insults at Naruto and worrying about Sasuke. I let out a giggle. "She really cares for you." I said. I looked at him and saw a pained expression on his face.

"Is it hurting you?" I asked.

"No."The sudden sadness in his voice intrigued me.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, not really expecting a reply. He looked at me for awhile. His stare was scrutinizing. This made me uncomfortable so I focused myself on his gash. "She still cares for me..." He said his voice barely a whisper. I stopped everything I was doing and looked at him. He looked almost vulnerable… I wasn't used to this side of him...

"She still cares, even after everything I -" He stopped abruptly and laughed. But there was no joy in it, only bitterness. "Forget it." He said.

I didn't know what say. If I wasn't imagining things, I would've thought that he was actually opening up to me… I never really understood Sasuke and Sakura's _relationship_ (if I could call it that). All I knew was the stuff Sakura chose to reveal. But I knew there were other things, which were more painful, that she didn't plan to tell us anytime soon. So if she didn't tell us, I didn't get my hopes up for Sasuke. But the way he looked… he looked so saddened… I had the sudden urge of wanting to help him…

"Do you care for her?" I asked. I almost slapped myself for my stupidity. I couldn't believe I just let the words roll out of my mouth like that. I cringed as I waited for the string of insults but when I looked at him he didn't seem angry. His expression was softer than before, but he looked away from me.

"Hn." He said. "I've known her for a long time." I looked at him and smiled timidly. "Okay." I said. I guess that was as much I could get.

I could see his wound now that his face was turned away from me. It was still a bit wet from the alcohol; therefore it should've been quite painful even though he acted like it didn't. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his face and slowly leaned closer to him and blew on it. I felt him tense beside me but decided to ignore it, even if I felt myself go red.

Another stupid thing I've done… stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He then turned his head over to face me before I could lean away. I froze in place at the sudden closeness I was with him. I wasn't looking directly at him, only at his lips... I raised my eyes nervously and met his. He was looking back at me, his eyes conveying surprise, curiosity and something else I couldn't figure out... I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear anything except my heart beating and wondered if he could hear it also. His eyes were doing what they had done that time at the beach. I was caught in his trap… I felt naked, exposed, defenseless... captivated… like he could see right through me. I suddenly felt his breath on my face and snapped out of my trance. We were so close that if either of us moved any closer we'd…

I moved hastily away from him at the thought. I couldn't believe I thought of that! I didn't want -… I couldn't even say it!

"I-I'm s-sorry." I whispered as I looked at the floor. I was mortified. I couldn't even look at him.

"It's okay." I heard him say. I was surprised he wasn't the least bit shocked or irritated at what just happened. But it wasn't as if _something_ happened. I think…

I stood up to get the bandages on my desk without glancing at him. I was glad I didn't tie my hair up since it hid my face easily. What happened back then? Why couldn't I just move away? How come his eyes always seemed to leave me breathless? It's not like I found him _that_ attractive! He wasn't Naruto…

I was still in a state of shock, lifelessly looking for a bandage that would completely cover his wound. Unfortunately I couldn't find any. I grabbed the ones Neji were using and decided to cut a piece of it. I grabbed the adhesive tape and scissors and went back next to Sasuke.

I was glad that he was staring at something behind me as I tried to fit his bandage. It seemed that with him looking around my room and with me busy cutting pieces of tape the tenseness surrounding us lessened.

After aplying the ointment, I was fixing his bandages when he grabbed my wrist, gently pulling my hand away. I must have been imagining things, since I felt his fingers lightly brush my arm before grabbing my hand. He did it so softly that there was a possibility he didn't even do it at all. Despite that, I unconsciously shivered.

"You don't have to do it so perfectly." He said letting go of my wrist. "I'm just going to take it off later anyway."

"I-I know." I stammered. "I just don't want it to fall off."

"God you remind me of my-" he stopped and looked like he regretted whatever he was going to say.

"Of w-who?" I asked timidly.

"… My mom." He said looking away from me. For some strange reason this caused me to smile, even if I knew it was painful for him to remember something like that.

"R-really?" I said. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hn… she'd panic every time I'd hurt myself." He said. I gave a small laugh at the image of a young Sasuke being smothered by his mother.

"No really. If I'd sneeze she'd send me straight to bed with soup." He added. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Stop joking!" I said.

"I'm not. Believe it!" He said.

Both our eyes widened in shock.

Did he just say, _"Believe it"_?

That's when I lost it. It was my turn to laugh at his stupid outburst. "HAHAHA! Living with Naruto must have taken its toll… HAHAHA!" I didn't even bother to try and hide my laughter.

Sasuke looked outraged and grabbed my arm. I was still laughing as he pulled me closer to him. He was glaring at me but I didn't feel intimidated.

"If you tell anyone I swear to god I'll-"

"Hinata."

Sasuke instantly let go of me and stood up. I looked over at who said it and saw my father…

All the mortification I felt earlier came back harder this time. My father just caught me with Sasuke. In my room. Alone. Oh god..

"Hello Mr. Hyuga." Sasuke said. The seriousness in his voice surprised me. It was so different from before.

"Sasuke." My dad said with a nod. "You're friends are leaving now." He then said.

"Thank you for telling me." Sasuke replied and left my room. I followed him my head bent down. I couldn't bear to look at my dad right now.

* * *

Once downstairs, everyone looked ready to go. Neji was at the door but he looked slightly anxious. Now that I looked closely at them, they all looked tense. While everyone said their goodbyes, Sakura hugged me and whispered in my ear "Everything will be alright." Kiba gave me a reassuring smile before he left. Sasuke and I shared a glance before he left hurriedly. I guess they knew that I'd get into trouble now.

My father waited until the last person left to speak.

"What was the Uchiha doing here?" He asked sharply.

"We-" Neji started. "I was talking to Hinata." My father interrupted. I gulped. I didn't know what to say. Even if I said the truth I felt that he wouldn't believe me. He _did_ catch us in a rather compromising situation.

"He came with Naruto." Hanabi explained.

It became quiet again. I thought that I'd burst with all the tenseness I felt. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to see him in my house again, do I make myself clear?" he added as he left to go to his study.

Hanabi, Neji and I just stood there. "It could've been worse. We weren't even grounded or punished at all." Hanabi quietly said.

But it did feel like a punishment.

It unexpectedly hurt knowing that he wasn't allowed in my home anymore…

**I hate this chapter. I don't know why lol It really annoys me, I don't think it was the best I could do. Oh well, I'll make the next one better I swear! Nice guy pose haha Besides with all my "babysitting" I have time to write some stuff! hehe**

**Please review! And thanks to all those who did! You guys are awesome! **


	5. Warmth of a jacket

I always hated funerals.

They always reminded me of things I'd rather forget.

Surprisingly, I was glad Sasuke was there.

Because finally...

Someone understood me.

* * *

A couple of days ago a very important (i.e. rich) person passed away. Therefore, today was this man's funeral.

I didn't really know him. My father mentioned his name once in a while because he was one of his business partners. So even though he was clearly one of my father's acquaintances, I was still forced to go.

At the time, I thought that I'd make him less angry at me by going to this funeral. Or at least make him talk to me… Naturally I was wrong. Ever since what happened with Sasuke it was as if I didn't even exist... Which was, by far, much more painful than being spoken to harshly…

To make things more unbearable we had to make a good impression on all the guests. Everyone would be important business leaders, CEO's, executives… In all, people who would make good partners to my dad's company: Byakugan enterprises.

But this is what bothered me so much. We were attending a funeral. A funeral! _'A ceremony for somebody who has died. A __rite held to mark the burial or cremation of a corpse, especially a ceremony held immediately before burial or cremation.' _This clearly wasn't a business meeting. Nor was it some stupid party where people went to mingle. It was a darn funeral!

"Hina are you ready?" Hanabi asked as she went in my room.

"Yes" I answered shortly.

"Okay, let's go. Dad's already waiting outside." She paused before leaving the room and looked at me. "You look nice by the way." She said as she smiled and left.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I was wearing a simple black dress that Hanabi picked out and pinned my hair back with a jeweled clip. To her delight, I even curled my hair a bit.

I sighed and dragged myself out my room.

* * *

When I finally reached the door I saw a limousine. A limo. We were going to a _funeral_ in a _limo_…

"I didn't know we were taking the limo dad!" Hanabi said. "We use it for special occasions." My dad replied. I looked over at Neji who looked just as dismayed as I did.

When we were seated, I warmly greeted our chauffer. I didn't bother to think about how my dad disapproved of this. Unlike him, I didn't think that he was "beneath" us. Besides, since he no longer paid attention to what I was doing (more than usual), I didn't see why greeting the chauffer would get a reaction from my dad.

The ride to the funeral home was agonizing. None of us spoke with the exception of Hanabi trying desperately to break the silence. I stared out the window, contenting myself at looking at the many buildings and houses that passed. All the lanterns were lit and the street lights were on, giving the place a warm feeling. Many people were walking cheerfully around the streets with friends and family. They seemed like they were having so much fun… I wished I could be out there, rather than being stuck here.

"We have arrived Mr. Hyuga." The driver said.

He parked in front of the building and opened the door. I thanked him as held out a hand to help me out. "You're welcome miss." He said with a smile.

It looked like a really fancy funeral home. I bet that once inside the décor would be very elegant and lighting would be provided by chandeliers.

"Everyone be on your best behavior." My father suddenly said. We all nodded in understanding.

"I don't want any embarrassment." He added. I looked at the ground, not wanting to know if this was directed at me.

"Good evening Mr. Fuji, I'm sorry we weren't able to come sooner. I had some things I had to attend to." My dad said. This just meant: _"I'm sorry but I was working this morning." _

"It's alright, I understand." Mr. Fuji said as he shook my father's hand. It seems that this man was the deceased man's son-in-law.

"Is this Hinata?" he said moving towards me. "She's becoming more beautiful every time I see her!" he added. I smiled shyly. I never knew how to respond to lies...

"I hope you will be a great leader like your father someday." He said. "I'll try." I answered. I looked at his wife standing next to him, looking in no mood to make small talk. Who could blame her? She just lost her father… "I'm sorry for your loss." I said to her. She seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts and gave me a warm smile.

My father then left to greet other people. Hanabi saw one of her friends and went over to chat with her. Meanwhile, Neji and I stood there not knowing what to do.

I turned around and saw the coffin. I saw an old man lying there, so peaceful that you'd think he was just sleeping. Memories crept back to me and I hugged myself. I suddenly felt so cold. "Are you alright?" Neji asked me. I nodded in reply.

I hated being here. I hated the fact the most didn't care if this was a funeral or not. I hated seeing all these people who expected me to follow in my dad's footsteps.

I hated to think about what these people would say when they discovered the truth…

For generations, it has always been the firstborn who inherits the family business. But I wasn't good enough. I was _never_ good enough. I tried so hard to earn my father's acceptance but he still said that he'd make Hanabi the heiress. It didn't matter that she was younger than me. It didn't matter how much I tried. Because in his eyes, Hanabi was worth much more than me. She wasn't plain, untalented… Weak.

But there was one person who I thought deserved it. Neji. He was smart, responsible, mature… He was perfect for the job. Unfortunately, since his dad was my dad's younger twin, it was impossible for him to inherit it. It was "tradition" as the family elders would always say. Tradition…

This infuriated me, but I couldn't imagine how Neji must have felt about that. There was a time when Neji and I barely spoke. A time when he despised us, especially after his father died… I couldn't blame him. It wasn't fair, having to succumb to traditions. Being so perfect for something yet never being able to obtain it no matter how hard you tried…

"Hina." Neji said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you mind if I leave you for a while?" he asked. "No it's okay." I said with a smile. "Thanks, there's someone over there I think I could really benefit from." He said smirking slightly.

I_ knew_ he was perfect for the job!

As he went I noticed some girls following his every move. I almost giggled, but stopped myself when I remembered where I was. He was quite handsome tonight, if I do say so myself; dressed in a black suit and tie. He looked so sophisticated. I'll probably take a picture and give it to Tenten.

I looked around and saw other people my age I regrettably knew. They were the daughters and sons of other important business men. Therefore, they were the idea of who my father thought _should_ be my friends. I hated them. And to think that I almost went to school with them… I shuddered at the thought.

Given that I wasn't planning on mingling anytime soon, I decided to go sit on one of the chairs. Luckily there weren't many people where I was seated and the coffin wasn't in my view. Curiously, I raised my eyes to ceiling and smiled smugly. Typical. I was right, there were chandeliers. I lowered my gaze before people wondered if I was mentally unstable and watched as they talked quietly amongst themselves. Others went to see the mourning family. They seemed so fake to me, like this was all an act. Did they really care if this man had died?

Suddenly someone entered the room. I looked over at who it was. It was Jiraiya! What on earth was he doing here?

But if Jiraiya was here… then this meant that Naruto was here also!

I stood up from my seat and went to look for him. Sadly there was no trace of him anywhere. I wanted to ask Jiraiya himself but he looked busy talking to some women. I thought for a minute of where he could possibly be… then it hit me. There was a small room at the other end of the hallway where they served food! He had to be there!

I quickly left the room and went towards that one. I finally got my chance! I couldn't mess it up this time!

* * *

Luckily when I arrived there were only two figures silently talking in front of the table. I looked more closely at whom they were, knowing exactly who to expect. But I was wrong, my jaw dropped.

They were Sasuke and Mr. Hatake!

Mr. Hatake!

They both looked at me in the doorway.

"What a pleasant surprise! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Mr. Hatake said as he approached me. I could say the same thing myself. Deciding to stop imitating a statue, I went in the room.

"How's your summer vacation doing?" he asked me. I looked up at his face... Gah! I couldn't do it! "It's o-okay." I stammered.

"Make sure you enjoy the last couple of days." He said. "I know how difficult it is to come back and face your poor teacher." He added with a smile. At least I thought it was a smile, the way his eyes crinkled above his mask... I blushed.

"Y-You're teaching us again this y-year Mr. Hatake?" I asked. "Of course! I wouldn't miss teaching my favorite class' last year!" he said with a laugh. "Well I have to go, see you at school."

"Bye Kakashi." Sasuke said. I saw Mr. Hatake wave as he left with his back facing us. I almost sighed.

Kakashi Hatake was my English teacher. Before we knew him, he was the most feared teacher at school. Rumors went wild about how he never passed a student. But once you got to know him, you realized that all these rumors were lies. Mr. Hatake wasn't cruel, he was strict but fair. He knew how to challenge his students to make them see their own potential. This was way better than treating us like the robots some teachers thought we were.

It also helped that he was…hot. No not hot! He was attractive! "Hot" seems so wrong…he was my _teacher_! No one ever saw his face because of the mask he constantly wore but I think this only added to his mysterious charm. And his silver hair made him even more intriguing. Plus he evidently worked out; he would always take off his jacket in class to be more comfortable…

Furthermore, everyone knew Mr. Hatake was like a big brother to Sasuke and Naruto. The big brother they never had… Sakura was also fond of him since she spent a lot of time with them. He was always there for those three, even when things went wrong and no matter how complicated things became.

"Hello?" I heard as a hand was waving in front of my face. "H-Hi." I shyly said as I saw Sasuke standing next to me. "You looked out of it." He said with a smirk. "I-I was j-just thinking." I replied. "Surprisingly not about Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat down, his smirk never leaving his face. My blush intensified.

I tried to ignore his last comment and went to get some onigiri. This was the first time I saw him since that catastrophe at my house. I wasn't that comfortable around him, but it was better than being alone.

I suddenly remembered the reason why I came here. "Um... where's N-Naruto." I asked. Sasuke snorted. "He ate expired ramen. The idiot doesn't know how to read labels." He said.

So he wasn't here…

I sat next to him and tried to hide my disappointment by taking a bite out of my onigiri.

"Wish I were him?" Sasuke said. I looked at him appalled. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find anything to say.

"Don't worry, no offence taken." Sasuke smirked.

I looked down. I hope I didn't make him feel bad. I didn't _mind _being with Sasuke. Really! It's just… I wanted to see Naruto…

"Umm…so… w-what are you and Jiraiya doing h-here?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude. "This man was the one who recommended Jiraya's book to a publisher." He answered. He then made a face. Oh I knew all about Jiraya's books. Mr. Hatake always carried his around with him. I never read it, but I knew that if I did I'd be scarred for life. I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto read them already?

"Why aren't you out there with everyone?" He suddenly asked me. I looked at him not really knowing how to answer him. There were many reasons. I couldn't possibly pick just one.

"I hate f-funerals." I said. "They always remind me of… of…" I couldn't continue. Just thinking about it made me sick.

"Me too." Sasuke quietly said.

I looked at him for a minute. I forgot I wasn't the only one who suffered a lost…

"You look like her." He said.

"Like your mother." He said again. I smiled a bit at that. "I hear that often." I said. I wasn't sure if this was true; my mother was beautiful. The only thing I knew we had in common appearance-wise was our distinctive blue-black hair. None of the other Hyugas seemed to have it.

"I saw a picture of her in your room." He added. I grew slightly uncomfortable at the mention of my room. It was embarrassing now that I thought about what had happened. I started fiddling with my fingers, a habit I thought I finally broke.

"Your father hates me even more now doesn't he?" Sasuke asked noticing my sudden uneasiness. I didn't really know how to answer… I couldn't say that he _hated _him. "Hate is s-such a strong w-word." I said. Sasuke snorted. "You really think I don't know what he thinks of me? What everyone thinks of me?" he asked as he looked directly at me.

Now I was really speechless. I knew how everyone talked about him when he wasn't around. How some treated him like some kind of criminal. How they shunned him… Before he left, he was seen as a survivor. He was admired by everyone for his many talents. But now… some, like my father, thought he was just bad news. They thought that he shouldn't have returned…

"I thought so." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not like them." I said. I knew my choice of words weren't good enough to explain myself, but I thought that they made better sense than anything else I could've said.

"I know." He said. For some strange reason this really touched me. I looked at him and smiled.

* * *

"Why are you here though?" Sasuke asked as I went to get some donuts and onigiri (no matter how I hated to admit it they were so good!). "Well, he was one of my father's business partners." I said as I sat back down next to him. "Hn." He replied. "So you knew him then."

"No." I said as I took a bite of a donut. "I didn't even want to come." He raised his eyebrows. "At least you're being honest." He said. "It's better than coming here just to mingle like it's a retarded party."

I giggled. At least someone thought the same thing as me. "I'd rather be in hell." He added. I laughed softly at his remark.

"Some people only come for the food." He said as he eyed me amusingly. I was going to laugh until I realized this was directed at me!

"I… I…" I stammered. I wasn't here for the food! "I didn't mean you." He said as he took an onigiri from my plate.

"Jiraya and Naruto are horrible cooks." He said as he started eating the onigiri. I couldn't help but laugh louder at this. "Naruto's specialty is instant ramen right?" I said. "Yeah." Sasuke answered looking annoyed.

I found it bizarre that I was laughing at what Sasuke was saying. I didn't know he had a sense of humor. What was even weirder was that we were actually having a normal conversation. Who knew that two quiet people like us had a lot to say? Just then we saw some people coming. We looked over at who they were and saw a couple of girls. "Shit." Sasuke sighed.

"Hi Sasuke!" one of them said. "How are you?" she continued. "Hn." Sasuke answered. I guessed this was a _"leave me alone." _Although knowing Sasuke he would've used much more colorful vocabulary.

He turned lazily to me. "Let's go outside." He whispered and stood up. "But Sasuke!" The girl pleaded. He left the room without another word.

Who did he think he was? Bossing me around like that? I was staying right here with the food!

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked unkindly.

* * *

I couldn't believe I actually went out. It was a chilly night and I forgot to bring my sweater, ugh! Plus I was wearing a dress! And it was so dark out!

"What took you so long?"

I screamed and turned to hit the person with my purse.

"Fucking shit! Use your eyes!" Sasuke said. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. I can't believe I hit him! He was already wounded! "Are you okay?" I asked as I approached him.

"What do you think?" he snapped. I stepped back; I didn't mean to hurt him!

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just wasn't expecting that." He said rubbing his neck.

It was a good thing it was dark because my face became as a red as a tomato. "What do you carry in that thing anyway?" he asked as he started walking away.

"Stuff." I said as I hurriedly followed him. One step for him seemed like two for me. It was a very difficult thing to walk fast considering I was wearing heels. I felt stupid clucking like some clucking idiot.

Sasuke seemed to notice this and refrained himself from laughing. "Why don't you try wearing them then?" I mumbled.

"I'm not gay." He said. I stopped walking. How did he hear me?

He went to sit at the gondola. I was still glaring at him with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down if those are so painful?" he asked.

I sighed and went to sit in front of him. Well this sucked. I took off my heels and sighed as my feet were finally free from their death traps.

"That was embarrassing." He said. I didn't know if he was talking about me or himself.

"Getting my ass kicked by Hinata." He added as he rolled his eyes.

"Serves you right! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I answered.

"I told you that I'd be out." Sasuke calmly said. "You just had to pay attention to your surroundings, instead of attacking randomly."

I crossed my arms and pouted. I hated being scolded like I was some child. Neji did that constantly.

The wind blew and I hugged myself tightly. I should've brought a sweater!

All of a sudden I felt a warm material covering me. I looked up and saw Sasuke putting his jacket around me. I stared at him wide eyed. He went back to sit in front of me. "Girls are such a hassle." He groaned.

"T-Thanks." I said timidly.

We were quiet for a moment, enjoying the soft breeze and the tranquility. I was happy that our silence was no longer the tense one it used to be. Now it was more comfortable, friendlier. My gaze went over to Sasuke for awhile. He was wearing all black and his polo was unbuttoned. I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked in the moonlight. The moon fit him perfectly. Just like Naruto was the sun.

I then looked at the building and sighed as I thought of all the people in there. Was I destined to become like them? Two-faced and arrogant?

"What's wrong?" I heard Sasuke ask. I looked back at him. "Nothing much." I answered.

"You're worried about your father?" he said. "Kind of…" I didn't know why I was telling him this. I guess that once in a while you needed to get things out of your chest.

"They all think I'll be the next Byakugan leader…" I said quietly. Sasuke was still looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Just because I'm a Hyuga they think that I'll do all these exceptional achievements. That I'll surpass the other generations like the other heirs did before me." I said and laughed bitterly. "Not that I'm the heir anymore…"

"Your sister?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"It's never been done before." I said as I lowered my gaze, "I could only imagine everyone's reaction when the time comes."

"But do want to be the heiress?" Sasuke asked.

I thought for a moment before replying. "I did." I said. "But nothing I do is ever good enough anymore." I barely whispered.

We were quiet after that. I drifted back to my thoughts of failure and weakness, to the thoughts of everything I'll never become… But suddenly, much to my astonishment, Sasuke slowly stood up and sat next to me. I didn't know what caused him to do that but I felt warmer now that he was at my side. I felt like I could trust him, like he wouldn't judge me…

"I don't want to be so useless anymore…" I started "I just want to be..."

"Needed." He said

I looked at him. I never knew how much he understood me. He was really different from what I thought he was. I knew I already said that before but he really never stopped surprising me. Could this really be the Sasuke most people feared and hated?

"Yeah… needed." I said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't give up though." Sasuke said. I looked at him surprised. "Naruto wouldn't do that." He said with a smirk.

I laughed softly. "I know. _I won't give up! Believe it!_" I said trying to imitate Naruto's voice.

"Don't ever do that again." Sasuke said severely. I laughed harder.

"No I'm serious." He said.

My laughter faded and I looked at him. "Don't worry." I said still smiling. He looked back at me and I almost wished that he would smile. But he didn't need to; his eyes did that for him.

Before I embarrassed myself again I looked away. I looked at the building and wondered if my dad was looking for me. But if he was he'd probably ask Neji or Hanabi to call my cell.

"So much for not mingling." Sasuke said. "Yeah, we're such hypocrites." I said smirking.

"Um… Sasuke?" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Hn."

"Have y-you ever r-read a-any of Jiraiya's b-books?" I said as I looked at him.

He turned away from me. "I don't read garbage." He said. Even if it was dark, I thought I saw a bit of a blush on his face.

I would never know if he was lying to me or not, because Hanabi came running towards us just at that moment. "Hina! We have to go! Dad was looking for you!" she said. "Hi Sasuke!" she said as she waved at him. Sasuke didn't reply. "Okay… so I'll see you in the car." she then left as hurriedly as she came.

I put my heels back on, stood up and turned towards Sasuke. "Thank you." I said. "You know, for listening to me rambling on." I said with a shy laugh.

"Hn. I didn't have anything better to do." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I jumped as I heard honking. "Goodnight!" I said as I ran towards the limousine.

I looked back and saw him still standing where I left him.

* * *

I was smiling wistfully in the car.

During the whole ride back I was getting suspicious glances from everyone with me, but I didn't care.

I hadn't realized that I unknowingly caused another big problem for me.

Because when I went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror…

I was still wearing Sasuke's jacket.

**Well I told you I'd write a better chapter! I told you! Well I don't know… _I _thought it was good. And I guess that's what matters, right? (So flame all you want! BRING IT OOOON!) **

**I also introduced Kakashi! squeals like a fangirl and jumps up and down (Hides head in shame)**

**Yeah okay I get it…**

**Please review! )**

**P.S. I'd like to know if you guys think they're acting a little OOC. I really want to get their personalities just right but I seem to make them more "socially-adept" lol. **


	6. At the street light

It was the last day of summer vacation.

It was the last day of "freedom" for everyone. But the first for myself…

However, that was the last thing on my mind.

Because Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile…

He almost looked as good as Naruto.

Almost.

* * *

I held it off long enough.

I went to buy my school books and my uniforms. I went over to Ino's flower shop to meet up with my friends. I went back to my place to put back everything I bought; gladly noticing my father wasn't home. I purposefully walked slower than I usually did to come here. I read the names list twice pretending I couldn't find theirs. I even went up the stairs instead of using the elevator. I did everything I could think of but now I couldn't avoid it anymore.

I was standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto's door. Door #7.

I gulped. I couldn't believe I was in front of where Naruto lives! I couldn't believe that once I'd ring the doorbell _he_ might answer it! I never went to his place before, so I didn't know what to expect. I told myself that the plan was that I was going to ring the doorbell, greet whoever answers the door, give them Sasuke's jacket, thank them and leave. I just really hoped everything would go according to plan!

Unfortunately, no matter how many deep breaths I took, my heart was still beating so fast! _"Calm down!"_ I told myself. _"This is nothing, I can do this!" _My hand trembled as I reached out for the doorbell. As pathetic as it may seem, I shut my eyes the moment my fingers got into contact with it.

I held my breath as I waited.

Suddenly I heard locks being undone. I clenched Sasuke's jacket tighter as I wondered who I'd see first. Jiraiya? Sasuke? Naruto? Then the door opened revealing a wet haired, shirtless, Sasuke. Why did he always have to be half dressed!?

"I wondered when you'd realize." He smirked. I looked down and handed over his jacket.

"I-I'm sorry I took off l-like that last n-night. I sh-should've paid m-more attention." I said as he took it from my hands.

"Hn. Come in." he then said. I looked at him for a moment and shook my head wildly.

"N-No I have to g-go." I answered. "It's the least I could do." He said nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes.

"N-No I have t-to go n-now." I said nervously. The plan was to give the jacket and leave!

"I'll leave the door open." Sasuke said as he left; that annoying smirk on his face. I stared after him taken aback. He was so conceited! Did he expect me to just follow him? Did he really think I'd just go in?

I sighed as I though about it for a moment. It _would_ seem quite rude if I didn't accept his invitation. After all, it was probably his way of thanking me. And I _could_ stay for a couple of minutes then leave…

"Is the pizza here?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Naruto. Oh my god! He was here! Sasuke answered something back but I couldn't hear him since I was too dazed. Naruto was home!

"Hinata! Hey come in we're going to have pizza!" Naruto said as he approached me at the door. My eyes widened for a moment. I looked at him as he gave me an irresistible smile. I couldn't possibly refuse someone who smiled at me like that! I guess pizza wouldn't be too bad…

* * *

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified. I was finally at the place that I dreamt of ever since I could remember and I didn't know what to do.

"Well since this is your first time here I might as well give you a small tour!" Naruto said excitedly.

Since the loft was open I though he'd just point at things from the middle and let me look, but you could never be too sure with Naruto because all of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and dragged me in the loft. I couldn't believe this; I felt my face heat up.

"Ok so this is the kitchen." He said as he pointed, but I wasn't looking at where his hand was pointing, I was too preoccupied looking at where his hand was touching me!

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my surroundings, taking up everything I could see. I looked around at the large place and almost giggled; everything looked so masculine. The place was clean, but it still looked lived in, cozy even (unlike my house that looked sterilized.). Since it used to be a warehouse before it got renovated, the loft had big windows that let the sun come in, stone brick walls here and there and shinny hardwood floors. It had a nice warm feeling to it. I even heard some music coming from one of the rooms. But something caught my eye; back at the corner was a black pia-

_BANG!_

Oh well what do you know, they even had cast iron beams… I fell to the ground.

My head was throbbing and it hurt so badly! It didn't help that Naruto kept yelling my name and asking if I was alright! Unwillingly, tears swelled up in my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Sasuke shout. Naruto yelled something back but my ears were ringing and I couldn't focus on anything.

"Please, please don't scream..." I pleaded my head between my hands.

They both turned towards me and quietly bickered between themselves. One of them lifted me up from the ground and led me to the couch. I slowly laid down not bothering to see who helped me; I was so dizzy.

"Don't make her lie down she might be hemorrhaging!" Naruto yelled.

I might be WHAT!?

I shot back up and groaned as pain rushed to my head once again. "Shut up dumbass she's not hemorrhaging! Stop panicking!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You're the one who's panicking!" Naruto shouted.

"S-Sasuke, N-Naruto p-please-"

"Don't panic."

"Here I have ice!"

"I SAID STOP PANICKING!" Sasuke screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh now. This was ridiculous. Here I was, lying on their couch feeling the world spin as Sasuke yelled to stop panicking when _he_ was clearly panicking himself. But my laugh sounded weird though, it sounded more like a snorts since I was slightly crying at the same time.

"Oh my god she's gone crazy…" Naruto softly said.

I laughed harder at this. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe I had gone crazy. I didn't care anymore about how I looked. This embarrassed me enough till the end of the century. "Please stop…" I whimpered between laughs. I couldn't take the way they made me laugh when it made my head hurt even worse.

I felt a cold ice pack on my forehead and sighed. One of them said this would make me feel better. "Just don't fall asleep." Sasuke said. "Why?" Naruto asked. I admit I did feel slightly confused myself. "Well… Because it would just…they said, Iruka, Sakura… T.V. shows, shit… just because!" He muttered incoherently. Naruto and I exchanged a look in silence, pure confusion on both our faces. "But why?" Naruto asked again. "Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

I closed my eyes laughed (snorted) wildly again. The place became quiet and I was sure they were both staring at me bewildered. But I didn't care, because for the first time, Sasuke had no idea what he as talking about.

* * *

My head stopped spinning but it was now replaced by a slight pain. I'm sure by tomorrow I'd get a huge bump and I prayed that I wouldn't get a bruise. Just what I needed for the first day of school…

The doorbell rang and Naruto stood up from where he was sitting. "I'll get it, where's the money?" he asked. "On the table." Sasuke answered.

Once he left to get the pizza Sasuke turned towards me. "You're alright?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered. After all the chaos I just noticed that Sasuke was wearing an undershirt. Thank God! I felt much more comfortable now. I also noticed that his gash was healing also.

"Okay, here guys!" Naruto said as he placed two large boxes of pizza. Who knew two guys could eat that much? I tried to sit up to get a piece but Naruto stopped me. "Don't worry I'll give you a piece, just try to relax okay?" Naruto said as he gave me a smile. I blushed and lay back down.

"She can't eat if she's lying down." Sasuke said. "I know that! I just told her I'd get her a piece!" he answered. I quietly giggled, remembering that if I laughed too much my head would hurt again. "Here, but don't sit up to quickly." Naruto said as he handed me a plate. "T-Thank You." I stammered and began to eat.

Naruto and Sasuke then began their usual bickering/conversation. It was funny seeing these two opposites interact with each other. They reminded me so much of two brothers that it made me smile. Everyone knew how lonely they were in the past… It's nice that they somehow managed to finally find someone they could call family, no matter how difficult it was to get to this point.

"You like to garden?" I suddenly heard Naruto ask. I looked at him completely surprised.

"Sasuke told me." He said. I looked at Sasuke. I never told him I liked gardening! So how did he know?

"I just figured you liked it, I saw plants in your room and on your deck." Sasuke grumbled. I smiled widely at this. "Umm… Yes I like g-gardening." I said to Naruto.

He then punched Sasuke playfully on the arm. "I told you I wasn't the only one!" He chuckled. "She's a girl." Sasuke muttered. "So!?" Naruto screeched. I winced. "Oops, sorry Hinata." Naruto said as he blushed. "It's okay." I said. I didn't know Naruto liked to garden! He liked to garden! AHH! Just like me! We actually have something in common!

But just then I wondered how long I was here. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 6 p.m! "Oh my god! I have to go!" I said as I stood up clutching my head in pain. "Already?" Naruto whined. As sad as I was to go, I had to. My father would be coming home soon! "I'm sorry." I said. "I'll drive you home." Sasuke told me. I thought about this for a moment… I couldn't let him drive me home… what if my dad saw us? "But Sasuke… m-my..." I didn't know how to say it… I was also embarrassed of saying something like that with Naruto there. I didn't want them to take it the wrong way… Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment and looked back at me. "I understand." He simply said, but his expression was solemn... I didn't know why that hurt me so much... I really didn't mind being with him it was just…

"Be careful okay Hinata?" Naruto said. I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be okay." I answered.

I thanked them as they led me to the door. "I'm still sorry about your head Hinata." Naruto shyly said. "It's okay!" I giggled. "I'll make it up to you." He added and I just meekly smiled back. I looked over at Sasuke and told him that I'd be fine. He nodded in reply.

"Come back anytime!" I heard Naruto yell as I walked down the hallway. "I will!" I said as I laughed.

* * *

The walk back to my place went well. My head didn't hurt as much as before and there was a fresh breeze that helped a lot.

Once I entered my house I couldn't help but notice the huge difference it had compared to where I just was. The thick curtains made everything dark and the room was dead-silent. It felt so cold, empty, superficial… It was the opposite of Naruto and Sasuke's loft that was so warm and welcoming. I sighed in relief as I realized no one was home. I then decided I should just go up to my room. But just before I could go upstairs I heard footsteps coming from my dad's study…

"Hinata." I heard the recognizable voice say. This was it. Another thing I thought could avoid was suddenly happening. I cringed at the way my name sounded every time he said it. It sounded so harsh, like with one single word he was already scolding me.

My heart started beating profusely. If I was terrified going into Naruto's home, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. My head started throbbing again and my breath became shallow. I turned around not daring to look at him. "Yes father?" I asked, trying to maintain an even voice. I willed myself not to shake.

"Where were you?" he asked coldly. I could just tell him the truth... except the part where I went over to give back Sasuke's jacket... "I asked you a question now answer it!" He said louder. I cringed. Why was I so afraid? I haven't been doing anything shameful!

"I w-went to get my school supplies and I went over to Yamanaka's flower shop." I said trying desperately not to stutter. My heartbeat became slower and I didn't feel as hot as I did before. I said the truth (partially), now there was nothing he could say about it.

But then he came closer to me. I instinctively moved closer to the stairs. "Then you went over to the Uchiha's to give back his jacket, am I right?" he said calmly. The calmness of his voice scared me. It somehow reminded me of the calm before the storm. "I-I.." I stammered. I didn't like where this was headed. "That was Sasuke's jacket." He then said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I looked at him wide eyed. I hoped that he wouldn't realize whose it was. I hoped he thought it was another boy's jacket…

"My coworker's daughter saw the two of you leave the funeral home to go someplace quieter." He said. I trembled. "So that was Sasuke's jacket, wasn't it?" I didn't say anything; I just looked at the ground, panic overwhelming me. "Wasn't it!?" He screamed. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes once again, but this time out of fright.

He grabbed my arm and I winced in pain. "I will not have my daughter gallivanting around with some criminal do you understand me!?" He yelled. I nodded as tears fell down my face. His hold on me was getting tighter, I wanted to ask him to stop but I'd just make things worse…

"Do you know the humiliation I felt when I found out that _my_ daughter was with the _Uchiha!_?! People started to talk!" he yelled as he dragged me closer to him. I bit my lip to not scream. "Are you involved with him?" he continued in the same loud voice. A sob escaped my lips. "ARE YOU INVOLVED WITH HIM!" he roared. I gasped at the pressure on my arm. Of course I wasn't! There's was nothing going on between us! "N-No!" I cried.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted. My sobs became louder. "We're n-not t-together!" I tried to say between sobs. "I-It's true!" I pleaded as I looked at him. I didn't bother to hide my tears anymore. There was nothing between me and Sasuke. There was nothing for him to worry about. And if didn't believe me… there was nothing I could do.

My dad looked back at me with a furious expression. He then pushed me away and slapped me.

"You're a disgrace!" he shouted as he went towards the door. I placed my hand on my cheek where he struck me and fell on my knees.

* * *

The door slammed shut and he was gone…

I stayed at the foot of the stairs for a while. I didn't move from where he left me. All the things he said were running through my mind like some sick movie that kept repeating itself. My sobs stopped but tears kept running down my face. I looked at the clock and saw that an hour has already passed.

I couldn't stay here. I couldn't face Neji and Hanabi once they returned. I slowly stood up, not realizing how dizzy I felt and went out the door.

My feet seemed to automatically know where I was going. Because once I looked up I was at Hokage Park, in front of my bench. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes. It was already dark out and I let the fresh breeze run through my hair and brush my face. Gladly the burning sensation on my cheek stopped. I tried to forget everything that had just happened: the accusations, the insults, the fear…

Did this mean that I couldn't see Sasuke anymore? I hated that my father despised him for the wrongs he did in the past. He was different now. Why couldn't he see that? And why couldn't I just stand up for myself? Why do I just let him treat me this way? I stayed with my eyes shut for a long amount of time. My head started spinning again so I ended up putting my heads in my hands. I tried to forget everything but I couldn't, everything stayed with me no matter how hard I tried. Usually I'd like to be by myself but now… I needed someone…

I opened my eyes and screamed. I didn't realize there was someone standing in front of me.

"Usually people greet others with _"hello"_…" Sasuke sighed.

I was still so surprised to see him here. "S-Sasuke! I'm sorry! You startled me!" I said. Wow I must've looked so stupid…

"Hn. It's the second time in two days." He said as he sat down next to me. "Do I look that frightening?" he then said as he smirked at me. I opened and closed my mouth, expertly imitating a fish.

"No." I then said as I huffed. I didn't need him to make fun of me now.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a curfew imposed by your father or something?" he asked amusingly. The mention of my father brought back the bad memories. I didn't realize that I had momentarily forgotten about what happened…

Unexpectedly I felt his hand touch my upper arm. His touch was so warm… I looked at what he was looking at and saw that I had a bruise. He looked at me, his expression demanding and explanation. I almost shuddered at how livid his face was. "I tripped on the stairs." I lied. He was still looking at me, studying me; I looked back at him trying to remain calm. He couldn't find out…

I felt his hand leave my arm and fall on his lap. I saw his face become so serious, like he was deep in thought. "Be careful." He softly said. It sounded more like a plea. "I'm clumsy." I said. "I noticed." He replied. He sighed as he leaned against the bench. I suddenly felt so cold…

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to distract myself from my thoughts. "Fresh air." He answered. "You?" he asked. "Same." I said.

I thought about what he had just said. He asked me to be careful… but if I wanted to be safe I knew what I had to do… But I couldn't. No, I _wouldn't_. In this short time, I have come to think of Sasuke as one of my friends. He was no longer a stranger to me, he was friend… Someone who understood me much more than I gave him credit for… I couldn't just avoid him because of what my father believed… he couldn't control my life… But no matter how much I wanted to stay I knew I had to leave. Staying here with him could get me, and possibly Sasuke, into more trouble… Maybe when my dad was less furious I'd be more free… and with school stating, I'd get to see al my friends, no matter who they were. I sighed at the thought and stood up. "I have to go." I said.

"I just arrived here." He complained as he stood up. "W-what are you doing?" I asked him. Just because I had to go doesn't mean that he had to also!

"What do you think? I'm walking you home." He snapped. "Y-you don't have t-to." I said. I felt uncomfortable with the thought of him walking me home; I didn't want him to get into trouble…

"It's late." He said sternly. Did he really think I couldn't take care myself?

"I can protect myself." I hissed. I didn't mean to take out my frustration on him, but I had enough people who thought I was weak. I didn't need _him_ to think it also. I saw him raise his eyebrows at me.

"You don't have your purse with you." He said with a smirk. I glared at him. Argh! He was so annoying! "Fine then." I spat.

He stepped back and annoyingly smirked as I passed him. He then followed me close by.

Oh if I had my purse…

* * *

Our walk was quiet for the most part. I'm glad he didn't try to start a conversation because just knowing he was there somehow comforted me. It's funny how he did without realizing it. I guess being with him took my mind off matters. But I did feel bad for the way I was treating him… so _I _tried to start a conversation. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to begin until I remembered a certain thing I saw back at the loft.

"Umm… Who plays the piano?" I asked. "Before I c-collided with the beam I noticed a black p-piano at the corner of t-the room."

"What?" he asked questioningly. "The piano at your place, who plays it?" I asked again. I blushed at my misunderstood question.

He was silent for a while. "I do." He said. I looked at him stunned. He plays the piano? I never really thought that Sasuke of all people would play the piano...

"Surprised?" he said. "I-I…" I tried to find the words but they wouldn't come out. "I didn't know." I finished my face getting redder. My vocabulary was so varied...

"Hn. Not many people do." He said. "You seem really surprise though… is there any reason?"

There was a reason. There was a reason why the piano was so dear to me. I smiled as memories crept back to me, filing my head with melodious songs that I almost forgot existed…

"My mother used to play the piano." I softly said. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke glance at me. "She tried to teach me. But then my father sold it when…" I paused for a moment, "Well we don't have it anymore." I finished as I looked at the ground. That was one thing I'd never forgive my father for. I didn't care when he took away all her possessions. But I couldn't bear it when he sold her piano… My memories of her…The only thing that kept me believing that she'd always be near me… There was another silence when both of us got lost in our thoughts.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke said quietly. I looked back at him and forced a smile. "It was a long time ago." I said.

"You could use mine." He said as I looked at him curiously. "Not that I care, I just don't play it that much anymore." He added abruptly. I giggled softly. "I'd like that." I answered.

I looked at where we were and realized that we were already at the corner of my street. I stopped in front of the street light. I didn't want him to continue further…

I turned to him to say that I had to go but then the unthinkable happened. He snorted and turned away from me. I saw his shoulders shaking… I couldn't help but look at him in confusion. He didn't look at me for a longtime while I heard him desperately fighting a laugh. What on earth was going on? What was wrong with him? I then started laughing quietly. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I couldn't help it anymore. "What's wrong?" I asked. He then turned to me and sighed before another laughing fit began and he turned away from me once again. Seeing him this way was hilarious! He was so giddy!

Once he calmed down a bit he turned to me. "The street light." He said. The street light? What was so funny about it? So I was standing right in front of… oh.

I looked back at him a grin on my face. I finally knew why he was laughing. I was in front of the street light. Too close to it actually. If we had continued walking… I laughed loudly at the thought. He was looking at me with an amused expression of his face. It was my turn to have a laughing fit but unlike him I didn't hide it. "Were you even going to stop me?" I asked my eyes watering because of all the laughter. "Probably..." he said with a smile. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He was smiling… a genuine smile. He wasn't trying to hide it either… I stared at him completely amazed. I never saw him smile before… He looked so happy… so handsome. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather look at right now… And the fact that he was smiling at me…

Me…

I looked away and we stood there, more uncomfortable than we were earlier. We both looked at the ground. When we both looked up we still had smiles on our faces. We then burst out laughing right there. We didn't care if people who passed looked at us as if we were crazy. We didn't care if we really didn't have anything to be laughing about. He didn't care if he was finally laughing without hesitation. I didn't care about what my father would say if he saw us…

"It was so loud!" He said. "Naruto was dragging you then BANG!" he added before he laughed again. "Oh yeah? Well what about you! _STOP PANICKING! STOP PANICKING_" I said imitating his voice. "I don't sound like that." He said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Whatever." He said his smile fading. I got a little anxious that I upset him but I was relieved to see that his expression was still warm.

There was another uncomfortable silence between us. I couldn't believe I was actually laughing with him. Was this all a dream? Did I fall asleep?

"I guess you have to go now." He stated. I sighed. I didn't want to go back… "I guess so." I said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt ashamed that he had to take a detour to go home, it made me feel worse that I didn't even have to tell him for him to know… "Hn. I like walking." He said.

"So, bye." He awkwardly said as he started to walk away.

"Bye…" I murmured. But I suddenly felt anxious. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted everything to be alright… "Sasuke!" I called out. I didn't understand why I did it; I didn't have anything else to tell him.

He turned around and waited for me to speak. But what could I say?

We looked at each other. I just wanted to stay here a bit longer… "Goodnight." I finally said. "See y-you tomorrow."

I saw a glimpse of a smile on his face. "Goodnight." He replied and started to walk away.

I leaned against the street light and watched him leave. I was scared that this was a dream. It seemed too surreal. I was afraid that I'd wake up any moment now and see that I was still at the foot of the stairs, tears streaming down my face...

But it wasn't a dream. This was real. And I knew I wouldn't forget this night. Because he made me smile… Even if it was just for a moment, he made forget about everything… He made me happy…

My father was wrong, he wasn't a criminal. He wasn't someone to be feared. He was different than before, he changed.

"_My father was wrong"_ I told myself. I smiled blissfully at the thought.

My father was wrong…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I did, although I don't know if I did the whole Hiashi-scolds-Hinata scene very well. I'm not that good in drama… sorry!**

**And yes, I know the ending is VERY OOC but I thought "What the hell?" Hinata deserves to see him smile and laugh after what she went through. And as for Sasuke… well he likes to see others suffer I guess... hehe. There's also the fact that I'm starting school tomorrow so yeah… boo hoo! I might not be able to update as fast as I did during the summer but I'll try!**

**Please review! And thanks to all of you who did! I love you guys! D**


	7. About time I grew a backbone

It was the first day of school.

And it didn't really go as I expected.

I thought it would be like any other first day of school.

But I was wrong.

Because you see…

I was currently going to give Sasuke a piece of my mind…

Help!

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

Fortunately when I came back my dad wasn't home. Hanabi and Neji were there but thankfully they didn't ask too many questions. It was perhaps because I was actually cheerful… so they probably thought everything was alright.

I couldn't help but smile smugly as I went to bed. No one has ever seen Sasuke smile and laugh like that, except me. I felt special. I felt as though we shared a secret that no else knew about. Just the two of us…

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already four in the morning. I only had three hours left if I wanted to sleep! But I couldn't! Every time I closed my eyes, images kept coming back to me. Naruto's hand over mine, the way my father had struck me, Sasuke gently brushing my arm… his smile… our laughter…

Did I even sleep at all? My mind was restless. And I kept twisting and turning trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable spot. I looked at the clock again. 5:16 a.m. Darn it, if I continued like this I wouldn't be able to sleep!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I have never heard anything so annoying in my life! I looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. Already? I just blinked!

I sat up on my bed and turned off the alarm. I smiled as I saw the sun shinning through my curtains. It was weird that even in my lack of sleep I was still in a good mood…

So this was it, it was officially the first day of school. My first day as a senior. This was a new year. A new beginning. A new me. I wouldn't let anyone push me around anymore!

Hopefully…

I took a deep breath. I wanted this year to be different. I didn't want to be the girl everyone would walk on, the girl people called "quiet" and "weird." I wanted to be stronger, more outgoing. A part of me knew that I wouldn't be able to completely get rid of my shyness… but I could try. It didn't have to happen right away, but I knew I could do it one step at a time. I stood up and put my slippers on, confidence taking over me.

I could do this.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my white sailor-style blouse with Konoha High's leaf on my right sleeve, and a navy pleated skirt. I wore this uniform for five years. And now, knowing that this was the last year I'd be wearing this… felt weird… I couldn't quite pin point how I felt. I was excited, nervous, nostalgic…

I smoothed the lines on my skirt. By this time next year I wouldn't be wearing this protective fabric… That's what it was. Protection. I knew that seeing school as some kind of protection was odd. But that's what it felt like for me. School wasn't "unknown" to me. I actually like the routine of waking up and going there, taking classes, seeing my friends, my teachers... I liked the constancy. But this was now my last year, and although I was determined to make this year a good one, I was still hesitant to leave it behind. To leave everything I knew and go off to the unknown… The "real world" like my father said.

I shook my head. I couldn't waste any more time so I went downstairs into the kitchen. "Dad left early today." Hanabi said. She was already eating breakfast. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to see him this morning. Nothing could lower my self-esteem more than he did. And I didn't need that today.

"What are you eating?" I asked. "Lucky Charms cereal!" Hanabi beamed. I giggled and went over to get the box, but Hanabi slapped my hand away. "Hanabi! I want to eat too!" I said irritated. "Not so fast! They're not your usual Lucky Charms!" she cried. My stomach grumbled; I was hungry! "What's so special about them!?" I snapped.

"They're chocolate!"

That was it? That's the reason why she didn't want me to eat? I reached back to get the box. "But there's not much left!" Hanabi whined as she grabbed the box and held it above her head.

"Thanks Hanabi." We suddenly heard as the cereal box was snatched from my sister's hands.

"Hey!" we both yelled.

"What? I'm hungry." Neji calmly stated as he grabbed a bowl and ate. This was so unfair!

"But Neji!" Hanabi and I said in unison. "Sorry. First-come, first-served." He said as he took a gigantic bite. "But Neji I was here first and I'm hungry!" I shrieked. He stared at me blankly. "You should've been faster then." He finally said smirking.

Argh! I just wanted to rip all his annoyingly shiny-silky-straight hair out!

* * *

"Everyone buckled their seat belt?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Hanabi and I said darkly.

"It was just cereal!" He said amused. "It was chocolate!" Hanabi said. "I ate oatmeal!" I cried.

There was an awkward silence after that. Both Neji and Hanabi looked at me perplexed. "I thought you liked oatmeal?" Neji asked.

"Yes b-but... Just drive!" I huffed.

"You never seem to take that tone with Naruto." Neji muttered as he started the engine. Hanabi laughed. I just glared at him. "As if that would scare him!" Hanabi said as she laughed harder this time joined by Neji.

Time seemed to pass by faster than usual because we were already in front of Hanabi's school. "Bye Hina!" She said as she hugged me. "Bye! Have fun!" I answered. I wasn't sure if she heard me since she ran quickly to join her friends.

Neji started the engine again; Konoha High wasn't as far from here anymore. I started feeling nervous…

"So this is it." Neji said. "Yeah…" I answered. He glanced at me. "Are you ready?"

"No." I said. He chuckled. "I don't think it'll be that bad." He stated. "I guess." I said.

"I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting year."

I chuckled. "You're psychic now?"

"Yeah, another of my many talents." He said smugly. I snorted.

"But really Hina, try not to worry too much okay? Everything's going to be fine." He said with a comforting smile.

I smiled back. "I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the damn Hyuga prodigy!"

* * *

There were already a lot of people at school when we arrived. People were running excitedly towards each other, hugging, greeting, and laughing. We could easily identify the freshmen that were all huddled together in front of the school with similar expressions of anxiety on their faces. Gosh I remembered how it was like…

But now that I thought about it, I wasn't acting all that different…

Neji went over to the parking lot to look for a space. We noticed a whole group of people talking near a car and knew right away who they were, so he decided to park there.

"Neji! Hinata!" Tenten screamed as she gave us both hugs. I couldn't help but notice how she hugged Neji longer. "Hinata!" I suddenly heard someone yell, but before I could see who it was, I was pulled into a tight hug. My feet didn't even touch the ground anymore! "Senior year! Isn't it beautiful!?" the voice said. Oh I knew who it was… "L-Lee I c-can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" he said as he let go of me. I laughed at how he straightened the bow on my shirt. "Someone's waiting for you!" he said as he twirled me around. I looked around and saw a familiar face I haven't seen in a while. "Shino!" I yelled as I ran to hug him. "Hey Hina, how've you been?" He asked. "Great! How was Belgium? I missed you!" I said as I hugged him again. "It was alright." He replied with a strangled laugh. "Nice hat." I added with a giggle.

"Oh I get it Hina! Now that _he's_ back you completely forget about me right?" Kiba said in mock-hurt. "We saw each other yesterday!" I replied. "Ouch." Shino said as the three of us chuckled.

"Hina!" Ino screamed as she pulled me towards her. Wow, I was popular today! "Look! I told you I'd drive it to school!" she said overjoyed. I looked behind her and saw a blue vintage looking car. (I didn't know much about cars so I couldn't tell you from which company it came from.) "It's old and used but I still love it!" Ino said hugging the front. (Or was there a specific word for it? Oh well, _the front_.) I giggled at the sight. "Ino… stop hugging the car." Shikamaru lazily said. Chouji and I exchanged a smirk.

"I never thought she'd treat a machine like a baby." Sakura whispered to me. "Yeah, it reminds me of how Neji was the first time he got his." I replied. "Is she a good driver though?" I asked. "Well…" Sakura said hesitantly. She looked over at Ino who was busy arguing with Shikamaru. "I'd rather ride the Mangekyou." She finished. We both laughed. Standing silently next to her was Sai. "Hey Sai! It's been a while." I said. "Yeah." He answered. "How was your trip back to your hometown?" I asked. "It was okay." He replied with a small smile.

Sai was the newest member of our "group." He was a transfer student from another school that was about two hours away from here. If I remember correctly, it was Root Academy. We met him at a rather dark time… Everyone was pretty tense then, and it didn't help that he was the kind of person who hid his emotions and averted people. But after a while he became tolerable, and then he became rather friendly. He even helped us try to get Sasuke back… so I guess that's when we truly accepted him. Sai was also a gifted artist and I always giggled at the many "self-learning" books he carried along with him. And believe me, he had _a lot_. But there was still one thing that annoyed us a bit… He had this odd fixation on… well… male genitalia… More specifically Naruto's…

Suddenly we heard honking and loud music coming towards us. It came from Sasuke's car.

"That's so typical Naruto!" I heard Kiba yell. The car finally parked beside Neji's and a disgruntled Sasuke came out and slammed the door. I suddenly felt a rush…

"Why'd you turn the music off bastard!?" Naruto screamed as he closed the door behind him. "Shut up asshole." Sasuke snapped.

Oh my… Oh my god! Naruto looked so hot! He was wearing this long cloak-type thing over his unbuttoned polo and dark pants. Curiously, he tied a headband over his forehead. Oh goody good god!

"Rawr!" Ino whispered in my ear. I gasped and stared at her wide eyed. She then burst out laughing with Sakura.

"New look Naruto?" Shikamaru asked amusingly. "Yeah I might as well start the year interestingly."

"You do know you might be sent home right?" Neji said. "Yeah but who cares? We never do anything good on the first day!"

While the guys continued their argument, I finally willed myself to stop looking at Naruto and saw Sasuke. He looked back at me. I smiled and gave him a small wave. He looked at me for a moment then looked away. That was awkward... I wasn't expecting him to smile back. I didn't even expect him to wave back. But couldn't he at least do something to acknowledge me? A smile wouldn't hurt…

"Well, well Hinata. I never considered you to be boy-crazy like two other girls we know." Tenten suddenly said, bringing me back to reality. "W-What?" I asked flustered. "First Naruto, now Sasuke…" Tenten said with an amused smile. "God imagine a threesome with tho-" "TENTEN!" I shrieked. She just giggled. I was completely red now. "What's this I hear about a threesome?" Ino butted in. "N-Nothing!" I said.

"Cut the crap!" she replied. "What's going on?" Sakura suddenly appeared beside Ino. "Tenten wants a threesome." Ino said in a business like tone. "Who doesn't?" Sakura said as she giggled wildly. "What? Why me? Why is it _so impossible_ that _Hinata_ might be thinking of that!?" The girls went quiet for a moment. "Tenten." Ino started. "It's Hinata." Sakura continued. "Exactly." Ino finished. "You really think I don't think about those things?" I asked. Really… I knew I was shy and all, but it didn't mean I didn't know anything about sex. I did have the second highest grade in biology! But I noticed that they were looking at me funnily. My eyes widened in realization. Oh god! It came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that! This was so embarrassing! "N-No that's not w-what I m-meant!" I stammered. They all laughed. At least it was just the girls… the guys were still pretty much into what they were saying… but I was still humiliated!

"It's time to go in." Neji said as he looked at his watch. Surprisingly the girls became quiet for a moment. "HAHAHA! IT'S TIME TO _GO IN_!" Tenten yelled as Sakura and Ino laughed hysterically. What? Oh… I saw the incredulous expressions on all the guys' faces (except Sasuke's and Sai's). I couldn't blame them; I'd be freaked out too if I were them…

We finally decided it was time to get to class before we were all late. As we walked, I tailed along at the back of the group. Someone came closer to me and I saw that it was Sai. I looked at him curiously. I wondered what he had to say.

"You wouldn't have fun with Naruto, he has no penis." He calmly said and left me. I stopped in my tracks with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe he just said that! He heard the conversation! He heard!

HE HEARD!

* * *

Our first class was English.

I was almost late since I stayed motionless after that whole thing with Sai. And once I went into school I got (slightly) lost. Our class was in room 3110. I went into room 3011… Yeah okay I guess you could say I was _lost_. How embarrassing considering I was there for five years…

Once I found our room, I saw that there was a lot more people than there used to be in a class. Luckily, I saw Sakura waving her arms. How sweet, they saved a seat for me! Next to the window too!

I blushed as I walked clumsily between students; all the desks were crammed together. But I forced myself not to look at my feet. One of the reasons why I liked being early was to avoid this situation. People had a tendency to look at whoever arrived late. And if I arrived early, well at least _I'd_ be the one doing the looking. I finally reached my place and sat down. All my friends were here, which was rather surprising since we never had more than three classes together. I looked for Naruto and saw he was at the last row leaning against the wall with all the other guys. But where was Sasuke?

Suddenly the room fell quiet (Except Naruto and the guys who were oblivious to what was going on). Sasuke was standing at the doorway. He didn't seem to realize how girls were ogling at him and how the guys were giving him deadly glares as he studied the room. His gaze then fell on me... me? He then moved forward, ignoring all the smiles and greetings of the girls he passed. I stared at him. How he kept his cool even when the whole class was looking at him would always be a mystery to me. He then passed me without a glance and dropped his books on the desk behind me. I could've sworn I heard a collective sigh.

So that's why he was staring at me!

"Isn't it great Sasuke? We're all together in English! "Sakura said. "You could borrow my notes anytime you want!" Ino beamed. "Oh please." Tenten muttered as she rolled her eyes. I looked back at Sasuke and thought that I saw him smirk at her remark.

"Hey Sasuke!" we suddenly heard someone yell. "Sorry we didn't save you a seat!" Naruto said. Sasuke merely shrugged and turned away from him. He looked out the window and started fiddling with his pen. I watched, lost in thought once again.

"Yes?" He asked as he raised his eyes to me. I laughed shyly. "Sorry I spaced out." I said. He dropped his pen on the desk and leaned on his chair. "Were there always this much people?" he sighed. "I think there was some mistake with the schedules." Sakura said. "Hn." He replied.

The bell rang. And Mr. Hatake wasn't there.

"Typical." Sasuke muttered. "I hope it won't be like this all year!" Ino complained. "So what? We have more free time!" Tenten said. Sakura and I giggled.

Sasuke started spinning his pen again. I stared at his fingers intensely. He made it seem so easy, twirling the pen like that. He looked like a drummer getting ready to play at a rock concert. Or like those actors in those kung-fu movies, but instead of people it was his fingers doing the pole fighting. Well he also played the piano… so he's probably good with his hands…Wait what!? What on earth was I thinking!? Argh! Tenten really had a bad influence on me! I had to get my head out of the gutter!

Get out! Get out! _Get out!_

"What do you want?" He suddenly said. I looked up at his face. "I j-just…" I couldn't continue. I didn't understand why he was acting so irritated all of a sudden.

"If you don't have anything to say stop staring." He snapped. My mouth fell slightly open.

"Sasuke…" I said. "What?" He asked again. The impatience his voice and his glare caused me to flinch.

"N-nothing." I finally answered as I turned away from him.

What was going on? Why was he acting this way? I didn't understand. He was so different from last night. Yesterday he smiled, and he laughed. He was happy. _We_ were happy… Culd he just forget that? I thought he wasn't the cold Sasuke everyone knew when he was around me… I thought we had made some sort of connection… Why was he keeping the façade?

Why did this hurt so much?

* * *

"Hello everyone!" someone suddenly said. The room fell quiet once again.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed as he stood up and pointed at him accusingly.

"Now, now Naruto. My neighbor's car broke down s-"

"Stop making excuses!" Sakura yelled.

Mr. Hatake sighed. "Sakura… is that any way to talk your favorite teacher? In front of your comrades no less."

Sakura's cheeks suddenly turned pink. "Whatever." She grumbled.

I saw his eyes crinkle. Stupid mask!

"Well then!" he said loudly making the class jump. "As you can see we're a bit more crowded than usual. There seemed to have been a mix up with the schedules. Hopefully this is will only be temporary."

Some girls groaned. I knew they thought this was heaven being taught by Mr. Hatake. _And_ being in the same class of Sasuke. Talk about a double dose of hotness.

Wait a minute… I did _not_ just call Sasuke hot!

"This brings me to another subject."

And I did not call Mr. Hatake hot either!!

"Unlike the other teachers, I don't care where you sit in class." there was a murmur amongst my classmates. "Yes, I won't be assigning any seats." He continued. This brightened up my spirit. I looked over at Sakura who grinned at me.

"However." He added. I knew it was too good to last. "If your schedules won't change I hope you're happy with your seats because that's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year." He said with his famous eye crinkle/smile.

This caused mix reactions from the class. Others where happy but some were rather irritated. I was relieved. As Mr. Hatake continued talking, I looked over at the girls and muttered "Thank you!" with a grateful smile on my face. If they hadn't saved me a seat... I didn't want to think about it. Although, I would've liked to be closer to Naruto…

I looked over at him and saw that he was talking to Kiba across Neji's desk. Neji looked at me, and the look he gave me made me giggle. He looked at me pleadingly, as if he were saying "Help me!" I knew that his current seat between Naruto and Kiba wasn't one he desired. And now he'd probably have to sit there for the whole year. I looked away but I still felt his glare on me.

"What's funny?" Tenten asked me. I pointed over at Neji. She looked over at him, along with Sakura and Ino. After a moment of confusion they laughed quietly in realization.

"Oh poor Neji!" Sakura said. "Yeah stuck with those two!" Ino added as she laughed.

"_It's okay!" _I saw Tenten mouth to him. She then blew him a kiss.

Sakura, Ino and I looked at each other… Did she just…

"Girls." Mr. Hatake said loudly causing us to jump. He was looking at us. "I hope you don't think that just because you are all seated next to each other gives you the right to not pay attention."

"Of course not Ka- Mr. Hatake!" Sakura said. "We'll listen! Promise!"

Tenten, Ino and I nodded in agreement. Innocent smiles on our faces. He just gave us a suspicious gaze.

"There are only a couple of minutes left." Mr. Hatake said as he glanced at the clock. "And I don't have anything else to say, so I guess you guys can take the rest of it free."

Instantly the class started talking quietly. And Mr. Hatake made his way toward us. Once he was in front of us, Sakura, Tenten and Ino gave him their famous "innocent smile" (I forced mine on). "You don't have to smile like that now; you can talk all you want." He said as he leaned against my desk. Oh god...

"Sasuke, I must admit I was surprised to see you sitting here. I mean…" He looked at him amusingly. I couldn't believe I almost forgot about Sasuke! I had to sit in front of him for the whole year! But with the way he was acting… I didn't think I wanted to…

The bell rang.

The class stood up and left. "Bye Mr.K!"

"Bye Sir!"

"Peace!"

"Bye Mr. _Hatake_!" Tenten, Sakura and Ino said in unison. Sakura looked at me, "We'll be at the cafeteria okay? So when you're done look for us there." "Okay" I said with a small smile.

"Bye Kakashi." Sasuke said as he left.

I was one of the few who were left in the class. "G-Goodbye Mr. Hatake, have a n-nice day!" I said shyly as I gathered my books.

He laughed softly. "At least _some _(he said this louder and looked at the door) of my students respect me!"

* * *

I was standing in the bathroom, still thinking about Sasuke. If I was hurt before, now I was simply frustrated. He had no reason to act like that towards me. I didn't do anything wrong. But why was he acting this way!? Argh! He's so frustrating!

I then heard some girls talking on the other side of the door and went into one of the stalls. I didn't know why I was hiding. I just thought that they'd find it weird if they saw me looking at the mirror with a glare on my face.

"Did you see Sasuke's face?"

"Oh course! God! He's so hot!" another voice said.

"No idiot! I meant his scar did you see it?"

"Actually I noticed it, where did he get it from?" another voice asked.

"I heard he got into a fight at some club."

I clapped my hands over my mouth before a laugh escaped me. Oh if they only knew…

"No way!" the other two voices exclaimed. "Yes really!"

"Don't you think it makes him sexier?"

"Hell yeah!"

"It makes him look more rugged… god he's so bad…"

"I know!" one of them said with a giggle.

"It just sucks he's sitting with those girls." The voice said. "Who?" another asked.

"They're these girls in our class. They think they're all that 'cause they hang out with him."

We didn't think we're all that! Who do they think they are!?

"Who are they?"

"Umm Ino, Sakura, Tenten and uh… there's another girl with them but I forgot her name. Anyways let's go, I'm done."

I suddenly felt like I've been slapped again… the girl didn't even remember me…

I stepped out of the stall and caught my reflection in the mirror.

No one ever remembered me…

* * *

My second class was Economy.

We were less people than in English but I was glad to see that our group was still together. Unfortunately, like before, I was invisible to Sasuke…

I was so caught up in my budding frustration that the class went by surprisingly fast. Since this was the first day of school, we only had two periods, so it was time to leave. Which as fine by me, but I still felt it was useless. No it wasn't useless, it was stupid. We were Friday; we could've just started next week.

"Umm Ino, you guys can leave without me, I have to go to the secretary's office to fix something on my schedule." I said. "Aw! But I wanted to drive you home!" Ino whined. "It's okay, Neji w-"

"Actually Hina I can't…sorry…" Neji cut in.

"What?" I asked. Oh now he can't drive me home? "I promised Lee I'd train with him." He said. Why did he want to train with him so much? I thought he was sick of it! I forced a smile. "It's okay Neji, I'll just take the bus or walk."

Once I arrived at the secretary's office I noticed a lot of people in line. I sighed. Stupid waiting line. If only I could pass it! I wasn't going to take long! I was just going to ask Shizune why I had an extra class. I already passed advanced French last year so I didn't need it again. I looked around and saw a paper on the notice board. _"School Schedules."_ the title said. I went closer to read. _"All students wanting to change their current schedule will have to present a sheet with the classe(s) they wish to change or remove. The form sheets are available at the secretary's office and all schedules will be arranged in three weeks time._

Damn it! Three weeks? Are they kidding me? I'm going to have to take a class I didn't need for almost a month!? It couldn't possibly take that long to change a couple of schedules. Didn't they use a computer for that!?

ARGH!

I walked out of the line angrily. I wasn't looking where I was going and I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Sasuke!

"I'm s-so-" I started but he interrupted me. "Watch where you're going damn it!" and he walked away. Just like that.

Jerk.

I watched him walk further away from me. I couldn't take this anymore. No, I _wouldn't _take this. I told myself this morning that I wouldn't let anyone push me around. That I wouldn't let anyone walk over me. And if he thought he could just ignore me now that we were surrounded by people he was wrong. I didn't care he if was _Sasuke Uchiha_, I wouldn't let him treat me this way.

I deserved better than that.

I quickly followed after him. If growing a backbone meant I had meet him head-on…

I'd do it.

**Not much Sasuhina in this chapter. Sorry! I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter. I blame it on school ha-ha!**

**But seriously I had a SERIOUS case of author's block. I really didn't know how to do this chapter and I really, **_**really**_** hope you guys like it. I already have something planned for the next one, so I hope that I'll do better on that one for all those who are disappointed with this one. **

**Anyways, please review! (But not to many flames on this chappie kay? Hehe)**


	8. I'm stuck with you

_I deserved every word._

_I deserved being treated that way._

_But I didn't deserve her tears._

_I didn't deserve her…_

* * *

I looked around and noticed there was no one in sight. I was glad everyone rushed home because now I could talk to him without interruption. I ran to the end of the hallway and pushed the doors open. My heart was beating frantically and I knew this wasn't going to be easy for me. But it was now or never…

"Sasuke!" I said as I finally caught up to him at the stairway. I stopped at the top of the stairs to catch my breath.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs but didn't turn to look at me.

"Sasuke…" I repeated. I didn't want to talk to his _back_. I wanted to talk to _him_. But he still didn't turn. He just stood there, his hands in his pockets as though he were deep in thought. I had to say something… But my voice was caught in my throat.

What could I say when I didn't even know where to start?

"What do you want?" he suddenly asked.

My head shot up to look at his back. I wanted too many things at once… I wanted an explanation. I wanted to know why he was so cold towards me. I wanted to know why he was ignoring me…

"Why are y-you acting like this?" I finally decided to ask. I clenched my hands tight, waiting for his response.

He didn't reply. His silence hurt more than the presumed answer I thought he'd say. Did he even hear me?

I contemplated my words. I had too many things on my mind that I couldn't think straight. It didn't help how nervous I was about what I was doing. I now realized why I avoided confrontations, they were too stressful. And here I was, choosing to confront _Sasuke Uchiha_ of all people…

"You w-weren't like this y-yesterday. You were d-different." I replied trying desperately to keep my breath steady.

"I'm not acting differently." Sasuke answered.

Yes he was! He wasn't the Sasuke I laughed with, the one I confided in, the one who made me smile…

"Yes you are!" I said loudly. I didn't know where the sudden confidence came from but I took advantage of it. "You're acting as if you b-barely know me!"

"I _don't_ know you." He said as he turned to face me. He looked up at me with defiance, daring me to continue.

I looked at the ground and felt my face heat up. It was funny how even if I was the one at the top of the stairs, I still felt vulnerable. Did he take me for an idiot? I knew that we couldn't know anyone in a short period of time… I knew that I didn't know him either…

"That still doesn't explain why y-you're ignoring me…" I said in quiet voice. "I thought you considered me as..."

"As what?" he asked. I slowly looked at him.

"As what?" He repeated harshly. I looked back at my feet. I hated that tone of voice… It reminded me so much of someone else's…

"As a friend?" he then said unpleasantly.

Mustering up my courage, I nodded.

He laughed bitterly. "Now what made you think that?"

I stared at him completely taken aback. I pondered how I could answer him. But these things couldn't be explained... they just happened... didn't he understand that? But his words made me think. Were we even friends? Was I too quick to think he was one? I knew we weren't friends at first, but gradually…

"I asked you a question. Answer it." He snapped

I fiddled with my fingers. Everything suddenly felt so hot. My palms were sweating and I could feel my face burn. My heart felt like it could jump out of my chest at any moment … I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like the images I was remembering at the sound of his voice…

No... It wasn't his voice… It was someone else's… But I had to ignore it. I wasn't facing_ him_, I was facing Sasuke.

It was Sasuke…

"You're nicer to me…" I said in almost a whisper. "You talk to me… you show me a different side of yourself…"

"I was only being polite." He cut in.

I slowly raised my head up to look at him. He was lying. I just knew he was. No one would act like that if they were "just being polite", it was more than that. This was so frustrating! I wish I could just see what was going on inside his thick skull. He was just plain annoying now. What was there to lie about? Why the sudden change now that we were in school? I do admit it was rather odd for the famous Uchiha to be friends with _Hinata Hyuga_… I mean, for someone like him to be hanging out with me, it would be perfectly normal to be a- ….

That was it. There was only one reason that could explain this…

He was ashamed…

Ashamed of being my friend…

"You're not going to cry are you?" He asked clearly amused.

I snapped out of my thoughts and wondered what he meant. I realized as I looked around me that my sight got blurry. No! I wouldn't cry! Not in front of him! Not now!

"Stop wasting my time." He then said as he started to leave.

"Sasuke!" I pleaded. "Please Sasuke! Don't g-"

"You actually thought I was your friend?Go be a pain in the ass somewhere else. _You're_ _pathetic_."

I took a step back from where I was standing and stared at him stunned. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His words were painful. More painful than the hits I received from my dad, more than the insults, the disappointments… Every word he said opened up the wounds I tried desperately to heal, every word triggered memories I longed to forget…

"_You're a disgrace! "_

"_You disgust me."_

"_You're worthless!"_

"_Get out of my sight."_

"_You call yourself a Hyuga?"_

"_You're weak!"_

"Shut up!" I screamed as I covered my ears with my hands, trying unsuccessfully to mute out the words in my head. I was shaking and let the tears fall down my face. I didn't care anymore. I wouldn't let another person treat me this way, no matter who it was. I was sick of being pathetic, I was sick of being called weak and worthless. I wasn't like that, I'd show _him_…

"What did you say?" he asked as he turned around sharply.

"I said shut up! You bastard!" I said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke suddenly made his way up the stairs and stood in front of me. Surprisingly I didn't shrink under his glare but met his eyes and stood my ground.

_This all looked so familiar…_

"Think you're so tough now? Calling me a bastard? I never thought you were the kind to stoop to name-calling." he said furiously. I would've flinched at the familiar tone, but today was different.

I was going to change.

"I'm not like you." I said. "And I'm not name-calling. It's the truth. You are one! It fits you perfectly!"

He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Who do you think you are?" He said louder.

_Images of my father flashed through my mind…_

"Who do _you_ think you are? Treating people like crap! I'm sure it makes you feel better about yourself doesn't it?" I replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

_I saw his face…_

"You're just putting others down because deep inside you know that you're the one who's really worthless! You're nothing!" I said.

For once in my life I wanted someone to feel how I've been feeling this whole time. Let's see how he liked being put down. Let's see how he'd enjoy being treated as the coward he was.

"I don't care what you think." Sasuke seethed, his grip on my wrist tightening.

_The images kept coming…_

"Yes you do! You do care what everyone else thinks!"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Sasuke yelled. But I just ignored him. I didn't know what took over me. My lips moved on their own… I was angry and…

I knew exactly how to hurt him.

"Want to know something else?" I said even louder. "You really think I didn't feel the same way about you like the others did? Do you really think I'm that forgiving?"

I suddenly felt the painful pressure my wrist was receiving and remembered how my father held me the night before. The pain was only fueling my anger. I looked at his eyes…

_My father's glare looked back at me…_

"Guess what," I continued "I hated you! I hated the way Sakura would cry at night, the way Naruto wouldn't smile, the way you just ran away from everything good, from everyone who loved you!"

"Shut up!" he screamed.

_My father was standing in front of me…_

"No you shut up!" I screamed back. "You might think I'm weak. But the real weak one here is you! You shouldn't have killed Orochimaru! Maybe he could've given you all the stupid strength you wanted!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke screamed.

"That's because you don't give anyone a chance! You never let anyone know you! And it's because of Itachi! You think he doesn't have power over you but he does! He controls you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared as he pushed me violently away from him.

_Exactly the way my father did before he… _

The sound of a slap echoed through the empty stairway.

I trembled as I stared at my hand… I just hit him. I slapped Sasuke…

"I-I… I'm so s-sorry!" I sobbed.

Sasuke looked at me in disbelief. He was so shocked he didn't move.

He slowly took a step away from me. "I'm so sorry!" I cried as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

What had I done?

* * *

I was sobbing as I ran through the empty parking lot. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was turning into _him_… I was turning into my father. Something I said I'd never become…

I said things just to hurt someone. I chose exactly what to say and went straight to what I knew would hurt him most. I took out my anger on someone else and felt good about it… I was horrible. I was turning into a terrible person…

I didn't want to hurt Sasuke…

"HINATA!" I suddenly heard someone scream. I stopped abruptly. I recognized that voice…

I couldn't breathe as I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. After everything I said he still followed me?

I didn't look back for fear of what I might see. Maybe he didn't follow me for a good reason… maybe he just wanted to get back for what I said…

"Hinata…" he said softly. I listened carefully at the sound of my name on his lips. It sounded different coming from his voice… not bad, just different… I realized that he never said it before until now…

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. "Want to get back for everything I said?" More tears fell down my face as I pronounced those words.

He didn't say anything and it irritated me more. I just wanted to go home. "Well?"

He took a couple of more steps closer and stopped right behind me. My back instinctively tensed and the hairs on my neck stood up. Why was he following me now? Didn't he have enough with that whole scene back at school? Did he just come here to humiliate me more? Not that I could blame him… I deserved it…

A moment has passed and he still didn't answer. What did he want? A moment ago he was pushing me away, telling me how pathetic I was and now he wants to talk?

My eyes widened in realization.

"That's it isn't it? What you were trying to do? Push me away?" I asked as I slowly turned to him.

He didn't answer but looked directly at me. Our eyes met and I could see all the conflicting emotions he was feeling at that moment. He was furious, sad, confused…

"Why?" I asked. There has to be a reason.

"I…" He started. He then looked away from me in annoyance. I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

He looked defeated as he gave a long sigh. "I don't hate you." He finally said.

"What?" I asked. He doesn't hate me? I was glad to know that but it wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? What, are you deaf or something?" he snapped.

I flinched at his tone. No I'm not deaf.

I guess I was right, I was only going to get insulted if I stayed with him. I turned to leave.

"No wait! I just, just… wait." he said as he rubbed his temples.

I sighed as I slowly turned back to face him, but ended up opting to look at his shoes.

"It's just…" He said as he took two steps closer to me. "I'm not used to-" he didn't finish his sentence. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'll hurt you."

I raised my eyes to look at him questioningly. Hurt me?

"Someday. I will. Like I always do." He continued his voice getting lower and lower, until it was only a whisper.

"I'll always hurt those who are close to me…"

I was speechless. He didn't want to hurt me... But what made him so sure he would in the first place? Yes, he was moody and arrogant at times… But I knew deep down he was a good person. Tears formed once again in my eyes. I was so rude to him, I was a bitch…

"You would be better off if you weren't my f-" he stopped and looked hesitant. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the word. "My friend." He finished once again in a whisper.

I tried to say something but I couldn't speak. I didn't know how to explain how I felt. I wanted to jump out of joy at what he said. I wanted to scream and punch him for acting so stupid. I wanted to cry at the thought of not being able to openly be his friend with my father around…

"Now's probably the time to say something." He said quietly after a couple of moments of silence.

How could I reply to that? There was nothing I could do or say that could make up for what he had just said. I looked at his face and saw he was still looking straight at me.

"I see." He said. "I won't blame you. I understand." He then turned and started to walk away. While I just stood there, watching him leave. Like an idiot. But I had to do something! I couldn't just let him leave!

"Sasuke!" I said as I ran towards him. I was his friend. I wouldn't let him leave like this. I didn't care of what people might think. I didn't care what he thought. My father was the last thing on my mind. This wasn't how I wanted our friendship to end. I never wanted it to end... All I knew was that I finally chipped off a part of his wall. I finally had a glimpse beneath his mask. And now, I wanted to see more.

I caught up to him and I wrapped my arms around him. He stopped walking and froze. My grip around him tightened as I leaned my head against his back and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke didn't move as I incoherently blurted out apologies. Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and untangled himself from me. I was scared that he was going to get angry. I was scared that I crossed the line with that hug.

Bu that's not what happened. He turned, his face so close to mine, pulled me hurriedly towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hand traveled up my back, pushing me closer to him. I shook as I felt his breath against my neck, the warmth of his body on mine…

His hug said everything words couldn't. I hugged him back, taking in the moment. We didn't have to say anything, we both understood. We both knew how safe we felt, how right this was. How the emptiness we felt finally started to disappear…

"I won't make any promises I can't keep." He suddenly said, his voiced muffled by my hair. "I won't promise I won't hurt you."

"You won't." I said. "You won't…"

"I'm not perfect. I make mistakes."

"I know that. I do too." I answered. "But I don't care. You've changed."

"I hope you're right." he replied.

"I'm a Hyuga. Of course I'm right." I said remembering what Neji had said with a giggle (well it was supposed to be a giggle, but since I cried it came out more as a snort).

"You're ruining this you know?" Sasuke said amusingly. I shivered as his hand slid down to my waist, loosening his grip on me.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really meant it. I was truly sorry for everything...

"Stop apologizing." He said a little irritably as he let go of me. I almost protested against it. I wanted him to hold me longer…

Which was odd…

Very _very_ odd…

We both looked away from each other. I fiddled with my fingers, and he put his hands in his pockets. I cleared my throat and wished that my face didn't look as red as it felt.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." Sasuke said as he kicked a pebble. Was he blushing?

"Yes to both our misfortune." I said with a small laugh. I peeked over at him and saw the same smile he had last night.

"You're as stubborn as Naruto and Sakura." He said. My smile widened.

"You sure hit like Sakura." He muttered.

"I-"

"Don't." Sasuke warned. I closed my mouth. It's like I was going to say _"I'm sorry."_ Really!

"I deserved it." He whispered.

* * *

"Here." He said as he handed me an ice pack.

"Thanks." I answered as I placed it over my bruised wrist.

He sat on the couch next to me and stared at my arm.

"It's fine, Sasuke. Really." A white lie couldn't hurt right? I was a bit angry at him since now I'd have to think of ways to hide it from everyone. But I was partly to blame… I _did _provoke him…

He looked away from me. "Hn."

"Translation: I'm sorry?" I asked. I just had to master the many meanings of "Hn." like Sakura did.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess you can say that. But you did provoke me…"

I gasped as I hit his arm with a cushion. "Sasuke!"

"What?" he chuckled. "It's true isn't it?"

I was about to snap back when my phone rang. I rushed over to get it and panicked when I saw the caller ID.

I flipped it open and steadied my voice. "Hello father."

I looked over at Sasuke who tensed up a bit. _"Hinata, where are you?"_

I had to think fast! "I'm waiting for the b-bus to go to Ino's from the l-library." I replied. Did that even make any sense?

Sasuke gave me the old You're-a-horible-liar look my friends often gave me. I glared at him and showed him my bruised wrist. He glared back. Touché.

"_I see. Have you seen Neji?"_ he asked.

"N-no I haven't but I know he's with Lee, father." I replied.

"_Very well then."_ He said and hung up. I didn't even have enough time to say goodbye…

I sighed. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was I always going to have to lie to my father when I was with Sasuke? I almost laughed at how pathetic that was. It's not like he was my boyfriend or anything.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked as he lay down on his couch. For someone who wanted to take me home, he didn't seem ready to leave. I looked around my surroundings. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this place. It might've only been my second time in their loft but I was already in love with it. I didn't want to leave…

"Or are you waiting for a certain blonde idiot?" Sasuke asked. I blushed as I thought about Naruto.

"No, but actually I have to meet Ino." I replied.

"Did you just indirectly call Ino an idiot?" Sasuke asked.

I gasped. "No! I'm just saying that I have to g-go meet her later. N-no one else wanted to help at the store!"

I really wasn't calling Ino an idiot! It was just the "blonde" reference that reminded me of her, I swear!

"Riiiight."

I huffed. This was going to be an interesting friendship.

**Thought they were gonna kiss didn't you? hehe...**

**I'm so sorry you guys waited so long for this chapter! I hope it was worth it... Too much has been going on****! GAH! But since it's Thanksgiving weekend (in Canada) I have more time to write (yay!). But still, I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter, drama isn't my strong point. And as you may have noticed I started this out a little differently (guess who's talking? But I think you already know who it is! lol)**

**Thank you so much for the faves and please review! ) xoxox**


	9. Everyone loves a party

You were mine

In the back of my mind

Oh we had a night

Just for a while...

_(Lyrics from The One That Got Away- Pink)_

* * *

I redid my makeup five times.

Which is a bad thing, I know. I would've used cold cream if I had some, but I didn't. (This just shows how makeup-savvy I am.) So, I decided to wash my face with soap and water (remember, _five times_) and now my face was all red. The solution was simple, right? I just had to put some powder on, but guess what…

I looked like a mime!

I observed myself in my vanity mirror once I finished reapplying my makeup… _again_. But this time, I looked better. Ino was right. Out of desperation I called her for some tips.

"_Stick to the basics." _She said. So the basics meant eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss right? _"You don't need much, besides you don't want to look like a drag queen, do you?"_

I almost laughed when she said that. If only she knew. I never look like a drag queen; I just end up looking like a mime.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I refused to redo it all over again. I was wasting too much time. I never even cared about makeup before! This was more time than I usually take to get ready, including all those parties I had to attend with my dad! For once I cursed my sister for being with her friend Moegi instead of here with me.

I needed her help…

I walked over to my full view mirror and stared at my reflection. I couldn't recognize myself. The girl that stared back at me was wearing fitted, skinny jeans, a white off-the-shoulder sweater and black high heeled boots. To top it all off, her wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and she finished this new look by adding hoop earrings.

This couldn't possibly me. Hinata… the shy schoolgirl. The one who's wardrobe consisted of baggy shirts and pants.

I timidly pulled my sweater up a little. I didn't know why I agreed to wear this. Sakura said that it would keep me warm but would show just enough skin… But the sweaters I was used to wearing were looser, and did _not_ show _any_ skin. I looked down at my knee-high boots. I couldn't believe I spent that much money on them. I mean, would I even wear them after tonight?

"_It's about time you acted like the rich girl you are!" _Tenten said when she saw the look on my face upon seeing the price tag.

Why, why, _why_ did I listen to them? I knew I said I wanted to dress a little differently but I wasn't so sure about that now. I didn't like this one bit! I looked too different. I wasn't used to this!

"Hinata!" Neji suddenly said loudly as he burst into my room.

"Can't you knock!?" I shrieked as I jumped away from the mirror. Really… what if I wasn't decent?

"You've been getting ready for the last three hours! Come on let's go!" Neji said irritably and left my room.

A moment later he came back in. "Are you wearing makeup?" He asked.

ARGH! I walked angrily towards him and slammed the door shut. That ought to keep him out!

I leaned against the door and took in another deep breath. Everything was going to be alright. Everything would go smoothly. "Tonight's going to be fun." I repeated like a mantra.

I looked over at my calendar. October 10. Naruto's birthday…

* * *

Thankfully dad wasn't home when we left, since I didn't want to explain my new look to him. Not that he would care…

I shook my head wanting to get him out of my thoughts. I clenched Naruto's gift tightly as I looked out the window. I was so nervous. This was partly due to the fact that I didn't know if he'd like his gift. I spent an entire month on it…

I wondered who else would be there. I knew our group was going, but did he invite others? Some people from school? Gaara, Kankuro and Temari perhaps? I really hope they'd come. It's been awhile since I've seen them. I also hoped this wasn't going to be like those parties we see on television. You know, with all the making-out and beer. Because I didn't like beer and I didn't know how to make-out… wait what the hell am I thinking? Ugh! This was Naruto! He wouldn't do that! Yes he was loud, outgoing, funny, se- I'm not even going to go there. Anyways, this was _him_. He's not like that. He wouldn't let things get out of control.

Yes, actually I think he would.

Oh my god!

"Hinata calm down." I suddenly heard Neji say.

"I am calm." I said my voice getting slightly higher.

"Stop fidgeting then." He replied.

I looked down at my hands and noticed how my nails were digging in the gift's wrapper. I let go of it and took his advice. But it was easier said than done…

"It's going to be fun." Neji added. I looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"Don't nod like that. You look stupid." Neji said. He then glanced quickly at me and chuckled. I knew exactly what he was talking about. When I was nervous and couldn't speak, I'd nod too quickly. I'd look like those Chihuahua's (or "mutated rats" as Kiba liked to call them) that couldn't stop shaking.

However I hadn't realized I nodded in reply, because Neji burst out laughing. Any normal person would've gotten angry but I just smiled. Hearing him laugh made me feel better.

Unfortunately that feeling didn't last too long. Before I knew it, he pulled up in the private parking lot and stopped the engine.

"We're a-already here?" I asked a bit in a panic.

"Yeah, it's not that far. I thought you knew that?" Neji questioned as he opened the door to leave. Of course I knew that. Unbeknownst to Neji, I've been to this place quite a few times during the last month when I needed help in Physics. I never told him because I knew he didn't like Sasuke very much, and I wouldn't like to see how he'd react if he found out…

I clung onto Naruto's gift. Okay... we were here. This was it. I caught my reflection on the wing mirror. I wondered how Naruto would react to the gift. To me…

"Hinata." Neji unexpectedly said. I looked up at him. He had closed the door and was sitting again. He was probably annoyed…

"I'm sorry I'll g-"

"He'll love it." He interrupted. I stared at him wide eyed. He knew what it was?

"Don't worry; I don't know what it is." He continued. "But it's from you. It's special."

I smiled at him. I sure hope he was right. But he was _Neji _after all…

"Another thing." He added. "From one cousin to another-"

"How many times do I have to say you're like a brother to me?" I interrupted with a quiet laugh.

He gave me an irritated look. I knew how much he hated being interrupted. "Fine then, from a brother to his sister… "His scowl turned into a small smile. "You look beautiful."

Tears actually welled up in my eyes. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me! I jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Neji!" I said.

"Yeah okay, okay… _OKAY_!" He said as he pushed me away and opened the door once again.

"Let's go."

* * *

The moment we stepped out of the elevator we heard loud music coming from their loft. Fortunately, we also caught sight of Tenten and Ino at the other end of the hall.

"Hey Hina! Neji!" Ino yelled as she waved her arms at us.

"How can Shikamaru stand her?" I overheard Neji mutter.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous Hina! I was right! It's the boots!" Tenten said as she came closer to me. She then went over to hug Neji.

Ino followed her all giddy and came closer to me. "Don't they just scream _'sex!'_" she whispered in my ear. "Ino!" I gasped. Why did she always embarrass me? Plus Neji was here! What if he had heard? Luckily when we turned around we found him in deep conversation with Tenten.

"Anyways!" she said loudly "Let's greet the birthday boy!" Tenten jumped and joined Ino as fast as her heels let her. I laughed a bit. Tenten in heels… ha-ha!

Everything abruptly turned into slow motion as Neji reached over to ring the bell. It reminded me so much of the time I had to return Sasuke's jacket. But this time was different. It wasn't the first time I'd be here! I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't be nervous…

The door slowly opened. My heart stopped beating.

"Hey! You guys finally arrived!" Sakura greeted.

"Just give me your jackets and gifts." She said with a grin. I smiled back as I handed my jacket and gift to her. I don't know why I couldn't talk to her. Of course she would be one of the first to arrive. She and Naruto were best friends. And she looked stunning, as always…

"You wore the sweater!" She practically screamed, causing me to snap out of my trance. "Doesn't she look hot!?" Ino rejoiced.

"Who wore what?" a deep voice said. God help me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" both Ino and Tenten chanted as they kissed him on either side of his face. "That's my boy!" I could've sworn someone scream. Probably Jiraiya. Well if he was here things wouldn't be too bad… I think.

Naruto's face turned a pale shade of red as they left him still giggling followed by Sakura. Neji was the next one to greet him which left…

Me. Alone.

"H-H-Happy Birthday N-Naruto." I stammered. Should I hug him? Kiss him? Something!? I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

Darn it.

"Thanks!" He beamed. He tilted his head to side and looked at me.

I, on the other hand, looked at everything _but_ him. There were already a lot of people here. I knew most of them since they were all from school. I noticed that the furniture was moved to side, leaving more room in the middle for us to dance (some already were) and mingle (although I didn't know how they could, given that the music was loud).

I peeked at him. He was still looking. Why was he looking at me? Did I look weird? Did my makeup do the mime effect again?

"Hinata…" He finally said. I hesitantly looked at him. He smiled softly. NO! I didn't want to see _his smile_… "You look-"

"Damn! Hina?" someone yelled. I turned around and saw Kiba with Sai. I wanted to kill him right now. Naruto was going to say something!

"It is!" Kiba exclaimed as he approached me. "How's my favorite girl?" He said as he gave me a hug. "You look great." He whispered in my ear. I frowned. Why couldn't I stay angry at him?

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I should go see the others. Make yourself at home 'kay? The food is on the table."

He then left me with Kiba and Sai. I felt devastated. I wondered what Naruto was going to say… he had a soft look in his eye that made my knees feel like jelly. Did he think I was- no I won't say it. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Kiba was talking to me but I couldn't really hear what he was saying. Something about Shikamaru and Temari. I looked over at Sai and suddenly someone tall, dark and handsome crossed my mind.

"Kiba?" I said when he finally ended his one-sided conversation.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked. Strangely his smile disappeared. "I don't know." He said coldly. "Did you even hear a word I said?" He snapped.

"Kiba… I-"

"I have to go see someone." He cut in as he left, flowed by Sai who smiled at me.

"Kiba!" I yelled. But he ignored me. I didn't mean to upset him! But he wasn't the type to get annoyed that quickly… He'll probably be in a better mood after a couple of minutes... I hope.

I sighed and left to find my occasional physics tutor. Well this was starting out great.

* * *

I made my way around the crowd with great difficulty since people were dancing. To my delight, I got stuck in front of the speakers.

"HINA!" someone shrieked. I gasped and covered my ear with my hand. My eardrum just broke…

I was then pulled out of the crowd. It was Ino! "Come on Hina! Dance with me!" she said as she giggled.

Umm… no.

"I'm looking for someone." I said.

"What?" Ino screamed again.

"I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE!" I replied/screamed.

"Aw! Can't you just dance even a little? I swear the guys can't keep their eyes off you!" She shouted with a sly look on her face.

"W-What? No! I don't think they're s-star-" I stopped when I saw the look on Ino's face suddenly shift. She was looking at something behind me. I didn't like this look. It wasn't the smiling Ino I knew.

I turned around and saw Temari talking with Shikamaru. She had her arms around his neck and he didn't seem to mind. They were talking and laughing, and looked just like a happy couple…

I turned around to Ino. She still had the same look in her eye…hurt. "I guess it's true then…" I barely heard her say. I was going to ask what she meant but she interrupted me. "I'm going to the bathroom… To freshen up a bit. Can't walk around looking like this, can I?" She gave me a forced smile and left. I watched her leave. "Ino…" I said. I knew her smiling was just an act…

I looked over to Shikamaru and Temari once again.

They kissed.

* * *

This wasn't how I thought this night would turn out. I was supposed to greet Naruto, he was supposed to fall at my feet and we were supposed to dance the night away. Yet here I was, banging my head on a table on the building's rooftop.

Everything was going swell.

Instead of looking for Sasuke like I wanted to, I decided to go find Ino. I remembered the expression on her face and couldn't help but feel like she needed a friend. Especially a friend who knew exactly how it felt to see someone they loved love someone else…

Fortunately, I did find her. On the balcony. But she wasn't alone… you see, she had someone to keep her warm…. She didn't see me as she was passionately kissing a guy from school. To say I was shocked is an understatement, but when Ino realized I was there, she pushed the nameless guy away and rushed past me with tears in her eyes. I called after her but she told me that she had to leave.

I followed her back to the loft but Naruto then decided to start opening his gifts. Although I couldn't let him open my gift in front of everyone! I thought he'd wait until everyone left! But no, _no _he just _had_ to open them because he "couldn't wait anymore." So I had to sneak my way back to the table where Sakura placed all the gifts and get it before he saw me. I actually impressed myself at how quickly I did it. I might've been a ninja in a previous life. Apparently that was the only thing I would do well that night because after that, I searched for Ino again, but she was gone.

Everyone made their way back to dance once Naruto finished opening his gifts.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I was standing silently behind Sakura as Naruto made his way towards her. A slow song was playing and I knew exactly what was about to happen yet I didn't look away.

I watched as he asked her to dance. I watched as she shooed him away, claiming that she had to clean up the mess. I watched as he tenderly took her hand and told her that nothing would make him happier than to dance with her on his birthday. I saw Sakura's expression soften into a smile. I saw them make their way into the dance floor and Sakura wrap her arms around his neck… I watched them whisper to each other and laugh. Probably reminiscing on past birthdays…

I watched how right they looked together…

And now here I was. Sitting on the rooftop terrace. Banging my head against the table.

"You just love getting hurt don't you?" A familiar voice said. I instantly stopped banging my head. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the cold surface. . Although my head hurt, relief washed over me. I've been waiting to hear that voice throughout the whole party.

"Closet masochist." I said. I then regretted it and blushed.

"Closet sadist." He replied as he sat next to me. My blush intensified. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Hey Sasuke." I weakly said. I couldn't help but smile, just seeing him made me feel better. "It's funny…" I started. "I was looking for you, but in the end you found me."

"Is that so?" He answered an amused look in his eye. I closed my eyes once again. I felt like everything around me was spinning.

"Hinata." Sasuke said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Do I want to know?" he asked as he looked from me to the table.

"No." I replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

"I thought so." He said. "You look stoned, do you know that?" he added with a chuckle.

I tried to fight back my laughter. "Yeah well… I guess this is my way of doing that." I laughed harder at how I might have looked to him. I must've looked so stupid.

"Where were you?" I asked him as I tried to raise my head again, just to rest my head against the table again. I still felt dizzy.

"Around." He answered. He probably wouldn't give me a straight answer. I've gotten used to this over the past month. My smile widened as I thought that he was only doing this to keep his "mysterious" reputation.

We were quiet after that, but I was glad Sasuke was here with me. Except I couldn't get that lump out of my chest. I thought tonight would be the night I'd actually make a good impression on Naruto. But it didn't turn out that way.

All of that for nothing…

"You could've asked him to dance." Sasuke suddenly said. I raised my head. Did he see me look at them? I shrugged it off.

"I would've asked him where the bathroom was." I said. The sad part was that I wasn't being sarcastic. I really would've changed the subject or say nothing at all.

Sasuke snorted. "You're right."

"Thanks for encouraging me." I said flatly.

"You're welcome." He answered. He then took a drink out a bottle. I glanced at what it was. Beer.

"You drink?" I asked a bit shocked. He shrugged. I looked at the bottle as he placed it on the table. It seemed pretty tempting now. I wondered if all that talk about how it made you forget things was actually true…

"Don't even think about it." He said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You still have to give your gift to the idiot." He said as he poked the box. I completely forgot about it…

"And being drunk won't help you much." He added as he turned to look at me.

I stared back at him. Was he trying to tell me something? Give my gift to him? But why couldn't I be dr- I gasped. _I_ could _give _my gift to Naruto! Personally!

"The last door of the hallway." He then muttered as he took a big gulp of his drink.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I jumped up and grabbed my gift.

"You don't seem to have a headache anymore." He grumbled. I playfully punched his arm and hugged him.

I ran to the exit door and opened it. I was only on the second step when I momentarily stopped at the sound of glass crashing followed by a loud bang. I shook my head thinking it was my imagination and continued my way.

I couldn't stop now! This was my chance!

* * *

Naruto was with Lee when I found him. There weren't as much people around as before but I didn't mind. It would just make things a little easier.

"N-Naruto?" I tried to say loudly. Fortunately they both turned to me. I smiled shyly at Lee and continued. I didn't dare look directly at Naruto because I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"Y-you didn't open m-my gift." I said as I held it closer to me. "I-I mean I want to g-give it to you."

"You're right!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you brought one."

I laughed nervously. "It's okay. B-But can I give it to you… um…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked. I looked up at him. Lee was standing behind him. "Go on!" He mouthed as he gave me two thumbs up. I smiled.

"Privately?" I finished.

"Oh? Sure!" Naruto said with a laugh. He then told me to follow him someplace quieter. I blushed as he said those words. I looked over at Lee who was jumping excitedly. I would've giggled if I wasn't so worried.

At first I asked myself where we were going but I then realized what Sasuke meant by "The last door of the hallway." The only time I ever went to the hallway was to use the bathroom. There were three other doors that I guessed were their bedrooms. So now, Naruto was taking me to his room! I've never been into his room! Not even Sasuke's!

"It's a good thing I cleaned it before." Naruto shyly said. I simply smiled at him not knowing what else to do. He then opened the door and stepped in. He turned on the light as I cautiously went in his room and jumped as he closed the door.

I was surprised to see Naruto's room wasn't orange like I thought it would be. The walls were painted with a nice shade of green, which I found very calming. His desk had plants just like mine and had many pictures of him and his friends. I then looked to the corner of the room and giggled softly. If there was any instrument that would fit Naruto perfectly it would have to be the drums. And there it was, right at the corner of his room.

"You p-play the drums?" I asked searching for a topic to break the silence.

"Yup! I'm the best." Naruto gloated. "So if you ever need lessons just come to me." He added as he pointed to his chest. I felt my face go red. But I forced myself to look up at his face. I could do this. Besides, I couldn't waste too much of his time since he had guests to attend to.

"Um…" I started. "I d-didn't know what to g-give you."

"You didn't have to give me anything! I'm already happy with you being here!" Naruto replied.

I smiled at that comment. "I don't know if y-you'll like it though."

"I'm not choosy. But uhh…" he came closer to me and I froze. "An Ichiraku Ramen gift certificate would be good." He finished in a whisper.

We both laughed this time. "Y-yeah but I thought instant ramen as a gift would be too cheap." I joked back.

"Not for me!" he said.

"Well…" I said as I looked down at my gift. "Here…" I said in almost a whisper. I handed over his gift and watched as he took it.

As he unwrapped it I remembered the moment I decided what to give him. It was during Shikamaru and Ino's shared birthday party. Ino's dad wanted to take a picture with her but she said that it seemed too childish. I remember sitting in front of Naruto and Sasuke and how I heard Naruto tell him how she should be happy she had a father who wanted to take a picture with her, since he had none with his…

He finally took the gift out of its box. I felt a mixture of fright and excitement. I wasn't sure if this was the best thing to give him anymore. I wasn't sure if he'd like it or think it was weird…

I looked at him as he stared at the painting I did for me. I never gave one of them as a gift before. I usually kept them in my closet to collect dust. The tension was too much for me. I had to say something…

"I know it's n-not like Sai's dra-"

"Hina…" he interrupted. I stopped talking. The way he said my name made me melt. "You shouldn't have… really this is…" he seemed lost for words. Something that rarely happened.

I looked at the painting. It depicted a man sleeping with a baby on his chest. Minato's arms were wrapped around Naruto as he slept comfortably with him. It might now have been anything special to some people, but sometimes even the simplest things could mean so much more than the extravagant ones. I knew that Naruto longed for those small acts we take for granted. Like a father falling asleep with his son…

"Thank you." Naruto then said. He looked up at me a smile on his face. This smile was different. It wasn't the usual teeth baring grin he wore. It was softer… warmer. "I don't know what else to say. I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay." I said. The fact that he liked it made me so happy; I didn't care if he didn't say anything at all.

"I don't know how I could make this up to you." He quietly said as he took a couple of steps towards me. My heart raced.

"You don't have to…" I whispered.

"I want to." He said. I looked up at him. I was shocked to see how close he was. He then did something I never expected. He hugged me.

"Thanks Hinata." He said.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. This was not happening! This couldn't' be real! These things only happened in my imagination. Only when I was tucked in my warm bed and dreaming.

But this _was_ happening. Naruto _was_ hugging me. Me! Not someone else but me…

"Happy birthday Naruto." I said.

As he let go of me I leaned closer to him.

And kissed his cheek.

_

* * *

Drinking wouldn't have made them disappear._

_They would both still be there…_

_Both so beautiful…_

_Both in love with the same guy. One more obvious than the other, who didn't even realize it yet. _

_And I foolishly helped one of them. _

_I gave her hope, knowing that she'd get hurt in the end._

_And let myself be kissed by the other. _

_Only to hurt her myself by my confusion._

_All the while, knowing that I had just consciously back stabbed my best friend. My brother…_

_So I guess she was right that day in the stairs. _

_I am a bastard._

**Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke's been bad. And that glass crashing and loud bang were only in her imagination? Right...**

**Thank you so much to all who have read until now! I don't know how you guys can bear with me! p There's always this little part of me that's afraid to mess up! And I know, I know, this chapter seemed more like NaruHina, but don't worry. It's only temporary. PROMISE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, alerts, hell EVERYTHING! D**


	10. Because I'll regret it if I don't

Looking back, he was right.

Sure it hurt at first, but he was right…

He was one of the few people who can tell me what they really think of me.

And now things were going to change.

I don't know if it's going to be for the best or for the worst.

All I know is that I'm afraid…

* * *

Things haven't been the same since Naruto's party.

For one, I keep smiling like an idiot.

That party was the best thing that could've happened to me. Because of it, I actually made a move. I never would've had the chance to kiss his cheek otherwise…

Oh my god! I still can't believe it! _I_ kissed his cheek! AAAH! GO me! GO me! _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't chaaaa? Don't cha baby?! Don't chaaa?_

Ok I'm embarrassing myself…

And since his party I wasn't as shy towards him. I'd help him with his homework, we'd talk during lunch, and I even accompany him to Ichiraku's sometimes (although I'd ask someone who was available to come with us… What? I need the moral support!)

I suddenly remembered our meeting at the market yesterday. I had this big bag of soil I was dragging along when I bumped into him. He was buying a bag for himself…

"_Hey Hina let me carry that for you!"_

"_No, no it's fine! Y-you already have one."_

"_But I need the exercise! How else can I beat Sasuke up?"_

We walked all the way to my place after that. I giggled quietly. Gosh he was so sweet… and caring, and funny, and cu-

Suddenly, I got nudged by the person next to me.

"And you ask yourself why you don't understand a thing." Sakura whispered.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I replied. She shook her head.

"You have that dorky smile on your face again."

"I do?" I asked as I placed a hand on my cheek. I didn't know…

"Funny isn't it? What love can do?" She said and laughed quietly.

As she did I noticed how her laughter didn't reach her eyes. She too had been acting differently. We had asked her what was wrong, but she just said that it was something stupid and how she should have known better. As much as I hate to admit this, I was scared that it had something to do with Naruto. Did she finally realize how much she loved him in return? Because if she did… I had no chance. I couldn't compare to her. I'm not Sakura and I never will be…

But this little part of me thinks it has something to do with Sasuke…

Now I don't know why exactly. It's just a hunch. I saw the way they looked at each other. It was as if they knew something everyone else didn't. But it wasn't the kind of looks Tenten and Neji would give each other. It was different…. It almost looked… painful. Like something between them just couldn't be resolved…

I took my chances earlier and asked Sasuke about it, just to be snapped at. _"Why do you care?" _He asked. I wanted to tell him I cared because two of my friends were ignoring each other's existence…

I sighed as I thought of what Sakura had just said. It is funny what love can do… Because that simple four letter word Ino wasn't the same anymore also. She smiled less, laughed less, joked around less… But I couldn't blame her… I knew how painful it is. And the fact that she was in love with someone so close to her, her best friend…

It just surprises me how she isn't doing anything about it. This was Ino! She'd never let it go on like this! _"I always get what I want." _She'd say. So why the sudden change? Why did she give up?

I looked over at the usual table she shared with Sai in class. She wasn't there. I forgot she got suspended for fighting in school.

Apparently, the guy I found Ino with was named Arashi. He told his friends about what happened between the two of them. Furthermore, the assholes thought it would be a big popularity boost to spread it to the entire school. Of course, the sudden recognition got to Arashi's head and he decided to add a little more to his story… Ino soon found out and you can guess the rest… But she sure showed him! He was already bruised up and near death once Tsunade came in and stopped her. Not that I feel bad, he deserved every hit. I will never forget how Tusnade finally helped him up to his feet by his collar, and how Chouji took that chance to know him out with just one punch. The poor guy now had detention for a week. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter.

Finally the bell rang and everyone gathered their books to leave.

I looked over at my notes and saw I didn't have any…

"Don't forget to do pages 314 to 316 on Forces." Mr. Morino loudly said. Ugh… I swear he loves torturing us. He doesn't even have to lay a finger on us to make us suffer. It was pure psychological torture.

"I'll pass you my notes later on okay? I didn't get certain things. See you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she waved at me from the door before leaving.

I turned and looked at a tall dark haired figure. He saw me looking at him. I smiled sweetly.

"You didn't get anything did you?" Sasuke sighed. I shook my head in reply, my smile never leaving my face.

"…Why me?" Sasuke muttered.

"Because you're the best." I lightheartedly said.

"Hn. Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

"Where's Naruto? He's usually here."

"He's working with Sai."

"Really? Where!?" I didn't know he worked!

"Look." Sasuke spat as he slammed his book shut. "I help you in physics. Now I'm helping you with math. If you just came over here to ask questions about Naruto you can just leave."

"Sasuke! Just tell me. Please!" I put my hands together and pouted. Sasuke looked at me blanked face. I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Do number twelve."

This wasn't fair! This face always worked on Kiba and Neji! I leaned back on my chair and let out a huff. I was sick of homework. We went from doing physics to math without even taking a break! I wanted to do well in school, really I did, but enough was enough!

I looked over at Sasuke. How he managed to still think straight will all the numbers and calculations mixed up in his head impressed me. But why did he always have to be so irritated all the time?

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. It was stupid, but it was worth a shot…

"Emo." I said. I bit my lip to fight a laugh. He ignored me.

"Eeeeemo." I repeated. This time I giggled. He still ignored me.

"Eeemmmooo." I snorted and covered my mouth with my hands. He looked up at me.

"I hope you fail." He snapped.

"Don't be so emooo- HAHA!" I cracked up. I couldn't take it, I just had to laugh. I could tell Sasuke was trying to either not laugh or not kill me since his jaw was clenched.

Once I calmed down I laid my chin on the table and looked at him. "Done laughing?" he asked never looking up from his notes.

"Yup." I replied.

"Only three pages of physics and you've lost it…" He glanced at me and smiled. He then looked away and continued with his math homework.

Unwillingly, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't deny how good looking he was when he smiled. I blushed and looked down at his pencil. Or more precisely his hands… It was funny how those hands could completely cover mine. How graceful they'd be on the piano, how warm they were… It was odd to think that those were the same hands that had fought, killed… But I didn't want to think of that now. My eyes traveled up his strong arm. The last time I had been held with them was on the first day of school. Strangely enough, I'd sometimes secretly wish he'd hug me again…

I then looked up to his neck, to his lips…

I wonder if he had already kissed anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if he did… I bit my lip as I remembered something from a couple of years ago. Technically, Sasuke already kissed someone. And technically… Naruto already kissed someone too… I blushed as I remembered the scene. All the girls in class wanted to kill Naruto for taking Sasuke's "first kiss" away. Though it wasn't his fault! Somebody pushed him!

Wait a minute… Sasuke took Naruto's first kiss away too!

"I'm done. Need help with yours?" Sasuke said. I looked up at his eyes. First kiss stealer!

I looked down at my book. I wasn't done with mine. Oh well, we were Friday. I had the whole weekend to do them.

"I'm d-done too." I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say." He said as he stretched. He then unexpectedly stood up and walked away. I followed him with my eyes incredulously. Where was he going?

He turned and disappeared into the hallway. Oh, so he was just going to his room. He probably just needed to get something. I giggled lightly. He could've at least told me he was going to leave, I mean, he just left me here!

* * *

Five minutes has passed.

He didn't come back.

What was his problem? Just standing up and leaving. I hate how much I didn't get him! I angrily stood up and stomped towards the hallway. I continued straight until I was in front a closed door near Naruto's room. I concluded this was Sasuke's room since the other one across was Jiraya's and the one further away was the bathroom.

I placed my hand on the handle but didn't turn it. Should I knock first? I've never been in his room before... and I hated when people just barged into mine without permission.

But come on! He just left me!

I cracked the door open. "S-Sasuke?"

"Just get in." He answered irritably. I timidly opened the door wider. Emo…

The first thing I noticed was the huge window he had, and how it pleasantly let the sun in. This, and the fact that the walls were in a deep shade of red surprised me. For some odd reason I was expecting it to be black… I scolded myself at how ridiculous that idea was. Just because he often dressed in that color, didn't mean his walls would be…

I stepped in and saw him lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He only had his undershirt on…

"Close the door." He said.

"W-Why?" I asked nervously. I didn't know why everything felt so hot.

"It's just a habit I have." He replied indifferently. I nodded and closed the door. Although, something was screaming for me to run away…

I looked around his room once again. It was cleaner than Naruto's. He had a small bookshelf at the far corner of his room, filled with books I saw him read once in a while. There was a desk on the other side and I almost envied him when I saw his monitor. Even is I was well-off I never got myself a nicer flat screen like I wanted...

"Well come on."

I jumped as I heard his voice. "What?"

"Lie with me."

My eyes widened at his request. Lie with him? Was he crazy!?

"I-I-I'll just s-sit." I stammered as I pulled out the chair from his desk and sat.

"I won't do anything to you." He opened his eyes and looked at me. Did his voice suddenly change?

I steadied my breath and let out a nervous laugh. "I know t-that! I-I was just j-joking." I said as I clumsily made my way to his bed and sat on the far end of it. I glanced at him and saw a smirk on his face.

I looked around; not being able to slow my heartbeat. I noticed he owned a lot of CD's and he had a stack of old records near the window. He also had a guitar…he played the guitar!?

"So…"

"Your room's nice." I interrupted. Your room's nice? Was that really the best I could do? Ugh…

"Uh… Thanks."

It was quiet after that. Too quiet. The only thing missing now was the clichéd cricket.

"What do you want to do?" He said his voice getting huskier…

Hold up! This was just my imagination. His voice wasn't husky!

I smoothed out my skirt. "Umm I d-don't know."

He sat up and placed his arms on his knees. "Are you scared of me?" he asked amusingly.

"N-No!" I said as I looked up at him. Really, I wasn't scared of him! I just felt weird being here with him. On his bed. Oh dear…

He smirked as he lay back down. "You should be…" Shut up velvety voice! Shut up!

"Does anyone know you're here?" he asked. Thank god for the change of subject!

"No." I replied. I knew by "anyone" he meant my father.

I wasn't trying to hide our friendship from everyone else. A lot of people actually noticed and it became a favorite subject among Ino and Tenten. Sakura tended to shy away from anything Sasuke-related… The guys on the other hand (Shino, and _especially_ Neji and Kiba) told me that the moment he did something they wouldn't hesitate to kill him...

"So you're at the library? One of your friends' places? …The mall?"

I giggled at his remark. "Actually I didn't call him."

"He just let's you out wherever you want?"

"He's rarely home."

"So why aren't you like all the other rich brats who go party?" Sasuke said as he placed his hands under his head.

I didn't answer and he continued. "You could, with the endless amounts of cash you have and all…"

"It's because I'm unique." I said smugly. I made myself more comfortable by putting my legs on the bed.

"Unique isn't a synonym for stupid."

I gasped. "Why you- "I grabbed an extra pillow and hit him with it. "There!"

"Ow. Ow. The pain." Sasuke flatly said.

I laughed harder and hit him again. Unfortunately he forcefully grabbed the pillow from me and placed it under his head.

"I don't do pillow fights." He grumbled. Why did he always ruin my fun?

"Chicken haired emo." I muttered.

"What?" Sasuke said as he shot up.

"Nothing."

"I'm not deaf, stupid!"

"Chicken haired emo!" I shouted.

He glared at me. I glared back. He snorted.

We both burst out laughing.

* * *

"No way! Oh my god! NO way!"

He laughed lightly as he changed the record that was playing.

"You could have died!" I exclaimed again. Although… it _was_ pretty cool…

He made his way back to his bed and lay next to me. "It was fun." He said with a shrug.

"But still! Street racing…" I said as I shook my head slowly. "That's so _The Fast and the Furious_…"

He closed his eyes and smiled. I turned and lay on my side.

More than an hour has passed and I still couldn't stop looking at him… Was it possible to be that beautiful? Could a _guy_ be "beautiful"?

I sighed as I pressed my face on the pillow to hide my blush. I loved the way the sunlight kissed his face, how it created shadows on his perfect torso… Why am I thinking this!? He was good looking point-blank.

No wonder Sakura liked him so much. I'm not only talking about his appearance. What I mean is if he was like this with her, or with any girl… If he acted the way he was when he was with me… It would be difficult for anyone not to fall for him.

Suddenly my chest felt heavy. I turned to lie on my back, only this seemed to intensify the feeling. I couldn't understand it. Why was I feeling this way?

It reminded me of that time last year when Kurenai left. She was like my mother, even if my dad often called her "The maid." The maid… only thinking about the term infuriated me. My father said I was too old to be babied and fired her. Except I knew… I knew it was just because he didn't like the idea of someone else other than a family member being close… Kurenai had no choice but to accept, even if she had a baby to take care of… We still have maids, but unlike her they were quiet and did what they had to do and left. Just the way my father wanted.

This was that feeling. The exact feeling I felt when she left me…

But that's so stupid! Sasuke wasn't leaving! He was here, beside me…

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked. I turned to look at him and smiled. He was here...

"I'm fine."

I was afraid that like Kurenai, he'd leave me. Or to be more exact, someone would take him away from me. Which was silly, I know. It's not like we were "together". But it was normal not to want your friends taken away right? Besides this was Sasuke after all. He had many admirers. If he were to start going out with one of them, would he still want to see me?

I smiled reassuringly. I forgot that he hated all his "fangirls." The only one I knew who had a chance with him was-

My smile faded. Of course she had a chance with him…

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

I looked up and saw that Sasuke was sitting and staring at me with a concerned look in his eye. The pressure on my chest tightened.

I slowly sat up and hugged the pillow I was lying on. "Nothing."

He stared at me while I avoided his eyes. He then sat back and sighed.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

I slowly looked over at him. Was he talking about Naruto?

"I-I-"

"You shouldn't waste time." He interrupted looking out the window.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes or why he was telling me this.

"Believe me… you'll only regret it if you do." He whispered.

His tone surprised me. It seemed so remorseful and solemn…

"Are you saying this from personal experience?" I asked.

He smirked. "This isn't about me."

"It could be."

"I have better things to do than think about _love_." He said as he leaned his head against the wall. I looked at him skeptically...

Only thinking about telling Naruto my feelings made me feel sick. I knew he didn't like me back… I knew I'd just end up rejected. But the closeness we were having game me hope. I looked away from Sasuke. My eyes fell on a picture on his bookshelf. It was from a couple of years ago, he was with Mr. Hakake, Naruto… and Sakura…

"He doesn't like me…" I said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not Sakura…" I whispered.

"You're right. You aren't Sakura." He said harshly.

I pushed myself away from him. How dare he…

"Sakura wouldn't put herself down."

"You think I don't know how better she is than me?" I angrily said. I knew Sasuke wasn't the type to shy away when he had something on his mind, but this…

"I never said that." He answered.

"You didn't have to!" I said as I started getting off his bed. I didn't need this.

"Hinata listen to me!" Sasuke said as he grabbed my arm causing me to kneel in front of him. I glared at him and tried to get away but he was stronger than me.

"You keep saying you're not Sakura. And you're right, you're not her. You'll never _be_ Sakura. So stop trying." He continued. I bit my lip and stared at my knees.

Tears were suddenly welling up in my eyes… I didn't want to admit he was right. What he was saying was painful to hear. Didn't he know I already knew that? I knew I wasn't her. I knew I'll never be perfect. I'll never be her!

"Are you blind?" he asked clearly aggravated. I tried to pulled away but he didn't budge. He was too strong!

"Don't you see how good as Sakura you are?"

I stopped moving and looked at him. What did he just say?

"If you stopped putting yourself down for once maybe you'll finally realize it." His grip loosened.

I was still staring at him. My mind went completely blank...

"Why can't you see how perfect you are?" he whispered slowly letting go of my arm.

My eyes widened as I looked at him. I couldn't control the tears the fell down my face. I was awestruck. Kurenai's smile appeared in my mind. It had been a long time since those words were spoken to me…

I quickly wiped away the tears that slid down my cheeks. He became blurry but I could still see the regret in his face. I guess he wasn't used to saying these things.

"I-I'm not p-p-perfect." I said, trying to ease him and myself from shock.

"I know." He answered.

I snorted. Well that ruined it.

"But in a way you are..." He said as he looked look down.

"Sasuke…" I quietly said. I can't explain what I felt at that moment. All I knew was that my affection for him only deepened. How did he always manage to make me feel better? How did he manage to always make me smile?

"Wha-"

I threw myself in his arms. Unfortunately I tumbled over and ended up falling on top of him.

I giggled until I realized the position we were in. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well this is awk-"

"Sasuke! Where's th- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FU- HOLY SHIT! SORRY!" Naruto shrieked.

I screamed as I pushed Sasuke off me and tumbled to the ground. I hid my face with the pillows that followed after me. This couldn't be happening! No no no _no_!!

"NARTUO!" Sasuke screamed as he untangled himself from the covers. He furiously threw it on the ground not knowing that it fell over me. Thanks... I could hide myself more…

"HOW MANY TIM-"

"I didn't see who you were with! I swear! Bye Hinata!"

OH MY GOD! HE SAW ME! NO NO NO!!

I heard Sasuke stomp towards the door and slam it shut.

I couldn't see him because of the blanket on me but I knew that he was upset.

"Well that was… you see I told you… door closed... idiot you know?" He stammered.

He wasn't making any sense….

"Ramen." He said as I heard him he quickly open the door and leave. He slammed it shut once more.

I took of the blanket and stared at the closed door in shock. What the hell was that?!

Suddenly the door knobbed was turned and in came a red-faced Naruto. I almost covered myself with the blanket.

"Umm do you want some ramen? I always get some after my shift at Ichiraku's."

I blinked at him.

"You know, I mean after that… you know, I mean you must be hungry after that… uh exercise."

"FUCK YOU!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and I looked at each other in panic.

Uh oh…

* * *

"_Why can't you just see how perfect you are?" _

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_The next thing you know I'm going to be running around with a bowl cut and give thumbs-up to everyone I meet…_

_Great, I won't be able to sleep anymore…_

_But why did I say those things to her?_

_Why do I keep helping her?_

_Why do I keep encouraging her, even when I know how it's going to end?_

_Why can't I just shut the fuck up?_

_My pillow still smells like her._

_Wait! What the-_

_I'm going to shoot myself._

* * *

"I can do this… I can do this…"

I might've looked stupid talking to myself but I didn't care. The hallway was empty.

"I have to before he gets here!"

I stopped abruptly. Was this the best thing to do?

I looked up at his locker and crushed the letter I was holding. I took a couple of steps back. If I did this nothing would be the same… If I did this… there was no turning back.

No! I've made up my mind. I _won't _change it now!

I looked at the letter in my hand. I didn't write anything special in it. There were no love confessions of any kind, no flirtations connotations here and there… "Please meet me on the roof at 8 p.m" it simply said.

Tonight was the Halloween/Homecoming dance. Theme: Masquerade. It was perfect…

It was the perfect opportunity to tell Naruto how I feel...

I slowly approached his locker again. This time I made my way next to it and raised my hand to slip the letter in. Sadly, I froze. It seemed so simple in my head! I was thinking about this the whole week! Now why couldn't I just _do it_?

I put my hand down miserably and felt the sweat on my face. If I _did_ give him the letter but chickened out in the end, I could just_ not_ meet him… Yeah, that's a possibility…

"_You shouldn't waste time."_

I knew I shouldn't! But now that the time came… It frightened me. I placed a hand on my chest. Now wasn't the time to get a heart-attack.

"_Believe me… you'll only regret it if you do." _

Will I really regret it if I don't tell him? I've already survived this long… I could survive a couple more years…

"Kiba, could you hold this for me? I just have to get something in my locker."

Oh my god he was here!

I looked up at his locker and back at my hand. I had to decide! What was I going to do!? What was I going to do!?

"Just do it!"

He was closer! I jumped and slipped the letter in his locker.

At the realization of what I just did, I ran.

I ran and didn't look back.

_**cues "Happy Birthday" song**_** Happy tenth chapter to me! Happy tenth chapter to me! Happy tenth chapter, happy tenth chapteeeer! Haaappy tenth chapter to meee!"**

**HAHAHA! Okay that was umm… unnecessary… But I finally did 10 chapters! Woo hoo! I hope you guys liked this one. I kind of had a difficult time with it, but it doesn't compare to how much difficulty I'm having with the next chapter, it ****really**** has to be good... Help! LOL**

**Thanks for reading and please review! D**

**P.S. I know Halloween has passed but when I was thinking of the next chapter it was the perfect situation, and I guessed I _kind of_ got inspired by the last Gossip Girl episode hehe...**


	11. When I put my mask on

And I don't know…

This could break my heart or save me.

Nothing's real, until you let go completely.

So here I go with all the thoughts I've been saving…

So here I go with all my fears weighing on me…

I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right.

No comparing, second guessing,

No not this time…

_(Sober by Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

"Hina… are you okay?"

I glanced at Sakura who was currently looking at me through her mirror, having fun styling my hair.

"I-I'm fine…" I said, hoping to sound convincing.

"You're worrying me… you've been so quiet."

"I'm always quiet." I replied with a small laugh.

"Not as much as you are today."

I sighed and looked down at my knees. I was still in shock over what I had just done. I still couldn't believe I actually put the letter in his locker…

Everything became a blur after that. I remember running home and seeing my dad... I clenched my knuckles. Some people would take advantage of their parents being home to spend time with them but I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to look at him... My dad was rarely home and when he was, he'd only end up criticizing me. And right now I didn't need the aggravation; I was already stressed out as it is.

All I wanted was to be with someone supportive. But it was a surprise to me when I asked my driver to bring me to Sakura's place. I still don't understand why I came here; I could've gone to Tenten's like I usually did… She always found it funny how I'd rather spend time in her apartment than in my "mansion" as she'd call it.

If only she knew how empty it was…

Suddenly Sakura placed the curling iron down and gently wrapped her arms around my waist, snapping me out of my thoughts. She placed her chin on my shoulder, her eyes never leaving me. "Hina, I've known you for how long?"

"Uhh… kindergarten?" I replied confused.

"Hmm."

Where was she getting at?

"And you've liked Naruto for how long?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes. Her reflection smirked back.

"W-W-What?"

She let go of me and sat on her vanity, carefully putting the curling iron away. I looked at her face as she smiled warmly at me. "I think I know what's bothering you."

I tried to say something but the words weren't coming out of my mouth.

"Before you arrived here I got a call from Naruto." She started. Oh no… he told her! I never thought he'd tell anyone! I didn't want to think about it. I regret it; I regret giving him that stupid letter!

"He told me he got a letter from someone."

I gulped. Oh god, oh god… My heartbeat accelerated and my knuckles turned white.

"And do you know what was written in it?" She asked a devilish smile on her face.

I shook my head in reply. I felt like I was in an interrogation scene in a cop movie, except I didn't have the straps that would hold me in place and the huge spotlight that was typically used to blind the criminal…

"It said that a certain person wants to meet him at the dance."

I fidgeted with my fingers. This is just... argh! Bullcrap!

"R-Really? Well that's g-good for him b-but I d-don't see what's the c-connec-"

Sakura giggled and playfully hit my arm. "Don't lie to me! Come on! You're one of my best friends, you can tell me anything!"

I looked away from her. I hated when she said that. It always made me feel guilty. I really cared for her; I really wanted to think of her as one of my best friends too but… Would she call someone who thinks unkindly about her, just because they were jealous, a friend? Would she want to be friends with someone who desperately tries to find faults in her just to prove she wasn't perfect?

That didn't seem like a best friend to me... that was a horrible friend.

And that's exactly what I was…

"H-How do you know it was m-me?" I decided to ask. Why bother denying it now? She'll find out eventually. But I wasn't comfortable talking to her about Naruto. Here _I_ was, the girl who was in love with him and here _she_ was, the girl _he _was in love with… It just seemed wrong…

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hina how could I _not _know? He gets an anonymous letter, written on a _purple_ stationary, asking him to meet someone at the dance? I mean, un-"

"I'm s-sure a lot of g-girls have p-purple stationeries." I cut in, trying as hard as I can to steady my voice. Damnit… I used the stationary she gave me last year…

Sakura gave me a mock-irritated look but quickly replaced it with an amused a smirk. "Yes I know that. But as I was saying, unless someone else is crazy over him, and has an identical stationary as you, which I doubt since I _personalized_ it just for _you_… Hina, you're the first suspect."

I didn't stop looking at my knees. I just _had_ to use the stationary she gave me, but it was the nicest one I had!

Why, why, why!?

I felt sick. I really felt sick. But I didn't want to make a mess and Sakura was already all dolled up! I shook my head. It was just all the ramen I ate with her taking its toll. Naruto's face appeared in my mind and I felt myself lurch…

No it wasn't the ramen…

I whimpered and placed my forehead on her vanity.

"Hey! Watch it! I just did your hair!" Sakura said as she placed a hand on my shoulder to straighten me up.

"I shouldn't have done it… " I whispered.

Sakura didn't move her hand away from me as she seemed to have frozen in place. "I don't even know what to say…" I continued as I raised my head from her vanity, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Hey..." she softly said as she went to face me and crouched down, allowing her a perfect view of my face. "I know it's not easy, but it's the right thing to do."

I stared back at her. "B-but… He doesn't even li-…"

"Naruto's a very unpredictable person." Sakura said. "But don't you dare say he doesn't like you, because he does."

I gasped and my eyes-widened. "R-Really?"

She looked down and laughed softly. She then looked up at me again a smile on her face. "I don't know how deep his feelings are, but recently he's been talking about you more."

Naruto was talking about me? But he was probably just talking about me because I spoke to him more often. It's not like he could say anything about me before; every time he'd speak to me I'd mess up…

"It doesn't mean anything…" I whispered as I looked to the side. So he was talking about a new acquaintance... big deal.

"But it's a start." Sakura said as she tipped my chin up to look at her.

I couldn't help it anymore. I just had to say what I was truly feeling. "But I'm scared…"

She looked back at me, sympathy clearly conveyed through her eyes. It was just then I realized how much she understood how I felt. Naruto was to me, what Sasuke was to her…

Suddenly she spoke. "Isn't it better than forever wondering what could've happened?"

I held her gaze and thought about what she said. She was right, it really was better than forever wondering… Like she said, Naruto's a very surprising person; we could never know what he'd do... So maybe… No, I didn't want to get my hopes up. But if the worst did happen… maybe it would give me the chance to just finally move on… Nothing would happen if people didn't take risks, and everyone had to take them. Besides, wasn't love the universal risk everyone would take?

I took in a deep breath and forced a smile. She lightly squeezed my hands and stood up to give me a hug. "It's okay Hina, everything will be alright. Besides I'm here, and everyone else will be here too."

I felt tears in my eyes. She was always so nice to me! I had to change. I had to! I don't want to ruin my friendship with her because of some guy!

"Thanks Sakura." I said as she let me go. Except this time I had a genuine smile on my face.

"Thank me later; I'm not done with you yet!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "You'll see, by the time I'm through with you, Naruto, and no other man will be able to take their eyes off you!"

"Man?" I asked amusingly. "I don't consider any of the guys we know "men" yet."

"Well…you know!" She exclaimed as she let out a laugh.

"No I don't know!" I replied just as amusingly.

She bent down to whisper in my ear. "Kakashi."

"What?! Oh my- What the- Sakura!" I shrieked. I can't believe she just said that! She just stood there and laughed at my reaction.

"Okay Genma then!"

"Stop it!!"

"What? Aim for the best Hina! Aim for the best!" she yelled as she punched the air.

I don't know how she did it but she made me laugh. It was the last thing I thought I'd do tonight but here I was, laughing my butt off with Sakura.

Laughing my butt of with my friend…

From now on, things will be different between me and her.

* * *

"AH! I can't wait!"

"Me too but I hate this stupid bruise I have! Don't you think she was stupid to miss the ball?"

"Yes."

"It's okay Tenten, it barely shows!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah Neji! Did you see what I did to Hinata's hair!?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you can say?"

"… No."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay; out the six billion people in the world, and out of all the other populations of planets yet to be discovered, why am stuck with you?"

"Some date you are!"

"Aw don't say that Neji!" Sakura exclaimed as she looped an arm over his and leaned on his shoulder. "You know deep down in that cold, cold heart of yours you truly care for us."

"Ahem." Tenten said as she looped her arm around Neji's free one a little too possessively. Sakura and Neji looked over at her. "Sakura, a bruised Tenten, isn't a Tenten you want to mess with. So step away from his arm, or in fact, any other part of his body okay?"

Sakura and Neji snorted while I looked over at them. I couldn't help but be awed; they looked straight out of a movie. Neji was dressed in a suit and wore a simple black eye-mask that made his eyes stand out even more. Tenten was at his right and had a deep green bubble dress. She actually let her hair down for once which I found made her look even more beautiful. Her mask was much more elaborate than Neji's, with various gems on it. Then Sakura was at his left, stunning in red dress that showed off her legs and wore a matching butterfly mask. I giggled as I remember how ecstatic she was when she discovered the knot-front made her chest "bigger"… It was just a shame we all had jackets on, but once inside everyone would see them.

As for me…

Get ready for this.

I thought I looked gorgeous.

Now I don't want people to think I'm getting a big head, because I'm not, all I'm saying is that Sakura really went all out on me. My hair was up in a messy bun and she left some hairs softly frame my face. And no matter how much she said she wasn't good at doing make-up I thought it was perfect. Make-up was usually Ino's area of expertise but she wasn't with us this evening…

But what really made me feel this way was what I was wearing. It was a simple golden knee length dress. It was empire-waisted and had sating ribbon under my bust. I smoothed out the skirt. I just loved how the lace detail looked on it! The only problem was it was strapless. I found it a little too revealing so I ended up borrowing Sakura's bolero to cover myself up. But it still looked good.

"Hina! You didn't put your on mask yet!" Tenten suddenly gasped. I completely forgot!

I opened my purse and took out my mask. It was white with golden painted-on lace that matched my dress, and it as also adorned with tiny white pearls. Tenten helped me put it on and stared at me once we were done.

"AAHH!!" she squealed simultaneously with Sakura. I saw Neji mutter something and roll his eyes.

"You look great Hina!" Sakura said. I blushed lightly and muttered a thank you.

"Can we go now?" Neji asked impatiently.

As the trio bickered I looked up at the school. People were already getting in clearly enjoying themselves. It was weird walking around with a mask on. I felt like it made me walk taller, more confident. No one would be able to see my blush if I ever did and no one would recognize me unless they saw my eyes…

I was going to be someone else for tonight.

I wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

If you had ever been to our gym you wouldn't have recognized it tonight. Tsunade must have had a big budget. The moment we stepped into the gym, the entrance was draped with thin white curtains. Small lights (which I thought were Christmas lights) clung to walls like vine leaves. Disco lights filled the room and I noticed the DJ on one of the corners.

I looked at the crowd and noticed how everyone looked great, although I couldn't really distinguish anyone I knew. I wasn't used to seeing them out of uniform and it didn't help much that all their faces were covered.

"See anyone you know?" Tenten slightly shouted in my ear. The music was loud! "No." I replied.

"Over there, over there!" Sakura suddenly tugged on my arm. Oh my god was Naruto here!!

I turned abruptly and saw four boys enter the gym. I let out a relieved sigh. It was Kiba and Shino. I could recognize them anytime. The other two were Chouji and Lee. Neji raised a hand to them and Lee waved back.

They joined our group and we laughed at some of their masks. We couldn't even see Shino's eyes! He claimed he could see but I doubted it. Kiba was behind me and wrapped slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed as he whispered in my ear how beautiful I looked, but got even redder when his lips kissed my cheek.

We stayed there for a while, dancing (well Sakura, Tenten, Lee and Kiba), talking and laughing. I tried so hard to enjoy myself but the butterflies in my stomach seemed to multiply with every minute that passed. And every time someone would come in the gym I'd have a mini heart-attack.

I tried to calm myself down by taking a drink but it just made everything worse. I noticed how eyes followed my every move and how people would whisper to themselves once they thought I was out of earshot.

Well, I did say I was someone else for tonight, they probably didn't know it was me...

* * *

I was safely standing next to Shino when someone tapped my shoulder. I actually jumped and let out a scream. I turned and saw it was only Shikamaru. "Woah, calm down Hina it's just me. Does this mask make me look that scary?" He said with a smirk. I could've sworn Shino snorted.

I was so glad I had my mask on to hide my insane blush. "Where are the others?" Shikamaru then asked.

"Oh um I think they're near the DJ." I said pointing to the far corner of the gym.

Shikamaru thanked us and left. "Hinata." Shino suddenly said.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

I looked at him put a hand to my mouth. I knew this was supposed to be one of those serious moments where he actually showed me he cared but looking at him with the ridiculous mask on his face almost made me laugh in hysterics…

"Nothing, I'm f-fine." I said as I fought back a laugh.

Shino was still looking at me. And I stared back, my eyes tearing up because of the laughter I held. I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Shino sighed and said something about how I lost it.

Sakura came over to me looking exasperated. She leaned angrily on the wall next to me and let out a groan.

"Did you reach her?" I asked. Sakura left from time to time to call Ino. Unfortunately she wasn't answering her phone, and when we called her place her parents said she wasn't home…

"NO! What's the use of having a phone if you don't answer it!?"

"I'm sure she's going to come." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shino stepped in beside me. "I don't think Ino would miss her last homecoming."

Sakura smiled lightly and straightened up, although the smile on her face vanished and was replaced by a shocked look. We both turned to look at what she was staring at. "Oh my god!!" Sakura and I yelled together.

Ino was there! She was standing at the entrance looking at the crowd. It seemed like she was looking for someone.

This past few weeks Ino didn't care what she looked like but now… She looked amazing! She looked like how I always remembered her. She was wearing a purple fitted dress with jeweled straps, and her silver mask sparkled in the light.

Suddenly she stopped searching the crowd as her eyes landed on who she was looking for. She started walking forwards, her footsteps matching the beat that was playing and her hips swaying like a model. She looked so confident, so sure of herself it made me and Sakura smile.

Our Ino was back!

Along with the many students in the gym, our eyes followed her. She stopped near a group of boys and tapped on one of their shoulders. Shikamaru turned.

"AAH!!" Sakura and I both squealed. What was she going to do!?

She said something to him and the guys around them hooted. Sakura, Shino and I looked at each other still in shock. We looked over at the crowd where Ino was and saw her still standing there, facing Shikamaru who was looking back. What was going on? Tenten was among the group and nudged Shikamaru but he didn't budge.

Sakura and I decided to approach the crowd to have a better view.

"Find then, it's not like I can't find someone else." Ino said as she left.

"Oh you got burned!" Chouji yelled. The other guys were agreeing with him until Shikamaru suddenly left. We saw him quickly make his way towards Ino and grab her arm. A slow song started to play and we saw them talking to each other. Ino was looking rather irritated, but suddenly Shikamaru took her hand and placed it around his neck…

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura squealed. Someone pinched my side and I saw Tenten jumping excitedly. "He's going to dance with her! He's actually going to dance!"

I wanted to see more but more and more couples started dancing… I wanted to know what was happening!

"Wait a minute what time is it?" Sakura asked suddenly in a panic. Time? Oh no... The time!

"Wait let me check." Tenten said as she left. No this can't be happening already! It just can't!

"Sakura n-no! I c-a-"

"It's 7:50 p.m." Tenten said as she came back.

"Hina!" Sakura said. "You'll be late!"

"Late for what?"

"Sakura I can't!" I said.

"You can! Trust me you can do this!"

"What's going on!?"

"It's too soon!"

"Remember what I told you! If you don't this, you'll only end up regretting it!"

Her words struck a chord with me. It was as though Sasuke was standing right in front of me. He said the exact same words…

"Now go!" Sakura said as she gently pushed me forwards. "And I'm taking this." She said as she forced the bolero off me.

"Sakura!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Tenten screamed.

Not wanting to explain myself I rushed through the crowd. It was 7:50… I had ten minutes to reach him…

I couldn't believe it… It was happening. It was finally here. But where was Naruto? I didn't see him come in the gym! And where's Sasuke? I wanted to see him!

I… I needed him…

* * *

I walked as quickly as my heels let me. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had to see Sasuke. I didn't understand it…He had this quiet strength that calmed me. It made me feel braver, stronger, happier… Like I could do anything and he'd be there…It was selfish but it truly was how I felt.

I stopped when I was caught in a sea of dancing people. I took in a deep breath, willing myself not to panic. Even if Sasuke wasn't here I had to do this. I couldn't always rely on him…

I tried to push myself through the crowd but it was very difficult. I ended up pushing the couples without excusing myself as I was getting more and more restless. I was running out of time…

I finally made my way to where the entrance was. I almost ran as I saw it in front of me... waiting for me to cross it and see _him_…

The moment I stepped out of the gym, my wrist was suddenly grabbed causing me to lose my balance. No! I couldn't waste any time! And I couldn't fall in this dress!

I angrily turned to see who stopped me and gasped. Sasuke!

"You're here!" I exclaimed as I threw myself in his arms and held him tightly. Holding him calmed my heart and made everything seem alright… he was here…

"Sasuke I'm so glad you're here but I have to go!" I cried as I turned to leave.

"Wait." He said as he tugged on my wrist once again.

I looked at him and couldn't understand the emotion in his eyes. His white mask only covered the right part of his face but I could clearly see something was troubling him. His dark eyes stayed on me and his grip didn't loosen.

"Sasuke?" I said. What was wrong with him?

"Hina don't…" He said. I gaped at him. Don't? Did he know what I was about to do? Why was he telling me not to go? I thought he wanted me to do this!

"Don't be late." He suddenly said as he let go of my wrist. "He's been there for almost half an hour."

Naruto was here the whole time? Oh my god! I had to see him! He was waiting for me!

"Thank you!" I joyfully said as I ran towards the end of the hallway.

"I told you I could do it Sasuke!" I yelled again as I looked back to see him shrinking away.

_

* * *

Shit._

_That's what I got her into. Shit. _

_The moment Naruto told me he received a letter, I knew. I KNEW it was from her._

_And I stupidly let her go!_

_Why didn't I stop her!?_

"_Don't be late?" What the fuck!? "DON'T BE LATE!?" _

"_Don't go." Is what I should've said!_

_But she was so happy…_

_Naruto, please…_

_Don't hurt her._

**I'm so sorry!! I know it's almost been a month since the last chapter but exams caught up to me -- So I didn't have any time to write… And I'm so sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger! I didn't want to, honest! I also know this seems like a filler but I like to think that it's more of a foundation of what's to come lol (okay I'll be honest, I think this sucks… argh!) I don't think you guys will have to wait long for the next chapter because I've already written half of it, so… yay! hehe… right… ( I hate that I made you guys wait for such a horrible chapter! I'll make it up to you with the next one… hopefully…**

**P.S. Does anyone else find it hilarious how this supposedly takes place in Halloween but we are waaaaaay past that and into the holidays? No? Okay, I'll shut up now…**


	12. When the mask comes off

I ruined everything.

* * *

I can't move.

I hate my rational side. I hate it. If I didn't listen to it maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe I'd be up there, with Naruto. I'd finally be confessing the feelings I've held for so long… He'd finally know how I felt and…

And what?

In my foolish bliss, I didn't even think of what I was going to say or do. I didn't question what would happen after, or how I'd react if things went bad. His response never even crossed my mind, nor what he'd feel. All of this is why I'm stuck here. Burning the doorknob with my eyes.

I didn't think. And this is one of those times where thinking is the most important thing to do.

I sighed and looked back at the all the steps I flew over to come here. Unwillingly my body seemed to agree with the thought of going back down…

"_Believe me… you'll only regret it if you do."_

I abruptly turned my back to them and faced the door. I wouldn't turn away now, I've reached so far!

"_You shouldn't waste time."_

I placed my hand on the doorknob. It felt like ice.

"_Isn't it better than forever wondering what could've happened?"_

I turned it and carefully opened the door…

I wasn't going to be a coward. No, not tonight.

* * *

To my dismay another flight of steps greeted me.

"Crap." I muttered. I forgot I still had one more to go until I reached the top.

I slowly made my way up, my heart threatening to explode. With every step my heels clattered causing an echo to swirl around me. Stupid metal stairs… So much for a silent entry. If I went up there was no turning back now… He'd hear me.

I went up another step and paused to take in a deep breath. Just then, a voice pierced the eerie silence.

"You came!"

I tightly gripped the handle. I was suffocating. He was here! He was in front of me, right now!

But I couldn't look at him. Nothing irritated me as much at that moment than myself. If I couldn't look at him in the eye, how would I manage to confess my feelings for him?

"I… I knew you said to meet you at eight but I came a bit earlier…" Naruto said hesitantly. I wanted to say it was alright but all I managed to do was bob my head in what was supposed to be a nod.

I raised my eyes and leveled them to his shoes. What was I doing?

"Are you coming up?" he asked as he took a step down from the door way. I hadn't realized I was still on the stairs.

Mustering up some of the courage I had left I took a step closer to him. Then another, and another, and continued so until I was finally in front of him. I still didn't look at his face. Although I wondered if he recognized me… probably not. I thought it would be pretty obvious who I was if he saw my eyes, no one else besides my family have these white orbs.

Standing in front of him felt like standing in front of the sun itself. Heat engulfed every part of my body and I didn't even know whether or not I was breathing. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd suddenly feel drops of sweat forming on my forehead.

Suddenly his hand reached out to hold mine. Since I was still looking at his shoes, I had a perfect view of the scene. My eyes widened at the sight. "We should go in, I don't want any accidents." He said as he let out a nervous laugh. I followed him out of the staircase and into the small cabin that led outside.

"There I think it's better now." He continued as he let go of my hand. I still didn't say anything as I felt my hand turn into ice once more.

My mind whirled with thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he as nervous as I was? Should I just say it? _"I li..lo…"_ Well something like that. Should I say something first, like some kind of introduction?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw his feet take a step towards me. I filched at how close we were. "Can I see you?" He gently asked. "I... no I mean… crap that was stupid…" He said with a soft laugh. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. So I guess he was nervous too…

He wanted to see my face. Who wouldn't want to face the one who supposedly had something important to tell them? I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. Somehow this already seemed like a huge step.

I stared straight at him. He wasn't wearing a mask and a soft pink blush dusted his cheeks. He looked surprised at the sight of me and that's when I realized he figured out who I was. There was no hiding now. My eyes would always betray me.

He still stared at me, seeming too shocked to say anything. However, I wasn't content to simply reveal my eyes to him. No, I never imagined confessing to him while wearing a mask… Never leaving his eyes, my hands went up behind my head and started undoing the bow that held my mask in place. Once undone, I took it off, exposing my face to him. This might seem like nothing to some people, but to me… This was one of the most courageous things I had to do…

The expression in his eyes shifted into one I couldn't quite name. All I know was I felt naked. There was absolutely nothing to hide or shield me. I stood there, in from of Naruto, my heart unprotected…

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered as his eyes looked at me with such intensity it made my knees weak.

"Hi." I barely whispered as I gave him a small smile. I don't know why but just seeing him could make me smile no matter how dire I thought the situation was.

"You're the one who…"

"I-I'm the one who wanted to s-speak with y-you." I interrupted.

"You look…" Naruto muttered as he took a few steps away from me and gestured towards me shaking his head. I guessed he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

"I uh…" he cleared his throat. "What did you want to tell me?" He then asked as he finally stopped fidgeting.

I looked back at the floor. How could I start? I couldn't just jump right to the part where I tell him! I took in a deep breath and looked back at him. He didn't seem impatient, if anything he looked at me curiously.

I closed my eyes. _"I can do this."_ I told myself. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling at me…

I giggled nervously. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?" He asked as he joyfully came closer to me.

Seeing him so happy to be in my company erased all my uneasiness… Then like a dream I started talking.

"We've known e-each other for s-so long… and I know y-you probably think of m-me like some… umm… I mean… I know you might think I-I'm w-weird…"

"If I did, I don't think it now." He beamed. I quickly looked at the ground to hide my blush. "You've changed Hinata." He said.

I changed? My smile widened.

"Not in a bad way though. I mean, you're still the same Hinata, only different…. Uh…That didn't sound right. You know what I mean!"

I joined him in his soft laughter. I think I knew what he meant.

"I'm m-more comfortable around you now." I replied. "I don't feel as afraid…"

"Afraid?!" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not a-anymore! I think I can f-finally open myself to y-you…" I said as I started to fidget with my fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"I just… no never mind..." Damn it! I couldn't say it!

"Hina it's okay, I'm sure whatever you have to say-"

"N-No! It's just, I don't want to ruin everything….w-we have…"

I backed away from him as I hugged myself. I felt so naked. I felt so afraid. We didn't have much history together, but these past few weeks have been great. We were finally speaking to each other and by telling him how much I love…

I was afraid I'd lose something that took so long for me to get.

"Hinata, whatever you have to say, you can tell me."

"I… Naruto I…" I took in a ragged breath. He moved forwards in a way that didn't intimidate me. He smiled softly, causing me to relax a bit. I looked deep in those blue eyes I admired forever. I couldn't believe after all these years the time has finally come. After so long, he'd finally know how much he meant to me, he'd finally hear those three words I've been longing to tell him…

"I love you."

* * *

"_Hinata, whatever you have to say, you can tell me."_

_She's actually talking to him._

"_I… Naruto I…"_

_Will you really tell him? Come on Hinata what are you doing!? Can't you see you're just going to be-_

"_I love you." _

_Hurt._

_I was too late._

* * *

It's funny how things turn out.

A minute ago I was on top of the school, confessing my love to Naruto. And now, I was at the bottom, sitting on the stairs with my jacket on. A part of me forced me to stay. I couldn't understand why, I didn't have any reason to stay anymore…

I looked down at the mask I was holding. Its pearls glimmered and the golden lace was as beautiful as ever. It was so fake. I threw it against the door and watched it crash to the ground. I didn't care if it broke.

I wasn't crying, not that I was surprised. I cried so much in my short life that my tears must have all dried up.

I felt numb. Maybe I didn't love him that much…

"I love you."

I shouldn't have said those three stupid words. After being spoken Naruto stood in front of me completely paralyzed as it he'd seen a ghost. What's worse was that I didn't stop there.

"I love you so much!" I said, a pathetic confidence taking over me. I remember how fast my heart was beating at that moment and wondered how I didn't get a heart-attack.

"Ever since I could remember…"

He was silent as his expression softened but remained serious. I should've taken that as a sign…

"I always did."

It was that short. I always imagined my confession to be a little longer, kind of like those movies where they go on and on about how much they knew about that person. Rambling on to the point where it was "stalker-ish". Unfortunately that was the best I could do at the time, words failed me and all I could do was wait.

"Hinata…" Naruto said in a state of shock. Sign number two.

"I-I don't know what to say…" he said as he shook his head. As though it could erase the words I said from his memory. Sign number three.

I remember looking at him with so much hope and joy. A funny thing is for some strange reason I was so happy. I had finally told him I loved him and I didn't care anymore. I felt so relieved and invincible… the thought that he might like me back etched itself in my stupid mind.

I didn't flinch away when he came closer to me. I even surprised both of us when I approached him as well, the space between us getting dangerously small. It didn't help much when he gently took my hands in his… Still blinded, I had the crazy idea that he was going to kiss me… ha! How foolish…

"I don't know how to say this…" he started, his gaze straying everywhere but my face. Sign number four.

"Hinata you're a nice person, really you are, and you were always so kind to me, even when others weren't…" he tenderly squeezed my hand as I held my breath.

"And I've gotten to know you more recently, and I've realized that, well… I really like you."

The heavens opened up at that moment to shine its light on me. Angels started to sing and I thought that god really existed. I thought that I'd die of happiness right there. Tears of joy formed in my eyes… Naruto liked me! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. HE LIKED ME!!

So, naturally, I didn't expect to see my world crumble down with one simple word…

"But…"

Yes one word was all it took. The singing stopped and I suddenly fell back on earth. I was back in the dark cabin on the school's rooftop. I felt so cold standing there, the only heat coming from Naruto's hands. I waited for him to continue, the tears in my eyes no longer those of joy, but of fright… I didn't want to know what he was going to say…

"But no matter how much I appreciate you… I'd only be lying if said I loved you back… It wouldn't be fair to you…"

Why didn't I leave after that? Why did I stay and make myself endure more hurtful words? Although at that time I wasn't thinking anymore, it was as if I was watching a movie and everything that was going on wasn't really happening. Without a second thought, one question ate me up inside. And for once, I didn't bother to keep it hidden.

"It's because of her isn't it?" I said in hoarse whisper. The tears were still in my eyes but they didn't fall. "Because of Sakura…"

Naruto's gripped tightened for a moment and loosened. "I don't want to lie to you-"

"Please…" I softly begged. "Please Naruto just tell me…"

I looked up at him as he stared back at me. He looked so pained…

"I love her." He finally said as he let go of my hands. I hugged myself tightly, finally realizing how cold this place was. I couldn't believe this was happening…

"I'm so sorry Hinata…" Naruto said, in a tone so desperate and sincere it hurt. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even talk to him. He then hugged me, his apologies never ceasing.

I didn't feel anything when he hugged me. That's when I became numb. It didn't sink in yet. He then pulled away and led me downstairs. We didn't talk for what seemed like an eternity until we finally reached the gym. He continued forward turning around to look at me, but by then I was already gone. I hid behind the entrance as I saw him look for me and say my name a couple of times, he then disappeared in the crowd probably still searching for me.

Unconsciously I walked up to Izumo and Kotetsu at the schools entrance to ask for my jacket. They both wished me a good evening and I replied in a monotone voice as I walked away (to the opposite direction) like a zombie.

And that's how I ended up here. On the foot of the stairs facing the exit of the fourth tower. I knew no one would bother me and knew no one would be able to find me here. Except one person.

Suddenly I heard the door open from behind; followed by the slow steps someone was taking. Said person stopped behind me and stayed like that for a while. I knew who I wanted it to be… but I wasn't sure if it would be him… what it was that other person? What would I say?

I glanced back only to see a pair of black shoes and black dress pants. It could've been anybody but I really wished it was him. But I didn't want to get my hopes up… I cautiously raised my eyes and was met halfway with dark ones…

My wish was granted.

Sasuke stared back his face finally free of his mask. There was no judgment in his eyes; the only thing I saw was how uncertain he looked. And seeing him suddenly made me snap. I couldn't take it anymore as I felt my tears flowing down my face, warming my cheeks. I looked away as I started to sob. Uncontrollable heaves left my chest; I didn't care if I looked stupid, or like a baby. All the feelings I wanted to avoid hit me so fast I couldn't think. Anger, sadness, pain… I didn't want him to see me this way; I wanted to show him how strong I've become.

Except here I was crying pathetically at the foot of the stairs.

Sasuke sat next to me. He did so in a cautious manner; almost like he didn't want to scare me. I peeked at him and saw him stare at his knees in serious thought. I tried to compose myself, thinking how awful I must've have looked to him, but the tears didn't stop. They just kept falling.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" He whispered.

* * *

We stayed on the steps for I don't know how long. Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? Time seemed to freeze every time I was with him. I felt like we had all the time in the world.

As I sat in silence with him I remembered something I read in Breakfast at Tiffany's not too long ago. "Our understanding of each other had reached that sweet depth where two people communicate more often in silence than in words…" what came after that? Oh yes, "an affectionate quietness replaces the tensions, the unrelaxed chatter and chasing about that produce a friendship's more showy, more, in the surface sense, dramatic moments."

Yes I remembered that line. I remember reading it while I was at the bus stop with Sasuke one day. I couldn't help but think that it described our relationship perfectly. We didn't need words to understand each other. We just did.

And he was always there… what had I done in return? Nothing.

"Why?" I asked not knowing how to formulate my question. I didn't even know what I was asking him. Why was he always there? Was that what I really wanted to ask? Or did I want to ask him why things turned out this way?

"I don't know." He answered still looking deep in thought. He didn't know… I he didn't, what made me think I would?

"I was never there for you." I replied, still not knowing where this conversation was leading.

"I know."

I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. He knew I was never there for him in the past but here he was… I closed my eyes at the sudden peace that overwhelmed my guilt. I never did anything for him… I pressed my cheek on his arm, enjoying the heat it gave me … but he was always there.

Suddenly I felt something warm on my hand. I opened my eyes to look down and saw his fingers tracing invisible circles on my skin. His hand then slowly covered my own as he cautiously held it. I turned my hand, causing our palms to meet, and closed my fingers between his. He did the same, which resulted in our fingers entwining.

I stared at our hands and was surprised by how I didn't seem to mind. It felt right…

I glanced at him, my head never leaving his shoulder. His hair shielded his face from view, until he slowly turned to me. We both looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. I opted for a small smile. Although I wasn't going to burst out laughing anytime soon, a small flicker of joy was still in me with him around. He didn't smile back but his eyes did that for him as always.

I silently thanked him. He didn't ask questions I didn't want to answer. He didn't force me to say anything to him. He just knew I simply needed a friend.

Unexpectedly the door burst open with a loud racket.

"Hinata are you here!?" I heard a familiar voice say.

Sasuke and I both looked over at a disgruntled Kiba followed closely by Sakura… I wasn't ready to see her…

Curiously they both stared at us quite taken aback; I didn't know why until I realized I was still holding Sasuke's hand… we both hastily pulled away from each other and stood up. Oh god…

I looked at the ground not being able to look at them. Or more precisely, Sakura. Why was she here? What did she want?

"Hinata." Kiba said as he let out a breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" he continued as I felt a hand close around my arm, I hadn't realized we went down the steps and was now in front of me. I looked up at him and saw his expression change from one of relief to one of concern. "Hina what's wrong?" he asked. As I didn't answer him he glared at Sasuke.

"I think we should leave." He said as he pulled me towards the door. I looked back at Sasuke and he stopped him.

"Kiba she dosen't want to-"

"Leave her alone!" Kiba replied. I stared at him in shock and tried to calm him down.

"Let's go." Kiba heatedly said as he forced me out the door. I took one last glance at Sasuke before the door slammed shut.

I didn't want to leave.

* * *

"Kiba let go!"

He finally let go of my arm and stopped walking. He was so controlling it irritated me. I didn't want to deal with this!

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he took off his mask. "I was just worried." It still didn't give him the right to drag me halfway into the parking lot. I turned away and put my cold hands in my pockets. I just wanted to go home…

"Hina what happened?"

I looked at him uncertainly. I didn't want to tell him… I didn't want to relive those moments again… I knew I was going to whether I wanted to or not, but I wanted at least to have some time before that happened. "Kiba please… I don't want to tal-"

"Why were you with the Uchiha?" he interrupted. I looked around for his car since I didn't know what to say. I didn't like how he always referred to Sasuke as "The Uchiha". Some would always call him that and one of those cruel people was my father. Why couldn't they just see that he was like everyone else beneath his cold mask?

"Hina… you can tell me anything…"

No I couldn't. He wouldn't understand. He would never understand how it felt like being rejected by the person you loved. He would never understand how I found solace in Sasuke.

"Don't cry, please, I can't stand it when you do…"

I reached up and touched my cheek. New tears were falling. And here I hoped I'd finally stop…

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto?" he asked. I clenched my fists inside my pockets. I didn't want to go there… "Hina?" Kiba asked again. I slowly nodded. I saw his shoulders sag a bit as he took in this piece of information. He didn't speak for a while. I guessed he figured it out on his own.

"It explains why he was acting weird…weirder…" Kiba said as he still stared into space. Unwillingly I smiled at the comment. "Sakura wouldn't tell me why she was so desperate to look for you, but after some time of not seeing you anywhere I kind of got worried myself."

Sakura's name tore me apart. I didn't want to feel resentment towards her but no matter how much I tried I couldn't. Naruto loved her… but it wasn't her fault! And I hated her for that…

"But out of everyone you turn to the Uchiha? What about your other friends Hinata? What about me?" Kiba said as his tone changed. It was more severe now.

"Ever since you started hanging out with him it's as if I didn't even exist!" he continued.

"That's not true!" I said. How could he say that?

"Right…" Kiba said sarcastically. Why was he acting this way? "When was the last time we hung out together?"

I tried to answer him but I couldn't remember…

"Exactly." He said haughtily. I clenched my fists tighter. I didn't like how he was talking to me. He never spoke to me in this way… but it has been some time ever since we were together.

"So you admit it? You know, ever since you started hanging out wit the Uchiha-"

"Sasuke." I interrupted. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. The Uchiha, The Uchiha, The Uchiha… he had a name!

"What?"

"His name is Sasuke." I tried to say as forceful as I could. I didn't care if I was answering back to a friend of mine. I didn't like the way he was talking about him.

"Unbelievable… you're actually defending that bastard?" he asked incredulously. I felt like I've been slapped. What on earth was his problem? What did he ever do to him!?

"Kiba-"

"You shouldn't be with him, and you know it." He interrupted again. I forced myself not to lose my temper. I pulled out my hands from my pockets and hugged myself yet again. I've never seen this side of Kiba before. I hated him. I never thought I'd ever say that about Kiba but that's exactly how I felt at the moment.

I thought for a while on how I could answer him. So, he wanted to know why I liked being in Sasuke's company? I couldn't possibly answer that question in one single phrase. There were too many reasons… The image of him sitting next to me on the stairs appeared in my mind.

"He's there for me…" I said as I raised my eyes up to his level. He looked furious, I've seen this look sometimes but he never used it on me. I was actually afraid…

"And what about me Hina? I was always there for you! I was always there! I'd pick up the pieces! Not the Uchiha!" he said his voice growing louder, leaving an echo in the empty parking lot.

"His name is Sasuke!" I said through gritted teeth.

"So first Naruto and now him?!" He yelled as he came closer to me. I backed away from him. Did he actually think I was in love with Sasuke?

We glared at each other. I wasn't afraid to look at him in the eye anymore. Another part of me thought it wasn't worth all the trouble to stay here. I turned swiftly to walk away. I didn't want to get into a fight with him.

"You know… I don't even know why I never told your father." he said loud enough for me to hear. I stopped instantly and turned to look at him.

"You wouldn't… Kiba…" I said as I shook my head. No he couldn't do that! He wouldn't!

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled as I marched up to him. "Why would you do that?!" I continued. I started breathing faster as panic started to rise in me. No he wouldn't… I wouldn't let him.

"If it'd get you away from that jerk I'd do it."

"Why!?" I asked frantically. Why does he desperately want to keep me away from him!?

"I don't want you to get hurt!" he yelled back.

"He won't hurt me!" I was sure he wouldn't. I couldn't explain how I knew I just did!

"You think!? Hinata use your mind!" Kiba said as he started to walk away feverishly. I was afraid he was going to see my father. He was one of the few friends I had that would actually be given the permission to talk to him anytime they wanted and I didn't want that to happen.

"Kiba, please don't!" I said as I ran up to him and pulled his arm. He turned to face me and forcefully yanked his arm away.

"I WON"T!" he screamed. I jumped at how angry he looked. I didn't know him…

"If I did tell him you'd only get into trouble! And I know how your father can get! So no matter how much I hate it I won't tell him! Happy?"

I stared at him in alarm. He was so livid… "Why are you acting this way?"

"It doesn't matter!" He spat as he started to walk away.

"Yes it does! It matters a lot to me!" I said as I grabbed his arm once again. "Tell me wh-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled as he turned to me.

I quickly let go of his arm. He didn't just say that… No please, no…

His expression softened and was replaced by the Kiba I always knew. But I couldn't move. What he said froze me in place. For the second time tonight I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I love you…" he said again. Kiba please don't… Don't do this! I never expected this to happen!

"You always talk about how you just want to be loved back…" he said as he moved closer to me. I wanted to move away but I was too transfixed at what was happening. I wanted to leave but I was trapped…

"I fought so hard, I tried so hard not to love you… but I couldn't." the space between us shrunk little by little.

"You never gave me a chance. You never even thought about it for one second…. That maybe… maybe I could make you happy..." Not even an inch separated us anymore, yet I still couldn't escape…

"Please Hinata, just his once..." He whispered, as he cupped my cheek in his hand, brushing away my tears with his thumb. The look in his eyes startled me; he never looked at me that way… I wanted to run away, sadly but my legs refused to move.

Before I could get a grip on what was going to happen he closed the space between us and kissed me.

I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he pulled me against him even more. The more I tried to get away the more his grip tightened…

Nothing prepared me for this. This wasn't how I imagined my first kiss to be like. I never imagined it would be here, with him, I never imagined I'd be forced into it. I always dreamt of it being romantic and sweet… things never seemed to go my way.

Kiba started to kiss me more passionately. As I grew more frantic, I tried desperately to pull away by pushing him away with my hands. But he didn't seem to notice or thought I wanted more with the way my hands moved around…

Suddenly his tongue touched my lips…

"Hmph! Ki- KIBA STOP!!" I shrieked as I pushed him with all the force I had. He hit a car and stared at me in shock.

Without a second thought I started to run.

"Hinata!" he yelled.

I had to get away from here.


	13. When the mask comes off part 2

"_Hinata." Kiba said as he sighed in relief. _

"_I've been looking everywhere for you!" He practically flew down the stairs to meet her. "Hina what's wrong?" he asked. He then glared at me. Go ahead; think I'm some demented rapist._

"_I think we should leave." He said as he forced Hinata to follow him. She looked pleadingly at me and I couldn't help but try to stop him._

"_Kiba she doesn't want to-"_

"_Leave her alone!" Kiba spat. No you leave her alone idiot. She didn't want to leave._

"_Let's go." Kiba then said as he pushed her out the door. She took one last look at me before the door slammed shut._

_I wanted to follow them but decided against it. Kiba was one of her closest friends… he'd know how to console her… Unlike me. She was better off with him…_

_I turned back and met eyes with Sakura. It was the first time we were alone since Naruto's party... She didn't' look happy to see me._

_Not that I care._

_Why was she here? For the last two weeks she had been ignoring me. She would turn to the other side if we crossed paths in the hallway, leave Naruto at Ichiraku's when I came, carefully avoid my gaze in English…_

_She looked at the ground breaking our contact._

"_I… I never realized you two were so close…" _

_She would've known if she spoke to me. _

"_How is she?" she asked as she raised her head._

"_She could be better." I answered. Why sugar-coat it?_

"_I see…" She murmured. Her eyes cast down once again. I sighed seeing how my answer only pained her more._

"_So you've finally decided to speak to me again." I said._

_Her head shot up, she was clearly flustered. Her mouth opened to say something but when nothing came out she sighed._

"_I'm sorry." She finally said._

_You see that's one thing I hate about people. They always seem to apologize for the dumbest things. They accidentally run into me: "I'm sorry", they're in my way: "I'm sorry"; they kiss me: "I'm sorry."_

_What's funny is that they don't seem "sorry" when they ignore me, not that I mind since I like it better then being hovered over, or when they "discreetly" talk behind my back about how I'm dangerous and should've died along with the criminals I hung out with. Yeah... they don't seem sorry at all…_

_I unwillingly let out a laugh. Don't ask me why, I just found the irony hilarious. "It's too late don't you think?"_

"_I was scared." She exasperatedly said. Scared of what?_

"_That kiss… it reminded me so much of the night you came back…"_

_I stared at her, hoping she wouldn't continue. We never, never, talked about it…_

_All of a sudden she giggled. If it was out of embarrassment our pure amusement I'd never know. "Do you remember how the paramedic reacted? He was all "Excuse me, excuse me! Ugh! Get the girl out of here!" she laughed louder._

_No matter how much I didn't want to think about that night, it all came back. Countless times I've tried to forget it but I just couldn't… I remember being in the ambulance on the way to the hospital… Sakura being there, holding my hand. I remember how I used all the strength I had left to pull her towards me and kiss her. She was all bloody and bruised but I didn't give a damn. The anesthesia they put in me and the feeling that I was going to die might've contributed to my stupid move… But even if I was drugged up nothing could make me forget… Nothing could make me forget how I felt…_

"_I don't remember." I said._

_She instantly stopped laughing. I'd always lie to her… always._

"_Well you were... it was a long time ago anyways…" she finished in a whisper. I hope she wouldn't cry. I hoped I didn't hurt her, but I also wished that I'd hurt her enough for her to just leave me alone... I'm just a walking contradiction aren't I?_

_I raised my eyes and met her jade ones again._

_She didn't have any tears. I guess she was stronger than before. We continued looking at each other as though some staring match had started. The defiance in her eyes startled me. I had to will myself not too look away and seem weak. Except, I also had to fight back the spell they were casting on me…_

_We both looked away at the same time. There was a moment of silence since none of us knew what to say after such recollection. I put my hands in my pockets, not knowing what to do with them._

"_What's going to happen now? Where do we go from here?" Sakura murmured._

_Ignoring her eyes on me I observed my shoes. I didn't know if she was talking about us, or if she was talking about Hinata. A part of me prayed it was about the latter. Because if she felt the same way I did, she'd want to change the subject immediately. Besides what could I say? We couldn't avoid each other forever. So we shared a kiss… it wasn't the first. But it'll definitely be the last… I closed my eyes in desperation to forget how her lips felt on mine. But doing so only made things worse…_

_Sakura cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. She made her way down the stairs, to the place Hinata occupied, and sat down. "She must hate me…" Sakura quietly said as she took off her mask and let it drop._

_So she was talking about Hinata…_

"_I know what Naruto must've said…" she continued as she placed her head in her hands and groaned._

_I sat next to her. I'm sure Naruto told Hinata about how he was in love with Sakura. I'm sure he said everything I didn't want her to hear. Although, now that I think of it, there wasn't much he could do… he could've given her a chance… but I'd beat the shit out of him before he could touch her. Or he could've used her… but then I'd kill him. Not because I cared or anything it's just… she deserved better. That's all. She deserved someone better. Someone like…_

"_I love him too; I do, just… just not in that way…" Sakura interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at her and saw her staring at me. I looked away my chest suddenly feeling heavy._

_She was in denial. She loved him. I'm sure of it. _

_As much as I hated it, I was pushing her away and that's what I'll continue doing. I'll keep doing it until she realizes how we weren't meant to be and see that Naruto was there for her the whole time. But she was too stubborn! She was so annoying! Just like Hin-_

_She was stubborn._

_Couldn't she see how good she and Naruto will have it? He would get the girl of his dreams, and she would get the love she always wanted. They'll live happily ever after with all the crap that comes along with it._

_While I… I'd finally lose her… She'd finally be out of my life. I took in a deep breath. I suddenly had hard time breathing._

_Couldn't they understand I was only doing this because he was alive? Because as long as he lived… I couldn't afford any distractions. None. I couldn't afford to open my heart to someone just to leave in the end. The more you cared, the more you had to lose._

_My thoughts drifted back to Hinata… I guess we were both the losers in this plan of mine… Everything was a mess for her… she would've been better off if she hadn't met me… I shouldn't have pushed her…_

_I suddenly felt Sakura lean on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts once again. "She's going to hate me…Hinata's going to hate me." Sakura whispered. She always seemed to voice out my thoughts. When Hinata would give it more thought she'd hate me as well… If she knew what was good for her._

"_Yeah she will." I said. I tried to stop thinking about myself and thought about her situation. She was strong enough to hear the truth. I glanced down at Sakura and realized she was waiting for me to continue._

"_She'll probably resent you for a while."_

"_And then?" she asked in a broken voice. Was she crying?_

"_And… she'll get over it." I replied. Trying to convince myself more than her. I suddenly caught sight of Hinata's mask on the ground. It was broken. The image of her sitting in this exact spot flashed through my mind. I hated how helpless it made me feel. I was never helpless._

"_She'll get over it…"_

"_I hope you're right." Sakura murmured._

_I looked back at Sakura. It's been a while since we were alone like this. I didn't want to admit that she looked beautiful… just like Hin- why do I keep thinking of her?_

_I was acting stupid. Since when had I become the typically hormone-overloaded type who only thinks about girls? I'm not that desperate, hell I could get any girl I want. I still don't know why I held her hand though. It wouldn't have changed anything._

_Sakura's hand suddenly moved towards my own. I looked at her and saw the want in her eyes._

"_Sasuke…" she whispered as she started closing the distance between our lips._

_Please don't…_

_Suddenly the door burst open._

_I quickly stood up and Sakura soon followed. "Kiba what's wrong?" she asked._

_He turned to us, looking angrier than I've seen him in awhile. "YOU!" He yelled right at me. Great, what did I do now? _

_He then walked quickly towards me and punched me. I hit the wall and the place started to spin. I could hear him saying something amidst Sakura's cries for him to stop._

_Before I could stand straight he hit me again. This time on the other side of my face. _

"_KIBA! STOP!"_

"_What did you do to her!?" he demanded._

_I looked up at Kiba and smiled. I knew what was making him like this…_

"_This doesn't have anything to do with your precious Hinata, does it?" I said, carefully pronouncing Hinata's name lustfully. _

"_Don't talk about her!" he yelled as he punched me again. This caused me to almost lose my balance but thankfully the wall kept me up. Heh… That was nothing._

"_STOP IT!"_

_I leaned against the wall and spit out the blood in my mouth. I laughed as I found out I was right. I laughed harder when I saw his expression change from hatred to complete incredulousness. But where was she? Why was Kiba here? I thought he'd be with her… Did something happen between them?_

_Did he just let her go!? It was dangerous walking out at this time! I had to see her…_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you going!?" I heard Sakura yell after me but I ignored it. _

_Before I could open the door I heard Kiba say: "What's wrong Uchiha? I thought you always loved a fight."_

_I turned back to reply only to get hit once again. Oh hell no, he didn't just do that._

"_That's all you got?" I asked as I clenched my fist tight, the energy suddenly finding its way through my arm. I forgot how much I missed this feeling... There was no fucking way he could hit me and get away with it. And the faster I'm done with him the sooner I can see Hinata._

_I'd show him how a real punch feels like._

**- - -**

**Extra long chapter. Extra long wait too… Sorry.**

**I really wanted to finish this one before the holidays because frankly I'm really late lol! So I'm very sorry if it all seemed rushed. I'll probably go over and read the whole thing and edit it once more. So most of you might be wondering why I made Sasuke's point of view longer… so my answer is…. I don't know. I guess I just felt like giving you guys an early Christmas gift lol. But really I think I just wanted to show a little bit more of what's going on inside his head. Not that I know of course… I don't know how guys think S And all the while I wanted to show more of Sakura, I mean, I'm sure she'd feel bad since she knew about Naruto's feelings and all… **

**Well I'll stop rambling on. Happy holidays everyone!! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. I missed my bus, but I'm still smilling

Everything is so confusing now.

My mind tells me to do something, but my heart says another.

I'm just happy that a part of my problems have been resolved.

And I actually smiled... Genuinely. For the first time in weeks...

If only Sai saw me.

* * *

I ran through the streets of Konoha, not thinking where I was going.

The streetlamps provided light to guide me, but I couldn't help but still feel in danger. There was no one else walking around the streets…

Nevertheless I still continued on, no matter how tired I became. My feet ached and my breathing hardened but I didn't care. I just had to get away.

Suddenly I spotted a tall figure walking in front of me. Immediately I stopped, instinct telling me to do so. I squinted to have a better look at whoever it was. Black pants and jacket, dark spiky hair…

"Sasuke!" I called out but instantly regretted it. How could I be so sure it was him? The figure then stopped and slowly turned to me. His dark eyes and handsome face… It really was him! But what was he doing here?

I ran to him, all feeling of danger disappearing.

Suddenly I hit something hard and fell to the ground, my breath knocked out of me. I sat up and stared in front of me. Sasuke was still standing there, his hands in his pockets. There was nothing… There wasn't anything there! What did I hit?

I stood up, and ignoring my embarrassment, decided to walk only to hit an invisible wall again. I placed a hand in front of me and was surprised when my hand met a cold hard surface… that was invisible. What was this?

"Sasuke! Hey, over here!" I yelled again. I thought maybe he could help me but he didn't seem to hear anything. I hit the wall and screamed for him again. He didn't move.

"He can't hear you." Someone suddenly said. I turned abruptly at the voice and saw Kiba a couple of feet away from me. What was he doing here?

"And he won't help you." He continued.

"Shut up!" I replied and turned away from him. I didn't want to hear any more of it. I hit the wall harder but nothing changed. Why was Sasuke just standing there? "Sasuke can't you hear me!?"

"Hinata?" another voice said. I turned slowly… that voice… standing a short distance away from Kiba was Naruto! I made my way towards him. Maybe he could get me out.

Except I hit another wall…

"What?!" I screamed as I hit the wall with both hands. I started hitting my invisible cage frantically. What was this!? Why was I trapped here?

"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said as Sakura suddenly appeared beside him. I stopped hitting the wall and stared at her. She stared straight back her usual warm eyes so cold. I gave her a once over a realized she was wearing the exact same dress as me… except it made her look like a goddess…

"He loves me Hinata. You can't change that." She said in an icy tone. "So give yourself a break and stop trying."

I shook my head; Sakura would never say those things… I looked at her as she turned to Naruto. He then took her in his arms and pressed his lips against her neck. No…

"He doesn't care for you Hinata." Kiba said suddenly standing in front of me, outside my cage.

I couldn't take it anymore and turned away from the trio. I'd break through no matter what. I braced myself as I ran towards the wall but got knocked down once again as it seemed to have hardened. Sasuke looked at me for a minute before turning away.

"Sasuke!?" I yelled desperately as he started to leave. "Sasuke don't leave me! Please!"

Tears started streaming down my face. I never thought he'd make me cry again, I as so sure he wouldn't hurt me…

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

I shot up on my bed, a cold sweat all over my body.

I touched hurriedly the pillows and covers that surrounded me. I was in my bed… I touched my face and felt the tears that stained it. It was just a dream…

I turned and placed my feet on the cold ground. I was so shaken up… "It was just a dream!" I told myself.

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down my nerves. Ever since that awful Halloween night I've been met with many dreamless nights. And on the rare nights I did dream, like now, it would always be that horrible "invisible cage" one.

I looked over at my clock: 3:04 a.m.

I put on my slippers and walked over to my large windows. I pushed away the curtains and pressed my forehead against the cold glass. A thin layer of snow had already covered all of Konoha, making it as beautiful as the Snow Country. I always loved the snow but somehow it had no affect on me this year.

I put on my robe before opening my windows and stepping outside. A cold breeze met me on this cold November morning but I simply ignored it.

I took in the view from my deck. The moonlight made everything look soft and magical, from the icicles that hung from the trees branches and the large fountain in the middle, to the opalescent snow that lay all over the gardens.

No, it had no affect on me at all.

A shiver went down my spine as another cold breeze hit me. I hugged myself tightly and decided it was best to go back inside. I went straight to my bed only to be sidetracked by one of the many pictures of my desk. I went towards it and hesitantly picked it up. My other hand traced the face of the boy smiling next to me.

"Kiba…" I whispered. We didn't speak after that night. No one knew about what happened between us. There were many rumours though, following another incident that had happened once I left. I put back the picture frame and caught sight of another one took during Ino's birthday.

I received many calls on my cell phone that night from her, Neji, Tenten and other people. I turned it off only to forget that they had my home number too. I then unplugged it, knowing they wouldn't dare call my father's number. I only knew what happened once the party was over and Neji came home.

I remember seeing him knock on my door and inviting himself in. Fortunately I had washed my face and willed myself to stop crying. I gasped as I saw his shirt stained with blood. He shushed me as he quietly closed the door and said he'd explain everything.

He told me how much people talked about a certain indigo haired girl with a golden dress and matching mask. He told me about how guys were looking for her, thinking they might have a chance to talk or dance with her. I remember how he laughed as he recollected the many words he had heard. He laughed even more at how stupid he thought they were for not realising it was me.

He then turned serious as explained how he had gotten all the blood on his clothes. Kiba and Sasuke had gotten into a huge fight… He had to help Naruto and Lee restrain Sasuke while Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino held Kiba …

It was all people could talk about when I was back at school on Monday. "Sasuke vs. Kiba."

They talked about the way Kiba had smashed Sasuke's head into a wall. The way Sasuke had broken Kiba's arm, how both their faces dripped in blood… They seemed to be getting a real kick out of it but I found it horrible… Everyone kept saying it was they best fight they have seen this year… I just wanted them to shut up; I didn't want to imagine those scenes.

What made me feel even worse was how I failed to visit any of them. Naturally after such a fight they were sent to the hospital. I really wanted to see them, I really did. But… A part of me hated myself for wanting so see Sasuke after what he had done to Kiba. And another part of me hated how I wanted to see Kiba after what he had done to Sasuke… to me…

Obviously they were both suspended; therefore I couldn't see them until the following week. And I was horrified. They looked like hell. Especially Kiba… even if it was Sasuke who had to get his head stitched up, Kiba was the one who suffered the most injuries. However, even after the fight, Sasuke's suffered many injuries of his own… although not physical. His name became even more tarnished…

I couldn't speak or look at either of them. So many conflicting emotions went through me every time I'd try. Disappointment, anger, affection, hatred… Both of them avoided me also. I no longer spent those enjoyable after school hours getting "tutored" by Sasuke. I no longer walked Akamaru around the park with Kiba.

Before I could give it any more thought, I looked to the right and saw a picture of me and another girl with pink locks… I no longer spent time with Sakura… like I said the night of the dance; I wanted things to be different between me and her. And they were. Only not in the way I had planned. I barely spoke to her while she tried to be with me all the time. It irritated me how she'd always be so cheerful around me. But there would be an edge to her voice, like she was afraid that anything she'd say would make me snap.

And it didn't help how Naruto seem to always be there… how he tried to help me in everything I did even if it would be something as pathetic as opening my locker. He felt like he had to make it up to me… but I just wanted to get away from him. And surprisingly I told him so. Being as stubborn as he is, Naruto didn't stop. But oddly enough he did hang around me less recently…

I sighed as I threw myself lifelessly on my bed.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

* * *

"You're really good at it." Sai said behind me causing me to jump.

"W-What?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"That fake smile. It almost seems genuine." He then said as he left the classroom.

His words kept repeating themselves in my mind. I tapped my pen on my textbook as I thought about it. My fake smile… What did he know about smiles?

I looked down at my notes and shook my head. I didn't have time to think about such stupid things. Exams were coming up. If there was one _good_ thing this whole situation brought me, it was my sudden resolve to study. I studied every night since then and I found myself getting better in physics and math. Even the teachers took notice and it made me very proud of myself.

Although Ino and Tenten would always complain. "God! Stop studying for one second and go out with us!" They'd say. Whatever, I didn't need any distractions. This report card is very important. I needed to get good grades in order to feel secure about getting into the best colleges. I'm a Hyuga after all…

I hadn't realized that I started spinning my pen. I smiled smugly. Yes, I could do it now. Sasuke had taught… I threw the pen away. I had to study.

Suddenly a bag was dropped on the left side of the table. I looked up from my book. Well speak of the devil… I looked back down quickly. Sasuke didn't even ask if I minded and just took a seat across from me.

Instantly the whispers started. I could only imagine how everyone in the library asked themselves why "The Uchiha" was sitting with me. I felt my face burn but ignored it. God I just wanted to study in peace…

I glanced up at him as he started emptying his bag. I was happy to see he was doing better. He didn't seem to wince in pain when he moved. I scanned his face. It was all scratched and bruised the first time I saw him, he was barely recognizable even. But now his eye wasn't as blue and he wasn't wearing the bandages on his head anymore. But he still had that big cut on his cheek. It looked painful… Suddenly I remembered how he hurt himself at my place. It had healed quite rapidly but it was maybe due to the ointment I had used on it. Did he clean it properly? I remember how he hated the alcohol… Maybe he didn't use it and that's why it wasn't healing as fast. Or maybe he wasn't even using any ointment on it at all! How foolish!

I snapped out of my trance when I realised he was looking at me. I then tried to make him think I was engrossed in the wonderful world of vectors.

"I couldn't find it." He suddenly said. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"That weird ointment you put on my cut last time." He said as he turned a page of his book. "I tried to look for it but I didn't find it."

"Oh." I simply said. It kind of freaked me out how he read my mind. "Well I didn't buy it at a drugstore."

He arched an eyebrow enquiringly, so I continued. "I bought it at this little shop that sells herbal medication."

"Name?" Sasuke asked.

"Chiyo's" I replied curtly.

"The one beside Yamanaka's flower shop?"

"Yeah."

He furrowed his eyebrows and I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. I'm guessing he didn't want to go anywhere near Ino right now. She'll probably jump at him considering how she "absolutely _adoooored_ scars on a _man_."

"I see." He said.

"It's the only place they sell it." I added. Madame Chiyo was the only person who did that ointment and it was very popular. I always wondered what would happen when she was too old to work.

"Crap." He muttered. I smiled.

AAHH! I was so stupid! Why did I waste time like that! And why was he suddenly talking to me?

Although I did miss it…

ARGH! DAMN IT!

I started adding vectors with more fervour. Stupid Sasuke. Thinking he could just waltz in here and start a conversation. No I couldn't forget how badly he injured Kiba. But he did deserve it… slightly.

Whatever.

Suddenly a loud voice disturbed the silence of the library. I tiresomely turned to see who it was. My stomach lurched. I quickly stood up and gathered my things. I didn't want to see them…

"Hey man I found you!" he said. I put on my jacket and left hurriedly.

* * *

That was too close.

I took a seat on the bus stop's bench and placed a hand on my chest. I couldn't believe I actually ran. At this rate I'll be in better shape than Neji.

The next time, instead of studying in the school's library where anyone could come in, I'd study at my house. It was always quiet there and there was no one to interrupt me. I glanced at my watch. The bus would arrive in about twenty minutes.

I hated waiting. I hated having nothing to do, but I had to keep myself preoccupied! Because when I didn't… I started thinking… about stuff I didn't want to.

But I still did, remembering who I saw in the library. Naruto and Sakura. I shivered regardless of there not being any breeze. Naruto and Sakura… it sounds right doesn't it? Naruto and Sakura. Sakura Uzumaki. Cute.

I shook my head and checked my watch again. Five minutes have passed. Bull. I tapped my foot impatiently as I searched within my bag for something to read or my MP3. I then noticed how I didn't have my physic notes with me. "Damn it." I muttered. The moment I stood up I gave a small scream as I saw Sasuke standing in front of me.

He just gave me a smirk and held out a green notebook. "You forgot this." He said.

"Thanks." I answered as I took it and sat back down. I carefully opened it and started to read.

He leaned against the post and I felt his eyes on me. I ignored him.

"You're annoying." He suddenly said. I looked up at him. What did he just say?

"I said you're annoying. You irritate me." He continued as he placed his hands in his pockets. The monotony of his voice irritated _me_. It was as if he was simply talking about how nice the weather was.

"What did I do?" I asked. He was acting stupid. How can someone be annoying when they didn't do anything?

"Nothing." He said as he glanced at me. "You never _do_ anything anymore."

"Oh please don't give me that BS." I wanted to say. I was _doing _something. A lot of things actually. Wasn't he glad I wasn't sitting around moping all the time like some girls do?

"It's your problem if I annoy you. I never asked you to be here." I muttered angrily.

"I heard that." He stated. Whatever.

I checked my watch. Another five minutes. That's it. I'm walking home.

I stood up and walked away, Sasuke stepping aside to let me pass. I didn't thank him.

"You can't run forever." He said loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "What?" I asked not trying to hide the aggravation in my voice.

"We all go to the same school. You can't avoid us."

"You're the one to talk." I muttered. This coming from the king of running away…

He turned his face away from me and did that crooked smile his fangirls would go crazy over if they ever saw it. "I can still hear you." He said mockingly.

"Look I'm not avoiding anyone." I said as I made my way towards him. "I'm just really busy studying alright?"

"Every day Hinata?" he asked as he lazily turned his head to me, reminiscent of Shikamaru.

"Well forgive me for wanting to pass my exams!" I said as I turned away. Arguing with him was pointless.

Before I could even take a step he spoke again. "You think you're the only one who had to through this kind of thing?"

I stomped my foot. Why couldn't he just let me leave? "No." I scowled. I knew I wasn't the only one who had to go through this… I knew I wasn't the only one who'd feel this p-… pain. There was Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba… My grip almost crushed my notebook. Countless people before me have experienced it, and countless people after me will.

"Then get a grip." He said unexpectedly. Somehow this struck home. I marched up to him and hit his chest with my notebook.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I said loudly. Who was he to tell me to "Get a grip"? As if he knew what it felt like to love someone! He didn't! So he could just shut up!

He only looked at me indifferently, which made me want to hit him even more. I raised it again but before it could touch him he snatched it away from me.

"You think?" he asked violently as he stared straight into my eyes, daring me to continue. The way he held my notebook over me made it seem like he was going strike… He seemed to have noticed this and slowly lowered his arm.

"What?" I asked, my emotions running wild. "No hit?"

His eyes darkened but I still continued. "It looked like you were going to. So why did you stop?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He abruptly said. We both knew we weren't talking about me anymore.

"It still did." I whispered. I didn't know exactly what had started the fight and I wanted to know. "How could you?" I added. I wasn't even sure anymore if it really was Kiba who had started it.

"He attacked me." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to hit back." I replied as I pulled up my scarf. He really didn't… maybe they could've talked things out…

"You're too nice for your own good." He said as he looked away from me.

I still continued staring at him. Looking how smoke came out every time he exhaled. It's been almost three weeks since I've been with him. A little inside my head enjoyed it, but the bigger part felt like I shouldn't be here.

"What happened?" he asked the ground.

What did he mean? How did he know something happened between me and Kiba? I fidgeted with my gloved fingers. Could I tell him? I knew he wouldn't say anything. He wasn't the type to gossip. But how would he react? Would he get mad? Wait, why do I even care how he'd react?

"He kissed me." I quietly said. My eyes shifted everywhere and I was glad that the cold weather already made my cheeks red. Just remembering it made me feel sick.

I saw him arch an eyebrow. "He kissed you?" he asked. I nodded. Was he deaf?

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Then that's why I hit him."

"You're just using it as an excuse." I grumbled.

"Isn't it a good one?"

"You still hurt him." I said louder. He looked at me pensively. I didn't bother to look away. He seemed to have found what he wanted to say and spoke.

"He hurt you."

How did he know he hurt me? For all we know I could've enjoyed it. But he was right. Kiba did hurt me but…

"He wasn't the only one who did." I replied.

Now his statement was complete. Kiba wasn't the only one who had hurt me that night. Naruto did… and himself as well…

Finally the bus made its way towards us and stopped. Passengers went off and looked at us curiously. It might have been weird to see two people standing at a bus stop but neither making any movement to get on. The driver then closed its doors and took off once again.

"You missed your bus." Sasuke said.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He had no reason to care whether or not I missed my bus. He had no reason to care whether or not I was hurt and lonely…

"I don't know." He mumbled. He slowly shook his head. "I really don't know." He repeated. He actually looked sincere…

Somehow what he had said touched me. I looked at my feet to hide a sudden smile that appeared on my face. It was rare to hear Sasuke say "I don't know." He usually acted like such a smartass. I laughed softly at my use of language. I never did talk like that until recently.

I looked at him as my smiled softened. I breathed deeply to try and clear my thoughts. I was so confused when I was around him. Was I angry at him or not?

"I'm not asking you to forgive me." He said. I guessed this was his way of apologizing. This was so confusing. I looked back at the ground to hide my smile.

"Who said I wanted to?" I said mockingly as I looked at him.

He looked rather annoyed at what I had just said. "I take back saying how you were _too_ nice."

I openly giggled at his remark. Was this all it took to make things better between us?

"Um here." He then added. I looked over at what he had handed to me and saw my notebook. I completely forgot that he was holding the entire time! I thanked him as I took it and placed it in my bag. To think this all started because of a simple pile of papers stapled together…

"I saw how quickly you were doing the vectors." Sasuke started.

"Yeah I actually get it." I said casually, trying to make small talk.

"And the forces?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"Easy." I said with a shrug.

"I guess you don't need me anymore then." He replied calmly. I turned abruptly to look at him. No! I still did! I tried to find anything in my studies where I needed help with but couldn't find anything… I just… I don't know. I just knew I'd need him. One day. I sighed. I was lying to myself. I just wanted to be with him that's all.

I missed him.

"No..." I said while shaking my head. "I still need you... I mean your help."

"In what?"

I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't about to tell him I missed him was I!?

I cleared my throat. "I need a ride home."

Sasuke bit his lip as it had a mind of its own and turned up. I snort escaped him and he turned to me. A smile on his face. I thought I'd never see it again.

"Don't you have a chauffeur?" he asked clearly annoyed.

I did. But I didn't want to admit it. "Well… W-well…" An idea popped into my head. "Wait a minute, if you had your car why did you wait out here with me?!"

Sasuke just glared at me and started walking towards the parking lot. "What I can't have fresh air anymore?"

I gasped at the aggressiveness in his voice. "That still doesn't explain wh-"

"The world doesn't revolve around you." He cut in.

His words resulted in a snowball flying towards him. He turned just in time for it to hit his face.

Oh snap.

* * *

"Y-Y-You o-owe m-me. Y-You're going t-to p-pay for this!"

He leaned in and smirked. "Shu-Shu… Shut up." He mocked. I opened my mouth to snap back but he closed the door before I could even pronounce a syllable.

I angrily buckled my seatbelt with trembling hands. I had snow all over me; well it used to be snow. Now it had melted into freezing water! I'm telling you Sasuke is cruel. I even had snow _in _my jacket and _boots_.

The next thing I knew it he was sitting next to me that obnoxious smirk on his face. ARGH! Although I took a moment to stare at him. What I saw would forever be engraved in my mind. His hair still had snowflakes in it… making his spikes look frozen… like a bunch of icicles glued to his head…

I covered my mouth as uncontrollable laughter left my mouth. Oh god that was too funny! Surprisingly Sasuke quietly joined in as well. "You look like Rudolph." He said before laughing even more.

I peeked at myself on the side mirrors and noticed how red my nose was. I started laughing hysterically. I was so going to get sick!

Sasuke then turned on the engine and drove. I really missed this… I smiled at how everything seemed alright. Even just for a while.

I looked out the window and saw a flash of pink. I looked back once he started getting further from school and noticed that the pink flash was Sakura… There was a moment where both our eyes connected.

I turned away from her; I didn't care if she saw us…

I was actually happy she did…

Guilt suddenly washed over me.

_

* * *

She actually forgave me._

_I didn't think she would. And honestly I couldn't blame her._

_But what surprised me was her confession of what happened that night._

_So Kiba kissed her huh? I looked over at her and couldn't quite get over the fact that she would kiss anyone. Or that someone actually had the nerve to do so._

_She looked so… so… naïve? Innocent? Pure? Something along those lines._

_I'm guessing he got turned down pretty bad though. Considering how he reacted to everything… But hold on. If he did get rejected, but still managed to kiss her… then he forced her… _

_He forced her to kiss him._

_I glanced at her once again as she started to slowly bob her head to the music. I clenched the steering wheel tighter than necessary._

_I know I'm going to hell for this, although I had already done many things that would secure me a place there, but I don't feel guilty at all._

_I was glad I beat the shit out of him. _

**Okay, even I surprised myself at how fast I wrote this chapter… I don't know how I did it lol! All I know was that on Monday we had no school, due to the snow storm we had the day before, and I wrote the ENTIRE chapter in one shot. Well the first version of it, I later edited it. Lol**

**Umm... so I guess this is gift #2! p I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I laid back on the drama for a bit. And I'm sorry if the first part of this chapter seemed really monotone and lifeless; I was kind of aiming for that without boring you guys to death… which is VERY difficult! But thanks for reading and please review. )**

**P.S.: Happy Holidays once again! I doubt I'll be able to update before Christmas with all the parties going on -- So…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND VIVE LES VACANCES WOO HOO! p**


	15. Chemo and the Stupid Elf

I'm a stupid elf.

You don't understand what I'm talking about?

You'll see.

But right now I have to go to bed.

I feel sick...

I hate to say this but... Sasuke was right once again.

God I hate him.

* * *

I looked up at our Christmas tree.

There it stood, near the fireplace that was also decorated festively. Gem-like ornaments hung from the tree, along with many others in shades of red and gold. Adding more to its splendor were the shimmering lights and golden garlands gracefully draped over its branches.

I cautiously approached it and touched an angel figurine. It wasn't the only one of its kind, there were also many others; from snowmen to different kinds of Santa and reindeer. And right at the top was a gold star.

The tree was beautiful.

I hated it.

Funny huh? How can someone hate something that represents the upcoming holiday season? Aren't I supposed to be filled with warmth and joy just by looking at it?

I'm sure I seem like a rich spoiled girl who's never satisfied with what she has, even when others out there are much more unfortunate. People would kill to have a tree like this one… But there was just something about it… it seemed like it was trying too hard…

I didn't decorate the tree, or the house. Neither did Hanabi, Neji or my father. It had all been done this morning, by professional decorators. Like it always has been… since my mother passed away.

The holidays were always my mom's favorite time of year. She would enjoy decorating the house with me, my dad and Kurenai. (Hanabi was too little and Neji didn't live with us yet.) There were no "professional decorators" or maids not allowing me to bake my own cookies.

No, it was just us…

Now looking up at this perfectly ornamented tree, and the rest of the house actually, made me feel miserable. It looked more like a picture taken from a décor magazine. Everything, from the perfectly placed candles to the wreath over the fireplace, was carefully planned. However it was only the advertisers' idea of what was perfect. Not ours, not mine…

There was nothing about it that said "Hyuga family". Or simply "family".

It was only a sham to cover up how empty this house really was.

My eyes traveled among the various decorations and rested on a snowman figurine. I silently giggled as I remembered how my mom used to hang even the ugliest snowmen I'd draw. She'd always say how beautiful they were and hang them proudly near the top for everyone to see… I laughed louder. Those snowmen were so ugly! Gosh I felt so embarrassed now…

"What's so funny?"

I turned and saw Neji standing at the living room's entrance. I smiled warmly at him and went to sit on the couch.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I said as I waved my hands dismissively. "Weren't you helping the maids out?"

"I tried helping one of them, but she kept insisting she was fine and I should just relax." Neji answered as he slumped next to me.

"That's why I take refuge in my room." I teased as I picked out a cookie.

"What's so wrong with wanting to help out?" He sighed. "Of all days to finish early it _had_ to be today." Neji said as he rubbed his temples. I giggled lightly as I bit off the head off the smiling gingerbread-man.

Today was our last day of exams. And every time we had them we'd have the afternoon off and were allowed to leave. So that's how we ended up stuck here.

"Hey, I'm going out so is there any place you want me to bring you to?" Neji suddenly asked.

Anywhere was better than here.

"Yeah, wait I'll get my jacket." I said excitedly as I hurried off. There was someone I hadn't really seen in a while…

"Okay! Let's go!" I practically ran down the stairs to get out. Neji opened the door and I merrily followed after him.

* * *

"So where are you going?" I asked once we were seated in his car. "It's a bit early for Christmas shopping."

Neji shrugged and he continued to look at the road ahead of us. "It's not really of your concern."

I arched a brow and stared at him suspiciously. None of my concern?

"Who are you going to see?" I asked with a smirk. No matter how much he lied I knew where he was going. It just bothered me how he seemed not to trust me enough…

"Who said I was going to see someone?" Neji glanced irritably at me. "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

I let the subject drop. I didn't feel like arguing with him since I'd just end up losing. I told him the address and saw his eyebrows rise for a second before he nodded. I turned away, fearing a speech coming up. Surprisingly he didn't say anything and after a few moments we arrived at my destination.

"Thanks Neji!" I said as I opened the door to leave.

"Hinata wait." Neji said sternly. I closed it and looked at him inquiringly. He stared back.

"Hinata… I know you're not going to see Naruto." He said. I started fidgeting with my seatbelt… I forgot that Lee told him they were going to the arcades to kill some time. After that, Naruto had his shift at Ichiraku's… he wouldn't be there, one of the reasons why I chose to visit Sasuke today…

"I don't really know if it's wise for you to be spending so much time with Sasuke." He finished as he looked away from me.

Not this again…

"Neji-"

"It's not my life. I know." Neji said as he rolled his eyes. "I just want you to be care-"

"Why is everyone saying that to me? It's not like he'll hurt me!" I interrupted. This was getting annoying. First my dad, then Kiba, now him…

"He's not dangerous! Why don't you un-"

"There are many ways to hurt someone." Neji stated as he looked back at me. I opened my mouth to reply but decided against it, seeing the seriousness on his face.

I looked down at my knees. He wasn't talking about my physical safety… He wasn't even talking about how violent he thought he could be or what all the rumors say about him…

"I don't know what happened." He quietly said. "I don't know the whole story between him and Kiba, but I'm not blind." I waited for him to continue, involuntary flinching at the mention of Kiba's name.

"Somehow you're involved with it."

Was I? I didn't think so… I tried to think I wasn't… All I knew was the way I reacted to Kiba might not have made things any better… And he did see me with Sasuke…

"But no matter how much I disapproved of their behavior it was you I was worried about."

I raised my eyes to look at him. He was looking out the window once again, avoiding my gaze. A small blush formed on his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. He's such a softie on the inside.

"You became so isolated after that night… anyway, I'm not forcing you to tell me." He added as he turned to me. "I know how you like your privacy and I respect that."

My smile widened as I leaned over to give him a hug. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine now." I said as I let go of him. "A little." I added. I didn't want to lie to him and since there were still some things that I couldn't let go of yet, saying I was alright would be a lie…

He gave me a nod and I opened the door once again before stepping out.

"Say hi to Tenten for me." I said teasingly before closing the door.

"Yeah I will." He replied. Without even realizing what had just happened he drove off.

I stayed there open mouthed. I couldn't believe he actually fell for that! Suddenly his car came to a halt a couple of meters away. It then came back and stopped in front of me. His window rolled down and I was met with a look only murderers send out.

"I'm not going to Tenten's." he snapped as he glared at me.

"Why are you shy!?"

"Don't make me get out of this car and drag-"

"Okay o-okay! G-Goodbye!"

* * *

I could hear music from where I was standing. Odd. I knew Sasuke liked listening to it a lot but never this loud…

I placed an ear on the door and listened. Wait a minute… Is that Christmas music? _"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock." _Oh my god it was!

I rang the doorbell and waited. I just _had_ to see this. I then heard some mumblings coming from the other side of the door until it finally cracked open revealing half of Sasuke's face. Why didn't he just open the whole thing? I wasn't going to bite!

"Surprise!" I beamed.

He slammed the door shut. What the…? I rang the doorbell more fervently. Why did he just slam the door on my face!?

Sasuke opened it again. I glared at him. "Look this isn't the best time." He desperately said. The music blared louder than ever. _"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night awayyy"_

"What's going on?" I asked as I went on my toes to get a peek inside. Unfortunately Sasuke's figure covered my view.

"Who's there Sasuke?" I heard a deep voice ask. Jiraiya was there?

"No one!" Sasuke spat.

"No one!?" I asked taken aback.

"Look, just leave okay? Spare yourself the ag- aagh!" he then suddenly got shoved aside and the door flung open.

My jaw dropped. In front of me stood Jiraiya. In a Santa costume… Oh. My. God…

"Hinata! Come on in!" he said as he stepped out and gently placed a hand on my back, pushing me inside. I just stared at him awestruck.

"Move brat." He muttered to Sasuke who was still standing at the doorway. I covered my mouth in order to muffle my giggling. Sasuke replied with a glare and muttered something as he closed the door. Well he _did_ deserve to be called a brat…

I looked around and saw many boxes around the place. At the corner of their living room was a newly set up Christmas tree. Its lights were already on but there were no ornaments yet. Oh! I see! There were decorating! Sasuke decorating a Christmas tree!?

AW!

I turned to look at Jiraiya, my cheeks dusted in pink. "Umm... I-I hope I d-didn't interrupt-"

"Nonsense! We need help anyway!" He said as he made his way to lift a box. "We couldn't wait for Naruto, heh Sasuke?"

"Shut up old man." Sasuke muttered next to me.

"Stop being an ass and come help me! Do you still want to be grounded or not?"

I giggled quietly as I saw Sasuke slug off to open the boxes Jiraiya had laid on the floor.

"Oh! Sasuke get Hinata's coat!" Jiraiya said as he continued looking in several boxes.

Sasuke angrily dropped the box he was carrying. "What the hell do you want me to do!? First the tree, now get Hinata's coat?"

"I-I can do it m-myself." I stammered as I took off my jacket, scarf, and gloves hurriedly and left towards Sasuke's room.

"Look what you've done now. You terrified her!" Jiraiya said. I laughed involuntarily at his comment and denied it.

Sasuke followed me to his room and I smirked at the annoyed expression he had.

"Give me that." He said as he took my jacket, "I told you to leave. Now you have to deal with Jiraiya." He finished bitterly.

"You're talking to me? I thought I was '_no one'_." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't mean it." Sasuke sighed.

"I was just joking!" I said as I playfully hit his arm. "I'm glad you're ungrounded by the way."

"It doesn't change anything. Since I've been in house arrest I'm always stuck with the per-"

"HEY! What's taking you guys so long?" Jiraiyra suddenly yelled over the music.

"WE'RE COMING!" Sasuke yelled back.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jiraya asked just as loudly.

"I said, WE. ARE. CO-MING!"

"WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE PROTECTION ON!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but suddenly froze in place, eyes wide. I looked at him and then gasped as I finally understood what he was implying.

Oh my god! We weren't…I wasn't…He wasn't! OH MY GOD! I felt my face get beet red and saw Sasuke leave his room furiously.

"YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!"

This only brought thunderous laughter from the older man.

* * *

"You don't have to help us decorate you know. It's not like it's your tree." Sasuke said as he hooked another ornament and handed it to me.

"You're right. It's _not _her tree. She shouldn't be the one doing this." Jiraiya replied as he helped me hang the ornament on a higher branch.

"What? I'm helping!" Sasuke shrugged.

"No it's fine! I enjoy doing this!" I said as I took another one from Sasuke. "I never do this at home anymore. My dad always hires others to do it for us so it's been a while since I've… had the… c-chance t-too…" My mouth ran away again. I stopped talking and fixed the bow on one of the angels' bra.

"_Hang all the mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better. This Christmas. And as we trim the tree how much f__un it's gonna be together, this Christmas…" _I thanked god that there was music playing or else this would've been those uneasy silent moments.

Suddenly Jiraiya spoke up. "Well, you're always welcome to help here when you want to. God knows we need it." He said as he nodded over to Sasuke who was intently looking at a snow globe.

"What?" he asked when he realized we were staring. I turned to Jiraiya just in time to see him mouth "You see?"

Before I could react the phone rang. "Oh I'll get it! Probably my editor…" Jiraiya said as he walked over to answer the phone. Sasuke took this opportunity to come up to me and shove an elf hat over my head.

"Hey!" I shrieked as I pulled the hat away from my eyes.

"Now it's perfect. Santa and his little helper."

"Hilarious." I mumbled as I fixed the hat a little using a miniature disco ball as a mirror. I never knew they made disco ball ornaments… I should get one and hang it on my tree. Just to see my dad's reaction…

Jiraiya let out a loud sigh as he hung up. "I have to go see Gamabunta. Apparently there's a chapter missing. Ah, Stupid toad."

He went over to the closet and took out his jacket. "Sasuke you can take over from here right? Hinata?"

We both nodded and he responded with a grin. "Great! So when Naruto comes back he could just help out unless you're already done." He put on his boots and opened the door.

Sasuke and I turned to continue what we started but then Jiraiya interrupted us as he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Sasuke sighed.

"Don't do anything I'd do." He replied with a wink. "Buh bye!" he said as he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

"Shit I can't stand him!" Sasuke mumbled as he pulled at his hair. I giggled but stopped as I thought back at what happened…

"Umm Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Jiraiya… "

"Yeah well what about him? He's finally gone."

"He didn't change out of his costume…"

His head instantly shot up to look at me while I stared back. His lip twitched. I bit my cheek.

We couldn't contain our laughter.

* * *

"It looks great!"

"It looks stupid."

"Don't say that Chemo!" I whined as I hit him with a cushion. The tree was cute! There was nothing stupid about it!

"Are you blind? Look at it!" Sasuke snapped as he stood up and approached it. "It has freaking disco balls!" he looked around it and pointed at something. "And bras! Hinata, our tree has bras!"

"Well at least they have Santa's face on them!"

He glared at my statement and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was acting unreasonable. So the ornaments were mix-matched and multicolored lights mixed with the white ones that came with the tree. So what? It was unique! And I found it hideously adorable how Jiraiya had managed to get his hands on some of the old Christmas drawings Naruto and Sasuke had done when they were little.

"And stop calling me Chemo! It wasn't even funny the first time!"

"I have to call you Chemo! Chicken-Haired-Emo is too long!"

He angrily made his way towards me and I covered myself with the cushions. "NO! Chemo, don't touch me!" since he was much stronger he managed to pull away the cushion and painfully pinch my cheeks, causing us to fall on the couch.

"Do you think that's funny now huh!? Stupid elf!"

""OW OW! Hurts!" I cried as I raised my other arm to get to his face. He didn't move as quickly and I managed to grab his unwounded cheek. I pinched mercilessly.

"Shit! Let go! OW! Let GO!" he yelled as he pinned me on the couch.

"OW! NO! I won't if YOU won't! OOOW!"

Suddenly the phone rang and he instantly let go of my poor cheeks. Struggling under him I managed to snatch the phone and answer it. "Uchiha residence." I said mockingly as I stared up at Sasuke just to irritate him. He glared down at me and I just stuck out my tongue… Only to realize…

… That he was still straddling me. And I was still under him…

We jumped away from each other as we both realized our odd position. This was so embarrassing! Sasuke ended up sitting at the other end of the couch.

"_Hello? HELLO!?"_ I stared at the phone. Oh my god! There was someone on the other line! How could I forget!?

"H-Hello?" I said to the phone.

"…_Hinata?" _

The voice was familiar… "Sakura?" Oh my god this wasn't right…

"_Umm... Hi! How are you?"_

I looked over to Sasuke who was listening intently. "I-I'm fine… you?"

"_I'm alright… Is __Jiraiya there?"_

"No."

"_What about __Naruto? Did he finish early today?"_

"N-No he's still at I-Ichiraku's…"

"…_So it's just you and Sasuke?"_ Why was I suddenly feeling the urge to hang up?

"Umm, y-yeah." I didn't feel so good…

"_Oh? Well, umm that's nice… can I talk to him, please?" _

I looked over at Sasuke. He looked away and shook his head. "He's kind of b-busy now, but I can g-give him the m-message in you want."

"_Thanks, well I just wanted to say that I'm almost there. Naruto told me we were supposed to decorate the tree today, so I'm bringing the candy canes like I always do."_

My heart suddenly wrenched. The tree was already decorated… I looked over at Sasuke who suddenly had a solemn look to him.

"Sakura-"

"_Oh! My bus is here! I'll be there in a couple of minutes okay? Bye!"_

"Bye…"

* * *

As expected the doorbell rang soon enough.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said as he went to the door. After Sakura's phone call we remained silent. I didn't know what to make of all the feelings I had and I didn't want to bother Sasuke with them.

I felt funny after that whole incident with Sasuke. I mean… It didn't even bother me until I realized it… But I also felt guilty… but I didn't have any reason to… did I?

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted pulling me back to reality. I quickly took off the silly hat I was wearing.

"Hey." I said as I smiled. I had to face her sooner or later…I had to make things right with her. Like I had with Sasuke… and like I was planning to do with Kiba… While we were still decorating the tree Sasuke had told me that Kiba apologized… I remember dropping the ornament I was holding in shock… Kiba apologizing to _Sasuke_? Seems impossible, I know, but it's true.

"I brought so many candy canes, it's crazy! At least we can eat some huh?" Sakura said cheerfully as she made her way to Sasuke's room. Sasuke and I shared a glance before looking away.

"Okay I'm ready! It's just shame Naruto isn't here!" Sakura said as she pushed up her sleeves and put her hands on her hips.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he-"

Sakura stopped talking as she took in the sight that awaited her at the corner of the living room. Her shoulders slumped slightly and her expression changed… she looked so disappointed… I didn't like seeing her that way…

"It's already done?" She asked the both of us.

We both nodded. I felt even worse than I imagined… What could I tell her? Well Jiraiya _did _start before…

"Jiraiya wanted to start so I helped him." Sasuke said. "Then Hinata came along and the old man had to leave… so we ended up finishing the job."

Sakura's eyes quickly shifted to the ground and back up again. Her expression changed just as fast…

"I guess its fine. Less work for me!" She said with a gentle laugh. I wasn't sure if it was genuine… Sasuke looked back at me and I smiled softly. I really hope I didn't upset her… Sakura started talking to Sasuke and opening the bag she brought. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying since I tried to think of something to say to her. I just had to make things right!

"C-Can I help?" I asked unsurely. That wasn't the best thing to say but it was worth a shot. I felt really bad at that moment… I looked up at Sakura and saw her observing me intently. She then smiled warmly, the joy reaching her eyes.

"Sure Hina." She replied.

I smiled back and stood up to get some of the candy canes she was holding. She wasn't kidding when she said there was _a lot_.

"There's so many! What are we going to do with the rest of them?" I asked.

She giggled as she started unwrapping one of them. "Well, like I said, we can eat them! I know I will, and you, and Naruto of course."

"What about you Sasuke?"

"Oh Sasuke won't. He hates sweets." Sakura replied. "I still don't know how…" Sakura whispered to me. She then stuck the candy in her mouth and went towards the tree.

I was still feeling slightly odd about being here with her but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Things were turning out rather well actually. I followed Sakura towards the tree and helped her get them all out to hang. I peeked at Sasuke who silently went to sit on the couch.

"Sasuke? Come help us!" Sakura pleaded.

"No." he replied curtly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Umm Sasuke?" I intervened before Sakura lost it. I remembered something he had said earlier that might convince him to help us. Both their heads turned to me. I wondered if I should still go on and say it… oh well, why not?

"W-We don't have to help you decorate y-you know. It's not like it's our tree."

I then bent down grabbing a candy cane to hide my blush. When I stood up I was met with an obviously surprised Sakura; her wide eyes and slightly open mouth were a big give-away, and a frustrated Sasuke.

"Oh my god Sasuk… Hina totally burned you…" She said in a daze. She then started laughing. "That was too good! I wish Naruto was here to see that!"

Sasuke made his way towards us in a huff. I turned to Sakura as I giggled only to get a hat shoved on my head once again, causing me to go blind. "HEY!"

"Think you're so smart now? Using my words against me. Stupid elf." He hissed in my ear. I quickly turned and pushed the hat away from my eyes.

"Chemo." I whispered back. He smirked and I smiled. I then turned forgetting Sakura was there and saw her turn quickly away… did she hear?

Sasuke sighed as he picked up a candy cane. "Fine, I'll help. But I won't any."

"Why not?" Sakura whined.

"Because it's just like getting a whole bag of sugar and eating it. You'll just get sick."

"No we won't." Sakura and I said in unison.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N- What the? I swear to god I'll-"

"Let's pretend we're mocking him." Sakura whispered in my ear as she pushed me around the tree. I giggled and nodded. "Won't he get mad?" I asked back. Sakura shrugged. "He's funny when he's mad."

"Hey what are you guys saying about me?" Sasuke scowled. We both looked at him for a moment and continued what we were doing. "You're right." I whispered to Sakura. She giggled.

"Sakura, what is she telling you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ingore." Sakura told me.

"You're telling her about Chemo aren't you!?" Sasuke accused. We both looked at him. I bit my lip to fight a smile. He hated it that much?

"Chemo? What's Chemo?" Sakura asked me. I turned to her, "Well you see, Sasuke's hair-"

"Don't you dare!" He yelled as he came to cover my mouth.

Sakura took my hand just in time and pulled me with her. "RUUUN!"

I screamed as she held on tighter and started running. If anyone saw us they'd think Sasuke was trying to murder us. Or just think we were insane. I mean think about it, two girls (one doing the running, one being dragged to death by the latter…) shrieking and running all over the place, while a boy followed them, yelling all kinds of threats.

It doesn't get any more hysterical than that.

* * *

"HO! HO! HO! Jiraiya is back!"

"Hey!" Sakura and I said. Sasuke stuffed his face with popcorn.

"And look who I brought." He added as he gestured behind him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto beamed. My breathing became unsteady and I looked at the ground. Oh god, oh god… I wanted to eave before he arrived but I completely lost track of time.

Suddenly I felt someone squeeze my shoulder soothingly. I looked over only to see Sasuke leave for the kitchen. I smiled softly.

"Hey Hinata's here too!"

I turned and was instantly trapped in a bear hug. "N-Naruto!"

His grip loosened. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." I shyly said. He had let go of me and still kept a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that..."

We both stayed there for a moment, not really knowing what to say until Naruto glanced behind me. I looked also and saw Sasuke leaning on the kitchen's counter and glaring at him.

"H-He looks like he wants to kill you." I stammered.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "He always wants to kill me. I should sleep with a knife under my pillow."

I giggled as he excused himself and went over to see Sasuke. Sakura then came over next to me and handed my hundredth candy cane of the day.

"Well that wasn't that bad now was it?"

I thought about the day I had. Exams were over, I decorated a tree, I spent time with friends… She was right, it wasn't bad at all.

I grinned at Sakura, but before I could say something Jiraiya had turned on the music really loud, causing all of us to jump in surprise. The popcorn Sasuke was eating was all over the kitchen!

"HAHAHA!"

"JIRAIYA!"

"Sorry my bad!"

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday, everyone dancing merrily __in the new old-fashioned waaaayyyy."_

_

* * *

No matter how __tiring this day was I still couldn't sleep._

_I tried thinking about other things but this one thought kept coming back to me._

_I hated this! __I brought a pillow to my face and buried myself in it. Maybe if I stopped breathing it would do its job…_

"_Chemo!"_

_I gasped for air. Crap, of all times to laugh. I bit my pillow to stop. I didn't want to start laughing now; I might wake up Naruto, or worse, Jiraiya. They'd think I was high or drunk again or something._

_I turned to lie on my side and took in a deep breath. I didn't close the curtains on my window and could see the moon from here. It reminded me so much of-I turned again and lay on my back. _

"_I hate you." I said to the ceiling. "I really freaking hate you." _

_I looked back at the moon. Hinata was so happy. The way her face just li__t up as she decorated the tree… Those lights would never shine as bright as her ey- No way in hell am I getting poetic here. _

_I'm just using metaphors like Kakashi thought us. _

_Yeah… metaphors... I'm just practicing. Honing my abilities to use them before the written exam comes up. Nothing wrong with that._

_I sat up. This was hopeless. I wasn't going to sleep._

_I looked around my room, when something caught my attention. Right on top of my gramophone was an oddly shaped object. I went off my bed and went over to pick it up._

_It was a candy cane, and under it was a slip of paper with a message on it._

"_Everyone secretly loves sweets. Even a Chemo like you._

_Love,_

_Stupid Elf."_

**I know, I know! It's late again! I'm sorry... There's just too much going on right now... I hope you all can bear with me. The next chapters will take place during the holidays, which I'm clearly aware has passed. I'm kind of giving that time of year some importance in this story since it's around Hinata's birthday. I also want to appologize if that whole thing with Jiraiya seemed like some kind of filler, but I just had to include him here... People who have read the latest Naruto chapters will understand why... to those who don't, well I don't want to spoil it for you. Lol!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! You guys are awesome! **

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	16. Never too late

Who cares if I'm surrounded by people I barely know?

Things are finally better!

I'm so proud of myself I'm practically "glowing". Well, from what the people here said.

Everything was starting to brighten up now...

I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"I-I don't know about this…"

"Hinata you have to."

"I know that... B-But maybe he's bu-"

"He's not. Now go." He said as he opened the door wider.

"Shino!" I shrieked as he pulled me out of his car. No I wasn't ready!

"Fine do it for Akamaru then!"

Even though this was the wrong time to laugh I did. "For Akamaru?"

"He misses you too, you know." Shino replied. I sighed. I _did _say I'd do this after my English project was done with Shino… and now here we were. So why couldn't I do it? I went to Kiba's countless times, why did it seem so intimidating now?

Shino closed the door and leaned against his car. I went next to him and leaned as well. "So?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Here I thought you wanted to make things right."

"I do! I really do!" I spat back. I hated when he talked like that! I just wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him to an inch from death. I _do_ want to make things right. It's just now that the time has arrived I went blank. Everything I planned in my head went out the window with just one look at his door. I sighed loudly.

No… I was lying… I knew what I wanted to say. I was just afraid of how Kiba might react to seeing me here. I didn't call him… It would be a complete surprise...

"He'd love to see you." Shino said casually. What made him so sure? Kiba must hate me right now… Ignoring him for almost three months…Making things right with Sasuke first… Although, now that I think of it, he _did_ do the same…

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

Shino turned to look at me and nodded for me to continue. "Do you think…" I hesitated for a moment but decided to carry on anyway. "Do you think things will be okay between me and him?"

He looked away, pondering what I had just said. "Knowing the two of you; yes."

I must admit I was surprised by his answer. I was expecting some kind of reality-check or something.

"We've been friends ever since I can remember and not once has an argument lasted this long. But even so, you two were always the most forgiving ones." I leaned my head on Shino's shoulder and breathed deeply, only to get cut short when I giggled.

"You always laugh at the wrong time." Shino sighed. I laughed louder and told him about how I remembered one of the most childish fights we've had. It was the one that followed me dressing up Akamaru in a tutu… believe me, it turned ugly.

"I guess I have no choice now, do I?" I asked.

"I guess not." Shino replied as he gently squeezed my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, straightened myself and clenched my fists tight. I steadily walked up to Kiba's porch and stopped in front of the door. But before I did anything else I glanced over at Shino who was still as poised as ever, and saw his hard expression turn into a soft smile. I smiled back.

I wanted things to be like they used to. I wanted to see Kiba's smile again, hear his laugh, and hear his stupid jokes. I wanted to be his friend. Like I always was.

And like I always will be.

* * *

I raised my hand to touch the doorbell. After a second of hesitation I pushed it.

I started fidgeting as I waited. Gosh this was nerve wracking! But this was the right thing to do! Right? Suddenly the door's locks were being undone and I froze in place.

The door then opened and I was met with a dumbfounded Kiba. "Hinata?!"

Unexpectedly the sound of tires screeching was heard. I turned quickly to see Shino's car drive away… Damn him! I then went to face Kiba again, a light blush dusting my already reddened cheeks.

"I-I had a ride here…" I said while I pointed behind me. I then snorted. Oh god… why was I even saying this? It wasn't the time to start nervous laughter either! "Umm Hi…"

Kiba and I stared at each other for who knows how long. He looked in better condition than before but his arm was still in a cast. It had drawings and signatures of many people, except mine… He shook his head and stepped to the side. "How stupid of me!" He said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Come in!"

I gave him a small smile as I entered his home. It was warm and cozy, just like I remembered it. The Christmas decorations might have added more to that. "I hope I'm not bother-"

"OH! Let me get your coat." Kiba interrupted. I laughed nervously and said I was fine. "No really I can d-"

"It's okay Kiba I'll-AAAH!" In my moment of distraction Akamaru jumped on me. I've almost forgotten how big he was! Wait, did he actually grow more!?

I guess a couple of months could do that…

"Sit down Akamaru!" Kiba hissed. I giggled as Akamaru gave me one last lick before following Kiba's order.

I bent down and started petting him. "I've missed you…" I whispered. I looked back up at Kiba and blushed again.

"Hana and my mom are at the clinic…" Kiba stated as he smiled sheepishly. "Okay." I replied as I stood back up and started taking off my jacket and scarf.

"Uh, I was boiling water so… do you want some tea? Hot coco?"

"Sure! I'd love hot chocolate!" I beamed as I awkwardly placed my things over the stairs. I shouldn't have looked too excited… I then followed him to the kitchen.

"It's a mess, sorry." Kiba said as he unplugged the kettle. "Compared to your place…"

I chuckled softly and made my way towards the kitchen counter. "It's normal, Kiba." I said as I put some of the hot chocolate mix into a mug he gave me. "You actually live in a _home_."

"Yeah you do live in a sterilized mansion."

We both laughed lightly at his remark and made our way to the table once we were done making our drinks. Kiba sat across me and a horrible silence settled over us once again. Akamaru took this opportunity to sit on the ground next to me. I petted him to cool down my nerves.

Where do we go from here?

* * *

"How've you been Hina?" He asked quietly. I placed my hands around the mug and grinned.

"I've been alright."

"Good to hear."

We remained quiet again, both of us unsure of what to say next. "How were the exams?" I asked, breaking the silence. I cursed myself since we weren't going to go anywhere with small talk.

Kiba groaned as he took a gulp of his drink. "I don't know. But I have to get really good grades. My mom's gonna kill me if I failed anything. Plus I had all the time needed since I was grounded and all."

"Your mom wants you to go into science next year?"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah! She keeps harassing me with that. It's like a nag marathon here!"

"I'm sure that's not true!" I replied.

"It is! It's always college this, university that, get a damn PH.D, M.D, or a D.V.M and an OMGWTFBBQ!"

I unwilling spat out the hot chocolate I was drinking and laughed. "And all you want to say is STFU?"

"Exactly!"

We both laughed for a minute before calming down. We then turned away from discomfort.

I watched the hands of the clock move. With every second that passed I felt like I was losing more and more time to apologize. But I still didn't do anything about it. We just sat there, engulfed by silence and our jumbled thoughts. Finally ten minutes have passed, and I decided I had to do what I came here for… I was done wasting time. I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I closed it and looked at him. What?

"I'm sorry Hinata." Kiba repeated. I leaned back on my chair and continued staring at him. It seemed that he couldn't wait any longer also…

"I was a jerk… No, I was a bastard… I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have…" He looked down and clenched his mug tight. "I shouldn't have… done those things… to you."

I shook my head. "Kiba-"

"Hina please… I want to get this all out."

I followed what he asked and waited for him to continue. "Nothing gives me the right to treat you the way I did. Not even that I'm your friend, or that I love you… If I really did, I wouldn't have hurt you…" he finished barely whispering.

"What's worse is that you trusted me. But now, after what I've done…"

He stopped talking and looked back down. Seeing him this way pained me so much… I leaned in over the table and put my hand over his. His head shot up to look at me.

"If there's anyone that should apologize it's me." I said. I already forgave him, a long time ago.

"But you didn't do anything."

I nodded and looked back at where our hands touched. "That's the problem, I didn't _do _anything." I peeked at his face. "I decided to run and hide instead of facing my problems. I was a coward."

All the while, I could still feel his eyes on me. I raised my eyes to meet his brown ones and saw all the surprise he held in them. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Keeping my hand on his everything went quiet once more. But that didn't stop me to smile inside; I did what I had to do. Now I could only hope and pray that he'd forgive me.

"We were both stupid." Kiba mumbled.

"Yeah we were." I replied just as quietly.

"But I still love you…"

My eyes started to burn with tears. I didn't want to hurt him again…

"Kiba I love you too…" I started. I really did. He was one of the most important people to me. It's just…My love for him just didn't transcend friendship… "You're important to me and I care for you. But-" I quickly took my hand off his to wipe the tears that fell on my face. "I-I'm not… I'm not in love with you."

I sat back on the chair and fought back the sobs caught in my throat. Who knew being honest to oneself could be so painful? If I could make myself love him like he loves me, I would. I would without a second thought. But unfortunately love doesn't work that way. And I'd hate to lie to myself, to him…

"I understand." Kiba said. "I always knew you didn't feel the same about me."

I slowly looked back at him. Everything was still blurry as my tears fell once again.

"I can't force you…" he continued.

"I'm so sorry Kiba!" I cried. It killed me inside that someone else had to feel the same rejection I had to face. It killed me that it was someone so dear to me…. Maybe now I understood how Naruto felt that day… How Sakura felt when she found out about Naruto…

"Hina…" Kiba said as he stood to come near me. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. Now that I said it once, I could no longer stop.

"Don't be such a crybaby Hina." Kiba said teasingly as he hugged me with his free arm. I clung to his shirt, not caring that my tears stained it. After a moment he pulled away from me and bent down. He gently raised my head to look at him with his hand.

"Stop crying." He said in a stern tone. He closed the space between us and kissed my forehead. He leaned back and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Don't waste your tears on me."

"D-Don't say t-that!" I whined. He deserved every single tear.

"Then what do you want me to say? You ruined my shirt?" he teased as he stood up.

My face shot up to look at him. "That's all you care about? Your s-shirt?"

He shrugged. "It's new."

We both stared blankly at each other after that. "You narcissistic fool!" I beamed and jumped to wrap my arms around him. "You're so in love with yourself!"

He laughed heartily and used his free arm to raise me up from the ground a couple of inches. "Can you blame me? I'm so freaking hot!"

* * *

"You've changed." Kiba said as he took a bite out of my pizza.

"That's mine!" I cried. "But what do you mean _changed_? I didn't!"

"Don't worry Hina! I mean it in a good way!" He replied as he took another piece and fed it to Akamaru. "I guess being with Sasuke toughened you up a bit…"

"You sure as hell softened him up." He added with a smirk. I hit his shoulder. "OW! Careful!"

"That's not funny!" I said with a laugh. How ironic.

"What? It's true!" He said as he tried to block my hits with his other arm. I stopped hitting him and smiled. I changed? And I changed Sasuke?

"Now that I talked to him I guess he isn't that bad…" he said bitterly. I laughed at how childish he looked.

"Told you so!" I taunted and stuck out my tongue at him.

Our fun got interrupted when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was my dad's secretary. Why couldn't he just talk to me directly instead of sending someone else to do it? I answered politely, regardless of my irritation. Apparently I had to go home and get ready. We had an Orchestra recital to attend.

I sighed as I hung up. This was just the beginning. December was always filled with endless recitals, parties, plays... ugh…

"Your dad?" Kiba asked. "His secretary." I replied. He looked at me confusedly.

"Orchestra recital." I groaned.

"Classy."

Once I was ready to leave I hugged him. "Bye Kiba!" I then went over to Akamaru and hugged him also. "Bye Akamaruuuu!"

We all chuckled lightly. Things were finally going right… I opened the door and stepped outside. But before I could get any further Kiba stopped me. I turned to look at him and he gave me a warm gaze.

"Before you go I just wanted to say… Naruto has no idea what he's missing out on.

_

* * *

I suddenly felt my cell pho__ne vibrate and picked it out of my pocket. "One new message from: Hinata" I quickly flipped it open and read her message._

"_I did it! Kiba and I are OK now! YAY ME! p"_

_I smiled as I closed my phone. I knew she could do it…_

"_Oh my god! Were you just smiling!?" _

_Damn__ it. What did I do to deserve this? Don't answer._

"_No Tenten, I wasn't smiling." I sighed. _

"_Yes you were."_

"_No, I wasn't." I snapped. I'm going to kill Kakashi for doing this to me. Of all people to pair me up with for this useless project it just had to be her!_

"_Fine then." She muttered._

"_Why do you even care?" I asked hypothetically. So what if I was smiling? Big deal._

"_Because, up until now I thought you only had one facial expression." _

_I glared at her. "Yeah that one." She said as she stood up and went to her kitchen. I still couldn't believe I was in her apartment. Really of all people…_

"_Do you want something to eat?" She asked as she looked in her fridge._

"_No." I hissed. God she always eats! I already said I wasn't hungry! She slammed the fridge's door shut. Oh crap…_

"_You listen to me. From the beginning I've been nothing but nice to you!" She said furiously. "But yet here you are, giving me your freaking attitude!"_

_I just stared blankly at her. I just wanted to get this done and leave. Why do girls always have to take everything personally?_

"_Do you really think I want you here?" She asked furiously. "You really think I'm happy that I got paired up with you!?" _

"_Yes, actually I thought you were." I smirked. When Kakashi told us we were going to work together she even came up __to me saying how she couldn't wait and how she thought we'd make a good team. _

"_Why you… you, you ARGH!" She stomped out of the kitchen and into another room and slammed the door shut. She then screamed. Woah… she was quite amusing when she was mad._

_The door burst open again and she heatedly stepped out. __"I DON"T KNOW WHAT SHE SEES IN YOU!" She yelled. "Hinata's the only reason why I'm putting up with your crap!"_

_So that's why she was so nice to me... Heh go figure. At least I now knew she didn't like me. What a relief._

"_If it wasn't for her I'd so! I'd-"_

"_You'd what? Send your boyfriend to come after me?" I said mockingly. I was surprised when her expression changed into resentment. Her whole posture stiffened in an alarming way and she became dead silent._

"_I don't have a boyfriend." She quietly said. I snorted. Yes she did, everyone who had a brain knew she did._

"_Who're you trying to kid Tenten? Everyone knows you're going out with Neji." I answered. Really it was so obvious! "Stop trying to hide it, you're not doing a good job any-"_

"_We're only hiding it for the same reason Hinata's hiding her friendship with you." _

_To say her response didn't surprise me would be a lie. First of all she clearly admitted she was in a relationship with Neji and second of all she disclosed to me that he was also under Hiashi's control. I always though__t he didn't care about what he thought at all… Guess I was wrong. _

_And there was also the fact she brought Hinata into the conversation… __Although I never said I was her friend publicly, I never denied it either…_

_I saw tears sliding down Tenten's face and ignored the flicker of guilt I felt. It's not that I felt bad for her or anything. I just didn't want to deal with a crying girl right now._

"_You and I both know we're not what Hiashi thinks are the best companions for two Hyuga heirs." She softly said as she hugged herself. _

_Oh yes I did know. Money, social class… Compared to the powerful and famous Hyuga family Tenten had neither. She was just a mere Konoha civilian. While I… I had money… A fortune worth millions I'd inherit once I turned eighteen… and social class, since my entire family worked for the government and for the Law. Even with them gone I still had it, living with the well-known and respected author Jiraiya… But with my leaving and joining Orochimaru and the number of crimes I've committed… Well let's just say even Tenten would get more respect from them._

_She __quietly sat back on the table next to me. I still couldn't shake the feeling I had to apologize. Even if I didn't do anything… much._

"_Umm, so where were we?" She asked._

"_I didn't mean it." I said. I mentally slapped myself._

"_W-What?" She asked clearly shocked._

"_What I said about you and Neji being obvious." Slap, slap, slap… "You're not." I then mentally pulled out my old gun and shot myself. _

_The phone started ringing but Tenten didn't leave to pick it up. She just sat there, staring at me. I easily hid how uneasy I felt by looking at our notes. The answering machine then took up the message. Tenten got up._

"_Tenten! I have a __hole in my heart!" Lee?_

_  
She picked up the phone. "Get over it!" and hung up just as quickly._

_I clenched my jaw, forcing myself not to laugh. I wonder what Lee had said to Sakura now… Oh god…_

_She turned and looked back at me. All silliness I felt disappeared. What did she want?_

"_You really mean it?" She asked hopefully. I hate to admit that I did… I'd never tell her that though._

"_Hn." I said with a shrug. I just didn't want her to start telling Hinata how much of a bastard I am._

_She started irritating me __when she started smiling as she made her way back towards me. "You're doing this for Hinata aren't you?" _

_Yes I was… "No."_

_She sat with a sigh. "She always did try to see the good in people." She said as she slowly shook her head. "I don't know if that's just plain foolish or if it's actually good." _

_I smirked.__ I completely agreed with her. "And what about you?"_

_She chuckled. "Me?" She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my notebook. "I see what's in front of me… But sometimes what I see is wrong." _

_I arched a brow. I guess I was the same in a way. Except unlike her I never admit if my first judgment on something, or someone, is wrong._

"_You're wrong though." I said, remembering something she said earlier. "Huh?" She asked._

"_Hinata's not hiding our…" Friendship? Was I really going to start talking about that with Tenten? What the hell is wrong with me? _

"_She's not hiding the fact that we know each other for the reason you think." I decided to say._

"_But it's the only reasonable explanation." Tenten said._

_I smirked at her remark. Was she that naïve? I sighed and decided to give her a little more information. "She's lying about it for the same reason you lied to your father about me being here."_

_Tenten's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it again and reopened it, looking a lot like a goldfish. I fought back my laugh. "I mean come on," I continued, "ex-felon, convicted of crimes like stealing and fraud, accused of murder? What kind of sane father wants their daughter hanging out with someone like that?" _

"_For your information my dad knows you're here!" She said as she poked my chest, rather aggressively, with each syllable. "Unlike some people he actually thinks people can change." _

"_Unlike you?" I asked. _

"_Shut up." She said as she turned away __from me and turned a page. _

_I took my highlighter in my hands. I guess she just wanted to do the work. Finally._

"_There must be some good in you." Tenten said to the book. _

"_I mean, otherwise… why else would Hinata befriend you?" _

_I shrugged. I myself didn't know why she wanted to be my friend. Hinata was just… out of the ordinary. Although I still doubted her choice in friends considering whom I was presently with._

"_I could say the same thing myself." I said._

"_I hate you." Tenten hissed._

"_Likewise."_

_She tore a page from my notebook and threw it behind her. _

"_Boorish." She muttered._

"_Irritating." I replied back. She tore another page. That's my notebook…_

"_Grouchy."_

"_Maddening." She tore another page. Didn't she know it's mine?_

"_Ugly." She spat right at me._

"_Deranged." I said. Yeah… me ugly. Right… She tore yet another page. What the hell?_

"_Why thank you!" She said pleasantly. She was a good hypocrite._

_I snatched my notebook away from her. "Okay let's get back to work. I don't want to fail." _

"_If getting a passing grade means working with you then I'll do it." She answered bitterly._

"_User." I said._

"_Emo."_

_I clenched my fists and ignored my urge to kill her. _

_I'm just doing this for Hinata. _

_I'm just doing this for Hinata… _

**So you guys didn't wait that long right? I just hope you guys still like it… Because ****I hate this chapter. It seems so choppy. But I wanted to get it done before I start school on Tuesday! And with this chapter done I can finally start on pure SasuHina interaction! YES!! **

**But there's another thing I want to say before leaving… You see, I've been thinking of doing another story. It's an idea that's been on my mind since a couple of weeks now but I never thought much about it. Until today. I actually started writing it.**** Except this time I was planning on making Sakura the central character. But don't worry! It's a SasuHina story… only different… Wow that sounded confusing! The only thing I can say was that I got inspired by "My Best Friend's Wedding". LOL!**

**Anyways I'****ll stop rambling. I'll probably give you guys a sneak peek the next time I update. **

**Thanks for reading! And please review! **


	17. Come Away With Me

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me where they can't tempt us

With their lies

Come away with me

And I will never stop loving you

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me…

_(Come Away With Me by Norah Jones)_

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!"

"It's not like we killed anyone."

"T-Then why are you w-walking so fast!?" I spat.

Sasuke sighed and squeezed my wrist tighter. "I just want to get out of here."

"But I can't walk as fast as you!" I cried as we walked past the many parked cars. "I'm wearing hee-_AAAAAH_!" Someone pulled a rug from under me. Or in this case, I stepped on ice…

Before I could realize what was going on, Sasuke swiftly grabbed my waist pulling me against him… only to lose balance himself. In a matter of seconds we tumbled to the ground. To my surprise I didn't get the painful impact I was expecting but instead, landed on top of Sasuke, whose breath got knocked out of him.

Astonishingly, I started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Sasuke hissed. I glanced down at him and hid my face on his chest as I chuckled again. I could only imagine how lame we must've looked falling clumsily like that. Especially Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have rushed me." I teased as I carefully stood up. He followed after me and I giggled at how snow stuck to his hair and scarf.

"You shouldn't have worn heels!"

"They're boots!" I exclaimed as I arranged my hat. I couldn't wear normal snow boots to the Seniors Christmas party could I? Besides, it wasn't that cold out and most of the snow had melted. It was even warm enough for me to wear a dress underneath my jacket!

"Okay then let's go!" Sasuke snapped impatiently.

"I don't feel like going anymore." I pouted.

"_You're_ the one who forced me to go." I said as I started brushing off the snow from his shoulders. Sasuke shook his head and was about to say something before I interrupted him. "I was perfectly fine near the buffet table until you dragged me out."

"I didn't _drag_ you out." He scowled. He then bent down to level his face with my own. "And you could've said no. Yet here you are…" he finished with a smirk. I glared at him.

I was having fun at the party... Really, I was! It was just a little uncomfortable every time the slow songs would come up with Kiba suddenly appearing next to me… Naruto begging Sakura to dance… Sakura glancing at Sasuke… I sighed dejectedly. Was I that obvious? How could he read me like a book while I struggled understanding how his twisted mind works?

"I know." I darkly said as I let go of him. I'd never tell Sasuke, but I thought it would be fun to go with him. I don't know why but it just seemed like this adrenaline rush came over me when he tugged on my arm to leave. There was a mischievous glint in his eye and I felt like I was doing something spontaneous for a change… Although I didn't tell anyone I left…

"But are you sure w-we're not going to get intro t-trouble?" I asked as I looked back at the restaurant and back at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's a party Hinata. We wouldn't even bein trouble if we _didn't_ go."

"Yeah but p-people m-might worry..."

"Well screw them." Sasuke replied as he turned to leave.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "I j-just don't w-want them to worry!" I continued as I followed hurriedly after him.

"Look maybe I can go back a-"

"Just say it. You don't want to leave." Sasuke said as we reached his car. I stopped behind him and shook my head. "No it's not that!"

He took out his car keys and opened the door. "Whatever." He then stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Why was he always so dramatic? I just didn't want people to worry! Was that so hard to understand? I turned away from him and leaned against his car. I just wanted to call someone and say that I was leaving early. Good grief…

I opened my clutch and took out my cell phone. The only problem now was deciding who to call. Neji? Umm… No. Shino? Maybe… but then he might tell Kiba…. Sakura? I paused at her name.

I always felt strange whenever I was around her nowadays, and I could tell she felt the same… I thought after the whole tree decorating day with Sasuke things would get better but they didn't, it just seemed to have gotten worse. Every time she'd be with Sasuke… I felt like shoving her aside… I felt like she didn't need more attention from another boy… And no matter how low this may sound, I felt content at how much time I'd spend with Sasuke, knowing her feelings for him. I felt like I was somehow getting back at her for all the times _she'd_ spend with Naruto, knowing how _I_ felt. I raised my eyes to look at the restaurant. How I _felt_?

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, scrolled lower on my list and decided to call Tenten.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Ten! It's me, Hi-"

"_Hey where are you? Ino and I have been looking for you!"_

I laughed nervously and glanced behind me at Sasuke whose head was resting on the steering wheel. "Y-Yeah about that… I'm left." I slapped my forehead. "I m-mean I'm l-leaving."

"_Why!? I thought you were having fun here!" _

"Yeah I was, it's just-"

"_Wait, are you going home alone? 'Cause I'm telling you, t__here's a lot of freaks out now!"_

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me." I laughed.

"_Okay then, I'll__ tell Neji."_

"NO!" I yelled. Oops.

"_Is there something you're not telling me Hinata?" _Crap, crap crap… I glanced back at Sasuke who was making a big show of showing me his watch. I turned away. I knew I was wasting time…

"_Hinata__… who are you with?"_ Tenten asked. I gulped and tried to find a way out of this. But why was I so afraid to tell her?

"_Hina?" _

I took a sharp intake of breath and stiffened up. Why couldn't I just say it?

"_You're with Sasuke aren't you?" _

I held on to my cell phone tighter. "Yes." I whispered.

"_I see…"_ She said. _"Fine then, I won't tell anyone about your date. Just don't forget the sleepover at Ino's."_

"It's not a date!" I hissed.

"_Whatever you say Hinata."_She giggled. _"Anyways I better go, Neji's waiting for me. Don't have too much fun with that hot piece of Uchiha mea-"_

I angrily snapped my phone shut and turned it off. I was an inch away of screaming at the top of my lungs about how much I wanted to kill her. Instead, I took in a deep breath and turned to face Sasuke's car. I bent in and fervently knocked on his window. He turned to look at me as it rolled down.

"What?" he asked indifferently.

"Can we just leave now!?"

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked as he left the restaurant's parking lot. "I won't take "Anywhere you want" as an answer."

I crossed my arms and pouted. I was going to say that… "Umm… I don't know."

"That's even lamer." He muttered as he switched on the radio.

"B-But I really don't know where I want to go!" I never thought past the parking lot… And it was a Saturday night in Konoha! Days before Christmas nonetheless! There were just too many things we could do. And it's not like I got out much, I knew Sasuke did, so- that's it!

"I know where I want to go!" I said bouncing excitedly on my seat.

"Name it." He said his eyes never leaving the road.

"I want to experience a typical Sasuke-night-out." I said. It was better than "Anywhere you want." right? I looked at him and was surprised to see his expression turn pensive.

"Well…" he said as we stopped at a red light. "I heard this new strip club opened close-by."

"Be serious!" I shrieked as I slapped him arm.

He let out a small laugh. "I am serious."

"Whatever." I said as I crossed my arms and let out a huff. I looked over at Sasuke who started to drive again, his smirk intact. He was lying. He never went into a strip club. Or did he… I glanced at him again. Well he is good looking… so wouldn't he get more attention? Isn't that how strippers chose their clients? So Sasuke already saw a girl naked? No wait not girls... women? Did that also mean he slept-

Why was I even thinking about this!!

I suddenly heard him snort. "You're angry." He stated. I turned to look at the pervert.

"I'm not." I curtly said. Doesn't he know how to treat women with respect? No one wants to be leered at!

"You are." Sasuke assumed a stupid smile on his stupid face. I looked out the window. "Hina, you actually believed that?"

"No! I-I'm just annoyed at how you won't take m-me seriously!" Now that I think of it, why was I so emotional? What business was it of mine whether or not he has seen girls naked? It's not like were going out or anything.

He stopped at another light. "Right…" Sasuke taunted. "Well I can inform you I've never been in one."

"Really?"

"Really." He replied. I smiled at the strange sense of relief I felt. I knew he never could…

"In Konoha."

I said I'd refuse to talk to him for the rest of the ride.

He took the highway.

* * *

Even if my first intention was to give him the silent treatment, after a while I wasn't even angry anymore. The only time the tension came back was when we silently argued over which radio station to stay on, until he finally gave in and I won. We then just simply enjoyed the comfortable silence between us that was only filled by the soft music playing.

"Stupid traffic." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Looking out the window I realised we were now downtown. Since it was a Saturday night, the streets were filled with people and cars. I saw the many boutiques and shops I would go to with the girls when we went on our typical shopping sprees and people were even forming lines to get into the many clubs they had on this street. I always wondered what it would be like to go in one of them. Sometimes I'd imagine myself confident, walking in and turning heads, and just dance the night away…

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled as the car moved again. I looked at him and smiled. He never really had patience with things getting in his way. Be it people or cars. For example, yesterday he shoved this guy against the lockers as we walked passed. Fortunately for Sasuke it was the last day before Winter break so Tsunade couldn't give him detention. I wouldn't be surprised if he got one on the day back though…

After a few more moments of driving we were finally out of the crowded streets and in a calmer neighbourhood. I've already been to this side of town but I never noticed how old-fashioned and elegant everything looked at night. I could tell just by looking at the buildings that this was a more artsy part of Konoha. Instead of the typical bar-hoppers, elegantly dressed men and women were walking towards the various restaurants and bistros. I peeked in one of the windows of the diverse lounges and saw a man playing on a stylish grand piano.

"We're here." Sasuke said. I jumped out of my thoughts once again and saw we were parked. But all I saw were old apartments. "Umm… Sasuke… Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace further down, but there's no space to park." He said. "Wait here; I'll put change in the meter." I watched him leave with the side view mirror and couldn't help but giggle at how hot I thought he was. I placed a hand on my cheek to calm myself, I felt so embarrassed! My only consolation was that I wasn't the only one who thought so. A group of girls were walking on the street and stopped in their tracks to ogle at him. Sasuke didn't even notice. I looked away as he came back towards the car. He stopped in front of my door and opened it while holding out his un-gloved hand in front of me.

"Why are you always smiling?" he asked. I blushed and looked down at my knees. I didn't know why… I just felt like it…

"So are you coming?" he added. I nodded and placed my hand in his and stood up.

The girls were still standing beneath the streetlamp as we passed them. I looked back and saw them staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I quickly turned away before they could see my insane blush.

We continued our walk down the street, and I enjoyed looking at the many holiday lights on the trees and buildings. Everything about this place seemed so beautiful to me... I looked up at Sasuke's ever serious face and nudged him with my elbow. This resulted in light banter, ruffled hair, and the occasional slip followed by laughter.

I gasped at the realisation how throughout the whole walk he didn't let go of my hand. I tried to pull away, except this caused Sasuke to hold on tighter.

"I forgot my gloves." He said.

* * *

"It's a fruit."

"No it's a vegetable."

"You're just saying that to keep the whole _"I hate sweets"_ act." I mumbled. Why does he always have the need to be right? It's a fruit!

"If it's a fruit have you ever ordered a tomato smoothie?" he asked irritably. I covered my mouth with my free hand to muffle my laughter.

"We're here." He said as we came to a halt. Smooth change of subject Sasuke, but I was still right. I looked at my surroundings and saw we were in front of shabby music store. There were guitars on display in the windows and also many different types of amplifiers and drums. I looked up at the neon sign on the door: Taiko.

"You said you wanted a typical night I'd have, so here you have it." He said as he let go of my hand and opened the door. I chuckled as I stepped into the store soon followed by Sasuke.

If the outside was shabby, the inside was the complete opposite. I half expected to see darkly dressed people walking around and shooting daggers with their eyes once I came in and clashed with the décor. Instead I was greeted with a friendly "Sup?" from a big guy on a counter. Sasuke simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Anything new?" he asked.

The man at the register shook his head. "Sorry man, not this week."

I gently tugged on his sleeve. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Is she your girl?" the man interrupted with a grin on his face. "Shut up." Sasuke replied harshly. The man laughed as he stood up and made his way towards me. "I'm Jugo, what's your name?" he asked as he held out a hand.

I opened my mouth to reply before I was roughly pulled away. "Don't talk to him, he's crazy." Sasuke murmured in my ear. He looked pretty decent to me…

He dragged me to another section of the store and finally let go. I caught myself standing in front of a wall of vinyl records. I have never seen so many in my entire life! I looked around and noticed there were also many aisles full of them… I literally just stood there in awe.

"You can look around you know." Sasuke uttered, disappearing into one of the aisles. I went over to join him. This place reminded me so much of a library. Except it was tighter in here and there were people talking and playing music.

"Wait!" I gasped as I saw the title on one of the covers. Sasuke stopped shuffling through them and let me pass. I went over and took the record I wanted. I wiped off some of the dust that lay upon it and just stared at the man smiling on the cover.

"I never knew you were a fan of Frank Sinatra." Sasuke said. I quickly glanced at him and back at the record. I slowly ran my fingers over the title of one of the songs. "My mom used to listen to him…" I whispered. "This was one of her favourite songs." I said with a soft chuckle. I remembered how she'd play the song and carry me in her arms to dance. My father would see us and join in. Unfortunately she'd put me down, but I'd love to see my parents dance. I'd love seeing the way they were so happy…

"The way you look tonight." Sasuke read as he took the record from me and examined it. I quietly slid away from him, not wanting to remember those times and crossed over to another section of the store. If that section was full of records and CD's this place was filled with guitars. Electric ones, acoustic ones, big ones, small ones… there were too many. I saw a couple of people sitting on stools and playing them when a light bulb lit up and I called Sasuke over. "What?" he asked.

I looked at the ground not really knowing how to begin. "W-Well… I know you play the g-guitar but I've never really heard you p-play… So m-maybe-"

"You want me to play something?" Sasuke cut in. I nodded my head excitedly. His shoulders slumped as he let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

If I had less self control I would've started jumping in place all the while clapping my hands together and squealing like some kind of fool. But thankfully I stayed cool and simply watched him look for a guitar to play. He finally decided on one and took a seat on a bench.

"You're just going to stand there?" he asked as he tuned the strings. I blushed and sat next to him. Sasuke had stopped tuning the guitar and sat there his eyes transfixed on the floor. For some reason I didn't dare interrupt him since he looked so concentrated. So I waited for what seemed like an eternity until his eyes finally raised themselves to look at me. That's when he started playing…

I didn't know the song but the moment the first chords were played I was entranced. I knew Sasuke always gave his all in everything he did, especially after hearing him play the piano, but I never knew he was this talented. I closed my eyes as he continued to play and just let myself be taken away with its sweet melody. A light blush dusted cheeks as I imagined that he was really playing this song for me, and not just because I asked him to… The song was so calming and romantic… so tender and loving… A part of me never wanted it to end, but it did all too soon. And as I slowly opened my eyes I caught him watching me.

I laughed to myself as I realised I was speechless. "W-What's the title?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back. I shook my head. "I don't know."

"All the things you are..." He answered as our eyes connected.

* * *

After hours of failed guitar playing lessons we decided it was time to leave. Unfortunately my feet hurt like hell. So Sasuke decided to bring me to this club or lounge he knew of and thank god he drove us there instead of forcing me to walk.

I was so nervous and frightened going into this dimly-lit space, since I had never entered one and never thought I would before I turned 18. Yet here I was, sitting on one of the comfortable leather couches with Sasuke across me. It also surprised me how at ease he was passing all the people in line without even showing an ID. I guess he came here often…

"Do you have… let's see…" he started as he gently shook the ice in his glass. "Some kind of embarrassing fantasy?" he finished with a smirk.

I giggled and turned away from him. Somehow a game of 20 questions had started between us. I looked at the people laughing and enjoying themselves around me for an idea of what to say. I could hear the loud music that was playing downstairs where everyone went to dance. Dancing… that was one.

"U-Umm… Every Christmas my family is invited to a Charity event."

"The one given by Kishimoto?" Sasuke interrupted as he took a gulp of his drink. I nodded.

"A-And…Well, it's a dance… Everyone would look so graceful and beautiful… Anyways; I always wanted to d-dance like them." I saw a young coupling smiling and making their way downstairs. "E-except no one w-would ever a-ask me. So yeah…" I ended with a nervous laugh.

I glanced back at Sasuke as he slowly nodded. "Your turn." He said. I was so gad he didn't make fun of me.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked loudly. The music seemed to be getting louder.

"Nothing." He replied. "There has to be something." I sighed. He shook his head and refilled his drink. "No."

"You shouldn't drink too much…" I said as I leaned in, crossing my arms on the table. "I don't know how to drive…"

"This is nothing." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Besides I'm not like you. I'm sure you can't hold this in."

"Y-Yes I can." I said firmly. I already drank champagne many times… even if it was only at parties with my father… and even if I never finished the whole glass... Sasuke arched a brow and put his shot glass down. Just then a red haired waitress showed up. The same one that let us in. I didn't like her…

"Karin." He said loudly. Said waitress almost jumped on him. "Yes Sasuke? What can I do for you?" she enquired as she hiked her skirt up. Did I mention how I didn't like her?

Sasuke was looking at me intently with a devilish smile on his face. "Can you get her a shot glass? And ask Suigestu for more of this." He said as he gestured to the Chivas bottle with his chin. Karin instantly left to get the new order. Sasuke leaned back on the couch and placed his arms on either side on him. I blushed at how he looked… he looked so… He looked like a father's worst nightmare… hot…

My heart sped up as I saw red hair approaching our table with a new bottle and a glass. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I couldn't believe this… Oh my god... Oh my god! What was I doing!? In my panic I didn't realize Sasuke had shooed her away and a whisky filled glass magically appeared before me. My hands trembled as he filled a glass of his own and raised it up. "Cheers." I said nervously. I approached the glass to my mouth and smelt the strong odour. Disgusting…

"While we're young…" Sasuke muttered. Did he really think I wouldn't? Besides, the faster I drank the sooner I'll be done with it! I raised the glass to my lips and emptied its contents in my mouth. I gagged at the taste. It was disgusting! How could he drink this... this... this shit!? I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid spilling it out; I had to do this! I had to prove him wrong!

"Blarck!" I managed to squeal as I swallowed. Sasuke placed his glass down and started laughing. It was still full! But I couldn't even say anything with the fire going down my throat… Ugh!

"You didn't even drink!" I finally exclaimed.

"Like you said," Sasuke replied as he pushed his glass towards me. "I'm the one driving, I shouldn't drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked completely taken aback. "Yes." He answered with a shrug. I opened and closed my mouth to reply but couldn't find anything.

"I never thought you'd succumb to peer-pressure." Sasuke teased. "I just wanted to prove you wrong." I replied as I placed a hand beneath my bust… It was too strong. "Same thing." he replied.

"This is wrong! Underaged drinking is wrong!" I managed to say as I pushed the glass towards him.

"You're just scared." Sasuke mocked. I glared at him. Me? Scared of a drink? Who would be scared of a _drink_?

Sasuke took his glass back but before he could do more I stopped him. I took it hastily, gulped down the whisky and slammed the glass back on the table.

"You don't know me." I said pleased by the shocked look on his handsome face.

* * *

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"I'm… not… please…down." The whole world was spinning and I felt sick. Sasuke ended up driving me to Hokage Park to get some fresh air and he roughly dropped me on our bench. I didn't' even finish the bottle…

"I can't bring you to Ino's like this." He said as he sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You smells nice." I said. "I _smells_ nice?" he asked with a snort. "Uh huh." I replied with a weird nod. "It's the alcohol talking." Sasuke replied as he ruffled my hair.

"Why won't everything stop spinning?" I whined as I clutched his jacket, causing us to sit even closer together. "It's annoy..."

"Yes, it's _annoy_. But that's what being drunk is like." Sasuke replied with a fatherly tone. It made me laugh. "I'm not that drunk."

"Whatever you say." Sasuke said as he placed an arm around me. I didn't mind… "My father would kill me." I muttered. He just snorted at my remark. "No really he would…" I whispered. I wasn't sure if it really happened but I felt Sasuke's hold on me tighten.

"For being with me?" he asked softly. I didn't answer him back… I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell him that he was right… I ran my hand down his scarf. He had no idea how much I wanted him to be wrong.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Damnit Hina. Why do you always apologize? So you got a little tipsy-"

"It's not that." I cut in. I slowly raised my head from his chest and looked at him. My eyes felt heavy and I was still dizzy but I didn't care. I didn't care about how close we were. I didn't care that I might've of looked horrible, that my breath smelled like alcohol or that passer-bys thought we were a couple. What's been bothering me for some time now just had to get out.

"You don't deserve to be somebody's secret…" I whispered. All I cared about was to be with him. To just be able to be with Sasuke without restraint, without all the secrecy…

Sasuke looked away from me and I was afraid I went a little too far. "You have a reason." He said as he took his arm off me. I shook my head, not caring it intensified the spinning. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me… "No I don't."

"You do." Sasuke said firmly as he looked to the distance. "I meant it when I said you shouldn't be my friend."

"Yeah I know," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder once again. "Look what you made me do." Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "But seriously, I don't care that you're keeping me a secret from your father."

"It still doesn't explain why I try to hide it from our friends." I mumbled. I felt him shrug. "They're annoying; they'd just ask stupid questions. Besides, most of them found out by now." I slowly nodded in agreement.

"I hate him." I whispered. I didn't understand the tears that welled up in my eyes. I just suddenly felt so angry at my father. I hated him… I hated him for not being able to be open with him… I hated him for forcing me to keep this a secret… This… something so wonderful… something that made me so happy…

"Please don't' say you're an emotional drunk." Sasuke said as he pulled me in a one armed embrace. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and raised my lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! It's irritating."

"I'm sorry!"

Sasuke pulled away to look at me. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

I laughed at his comment and snuggled in close to him. I didn't want this night to end.

This night was almost perfect.

* * *

_We didn't notice how w__e stayed on our bench for hours or how the crowds seemed to be disappearing. We were too wrapped up in our bubble to notice any of this. I don't think I've spoken this much to someone in a long time. Not even with Naruto, or Sakura. _

_I looked down at Hinata's sleeping form. I don't remember precisely when she fell asleep on me but I didn't give a damn. It was nice out and the extra warmth didn't bother me so much. And that scared me…_

"_What are you afraid of?" she asked me. I said I wasn't afraid of anything. Which was true in a way. With the life I've lived I've learned to not be afraid of most things. But now… I wasn't expecting this. _

_I'm not afraid of anything, because what terrified me wasn't a thing at all. But a person… someone I never thought I'd be afraid of…_

_Hinata…_

_When I was with her I felt so… Wait that was it. When I'm with her, I feel. __And not just annoyance, anger or boredom like I'm known for. I felt content… Happy. Something I've haven't felt in a long time. Because of her all these emotions I never thought I'd feel were drowning me, and I wasn't prepared for it. This was just too much too soon…Whenever I was with her this peacefulness would fill me. I know it sounds so clichéd but it's true. I'd feel like things weren't so bad. That things were actually good… _

_A soft breeze went past us and she snuggled herself closer to me. I __gently pushed back some hair that covered her face. I never seemed to push her away anymore. I let her in, more than I wanted, or planned to. I never though I'd get so attached to… to someone else. To her. _

_Because of her another emotion was creeping up to me. Guilt. What? Sasuke Uchiha can feel guilt? Apparently yes, and it sucks. I felt guilty about Sakura… which slightly confused me since it's not like anything was going on between me and Hinata… but nothing was going on between me and Sakura either… Honestly I never understood what I had with her. Infatuation? All I knew is it wasn't "love"…_

_No that I know what love is._

_Because __I'm in love with Hinata._

_I'm not in love with her._

_I'm not._

_I just enjoy being with her. It dosen't mean I love her. And fuck all those who think otherwise. _

_Like that idiot Naruto. He keeps making fun about how much time I'd spend with her. I still don't see what she sees in him. Why does Hinata like him so much? I mean, he's Naruto for Christ's sake! _

_God this was frustrating. __I shook my head and looked at my watch. _

_Oh shit._

_I lightly shook Hinata to wake her up. I would've been rougher, but she had a headache. But why should I care? "Hey Hinata wake up." I said as I nudged her. She sleepily sat up and looked at her surroundings. I almost laughed at how lost she was. Poor girl is gonna have a huge hangover tomorrow. _

"_Oh my god w-we're still here!?" She shrieked. I guess she sobered up. _

"_Yeah." I answered. Wasn't that obvious? "What time i-is it?" She asked frantically. I glanced back at my watch. "One thirty." _

"_In the morning!?" She cried. "W-W-Why didn't you wake me up?" _

_I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "I can't believe we stayed out this late…" She slurred._

"_It's not like you're going to get in trouble." I said as I stood up. "You're going to Ino's. I'm sure they covered for you." _

_A thousand emotions seemed to run though her eyes the moment she looked up at me. She then looked back down at her knees and gave a small giggle. "Yeah I guess so…" she said._

_She pushed herself up and I held her hand. Just to steady her. She looked retarded stumbling like that. When she was finally upright we walked towards my car, none of us saying a word. I didn't let go of her since her grip tightened on my hand. _

_The ride to Ino's place was pretty quiet since she fell right back to sleep. I turned off the radio to give her more peace, even if it was for a couple of minutes. The quiet also gave me time to think more. _

_I would never know what I did to deserve meeting her. Really, I didn't… I would also never know how she managed to change me… Ye__s I'll admit she changed me… Her niceness was rubbing off me. I hated it. I became soft. I was less of a loner if that made any sense. And I started to get along more with people… Even if it was just a simple "Hey." That guy I shoved against a locker didn't count. He just shouldn't have said those crude things about Hinata… _

_We finally arrived at Ino's flower shop and I woke her up once again. _

"_Thanks for the night." She gently said. "No problem." I replied. We then sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Goodbye maybe?_

"_W-Well, goodnight." She said with a nervous giggle. "I mean g-good morning." The blush on her cheeks made her look so- I'm not even going to say it._

"_Yeah." I said. How stupid._

"_Okay…" She said._

"_Okay.__" What was I? A parrot?_

_Even after that she didn't move from her seat. I couldn't read the expression she was wearing since her face was away from mine so turned away to look at the street ahead of me. Suddenly I felt her shift. And as I turned to face her, the most unexpected thing happened. When she moved it wasn't to reach for the door and go. It was to kiss me… my cheek more precisely. But because I turned, she ended up kissing the edge of my lips… _

_The kiss was quick and chaste, but somehow my heart beat faster than it should have. Her fingers went up to her own lips as her blush intensified. She then opened the door and went out. Before closing it she turned to me and gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. _

"_Bye." She beamed. And then she left… With my breath…_

_My tires screeched at how hard I accelerated. I had to get away from here. I had to run away from her, at least for __today. Unfortunately…_

_I couldn't run away from my feelings anymore._

I couldn't believe I just did that!

Did I just kiss him? I wasn't planning to! I just wanted to kiss his cheek! I only kissed the edge of his mouth so… I guess that didn't count. Oh but I must've looked so stupid running off after that! Oh my gooooooood!! What will he think of me now?

I leaned against the shop's wall and placed a hand on my heart. What did I feel for Sasuke? Could I actually… No I couldn't… I mean there's Naruto… But when I'm with him… Argh! This was so confusing… I closed my eyes and listened intently to the beating of my heart. It was beating so fast, and I felt so giddy. So alive…

Once I calmed down I went to the front door only to jump in surprise at who was waiting for me.

"S-Sakura!" I said as she opened the door. "I-I thought e-everyone w-was asleep."

"Well you're wrong." She said. She seemed so cold… She was probably grumpy staying up this late…

"Umm... I-I'm sorry I stayed out s-so late, you all m-must've been w-worried."

"Tenten said we had no reason to."

"O-Okay."

"And your father's secretary called by the way. We covered for you." Sakura added frostily.

"Oh… Y-You shouldn't have!" I said with a laugh.

"I know that. Yet we still did."

I stared at the Sakura that stood in front of me. Something about her was wrong… Something about her frightened me... She looked exactly like the Sakura I dreamt of a while ago. Eyes so cold and hateful… She stepped aside to let me in.

"I'm sorry I k-kept you up." I mumbled as I made my way towards the stairs that led to Ino's home. Sakura didn't answer back.

"I saw you."

I turned to face her. "W-What?"

She made her way towards me and walked up the stairs, not even looking at me. "I saw you with Sasuke."

"Sakura I-"

"What?" She snapped as she turned to look at me. She was so intimidating looking down at me like that… but I didn't look away. "You what Hinata?"

"N-Nothing…" I murmured.

"I thought so." She said as she walked all the way up and disappeared from my view.

**My longest chapter. Your longest wait. I apologize… It's just things have been so busy lately. And**** they haven't really been going the way I wanted them to. Either way, it still dosen't give me an excuse to make you guys wait this long! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is a long read. I also realise that it's the 17****th**** chapter and they still haven't confessed to each other, but just you wait it will happen. I promise. **

**P.S.: Yes I know they're underage and they're drinking AND driving. I know it's bad, but Sasuke's just… a bad boy I guess. Hehe! Well in my mind he is… **

**P.P.****S: The song Sasuke was playing and the preview of my next story (maybe, I'm not so sure anymore****... ) are posted on my profile. It'll make me soooo happy if you guys tell me what you think about it (my next story lol)!**

**_EDIT: The preview of the story is now posted in my stories as "Two-Faced Backstabbing Bridesmaid"! _**

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. The Best Christmas Yet

I was never the type to want a lot of things for Christmas.

And I was definitely not the type who quoted overplayed Christmas songs.

Then again, emotions do crazy things to people.

I really didn't care about the presents underneath my tree.

I didn't care if there wouldn't be any snow.

Because there really was only one thing I needed.

And that thing isn't a toy. Or an object. Or anything else someone may receive on this day.

It was someone.

And that someone wasn't Naruto.

* * *

I think too much.

I thought giving myself a bubble bath could change that. I thought sitting here in a tub filled with warm water and delicious smelling bubbles would soothe not only my muscles but my mind as well.

Like always I was wrong.

The bubbles didn't do anything, or the sweet scented candles I placed around the tub. Not even the music playing in my ears…

It was Christmas eve for god's sake. I shouldn't be thinking about- I shouldn't be thinking. I should be enjoying the holidays. I should be enjoying the way my house was filled with wreaths and other Christmas decorations, how the aroma of gingerbread the cook was baking downstairs spread throughout my entire home, how gifts seem to pile up every single day by people I didn't even know.

But nooo, I kept thinking about him! I kept thinking about-

Sasuke…

Ever since that night, three days ago, I couldn't stop… It was as if he implanted this micro chip in my brain that constantly said "Saskue, Sasuke, Sasuke!" …Okay I was exaggerating but still. That was the best explanation for my predicament… There was another one, but I was frightened of it.

I've never felt like this before. I laughed bitterly at how much I sounded like Ino. She'd always say that whenever she'd meet her latest hook-up. Although it was true when it came to Shikamaru… And she, along with Tenten, pestered me a lot about my whereabouts during that night with Sasuke. Shockingly I told them everything. I felt secure confiding in them since Sakura wasn't there; she left early. And shockingly, Ino didn't squeal like the fangirl she is and Tenten didn't scowl about how much she hated Sasuke and how I was making the biggest mistake of my life by hanging out with him. They just smiled that annoying "knowing" smile.

"_Hina… I think you're in love with him."_ I remember Ino saying.

Could that be? What about my feelings towards Naruto? Was it possible to fall out of love that fast? Maybe it wasn't even love at all… But how could've that not been love? For all those years every time I'd see Naruto my heart would pound on my ribcage, threatening it to crack, my palms would sweat, my entire body would blush and I'd become mute! Ouch that sounded horrible…

But when I was with Sasuke…

I stopped my giggles by lowering myself into the water as I blew bubbles. When I was with Sasuke, I felt so… free. I laughed loudly, and consequently choked, at the huge contradiction I just said. I meant I felt free emotionally. I didn't have to carefully plan my every phrase when I was with him. I didn't have to hide what I was really feeling, or thinking. I could just be me. And he accepted me just the way I am. Flaws and all. I raised my hands to touch my feverish cheeks. Months ago, if someone told me I'd be having these thoughts about Sasuke I would've laughed. Hard. I would've never believed that we could become this close. Months ago I never even spoke to him. He was just there… A guy that was so cold and quiet. A guy that had left Konoha to come back a year later, completely changed, heart made out of stone. And I was this painfully shy girl who hid behind her friends. It was laughable really, that two people such as us could get along. I raised myself up a little to be more comfortable and closed my eyes.

Every time I did, the image of our almost-kiss would appear. I kept racking my brain about if I had moved just a little bit more we would've kissed. And it scared me how I didn't mind at all. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his body close to my own… I blushed and decided to reach for the scented oil Tenten suggested. Hopefully this would keep my mind off him. I placed a small amount on my palms and started rubbing my shoulders. I was so tense from all the stress I've been feeling. Gladly it worked; I noticed how much I liked the smell and decided to put some on my arms. It wouldn't hurt to smell good.

I closed my eyes and smiled at my peaceful bliss until something, or rather someone, interrupted my thoughts. My hands' texture suddenly became rougher, and larger. My eyes traveled up strong arms that had small scars here and there, a broad chest and well defined shoulders, a neck and sensuous lips, to intense ebony eyes that looked at me filled with- WHAT? OH MY GOD! NO, NO, NO!

I practically jumped out the tub as I opened my eyes and clutched its side. I was hyperventilating. What was I thinking? I couldn't believe it! Did I just… NO I couldn't! Was I fantasizing about… about… SASUKE? I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with my hands. Oh good god!

Never, I repeat, _never_ have I thought about a guy that way. NEVER! Not even Naruto! …Maybe a peck and hug but that was it!

"Hinata?" I heard Hanabi ask as she pounded on the door. "You done? The hairdresser is here."

I hastily got out from the tub. "Y-Yes, I'll be right there!" I shouted.

I couldn't stay in here with my thoughts any longer.

* * *

My hair was done. My nails were done, and I smelt great.

To add to that, I was wearing this beautiful red strapless gown. I never thought I'd see myself wearing something like this. It clung to my body caressing all the right curves and flowed out beneath my knees. Underneath my bust were jewels the color of crystals that swirled around my waist. To add a little more glam, the hairdresser added a diamond headband to my messy bun. I carefully fixed some of the hair that fell gracefully around my face. This style bared my neck, back and shoulders… Something I usually frown upon but tonight I didn't even care… I felt confident enough to wear it. Maybe I really had changed…

But something was bothering me. I looked so glamorous tonight, beautiful even… but… I turned away from the mirror so I wouldn't see my blush. Sasuke wasn't going to see me… Of course I promised everyone I'd take pictures, but it was different seeing someone in person… I wanted him to find me beautiful… I wanted to be the one who took his breath away. I wanted him to _see_ me. And as I hugged myself, I realized I wanted what countless girls wanted from him before me.

I wanted him to love me…

I sighed as I heard a knock on my door. "Hinata?" Neji asked. "Come in." I said as I went to sit on my desk.

"You look great." He said with a rare grin on his face. I chuckled and looked to the ground. At least he thought I did…

"What's with that face?" my cousin asked. "Hmm?" I answered as I turned my attention back at him. "Oh… Umm, n-nothing." He looked at me skeptically before pointing to my shoes. "You should put those on. The limo's arriving any minute now."

I nodded as I went over to grab my shoes and sat on my bed. Curiously Neji was still standing there. I looked up at him. "You sure everything's fine?" he asked. "Yes."

His brows furrowed, "Okay… I'll wait for you downstairs."

"N-Neji!" I exclaimed before he left me room. He turned and waited patiently.

"How did you know?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and took a couple of steps back into my room. "What do you mean?"

"…How did y-you know… you w-were in love with Tenten?" I whispered. Neji took more steps in the room and stopped right in front of me. I felt his eyes on me and I didn't dare look at him. I was afraid he'd start asking questions and scold me. He wasn't stupid. He knew I was spending time with Sasuke no matter how many times I've lied to him. I still wondered why he didn't do anything about it…

"I didn't know." He whispered back after a moment of silence. "It just happened. Before I had any say in it, before I could say no, I fell for her."

I raised my eyes and looked at him, hoping he would continue. "But really, I think it's how she has this way of making me happier." His cheeks flushed as he looked at his shoes. He sighed and looked back up. "It's not like things were horrible before she was in my life… But when she did come into it, it made everything-"

"Perfect." I interrupted. Neji looked down at me. A knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah… she made everything perfect." He whispered.

* * *

_This can't be happening._

_I'm writing a song. It__ isn't a shocker since I've already done that but… It's the subject that makes me want to puke. _

_I'm writing a song because of a girl. I looked down at what I was writing. It wasn't really a love song so maybe it was okay…_

_But God damnit if Naruto found out he would never let it drop! "HAHAHA! Sasuke's writing a love song! He's in luuuuuuv!" That's what that freaking loud-mouth would say. Does he think I like this? Does he think I enjoy having thoughts of her run through my mind 24/7? _

_I hate it! _

"_Sasuke!" SHIT! _

"_Get out or I'll rip your balls out retard!" I yelled as I ripped the piece of paper in two. Oh crap. I sighed. Why…? Why does Naruto just barge into my room like that?_

"_HEY YOU JUST SHUT THE FU-"_

"_Both of you shut it!" _

_Great,__ the pervert just had to arrive. I angrily put down my guitar along with the shreds of paper. Couldn't I just suffer in peace? I sighed loudly again. I was being emo._

"_He said __he was going to rip my balls out!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger towards me. As if I had anything to rip out…_

_Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something that sounded like "Why me?" Yes why us Jiraiya? __He then took a step inside my room, apparently the newly appointed agora of our loft, and placed both his hands in front of him. "Look," he said, "you can both rip each other's balls out, after the party. But right now, I need you and your balls to get dressed. Got it?" _

"_It's a charity event." I muttered. "Whatever! It has booze, it has dancing, it has women; it's a party!" Jiraiya said. "Now get dressed!" he added as he left._

"_B-but my balls!" Naruto exclaimed. "That bastard threatened my balls!"_

"_GET DRESSED NARUTO! YOU TOO SASUKE!" Jiraiya bellowed. Naruto groaned angrily. "You're gonna get it." He said in a dangerous tone. _

"_Get lost loser." I snapped as I shoved Naruto out the door and slammed it shut. For precaution I locked it. Of course being the stubborn ass he is he stayed and knocked on my door yelling "I'm not done with you!" along with a string of curses._

_I opened my closet and pulled out the tux I was going to wear. I stared at it for about a minute contemplating why I even wanted to go to this thing. __"There's booze, dancing and women." I imitated Jiraiya. It was going to be boring. Sure I drank but I wasn't going to a bar. And it's not like I danced. Dancing seemed pretty easy but I never wanted to… I also didn't want to socialize with anyone there… And I was pretty sure none of them wanted to talk to me either. So if I was that unwanted why was I still going? Wait a minute… I threw the tux over my bed. Well I was "wanted" in a way. There would be other girls my age around. "Saaaassssuuukeee!" They'd squeal once their parents turned their backs. I still didn't get how a three-syllable word could be stretched out to last over five seconds. You see I'm not gay or asexual like people seem to think. There would be the occasional actress or model that would catch my eye; I just never found the need to hang pictures of them everywhere. And god they were just annoying! I've never really met a girl worth my time, as arrogant as that may sound. But I already know that I'm arrogant. I glanced at the door and noticed how everything turned silent. Good, the idiot left._

_I took off my t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. I walked over to my drawers and took out an undershirt and pulled it over my head. Not all girls were annoying though… There was one I lo- li- respected. I snatched a shirt and tried not to rip any buttons as I hastily put it on. Who was I kidding? She was different. She didn't even like me before. I wasn't even sure if she did like me. For all I know she could still be in love with that screw-up. I shook my head incredulously, I still didn't understand that. Girls would do anything just to get my attention, and here was with a girl I was actually in- that I- she-… That I was fond of, and she didn't even like me in that way. _

_I groaned as I put on my pants. How ironic. I walked over to my mirror and put on the useless piece of clothing called a bow-tie followed by my jacket._

_I stared at myself. _

_I looked stupid._

_I undid the bow and took it off. I didn't need one. I unbuttoned a couple of buttons from my shirt. They always seemed to choke me. The invitation said 'Black tie required." But I didn't like to follow rules. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't even notice what I wear. Heck, she wouldn't even care if I was standing in front of her completely naked. Not that she'd ever think of me in that state. She's too innocent…_

_I didn't just lick my lips._

_I went over to my bed and lay down defeated. There was only one reason I was going to this event. I was only going for this one girl._

_Her name's Hinata._

* * *

If one word could sum up my thoughts about this ball it would be: glamorous. Everything was stunning in this hotel, from the chandeliers lighting the entire hall, the exquisite floral center pieces and candles, down to the shiny silverware and expensive fine china. And the dresses… the dresses! Even if this was my fifth time going to this charity e-… party it still awed me. The women looked gorgeous in long flowing gowns of every color and sparkling diamonds. The men looked handsome and regal in their tuxes and ties. Everything was so elegant.

I followed my father to our table, and after millions of greetings, shaking hands and exchanging compliments we were finally seated. I switched places with Hanabi, who then switched with Neji, in order to be closer to the dance floor, that way it would be easier for me to watch. I looked around and saw many faces I knew, yet couldn't name. Across the dance floor was the live band. They were really good, and I wondered what else they had in store for us. I couldn't help but pay more attention to the grand piano. It reminded me of Sasuke. Unknowingly I let the sigh out.

"We're not alone here." My father muttered. I nodded as I felt my face go red. The only problem with switching places with Hanabi was I was now seated next to my father. Oh well…

"Ah bonsoir M.Leclair!" I suddenly heard my father exclaim. I forgot how we were sharing our table with a French diplomat. Good thing I brushed up on my French... Mr. Leclair was a nice man, with a hearty laugh and dimples when he smiled. He looked a little older than his wife, who looked absolutely beautiful. Somehow she reminded me of Tenten with her chocolate colored hair. The only difference was her green eyes. Maybe that's why Neji was an instant hit with her… and her daughter, Annabelle. She was about fourteen and I could tell she was flirting. Next to her was her brother Guillaume who was a little older than me. He had the same smile as his father and the eyes of his mother. I fought the urge to take a picture of him and show it to Ino. Just to see the way she'd scream.

I caught him looking at me and I turned rapidly away only to settle my eyes on… JIRAIYA! Jiraiya was _here_? That meant… that meant… I looked at who was standing next to him. Naruto! If Jiraiya and Naruto were here… oh… my… god…

There he was… standing quietly beside Naruto. It was a good thing I was sitting down because my knees would have failed me. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. I couldn't help but notice how he wasn't wearing a tie. Or bow. He just unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt… how did he manage to make that look so hot?

"Hina are you okay?" I jumped and looked at Neji. I didn't realize I was breathing hard and I was blushing. "Y-Yeah, I'm-"

"Hiashi! Glad to see you here!" Oh god… The whole table turned towards the newcomers. I gripped my chair as Sasuke and I looked at each other.

"Hey Hina!" Naruto beamed. I looked away from Sasuke and smiled at him. "Hey Naruto." I then peeked at my father who was currently introducing Jiraiya to M. Leclair. Unlike Sasuke, my father had grown to respect Naruto, to a certain degree. All I knew was he liked him much better than his dark haired friend.

"Good evening Sir." Sasuke said as he slightly bowed his head. I almost had a heart attack as I waited for my father's reply. "Good evening." My father replied curtly.

Sasuke then turned to face me. My heart stopped. "It's a pleasure seeing you here this evening Miss Hyuga." he said. Miss Hyuga? What's with the formalities? Oh… Acting like we weren't acquainted... Smart. One problem: I couldn't say anything! I just stared at him! I suddenly felt someone nudge me. It was Neji. I cleared my throat.

"It's nice seeing you here too." I replied. That was so stupid! Why couldn't I just be cool? Why couldn't I smile sexily and say "Pleasure's all mine." as I gracefully outstretch my hand for him to shake or kiss? Our eyes glued to each other for a moment before Sasuke broke our contact to greet the others on our table.

"Tu es le fils de Fugaku Uchiha n'est-ce pas?" I suddenly heard M. Leclair ask. I, along with everyone else on our table, curiously looked at their direction. He knew Sasuke's dad?

«Oui, vous avez bien entendu monsieur.» Sasuke replied. He speaks French! SASUKE SPEAKS FRENCH? I overheard Hanabi and Annabelle giggle but paid no attention to them. I just had to hear this. M. Leclair sighed as he looked pensive for a moment. "Il était un bon home ton père… son sort était un tragédie que je ne peut pas nier." ("Your father was a good man… what happened to him is a tragedy I can't deny.") Sasuke didn't reply. Suddenly M. Leclair's eyes lit up as he looked back at him.

"J'ai entendu que vous avez une réputation, hein?" he said with a wink. I never knew Sasuke even had a rep over in France…«Je ne connais pas vos sources, mais je vous laisserai croire ce que vous voulez.» Sasuke replied.

Sasuke, please stop speaking French. Please… I can't take it anymore…

"Ah mon garçon," he chuckled as he lightly hit Sasuke's back. "T'es encore jeune. Amuses toi."

Sasuke smiled slyly. I stopped breathing. And as he turned to leave he looked at me. I looked away as I gulped down the water in my glass.

"He iz a nice boy." Mr. Leclair cheerfully said to my father.

I choked on my water.

* * *

I was finally asked to dance.

Unfortunately it wasn't by the person I wanted. Now that I think about it, I find it quite ridiculous really. This year, I got my first kiss and my first dance in a big event. And both were with the wrong people.

After Sasuke's interlude with Mr. Leclair things had gone back to the way they were. And before long Guillaume asked me to dance. Out of respect I accepted. It's not like I hated him. He was actually very nice. But when I made my way to the dance floor I couldn't help but look over at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me… It somehow frustrated me that he didn't even notice. I even danced a couple of times with him too! After that I forced Neji to have a go. And then the impossible happened when Naruto marched up to me and asked me to dance. This time Sasuke did look.

"Hey Hina," Naruto said as he glanced back at his table.

"Yeah?" I asked still flushed by all the stares we were getting. The whole time we danced he kept making jokes about how he was awful and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think you could make Sasuke dance for once? Geez, he's been a dick the whole day."

"Aw don't say that about him." I said with a suppressed giggle. I glanced back at his table. Sasuke looked away quickly, a glare on his face. Naruto twirled me and clumsily caught me. "No really he threatened my balls." He whispered in my ear. I lost it and let out a loud laugh, startling the couples next to us.

Sasuke would never do something so juvenile.

* * *

The night went on, and I'd keep glancing back at Sasuke's table. Sometimes our eyes would meet and we look at each other until we realized it was too long.

I didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or not. I was so happy he was there, but we couldn't even speak to each other. To make matters worse, it seemed like time was going twice as fast tonight. Before I knew it, the last song was coming up.

And not once did I have dance with Sasuke.

I know we live in present times and we have more freedom now more than ever. But I couldn't imagine how my father would react if I suddenly went up and asked Sasuke to dance. I couldn't do it… he couldn't…

It frustrated me how some girls had the liberty to do so and I _couldn't_. They would just walk up to him and say "Oh Sasuke do you want to dance with me?" and flutter their eyelashes and smile. While I had to sit and watch every damn time. Although, Sasuke refused every single invitation…

I started questioning if he actually knew how to dance. Sometimes I'd catch him watching the couples intently, as though copying every single glide, hand movement and footstep. So maybe he was just like me, maybe he'd rather watch people dance, than go and do it himself. Although I doubt he would dance in the privacy of his bedroom like I did.

I took another bite from my cheesecake as I watched the band get ready for the last song. I dreaded the moment. Everyone around me seemed thrilled though, they all seemed so happy. Why couldn't I just feed off from them? In a couple of minutes it would be officially Christmas after all…

Then the moment I've been dreading happened. The keys to the last song were played. To make is even more unbearable the lyrics sung were those of a song most dear to me…

"_Someday… when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold…"_

"I will feel a glow just thinking ooooof yoooou, just the way you look toniiiight." Hanabi and Annabelle continued, much to the amusement of the others on the table. I quickly glanced at my father whose features were suddenly softer than I remembered them.

"Excuse me." A deep voice suddenly rang in my ears. I turned swiftly and saw the person I had wanted the whole night… Sasuke.

"May I have this dance Miss Hyuga?" he asked with a slight bow as he held out his hand towards me.

The whole place froze at that moment. I couldn't stop staring at his outstretched hand. Was this really happening to me? Was Sasuke actually asking me to dance?

"I'm sorry Sasuke but she will n-"

"With all do respect sir I was asking your daughter." Sasuke interrupted my father. I gasped quietly at this. Oh god, burn dad!

"Ah let your daughter _dahnce_ with _heem_!" Mme. Leclair giggled. If my father refused, he would look bad not only to the French diplomat beside him but to the other people here as well. Even if Jiraiya's books were infamous he was still a much respected man. And if he accepted, he'd have to watch his daughter dance with someone he despised… It was lose-lose situation for him. Win-Win for me…

"So… Hinata?" Sasuke suddenly asked. I looked away from his hand and up to his face. I smiled at him and he responded with his eyes. I gently placed my hand in his and stood up from my seat, not bothering to look at the others. This was my chance… this was what I had wanted the whole night. I wouldn't mess it up. Because I knew better now.

As we walked to the dance floor everything seemed so surreal to me. I felt like the female lead in one of those movies where the man of her dreams asks her to dance and everything would end happily. Then the cheerful music would play as the credits rolled out. But this wasn't a movie! This was real!

Suddenly Sasuke gently twirled me before pulling me back close to him. He gracefully placed a hand on my waist as he led the way. We then slowly placed our entwined hands on his chest. I didn't mind that we didn't let go, I never wanted to. I then laid my arm around his neck and fought the urge to lean my head on him as well. He didn't say anything at all. But as always no words were needed between us. He just let his body talk.

"Stay." Was what he'd say whenever he'd gently press his hand against my waist, pulling me closer every time I'd pull away. "I don't want this to end." Was whenever he'd rub his thumb on my hand. And when he'd look into my eyes…

I smiled warmly at him. I hoped it was what I thought.

* * *

"_Lovely, never, ever change…" she softly sang as she looked away. I glanced back at her and saw her smile. "Keep that breathless charm…" I smiled unwillingly at what she was doing. She didn't seem to mind the looks we were getting anymore. _

_A part of me regretted how much time I've wasted tonight, but here I was dancing with her now. Better late than never… I don't know what I'd do if I never did…_

"_Won't you please arrange it?" She continued with a small chuckle. She then stopped before the next line, leaving the band's singer finish, and just looked at me, my favorite smile never leaving her face. I stared back at her and wished we were alone._

"_Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight"._

* * *

The couples around us started clapping as we still stared at each other. I looked down at our hands that were still joined. I looked at the ground trying not to show too much of the sadness I was feeling. It ended too soon…

I suddenly saw his feet take a step closer to me. "Hinata," he said. I raised my head only to see his face inches from mine. He then leaned in, his lips brushing my ear.

"You look beautiful."

My eyes widened at what he said. He then took a step back, his eyes never leaving mine. And if that wasn't enough he slowly raised my hand to his lips, and kissed it…

"Thank you." He said. As he let go of my hand and walked away I was abruptly brought back to reality.

I was in too much of a daze to go after him. I was so shocked, so happy… I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. A woman came over to wish me a Merry Christmas but I simply nodded in return. I kept my eyes glued to his back, until finally; he walked out of the big doors and out of my sight.

But I still felt him. I looked down at my hand. I smiled at how it still tingled from the kiss he gave.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

* * *

The whole ride back my father complained about my dance with Sasuke. He wasn't angry at me, though. He was angry at Sasuke. And for some reason I found it hilarious.

"Who does that damn boy think he is?" He snapped. Hanabi and I exchanged a glance.

"He planned it." My father continued furiously, "He knew I was with Mr. Leclair and how appalling it would seem if I had refused."

"Jiraiya just had to adopt him!"

I looked over at Neji who raised his hand to his mouth, hiding his amused smirk, and cleared his throat. "Uncle, what's done is done."

My dad furrowed his brows. I think he was actually agreeing with Neji on this. I fought back the laughter I was holding.

"Yes but he went to far kissing her."

"Father, it wasn't r-really a k-k-kiss!" I gasped. I then shrank down in my seat. Oh god, why did I make myself noticeable? Hanabi burst out in loud laughter. Or howls if you ask me.

"Hinata." My father said sternly. "His lips touched your body, it's a kiss." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. That sounded to erotic, and coming from my dad was just... WRONG!

Neji couldn't take it and snorted, he then shielded his face with his hand.

"My daughter doesn't even know what a kiss is." My father sighed. "That Uchiha is doing this to aggravate me. He's taking advantage of her naiveté. It's sickening!"

"Father!" I almost yelled. He was embarrassing me!

Naturally everyone in the limo continued being amused. Except for me and my father.

Even the driver was laughing.

* * *

Once we arrived home Hanabi had somehow convinced our father to open our gifts with us. It was a miracle really. I wasn't used to seeing my father opening his Christmas gifts in front of us. Usually it would be Hanabi, Neji and I alone with a maid or two. But not this time… My father was there…

He wasn't like those fathers on TV who would turn on some Christmas music and take countless of embarrassing pictures of us posing with our gifts in our pajamas. First of all, the only music playing was Hanabi's incessant humming, and second we were all still in our formal wear. My father also just sat quietly on the couch and read the tags on each one of our gifts. But somehow, it meant a lot to me… It meant a lot that he'd take the time to actually do something that resembled something a father would do.

I didn't realise I was staring at him until he looked straight at me. A part of me panicked but I surprisingly manage to smile sweetly at him. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things but I could've sworn I saw a ghost of smile on his lips before he turned away as Neji thanked him.

"Hinata this is yours." He said as he held out a nicely wrapped box.

"Thank you… dad." I said. He didn't flinch. My smile grew.

Things still weren't perfect between us. But maybe, if we just worked on it a bit more…

They could be.

* * *

"Oh Hina! I almost forgot!" Hanabi suddenly said as she tugged on my arm. I went into her room and she gave me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Naruto gave it to me." She said clearly confused. "But he said it didn't come from him…"

I thanked her and quickly went into my room. Something about this envelope made my hands shake as I opened it. If it didn't come from Naruto then the only person it could've been from was Sasuke…

A small piece of paper was in it and I instantly recognized the handwriting. It really was from Sasuke…

"_Merry Christmas Stupid Elf. I didn't get you a gift. Only a new nickname."_ the note said, I giggled softly and thought that I didn't need a gift from him, not after tonight. To my surprise that wasn't the only thing in the envelope. I pulled out another piece of paper and read…

* * *

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix _

_All _I wa_nted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear _

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

**Suave Sasuke. Very Suave. LOL! Yes Sasuke speaks french in my story. :covers ears from fangirls' screams: **

**I told you guys I'd pop out the next chapter faster! I just hope it's as good as the others. But oh well, I'm content with it. I had a difficult time choosing a song for Sasuke. I could've A: Written one. Or B: Taken one I already know. I took the the latter. Writting songs isn't one of my fortes... I also had to put myself in his mindset. I seriously don't think Sasuke is the type to plain out write "I love you." I also don't think he'd go around being poetic and compare her to roses or something. But believe me, I so wanted a lovey-dovey song. hahaha!**

**Song: Mercy by OneRepublic. (Currently OneRepublic obssessed) **

**Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	19. Something better than a gift

It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
su-su-such a long time, long time, long time  
since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
the way that you touch me  
So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut

At least until you kiss me…

So kiss me again  
'Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering…

(Stuttering by Ben's Brother)

* * *

I stared at my digital clock and saw it was now four in the morning. I didn't even know if I had slept or not. All I knew was I was now wide awake... And that I was another year older.

I looked away from the clock and lay on my back, staring at the glowing stars on my ceiling. I applied them with Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Kurenai about…Woah… eleven years ago. Now here I was, eleven years later, seventeen… I was almost legal. I quietly chuckled to myself. Legal for what? Going into bars? Drinking? Been there, done that. I snorted and used a pillow to muffle my laughter. Drinking was something I wouldn't do anymore though. Especially with Sasuke around. Although… I wouldn't mind accompanying him.

I sighed and turned to my side and stare at the moon. I thought back about the year that I just had and couldn't believe how much has changed… for example; I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Yesterday, at a brunch I attended with my family, someone quoted Erich Fromm.

"_Immature love says, "I love you because I need you." Mature love says, "I need you because I love you."_

I bit my lip as I thought about Eric Fromm's words. They could be easily contradicted… It _isn't_ love when you "love" someone because you need them, but it _is _love when you need someone because you love them? What was the sense in that? I admit it could very confusing but I think I understood it. To a certain point. I wasn't a psychiatrist after all…

But the moment he uttered those words I immediately started thinking about Sasuke. And Naruto. I now regretted saying those three words to him. Because what I felt for Naruto wasn't love at all… I, like so many girls and boys my age, just confused infatuation with it...

I looked down at the piece of paper clutched in my hand. When I thought I was in love with Naruto, I disliked love songs. I always thought they were only lies given to the most popular singers to showcase. I remember thinking, "Love isn't beautiful. It's painful. So why are all these songs saying how great it is?" But now I see that those loves song, the ones I used to hate so much, were true. And I'm well aware about how overused that expression is. So just prepare yourselves for a hallmark card moment...

They weren't lying when they said love was the most beautiful thing that could happen in your life. They didn't lie when they said it changes you, how happiness just seems to overflow from within you when you love someone. Love became all those things once you met _that _person._ The right one._ Naruto just wasn't the one for me… and for some strange reason, no matter how much pain I felt when he rejected me, I was thankful. I was thankful that he opened my eyes to what was love and what wasn't. Thankful that the pain I felt made me stronger, and that it brought me something else.

That it brought me Sasuke.

I'm not saying that he's the one. Because I don't want to make the same mistake all over again and claim that something is much more than it really is… But if he isn't… I don't know how meeting that person would feel like...

I closed my eyes briefly to calm myself of the blush on my cheeks. I opened them only to be greeted once more by the moon whose light flooded my room. I smiled softly and looked back at the piece of paper Sauske had given to me.

Even if Dr. Fromm's words confused me I knew how I felt.

This was it.

It's the real thing.

* * *

_I couldn't sleep._

_Because of her. _

_I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. This was ridiculous! It was freaking four- I quickly uncovered my face to look at my clock- four thirty and I was still awake! I sat up on my bed and angrily threw my pillow. It landed with a silent thud causing me to get even more frustrated. _

_Maybe __everyone was right about me. Maybe I had indeed gone crazy. Maybe all that alcohol had finally gone to my head. Because there's nothing else that could explain my behavior._

_I couldn't stand Hinata. I just couldn't._

_I hated her. _

_I hated the way her cheeks would go red whenever she was embarrassed…Scratch that, I hated how red they __**always**__ were. Why the hell does that girl blush so much? You'd think she applied a pound of make-up or something. _

_I hated the way she bit her lip whenever she didn't know what to s__ay. Or that stupid stutter she has. Her voice was already soft enough as it is. With that stuttering it's almost unbearable to listen to her voice. Or laugh. I hated her laugh. Or the way she'd always fidget whenever she was uncomfortable. "Stop moving!" is what I'd like to yell at her during those moments. _

_I hated how I couldn't figure out whether her hair was blue or black. It wasn't indigo like most people think.__ Nor purple. I'm sure of it. Her hair was just black… with blue…and a bit of violet. What the…God her hair was just as confusing as her eyes!_

_That's it! __Her eyes! Another thing I hated! Were they white or not? Were they lavender? Mixed with white? What stupid color is that called? _

_Why did she have to be so__** confusing**__? _

_I let out a deep sigh as I lay back down on. That's why I hated her.__ She confused me. But I'm __**never**__ confused. I always know what to do. Or what not to do._

_Except now…_

_I turned to try and make myself comfortable. __It didn't work. Here was another thing that made me hate her. She just seemed to control my emotions even when she wasn't around. When she was with me, I'd feel…happy. And that feeling would last even after I've seen her. And then when a certain amount of time would pass without us seeing each other I'd start thinking about her. Missing her… I let out a gag. Then after I'd get annoyed about how she'd still be in my thoughts. Then after I'd get angry. At being so weak. At being so stupid. At not being able to push back my thoughts of her… At her for being everywhere. _

_She controlled me…_

_It was sick. _

_I looked at the moon that shone brightly over Konoha. Suddenly Hinata's eyes flashed in my mind. I looked at the night sky… her hair…_

_Now I just felt terrible over all the things I've said about her. None of it was true. I think. It would be wrong for me to say I didn't hate her…because I was quite angry at her right now. _

_But…_

_It would be even worse for me to say I didn't need her in my life._

* * *

Before I could lose myself again I suddenly heard my doorknob turn. I frantically covered myself with the blankets and shut my eyes. I then stuffed Sasuke's letter under my pillow.

Who wanted to see me now? At this time?

I heard quiet footsteps close-in on my bed until they stopped. I carefully opened my eyes to get a peek and was shocked at who it was… It was my dad!

He then gently sat on the edge of my bed and stared at his knees. I willed myself not to open my eyes; the not moving part was rather easy since I was stunned about this situation. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he asleep?

After a few more moments, I peeked at him again. He still didn't move. He just continued staring at his knees or looking around my room, as though he was taking everything in. He then turned to me and I instantly closed my eyes shut.

"She's growing up so fast…" I heard him whisper sadly. My throat tightened. I felt him shift on my bed. I opened my eyes again and saw him staring at my mother's picture. As he sighed I closed my eyes once more.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." He barely whispered. I almost bit my lip to try and stop the tears that were forming in my closed eyes. He then stood up and left as quietly as he came.

My hands trembled as I pushed myself up. I had never seen my father like that… He had never shown any kind of affection towards me. Ever. Even on my birthday.

The mysterious tears I held were now sliding down my cheeks. But as I wiped them away I realized they were not those of sorrow.

But those happiness.

* * *

_I rapidly__ sat up, all the blood rushing to my head causing me to go dizzy. We were December 27__th__._

_Shit._

* * *

"Happy birthday Hinata!"

"Than- oomph!" I managed to squeal before Temari trapped me in a bear hug. She was a bit taller than me, and since my face was rubbing against her dress I was afraid my foundation would as well. "I can't-"

"Could you let her go? She can't breathe." Shikamaru sighed. The blonde instantly did as he said all the while complaining. "It's her birthday! Besides, I can't get enough about how cute she looks!" she added as she painfully pinched my cheeks.

"A-Ah! Ow Temari!" I yelled. The other debutantes looked at our direction in disdain and my burning cheeks almost combusted into flames. "Temari let her go." Neji sternly said. She just gave out a raspy laugh as she turned back to join Shikamaru up in front.

Today was the annual Fire Nation's debutante ball. And coincidentally, this year it was held on the same day as my birthday and in Konoha nonetheless. When I was called over to Hyuga Towers two weeks ago it was so my father and his "people" could talk to me about the event. Someone suggested that I enter the debut in hopes that we'd get to meet different leaders of other companies and form new liaisons. I was upset over the whole thing, but after talking with my father and his droids, I mean people, (uhh… staff?) I gave in. Especially after one of them said my mother attended the debut when she was my age. I knew they'd go that low and use that information to get to me, and I knew it would work.

"_From Suna, Temari__ Subaku and her escort Shikamaru Nara!"_

"Straighten up Pineapple it's out turn." Temari said as she patted her head and fixed Shikamaru's tie. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. Temari did the same but instead gave me thumbs up and a wink. They then walked into the cheering reception room.

"N-N-Neji." I stammered as I gripped his arm. He looked down at me. "Yes?" I couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of anxiety hit me. The next girl was called causing us to take one more step forward. "T-There's so many people…" I murmured. "I know." Neji said.

I didn't want a debutante ball. I didn't want this night to be like all the other ones filled with expensive jewelry, lights and taffeta. All I wanted was a simple party between friends. I was even planning on holding it at Ichiraku's since we would've only been twelve in total. Not around seven hundred like we were here. I was glad Temari and Shikamaru were there, but it would have been even better if the rest of my friends were present too. But it was "invitation only"… I thought it was more of an assembly of those with the biggest checkbooks…

The only contact I got from my friends today were the electronic greeting cards I read while I had my hair and make-up done. None of them even called… Neji and Hanabi said it was probably because they didn't know around what time I'd be available. This was true in a way, because the moment I woke up I was rushed straight to this hotel to practice with the other girls and tweak minor imperfections there were in the program.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw we were nearly in front of the entrance's doors. I could clearly hear the band playing and the loud cheers. I then looked over at Temari, who was so beautiful and girly in her ball gown. Then staring at Shikamaru I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips. He never would have done something like this. Yet there he was, standing in front of people he didn't even know. People that found it odd a girl with social status was with a boy who had none. But they didn't care. They were just so happy… There was nothing standing in their way, restricting them from being together…

"Hinata." Neji suddenly said. I looked up at him and embarrassment overwhelmed me as I realized my eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I-I'm just emotional today that's a-all." I lied. "Birthdays you know?" I added with a fake laugh. I looked away and concentrated on the hair of the girl in front of me.

"He didn't reach you didn't he?"

I snapped back my attention at Neji. "W-What? Who?" I stammered. Neji gave me a "don't lie to me" look. I shook my head wildly, threatening my bun to fall. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." Neji replied as he pulled me with him. I gasped at what he had said and at the perfect view I now had of the reception hall. I turned back to Neji. "No I don't." I lied once again.

"You're getting good at lying." Neji said. I glared at him.

"_Konoha's very __own debutante and birthday girl: Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji Hyuga!"_

At these words my mouth instantly formed a smile.

Perhaps Neji was right. Maybe I was indeed getting good at lying.

* * *

_Luckily, I managed to sneak in through one of the fire exits. Since I stayed well in the back I was hardly noticed except to the many waiters that slipped in and out of the kitchen. But I didn't care about them. All I wanted to do now was see Hinata.__ I strained my eyes just to get a glimpse of her. I saw her do a round of the room alongside the assho- Neji until they made their way to the right side of the dance floor, granting me a good view of her. _

_She was breathtaking. __She looked ethereal in her lilac ball gown with the lights shinning down on her. I was almost jealous of the fabric that draped her body, of the satin gloves that touched her soft skin…I unwillingly smiled, it's funny how she could do that to me._

_I shook my head and glanced at my watch. Damn it. I was running out of time… _

_I glanced back up and noticed another girl blocked my view of her. Great. JUST great! I tried moving closer but turned back when I saw the waiters eyeing me suspiciously. I sighed angrily and leaned back against the wall, carefully placing my guitar down. What was I waiting for? I already got what I wanted. I came to see her and I did. I had no reason to stay any longer. I checked my watch again. Five more minutes have passed, and at this rate I'd be late._

_I hastily made my way back to the fire exit. Just when I had my hand on the door someone announced: "Now if all the debutantes can make their way to the middle of the dance floor please. It's time for the first dance of the night!"_

_I sighed and banged my head against the door._

_I was going to be __**so**__ late._

* * *

"I'm already freaking eighteen years old! Why can't I have a drink?"

"I-I'm sorry, miss but your father-"

"My _father _owns over half of Suna! And _you're_ telling me I can't have bourbon!?"

At this Shikamaru and Neji couldn't control they laughter anymore. The poor waiter left red in the face to get Temari's drink.

"Oh man he broke down before it got funny." Temari said as she turned towards the table once again. "You shouldn't have been so hard on him!" I teased. She simply flicked her hand in dismissal. "I didn't even want to be here."

"Why?" Neji asked. "Because she thinks it's archaic." Shikamaru replied. "I didn't want to be here too." I mumbled. Temari sighed and placed her arm around me. "It's okay sweetie. Let's be miserable together."

"You guys are such spoiled brats." Shikamaru said, winning the glares of other debutantes and their escorts. "This thing costs so much, yet the participants don't even enjoy it? How troublesome."

"W-Well some like it." I said as I finished the last bite of filet mignon on my plate. "Like?" he asked. "Well…" I looked around me. "Them." I finished. Shikamru let out a chuckle.

"Are you done with your food?" Neji interrupted. I nodded. "What time is it?" Neji asked Temari and Shikamaru.

"Why got a date?" Temari joked. "It's almost 8." Shikamaru replied with a glance at his watch.

"Already?" I asked. Wow time sure passed by so fast. It has already been two hours since our introduction and the numerous dances we had to do. Good thing from then on it was simply time to mingle and eat. And here I thought this party would never end. Shikamaru then stood up from his seat. "I need a smoke." He mumbled. Temari giggled and pulled him down to kiss him. "Don't take too long."

"Neji! Neji!" Someone suddenly exclaimed. Our whole table turned around to see Hanabi approaching excitedly. "Hi." She said meekly with a wave to the group. "Somebody asked for you." She said. "Over there." she added as she pointed to a table across the room. Neji sighed and excused himself.

"Since the guys are gone let's go "powder our noses."" Temari said, rolling her eyes at the expression. "B-But I don't need-"

"Yes you do." She said as she pulled me from my chair. "Oh o-okay…" I carefully stood up not wanting to trip on either of our dresses and followed her to the restrooms.

I couldn't help but find it odd how we all managed to leave the table like that.

* * *

"Umm Temari we're not going the right way."

"We aren't?" she asked as she glanced at me. "Oh well." She said as she flapped open her fan. "You always discover something new when you get lost anyway."

I giggled at her remark and looked down at my feet. They were killing me. "I want to sit down."

"I think we can sit somewhere over there." Temari said as she demonstrated to a nearby lounge area. "But it's locked." I sighed as I stopped in my tracks.

"You think?" She asked as she went over and turned the doorknob. It opened… "I don't think so." She said in a sing-song voice.

I let out a sigh of relief and entered the lounge. There was a nice fire already lit and various couches and tables were spread across the room.

"SURPRISE!!"

"AAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

"I can't believe she fainted…"

Why is everything spinning?

"Should we call a doctor?"

A doctor? What happened? Why am I seeing so many colors?

"Hey guys! She's awake! She's awake!"

"Shut it Naruto!"

I fully opened my eyes and saw many pairs staring back at me. Oh my god…

"Happy birthday Hinata!!" They exclaimed in unison. I sat up on the couch I was lying on and stared at them in shock. "Y-You-"

"Yes we're here!" Ino chuckled as she pulled me into a tight hug from behind the couch. "You really thought we'd forget about you Hina?" Tenten asked.

I looked to the right, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Kankuro. In front of me stood Shikamaru, Neji, Hanabi, Chouji and Temari. And behind me were Ino, Tenten, Sai, Sakura and Gaara. They were all here...

Except one…

But I didn't even have time to think because I was instantly bombarded with gifts and birthday wishes. I was still in shock of the sight of all of them here with me. Even with the ball I still managed to get what I truly wanted…

But there was something missing…

"Happy Birthday Hina." Someone suddenly softly said. I turned away from the group hug Lee and Kiba gave me and came face to face with Sakura. I stared uncomfortably at her as she smiled timidly. "Here I have something for you." She added as she gave me a small box. "T-Thank you so much." I looked down at the nicely wrapped gift and smiled.

"You're dad caught me up in front." She suddenly said with a nervous laugh. "What?" I asked. She nodded. "I was taking all the balloons in here and he caught me."

"What did you say?" I asked. Oh my god my dad knows?

"Nothing." She grinned with a shrug. "I lied. Said something about how one of my aunts was staying here and it was her birthday. He didn't really believe me though."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah he thought you planned this."

I laughed even if I knew deep down I wanted this to happen. I wanted to be with my friends... "So you didn't tell him anything about the surprise party?" If my father did know I'd be in so much trouble for leaving the guests…

"Not a word." She said with a warm smile. "Best friends don't tell." We smiled at each other. I guess she didn't hate me…

"Hina! Hina!"

"Uh oh here he comes..." Sakura joked. I simply laughed as she left me while rolling her eyes. I looked back and saw one of my three favorite blondes.

"N-Naru! Naru!"

He laughed heartily and hugged me. "Sai and I have your gift over there." He said as he looked over at one of the tables. It was a rather big box and I couldn't wait to open it. Unfortunately I couldn't since our time here was limited. "Umm N-Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked nervously. I saw his expression darken suddenly. "I honestly don't know…" He sighed. "He left early today, I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh…"

"Hey Hina!" we both turned to see Chouji waving at us from the biggest table. "We're going to have cake!" He said excitedly. Naruto and I smiled at each other and walked over to the group. As usual the traditional birthday song was sung and everybody clapped once I blew all the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Shino asked me.

"It's a secret." I replied.

I would never tell them I wished to see Sasuke…

* * *

After the mini party in the lounge area and the many heartfelt goodbyes, we went back to the ball. I got a headache with all the people around me in the reception room, so I decided to leave them for a while for a second time. I walked around the hotel, earning gazes as I walked pass in my gown, holding my heels in my hands. You'd think I'd get used to them, but I still didn't. And that's when I came into the lounge once again. Except this time it wasn't filled with my friends or balloons. Only this man and his guitar.

I could tell it was a man since I heard the way his voice sounded when he sang. I didn't know the song and I started thinking that it was probably one of his compositions. I also concluded it wasn't done by the way he'd scribble notes on his pad every couple of minutes or so.

Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny how I found myself sitting here watching him work. I didn't even know who this man was, and he had no idea I was there as well. Just for fun, I imagined it to be Sasuke. I pictured the dark spikes hiding beneath the hood the man was wearing, the tattoo on his neck, the dark pools of his eyes…

I gave out a quiet sigh as I looked down at my dress. _"What the hell are you doing? You can't sit on the floor with that!"_ Hanabi's voice echoed in my head. I smiled a little as I stretched out my legs from under me. They would kill me if they saw me here. Then they'd resurrect and kill me once more if I got everyone worried about me. But I needed a break, I needed to think. I still couldn't figure out why he didn't come see me…

Suddenly the man started playing his guitar again. My ears perked up to give him my full attention. He then stopped abruptly. Oh well… I patiently watched him pick up his pen and write a couple of things. He then started twirling it. "Much like Sasuke." I mused. Finally he put it down and started playing again. This time he didn't stop though. I found myself being captivated by the melody. It was so joyful. Just like that feeling you get when everything is right and nothing could go wrong.

"_I stared at you, from across the room__, 'till both my eyes were faded…"_

I smiled and closed my eyes. He had such a sweet voice… It just melts you inside.

"_I was in a rush, I was out of luck, but I'm so glad I waited…"  
_

If Sasuke ever wrote something like this for me… I don't know what I'd do.

"_You were almost there, almost mine, yeah…"_

I'd probably die of happiness.

"_They say love ain't fair, but I'm doing fine__…'Cause I swear it's-"_

"Hinata!?"

I snapped my eyes open. Oh my god, Neji! I quickly stood up and grabbed my shoes almost falling as I tried to put them on. The damn dress didn't do much to help me! But all the panic I felt couldn't compare to what I felt next.

Apparently all my fussing around grabbed the stranger's attention. And when he turned around I found out he wasn't a stranger at all.

The singer was Sasuke.

Sasuke was the singer.

Sasuke was the signer whose voice caused me to melt to goo.

"Sasuke.." I gasped as I pushed myself up against the wall. He stared back at me with the same amount of shock that I felt.

"Hinata are you here?" I suddenly heard Neji ask. My breath got caught in my throat as I heard his footsteps close in. I hurriedly moved away from the lounge's entrance and stood on its side. Sasuke just looked at me as he slowly lowered his guitar.

"Wait Neji, maybe she went back in?" I heard another voice say. Hanabi… I then heard the footsteps turn away. I thanked her silently.

My eyes rested back on Sasuke. He was standing up now, and his hood had fallen. He looked back at me but I didn't know if he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. He didn't reply. I pushed myself away from the wall and slowly walked towards him, avoiding his gaze.

"I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

"It's okay." He answered.

"You came." I whispered as I took the final steps to bring me closer to him. "I didn't think you would."

Sasuke turned to look at the fire. "I came earlier." He then looked at me. "But I couldn't find you."

I bit my lip trying to hide the grin on my face. "You could've come with the others though." Why didn't he? When he said "earlier", did he actually mean before them as well?

"I couldn't." he replied. "I had a gig at a restaurant."

"Really?" I beamed. That explains the guitar! "Did it go well?"

"No."

"Oh…" I mumbled as I gently sat on the couch. "Sorry." The fire's heat only intensified my blush. He shrugged in response. I took off my shoes, raised my feet up on the couch and placed them under me. "What happened?"

"I was two hours late." He answered. Ouch… "Tired?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Exhausted." I said in a daze. I stared at him and caught myself completely breathless by the way the fire's light hit his face, casting shadows on just the right places. He closed in a bit on me. We just stared at each other, not saying a word. Not that I knew what to say. All I could do was remind myself to breathe. I glanced down and saw him fumbling with the fabric of my gown. When I felt his fingers brush my knee over the fabric I turned ten shades of red.

"Are you okay?" I asked, seeing the somber expression he held. He let go of my dress. "Yeah."

He then pulled away and took something from his pocket. I couldn't help but let curiosity overtake me. "I have something for you." He mumbled. My eyes widened as I saw a flash escape his fingers. "No Sasuke you shouldn't ha-"

"I want to."

I closed my mouth and continued staring at his hand. "Turn."

"What?" I asked. "I said turn." He replied with a smirk. "Why?" I teased. "Just turn." He snapped. "O-Okay, okay!" I clumsily tried to turn my back on him, putting my feet back down on the cold floor. But my annoyance changed into excitement as I felt Sasuke come closer to me. I felt his breath tickle my back and I willed myself not to lean in.

Suddenly something appeared in front of me. I gasped. But before I could take a real good look at it, he lowered the necklace and hooked it. I grabbed the pendant in my hand and examined it. I couldn't speak… it was so beautiful… It looked like some kind of white stone embroided with pale lavender diamonds... White ones formed shapes the looked like suns…

"Sasuke…" I whispered as I started to turn towards him. "You didn't ha- This i-is... t-too- oh my..."

"You're welcome." He said. I froze as I felt his proximity to me.

Suddenly I felt his warm hands gently place themselves on my shoulders. He then lightly ran his hands down my arms causing my skin to burn. And before I could react, I felt something press tenderly on my left shoulder. His lips… I gasped.

He continued his trail of kisses until he reached my nape. I clutched the couch tightly as my breath quickened; I couldn't believe what was going on. His left hand covered mine and his other arm wrapped itself around my waist, pressing my back against his chest. I trembled when his lips moved forward and reached my neck.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. No boy has ever kissed me like this before… No boy had ever made me feel this way… I tried to calm myself but it was no use. I was under Sasuke's spell. What did I want? Him to stop?

Him?

I struggled to free myself from his grasp. This was all too much; I was so flustered I didn't know what I was doing but I somehow managed to face him. Fortunately he stopped his kissing but his breath was still heavy.

"S-Sasuke what was- I-I don't- we c-can't-"

"Shut up." Sasuke whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. "W-What?" I asked completely taken aback. He slightly pulled away to look straight at my face, the most beautiful smiled formed on his lips. "I said shut up." He said.

And then he kissed me.

My eyes went wide for about a second before they closed themselves and I melted into the kiss. This is what a first kiss should feel like… There were no words… No words to describe the moment. There was only me and him. No one else existed or mattered. Only us…

Oh but the way he kissed me…

His kisses were so sensual… So tender and careful… it was as though he was taking his time, savoring it. The way he'd slide his hand down my back, how he'd gently nibble my lower lip... He kissed all my shyness away. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I wanted to feel all of him. I never wanted this kiss to end… Unfortunately it did. But it was only because Sasuke lowered his lips to my neck, and that's when the reality of the situation hit me. I, Hinata Hyuga was making out with Sasuke Uchiha… I giggled softly and I felt his smile on my neck. This was so amazing…

"Hinata? You here?"

I gasped loudly as Sasuke pushed me down on the couch, kissing my lips to muffle my shriek. "Shh… be quiet."

I couldn't keep quiet! Someone was walking in here! And we were on the couch kissing! HOW COULD I RELAX!? I felt myself getting a heart attack as I heard the person coming closer. I could tell Sasuke's cool was leaving him as he stopped his feverish kissing and listened intently to the approaching footsteps. Oh no, oh no! NO! No one could catch us!

"Hina are you here?" The voice said.

Sasuke and I both looked up at the figure that stood above us. Said person then looked down, realizing he had found me.

"I guess not, how troublesome."

Shikamaru then turned and left the lounge. I looked up at Sasuke and laughed. He buried his face in my neck as he laughed along with me.

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered before nibbling my ear.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I closed my eyes.

"Happy birthday." He said his face inches away from mine.

I laughed heartily and kissed his lips.

We were in for so much shit. But we didn't give a damn. Because we were finally honest with ourselves.

We were finally together.

* * *

_I kissed her._

"_I kissed her." I said to the steering wheel. "I kissed Hinata." I mumbled as I stared at myself in the back view mirror. "I KISSED HER!" I yelled. I turned to the window and noticed two people looking at me with wide eyes. I burst out laughing as they hurriedly left._

_Feeling her lips on mine…Being truly honest with myself for once… Not over thinking anything… Just __**living**__… There was no other high like it._

* * *

**TADA!! THEY KISSED!! :squeals like mad:**

**I wished I could've described it better though. Honestly I wasn't feeling all lovey-dovey when I wrote this chapter. I was far from it. Oh well... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if my updates aren't as regular as they used to be. School'd finishing soon and it's getting crazy! lol But thanks for keeping up with me. I love you guys!**

**P.S. I already posted the other fic I mentioned before. I wouldn't mind getting some of your thoughts about it! :p Oh and the song Sasuke was singing is Won't Stop, by none other than OneRepublic. LOL! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! (This and my other story hahaha!)**


	20. The Meaning of Moonstone

There was no turning back now.

Not that we ever want to.

We're together...

And everything's perfect.

So if you'll excuse me...

I have a hot Uchiha to kiss senseless.

Fangirls be damned.

* * *

"Hmm... let me see…what else?" I pondered out loud as I placed a finger on my chin.

"Ino gave me an underwear set! Can you believe that!?" I exclaimed with a chuckle. "It's purple with lace trimming and ribbons. I don't see why it's so fancy, it's not like I'm going to show it to anyone…" I blushed at that and laughed. "Naruto and Sai gave me this portable easel and a new set of brushes."

"What else hmm… oh! Tenten gave me this really cool gumball machine. I still think she shouldn't have though…" Everyone knew how she worked to help her dad pay the rent. Girls thought she liked to buy her clothes in thrift shops to be "trendy" but us, meaning Ino, Sakura and I knew better… I hated it whenever she'd go all out and spend like that… "Speaking of Tenten, she got into her first fight with Neji last month." I said wanting to forget about those thoughts. "Something about balloons. Although now I realize that it was over my surprise birthday party last night."

A cold breeze passed by causing me to shiver slightly. I wrapped my arms around myself as I smiled softly. "I really wish you were there mom…" I raised my head to look at her headstone. "I didn't want to go at first. But you know how dad can get…" I said with a shrug. "I wore this really nice lavender gown but it was huge! I was practically buried by it." I giggled. "And the saleslady gave me free gloves as a birthday gift since I bought two gowns in that boutique. But you knew that already."

Another breeze caused the blanket I was sitting on to cover me. I gently placed it back on the ground. "But I don't think that's what I'll remember of last night…" I whispered. "Sasuke kissed me mom…" I said dreamily at the sweet memory of him kissing me by the fire. I bit my lip to fight a laugh. "I know he's "the Uchiha" but I can't help it…Besides, most Uchihas are good looking! Didn't you ever find his dad attractive at all?"

Silence replied. I laughed. "I'll never know I guess…" I sighed loudly and looked at the sky. I knew talking to a grave might seem weird to some people. But it seemed rather normal to me. And this was one of the few ways I got to vent and not be shy about it. I could say whatever I wanted and no one could stop me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked the sky with a smile. "If you really are watching me right now, did you know I'd fall for Sasuke?" I chuckled at how foolish I might've looked to other guests here. Some were already giving me odd glances as they walked pass. "I'm scared though…" I whispered. "Things will be so different from now on…" I hugged myself. "I just wish… I wish what we have isn't so complicated. I know it's just a day after, but now that I think about it… it's going to be so difficult…"

I looked down and gently reached to grab the pendant hanging from my neck. The sun hit it just right, causing it to sparkle. "But aren't great things worth the fight?" I asked. "I finally found someone who truly…" I gave a silly laugh and looked away from her grave. "Well I don't know if he _does_, I mean he never _said_ it… but…" I looked back at the stone. "I hope he does…"

Suddenly tears were welling up in my eyes. "AH! No!" I said fanning myself with both hands. "I'm always so emotional now! And I dare call _him _emo!"

"I just don't want to use the L word on him now. Because the last time I did…" I didn't finish my sentence and sighed. "It just seems like everyone I say it to leaves…And I'm just scared… I'm so scared…" Suddenly a breeze caused my blanket to cover me once again. I stared at it for about a minute. I then glanced back at my mother's tomb.

"_I'll always be here__ for you. Don't you ever forget that…"_

I pulled the blanket closer to me.

"I won't."

* * *

I folded my blanket once I was done visiting my mother. I approached her stone and kissed my fingers tips before pressing them tenderly against the cold surface. "See you soon."

I searched in my purse for my phone and took it out. I called Sasuke this morning but no one answered. I even left a message but I don't think he got it. So I thought it would be best if I call him ag- Abruptly, I stopped in my tracks. Was I becoming a stalker? So he didn't call me back right away… big deal. Right? I had no reason to worry… I bit my lip as I hesitated over the call button. I shook my head and continued walking, opting for a text message.

I stopped once again as my head shot up. No I shouldn't text him… It's even lamer than calling him. No one wants to see a thousand messages in their inbox. Besides, I don't want to be the type of girlfriend who does that kind of thing. I sighed happily and continued my walk after placing my cell phone back into my purse.

I stopped once again, startling a few pigeons that were wobbling around. Wait a minute… did I just say… Was I…

Was I his girlfriend? I frantically looked around me as if someone would help me. But no one could! Was I his girlfriend!? What did last night mean? Was it just raging hormones or was I… his girlfriend? Does a kiss automatically make you someone's girlfriend!?

Oh my god… Oh. My. GOD! Was he _MY_ _boyfriend_!

IS SASUKE UCHIHA MY _BOYFRIEND_!?

"Hello Hinata!"

"_AAAAAAAAAH_!"

* * *

"Hinata, please wake up."

Did I faint again?

"Hinata?"

Oh crap. Crappity, crap, crapoo.

"Hmm?" I muttered as I pushed myself up. I was so sure I looked like a tomato wearing a wig.

"Ah! So you're back!" He cheerily said. "You scared me there for a moment… I mean, of all places you chose a cemetery to drop dead?"

What he said unwilling made me laugh as I straightened myself from the bench I was lying on. I didn't dare look at the man's face. How could I face him back at school now?

"I'm s-sorry, M-Mr. H-Hatake."

He chuckled lightly as he stood up from the bench. "I think I should apologize. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you." He sure as hell didn't…

"N-No it's okay." I mumbled with a sheepish smile. "I'm just a bit jumpy." I continued as I slowly stood up. But this just caused everything to spin. Mr. Hatake gently took hold of my arm and helped me back on the bench. God this was embarrassing!

"I think you should relax for a bit." He said, taking a seat next to me. Oh my god! No! I'm going to faint again! "O-Okay."

An old lady passed us and smiled. Kakashi gave her a small wave as I smiled timidly. What should I do now? Could you have small talk with a teacher?

"I was surprised to see you here." He said breaking the silence. I glanced at him and back at my knees. "U-Umm, I'm here to visit my mom."

He slowly nodded his head in understanding. "A-and you?" I asked. He turned to face me with his charming eye crinkle. "Friends of mine."

It was quiet after that, both of us getting lost in our own thoughts. I don't know much about Mr. Hatake, but knowing some of his friends were here made my heart wrench… I knew Asuma was one, but I never though there would be others… Speaking of Asuma…

"Kurenai w-wanted me to thank you for her."

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, she wanted to thank you for the Christmas gifts you sent." This was a lie. I read Kurenai's e-mail this morning, thanking the toys Shikamaru and I sent baby Asuma. She also added how she gave me permission to give Kakashi an attitude for some reason. However, she did like the gift he sent Asuma…

"That liar." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "Excuse me?" I asked. Oops, I guess he knew. He gave out a laugh before replying. "She sent me this long e-mail threatening that she'd fly over here to personally kill me."

"She wouldn't say that!" I exclaimed completely shocked. Was it that bad? From what I've seen, they got along great! He laughed again at what I said and my cheeks reddened. Although I couldn't help but giggle… "You don't know that side of her."

"What _did _you give her?" I asked. Mr. Hatake gave out an exaggerated sigh. "Hinata, you're my student. And as such there are some things about me that should be left a mystery."

"Like your face?" I muttered under my breath. I glanced at him and saw an amused expression in his eyes. Oh my god… He heard! "I-I-I didn't m-mean-"

"It's okay, it's okay!" He said amusedly. "You're not the first to wonder what's underneath here."

"Sasuke told me about how they tried seeing your face once." I said with a grin. Apparently they followed him all around town hoping a situation would arise where he'd have to remove his mask. He even told me about how they spent so much money on him, brining him to every restaurant they could afford. All they found out after that day was Kakashi was an incredibly fast eater. And that he wears double masks.

"Aah, I remember that!" Kakashi stated merrily. "Good times."

I looked away from him and back at my knees. Talking with Mr.Hatake wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. "You spend a lot of time with him now don't you?"

"W-what?" I asked as my head snapped at his direction. "Sasuke. I've noticed you two are getting along quite well." He said again. I stared at him not really knowing what to say.

"Between you and me… I think that's the best thing that could've happened to him."

I gasped at the remark. Kakashi looked away, his eye crinkle never leaving. "It's true. Sasuke's changed… it may not be obvious, especially to those who aren't as close to him. But to those of us who are it is."

"I didn't try to change him…" I said as I slowly shook my head.

"Exactly."

* * *

You should've seen the astonishment on my friends faces when I arrived to the Yamanaka's flower shop in Kakashi's car. I wanted to laugh out loud.

But once the shock worn out, everything went back to how they always were. I'd sit by the cash, admire the many orchids her shop held, or count how much was in stock, Tenten would stick names and prices on different merchandises while Ino… While Ino… uhh…

"Why aren't you doing anything? This is your damn shop." Tenten hissed.

"Nope, it's my parent's shop." She said biting off a gummy bears head.

"It's still yours…" I mumbled.

"Shut up you!" She said as she threw a gummy bear at my direction and missed.

"No you shut up." I muttered as I tried to stack bags of soil on one another.

"Do you know how irritating it is when someone insults you so quietly?" Ino sighed.

"No." I whispered. Tenten laughed. She threw a red gummy bear that at her and it landed on one of her buns. Hair buns! _Hair _buns! People have such dirty minds... "Watch it! Sakura isn't here to sweep the floor!"

Ino and I eyed each other, waiting for Tenten to realize the bear in her hair. She didn't. I turned away and went towards the orchids to hide my giggling. "So Forehead's at her kickboxing lesson right?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded as she stuck the price on the soil bags I stacked.

"Doesn't she have the same class as Tsunade?" I inquired amusingly as I touched some of the orchids' petals.

"Yeah she does." Tenten and Ino replied at the same time. "LOL!" Ino squealed.

"OMG don't you ever do that again!" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah it's TMTH!" I asked loudly. Both of them stared at me in awe before laughing their butts off.

"You see, that's what happens when you spend too much time on IM." Ino said as she turned a page on her gardening magazine. "I swear one day we'll be talking in abbreviations."

"We already are." Tenten and I sighed. Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever I don't care. What I _do _care about is if Sasuke came over to see Hinata last night." She winked at me.

"Ouh did he? Did he?" Tenten asked excitedly as she jumped on the cash and sat on its table. I didn't turn to look at them. I was unsure whether or not I should tell them about the kiss.

"W-Well h-"

"AAAH! She's stuttering!" Ino shrieked as she clapped her hands like a seal. Really, that's what she reminded me of at the moment. "Shhh! Let her talk!" Tenten said.

I went over to the cash and rested my arms on the table before placing my chin on my hands. "If I do say... promise me you won't say a word… please." I whispered. They both closed in as they nodded. "No, I'm being very serious right now. No one can know…"

The gravity of what I had just said hit me. No one could know? No one? But why? Was I that afraid? Or was I afraid of someone else?

"Hinata you can trust us." Tenten softly said. Ino nodded.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Okay...?" Ino asked as she gestured with her hands for me to continue.

"Okay!" I said. "Okay!" They both exclaimed. "Okay what?"

"Okay I'll tell you." I mumbled as I covered my face with my hands. I peeked at them through my fingers and saw I had their full attention. "Sasuke…" I breathed in. "Sasuke did come to see me last night."

"Ohm-fgh" Ino almost exclaimed. She bit her hand to control herself. Tenten on the other hand couldn't contain herself as she jumped down from the cash and took my hands in hers. "And? AND!? DETAILS GIRL!"

"A-And…" I said shakily. I stared at Tenten and Ino's hopeful faces. I could trust them... I bit my lip trying to hide the grin that was growing on my lips. "He kissed me." I mouthed. Ino stood up from where she was sitting and joined Tenten who stood confusedly in front of me. "He what?" She asked. "He kissed me…" I repeated, in such a low whisper I was certain they didn't hear. "Hina…" Tenten warningly said.

"Sasuke kissed me."

I closed my eyes and waited for the screams I thought would follow. None did. I opened them and saw Tenten and Ino staring back at me completely shocked. I didn't say a word, the room suddenly getting so hot I thought I was in an oven.

Unfortunately the peace ended all too soon. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ They both shrieked at the top of their lungs as they both pulled me in a jumping group hug. I always hated those. But for some reason I couldn't help but join in all the jumping.

"Oh my god you have to tell us!"

"How was it like?"

"You freakin kissed Sasuke! AAAH!"

"He frenched you didn't he!"

"Is he as passionate as we think he is?"

"I hate yoooou!!"

"Guys! Guys relax I can't answer all at once!" I said with a laugh. "It was amazing…"

"Aw!" Tenten said as she hugged me once more. "As for the passionate thing…" I didn't continue since giggles overwhelmed me. But not as much as the sudden need I had for his lips to be against my neck…

"Oh Hina! I'm so jealous!" Ino whined as she joined in the group hug. "I always imagined him as a volcano."

"A what?" I asked. "A volcano." She replied. "Like, he keeps all his emotions pent up inside of him, but the moment he finds someone that can finally release them he explodes in this fury of passion."

"She reads too much romance books." Tenten said. I giggled. "No I'm serious! After not loving someone for so long he's got a lot to give!"

"Give!" I suddenly shrieked. Both my friends took a step back from me.

"Give!" I said again. "He gave me something!" I reached for my necklace that was hidden beneath my sweater and showed it to them. They both gasped. "Are those... are those…"

"Real?" Tenten asked in a daze. She gently took the pendant and examined it. "I-I don't know… I think so…" I answered. I was still in awe every time I'd see it.

"It's beautiful…" Ino sighed. "I know…"

"What stone is that though?" She asked. "It's a moonstone." Tenten answered.

"A what? Those exist?" I asked. Tenten nodded. "You sure?" Ino added. "Yes I am. I remember doing a research on gemstones. And that one is definitely a moonstone."

"What about the diamonds?" I asked.

"They could be…" Tenten mused as she shook her head in awe. "That necklace must've cost him a fortune…" Ino softly said.

The three of us remained standing there, admiring the necklace. But for some reason the word moonstone reminded me of something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I was sure I heard it somewhere before…

Suddenly the door's bell rang. All three of our heads shot up at the same time towards it. At the sight of who it was we all pushed away from each other and I hastily tucked the necklace back into my sweater. But I still couldn't breathe…

"S-Sasuke! Hey you, uh, you!" Ino greeted. The grin on her face was almost scary. Tenten went back to her seat, much more subtle than Ino as she greeted him with a simple "Sup?"

"Hey." Sasuke said. I hadn't realized I was staring at him. Like an idiot I turned away from him and studied the orchids once again. Why did I turn my back on him? Why couldn't I face him? Why was I getting a heart attack!?

"Hello Hinata." I heard from behind me. I glanced back and gave him a small smile. "Hey." I quickly said and began to spray some plants with water. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night." He said.

I turned to face him but could only look at his chin. "It's o-okay." I then turned back and sprayed some more. WHY WAS I ACTING SO STUPID?

"Umm, may I help you with anything?" Ino asked.

Oh god. What's the matter with me? I could kiss him but I couldn't even talk to him the next day? And here he was, actually putting an effort in talking to me! And what do I do? Nothing. Yeah, that's what I do...

"Will that be all?"

"No."

I momentarily stopped spraying and listened.

"I'd like one of those orchids." Sasuke said.

* * *

It's funny how a door can scare you.

I remember feeling this way the very first time I came here to return a jacket. But the fright I felt was at the possibility of meeting a certain blonde haired boy. Today, it was for another raven haired boy who lived here. And for a very different reason.

Once he chose an orchid, he then paid and left without saying a word. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I just stood there, looking at the space the orchid left. Ino and Tenten then scolded me so much.

"What was _that _Hina?" Ino shrieked once the door was closed. "Why'd you freeze up?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know…" I replied. I really didn't. I thought the next time I'd see him I'd be alright. That I'd even jump into his arms and kiss him senseless like I wanted to. But that's not what happened… But that's why I was here. Just to be able to clear things up.

I reached up and rang the doorbell. I stared at the golden number seven as I waited. I really hoped Sasuke was alone. I then heard the locks being undone and the door open.

"Sa- Naruto!?"

"Hina? Hey nice seeing you here!" He beamed.

"Umm, Naruto… is Sasuke home?"

Before he could answer another voice was heard. "Who's there idiot?"

"Hinata!" Naruto replied as he glanced back. I peeked inside and caught sight of Sasuke drinking from a juice carton. He saw me and instantly put it down. "Come in, come in!" Naruto exclaimed as stepped back. I chuckled and took off my boots before going inside. "So you want to see Sasuke heh?" Naruto whispered jokingly as he poked my arm with his elbow. I shot up to look at him as he chuckled loudly.

"I'll leave you two alone, my shift is starting soon." Naruto said as he went to his room. Sasuke and I just stared at each other timidly. "See ya later!" Naruto said as he came back and put on his boots. He then stood up and glanced at the two of us before bursting into sniggers and closing the door behind him.

"Retard." Sasuke muttered. I glanced at him quickly and blushed as I noticed he was only wearing an undershirt. I glanced at him again. How could someone make sweatpants look hot? Just out of curiosity I took a peek once more. He was a bit sweaty… oh help me…

"So."

I looked up at him as he went towards the kitchen to put back the juice he was drinking. "Let me take your jacket." He said as he walked over to me. "Umm o-okay..." I said as I took off my scarf and coat awkwardly. He took them from me and started walking to his room. I followed.

Okay this was going swell… I wasn't even close to what I came here for.

He was now sitting on his bed, waiting for me to talk. I just stared at the floor, noticing two weights. That explained the sweat…

"What do you want?" he asked.

I looked at him, still near the door. "I-"

"Close the door." He said. I did as he said, all the while stepping into his room. I stopped a couple of meters in front of him.

"About last night…"

"I'm not going to apologize." He interrupted. I continued staring at him in confusion. Apologize? "About kissing you last night. I'm not sorry."

How could I reply to that? We were going way off subject!

"I am sorry, however, about how you'll try to act like it never happened and how I'll be there to remind you." He said he stood up, walking towards me. No he was getting it all wrong! I liked the kiss!

"S-Sasuke listen!" I said as I put my hands in front of me. He roughly grabbed my wrists. "No you listen." He hissed. "I get what I want." He continued as he slowly closed the space between us. "And I don't think I have to tell you I'll go to any extreme to get it."

His face was now mere inches away from mine and my breathing sped up. "I want you." He said. I gasped. "And if you think I'll go around acting like nothing happened you're wrong."

"Sasuke! Wai-"my words were cut short as he crushed his lips against mine. Suddenly what Ino said about him and volcanoes entered my mind. She was right…

He let go of my wrists and tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He was _angry_? Sasuke was angry because he thought I _regretted_ it? I almost laughed.

Sasuke's kisses grew fiercer as I suddenly found myself against a wall. I then felt something moist touch my lips and my eyes grew eyed as I realized what it was. The only boy who has ever done that to me was Kiba. And I pushed him off before anything else could happen. But this time... I gently opened my mouth... And all the digust I felt over french kissing vanished... It really wasn't that bad. It felt good actually. There wasn't any drooling, or awkward tongue biting like I've always heard about. It was just the most erotic kissing I've ever felt...Maybe I should get him angry more often… His lips left mine as he kissed my neck. "Sasuke…" I breathed. Gosh I was so out of breath! How could I possibly explain everything!?

"You're wrong." I managed to say. This caused him to stop instantly and look at me, just as breathless as I was. I took this opportunity to show him the pendant I wore. "I came here to say I was sorry." I said.

"Sorry?" He asked between breaths. I nodded as I giggled awkwardly. "I'm sorry I was acting all weird at Ino's." I continued as my breath started to steady. "It's not because I regretted any of it like you thought." I gave out a laugh. "I just froze up I guess."

Sasuke let go of me and placed a hand on either side of my face against the wall. "I didn't know what to make of us." I finished.

"So all that… that, it wasn't because-"

"No, I don't regret it at all!" I exclaimed as I shook my head. Sasuke took a step back from me and the confusion on his face made him look incredibly cute. I chuckled merrily as I approached him and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Sasuke. I want to be with you." I said with a smile. "I don't regret anything."

Sasuke gently took my wrists in his hands and lowered them. "I feel hot." He said. I laughed. "That was stupid…" he muttered under his breath. "Yes it was." I whispered as I held his hands. "Don't call me stupid." He replied as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I never did, stupid."

"Chemo." He said as he pinched my cheek. "Ouch! What?"

"Chemo, I'm Chemo. You're Stupid."

* * *

"_His voice HAHAHA!"_

"_Oh, there we go. Sorry about that. In other news the Prime Minister of Sweden visited Washington today and my tiny little nipples went to France."_

"_HAHAHA!" _

"_Remind again me how we ended up watching Bruce Almighty?" I sighed as I ate some popcorn._

"_Shush!" Hinata said as she hit me with a cushion. She then went back to lay on my lap. I gently put the bowl back on the table. _

"_The White House reception committee greeted the Prime Ribroast Minister and... I do the cha-cha like a sissy girl. I lik-a do da cha-cha."_

"_HAHAHA__HA!" Hinata roared. What was so funny?_

"_Blabity blab bulla blah! Kaa Kaa poo poo. PEE PEE!" _

_I closed my eyes and bit my lip. __Unfortunately the laughs still escaped my throat. Okay so maybe it was a bit funny…_

_I opened them and looked at the girl lying on my lap. She was beautiful. Even as she clutched her stomach in pain from all the laughing she was still beautiful. And she chose to be with me…_

"_Hinata relax." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. "I'm-haha- trying. HAHAHA!" _

_I laughed as I leaned back against the couch. That's right; Hinata chose to be with me. Not Naruto. Not Kiba. Not anyone else. **Me.** _

_I toyed with the chain of her necklace as she settled down. She didn't seem to mind. I never thought I'd give my mother's necklace away. I'd also never tell Hinata. Knowing her, she'd probably make it a big deal and return it. But I didn't know what else to give her. There was nothing I could think of that was as special... __Her body trembled with the giggles she tried to stop. I smiled. I don't think my mom would've minded though. The necklace suited her perfectly. _

_Suddenly Hinata shifted and lay on her back. Her eyes looked up at me with so much joy, and her irritating blush was present as always. _

"_Glad to see Jim makes you laugh." I said. She merely smiled sheepishly. _

"_It really is yours isn't it?" She asked. "What?" She could be so random!_

"_The bench. The bench at the park." _

_I shrugged. "How did you find that out?" _

"_Moonstone." She said. "I remember someone carved it after our first walk, you rem-"_

"_Yes I remember." I interupted as I stroked her cheek. I remember how she asked me to quote Jane Austen. And I remember how odd I found her eyes. The purest white I'd ever seen. Just like the stone on her necklace. _

"_I remember thinking I saw you smile." She giggled._

"_I did." I stated. "When we were finally in the pavilion right?" _

_She nodded. "Yeah there. But I wasn't sure since your hair covered your face."_

_I chuckled at the memory. "It would've been the first time I saw you smile. But why did you?"_

_I smirked and wondered if I should tell the truth… I looked at her innocent smiling face. No way in hell._

"_I just thought you were so beautiful." I lied._

"_Aww Sasuke!" She beamed as she sat up and kissed me._

_I'd never tell her how the rain had turned her shirt see-through. _

**

* * *

**

Another chapter? So quickly!? No way!

**YES WAY!**

**LOL! I don't know I guess all the reviews helped a lot. Thank you guys so much!! I also want to thank the many new readers I've had since my last chapter. You guys know who you are! I also wanted to say sorry to those who thought that my nineteenth chapter was the last one of the story. It isn't. Not by a long shot lol! Another thing is the drama has finally subsided for now. But it's going to come back, stronger… but don't' worry. It's going to be happy for a while now. LONG LIVE SASUHINA FLUFF!! **

**Thanks for reading! And please review! :) **


	21. Teenage Love Affair

School's starting again.

Now it's time to test how good Sasuke and I are at hiding and sneaking around.

Apparently we're not that good though, especially with the amount of people who do know.

And from some of them I can tell we're in for a rough time.

But we're ready.

* * *

**Sasuke says:**

_I'm so glad to be back_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

me too, I missed you!

**Sasuke says:**

…_but we chatted almost every day…_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

it's not the same! I really missed you… especially on New Years…

**Sasuke says:**

_I still can't believe__ you called long distance; didn't your father find out?_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

I used a pay phone

**Sasuke says:**

_that's my girl, sneaking out of a__ fancy New Year's Eve party to use a pay phone_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

you're rubbing off me lol

**Sasuke says:**

_y__ou shouldn't let me, I like you all innocent and sweet with everyone…it's a turn on to know you're completely different when you're alone with me_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

Sasuke!1!! that's not true!!1

**Sasuke says:**

_then will Miss Hyuga care to explain why she j__umped me the night before I left?_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

I didn't jump you!!

Really! I didn't jump him! Yes I admit we made out….But won't any girl want to spend time with their boyfriend before they left? For a _week_? To the _Caribbean_!?

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

if there's anyone that jumped anyone it's you! YOU almost raped me!

**Sasuke says:**

it isn't rape if you like it and I'm sure you will

**Hinata is in heaven says:  
**SASUKE!! STOP!

* * *

_God I love embarrassing her__._

* * *

I started typing a retort when another window popped out.

**.: ****Yes, I'm a natural Pink :. says:**

hey Hina! school's starting again tomorrow! BOO HOO! :( At least we had fun today, I still can't get Ino's snort out of my mind! HAHAHA!

I instantly felt guilt wash over me at who it was. I clicked on Sasuke's window once again and started typing.

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

Sasuke I have to go, I hear my dad coming

**Sasuke says:**

_o__k see you tomorrow_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

bye! xoxoxo

**Sasuke says:**

_Hinata…_

**Hinata is in heaven says:**

?

**Sasuke says:**

_I missed you too_

I smiled and melted as I read the message; unfortunately it wasn't enough to make me stay because Sakura messaged me again. I didn't bother reading what she wrote as I quickly went back to my options and signed off.

I leaned back on my chair and sighed. I was so happy that night on my birthday when Sakura and I talked. It felt like all the tension that was between us had disappeared… But now… during the rest of winter break, whenever I was around her I felt horrible. She was the only one in the "Fab Four" that had no idea about Sasuke and me… not that I minded, which was terrible. What's worse is I know how she feels for him… and it sickens me that I didn't think about it. I never gave it a second thought when the possibility of being with Sasuke was in front of me. I didn't think about Sakura or how she'd feel… I was selfish… I was a bitch… What kind of girl does this to their best friend, besides one? Ino could get any boy she wanted, yet she didn't go for Neji. Tenten never went for anyone any of us were crushing on. Even Sakura never went out with Naruto when I liked him…

No matter how much guilt I felt by thinking it, I knew there was a big difference between my situation and theirs. For one, Ino never took Neji because she loved Shikamaru. Tenten never thought about any of our crushes because she only had eyes for my cousin. And Sakura never went out with Naruto because she loves Sasuke…

Sakura's in love with Sasuke…

But so am I.

* * *

I checked my watch once again. It was already eight in the morning.

Where was he? Maybe he wouldn't come to school today. Maybe he still had jet lag…

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. I was so excited to see him! And it was so difficult to sneak away from everyone! My face reddened as I thought about the lie I said to get away. They probably thought I was constipated… god…

Suddenly the door flung open and a cold wind whirled in. I straightened up as my heartbeat accelerated with excitement. A tall emo figure with chicken hair entered. IT WAS HIM!!

"Sasuke!" I squealed as I ran up to him and jump into his arms.

"Hin-agh!" He choked. Oops I think I hugged him too roughly… "Don't do that!"

I giggled as I pulled away from him, placing my arms around his neck and looking at his face. He got a slight tan… wow.

"You're blushing." Sasuke murmured seductively as he bent down and gently kissed my lips. "Am not." I said as I buried my face in his chest. "Don't lie to me." he rested his chin on my head and tightened the embrace. "I almost forgot how small you are."

"I'm not small." I muttered as I looked up at him. Okay so I was… who cared? I stood on my toes to kiss him before coming back down. "You see, I can reach your lips!" I giggled. He kissed me gently before pulling away and nibbled my ear.

"So this is it?"

"Yes." I whispered. "School…"

"We're going to have to sneak a lot." Sauske said as he left a trail of kisses on my neck. "Yeah…" I said.

"If we're not careful people might suspect something…" he said softly as he kissed my jaw line. "I know…"

"That's not going to stop us right?" He whispered as his lips touched mine. I smiled. "No." I felt the smirk on my lips and he kissed me. I pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. His hand traveled down my back and I giggled at how it tickled. In response I ran my hands through his hair…

I missed this. I missed feeling him next to me. I missed how he made me feel. I missed his smirk. I missed his glare. I missed his hair, his eyes, his lips…God I just missed him!

"Excuse me!"

Sasuke and I froze. Oh… my… god…

"We're in school if you haven't noticed! Now you tw-…" the woman's voice gave out a gasp as we quickly separated from each other. "Y-You… You two?"

I stared at my feet as my heart and head threatened to explode with blood overload. NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OF ALL PEOPLE!

"It won't happen against Mrs. Tsunade." Sasuke coolly said next to me. I peeked at her from beneath my bangs and saw her shocked expression. Tsunade's mouth was hanging open for god's sake…

"I a-apologize." I said as I unconsciously hid behind Sasuke. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Good!" She said as she awkwardly made her way down the steps. I noticed the glare she sent Sasuke. I hope she didn't think anything bad happened…

Sasuke turned and placed a hand on my arm, concern in his eyes. "I'm fine." I whispered.

Suddenly Tsuande turned to face us once again. "Sasuke," she said in a stern voice. We both looked at her. She stared at both of us for about a moment before a ghost of a smile graced her lips. "Never mind." She said as she opened the door. "Just get ready. Class is starting soon."

I looked at Sasuke who was already looking at me with a smirk on his face. "It's going to be harder than I thought."

I giggled and hugged him. "That's what makes it so much fun."

* * *

"_Sasuke."_

"_What?"__ I sighed as I placed my books in my locker. That __**tone**__. I swear there's a workshop out there specifically made on how to say my name. One way was the five second squeal. The other was the condemning scowl. Why don't they just replace 'guilty' with 'Sasuke'? "I hereby declare you Sasuke of all charges." Or better yet "Sasuke as charged!" _

"_I want to talk to you." the stoic Hyuga said. I groaned. Even if they were cousins I still didn't like him. How could Hinata stand living with such a prick? _

"_Well I don't." I didn't want__ to waste my lunch period arguing with him. Before I could even get two feet away from him he slammed his hand on the lockers, blocking my way. Stupid judo champion was showing off._

"_It's about Hinata." He said as he glared at me. I suddenly felt nervous, something I haven't felt in a long time._

"_What about her?" I asked, trying to remain calm. _

"_What's going on between you two?" _

"_Nothing." I shrugged. It felt like a stab…_

"_Liar." Neji seethed. "What do you want from her?" _

_I gripped his arm and threw it out of my way. "I don't want anything from her." Asshole._

"_I don't believe you." _

"_Why don't you ask her then?" I asked irritably. Why do people think I'm some kind of rapist? _

"_I heard you talking." Neji said. I turned to look at him. _

"_You were eavesdropping." _

"_No I wasn't." Neji spat. "I was worried so I looked for her that night during New Year's. She called you." _

_I placed my hands in my pockets. Shit he knew. Shit, shi, shit… "You should mind your own business." _

"_I did. Long enough." He replied. I stared at him. "I never said anything about your growing friendship because she was happy."_

"_How sweet." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Uchiha." Neji hissed. _

_I looked around and saw __some girls now staring at us and whispering to themselves. Neji noticed as well and rolled his eyes. In a silent agreement we both decided to walk to the cafeteria. I could've sworn I saw a camera flash. _

"_Who else knows?" he asked. I glanced at him as I stuffed my hands once again in my pockets. Why bother hiding it now? Besides, knowing Neji he'd never let it drop._

"_Naruto." I said. I saw him arch an eyebrow. _

_Yes Naruto knew… Along with Jiraiya. In a drunken night they made me spill everything… I spared the details and just hinted that we were involved with each other… they finally left me alone after that. _

"_Shikamaru." I muttered. _

"_What!?" Neji asked furiously as he grabbed my arm and held me in place. If I were weaker my arm would've broke. __"He found us during Hinata's birthday." _

"_You're the reason she went missing for hours!"_

_I smirked at his fuming face. "I have good stamina."_

_Within a second my back was shoved roughly against the lockers and my throat was being pressed by his arm. "Fuck you!" _

_Gasps were emitted from the crowd as I chuckled.__ Talk about having a morbid sense of humor. _

"_Neji!" I heard someone exclaim. Neji and I looked to the source of the voice and saw Tenten along with Ino and Sakura._

_And Hinata's frightened face._

_Shit._

* * *

"N-Neji please st-stop!" I pleaded after Tenten. What was going on? Why was he doing this? I looked at Sasuke questioningly. He looked away.

"We were just having a disagreement." Neji muttered as he straightened himself. Sasuke scoffed and Tenten turned to look at him.

"What did you do now?" She demanded. "Nothing." Sasuke shrugged. "We were just talking."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she approached him while Neji and Tenten walked away. I stared at Neji but he didn't even spare me a second glance…

I looked back at Sasuke and Sakura. "Are you okay?" I heard her ask him. Something odd was forming inside of me as I saw how her hands were always in some sort of contact with him. He whispered something to her and she giggled. "You should know better…" She said.

"Uhh…" Ino said timidly as she glanced at me. "Nothing to see here people, show's over!" she said to the crowd. Disappointed students made their way towards the cafeteria as we followed after them.

I looked back at Neji's shrinking figure. Did Neji find out? If he did… would he stop me from seeing Sasuke? No he couldn't… I wouldn't let him! He wasn't my fa-… my father… I suddenly felt a pinch on my waist. I followed Sasuke with my eyes as he passed by with Sakura. I didn't like it one bit…

"Don't worry Hina I'll steal him away for you." Ino whispered.

I smiled. It was odd, but I wouldn't have minded if it were Ino pulling Sasuke away or talking sweetly to him, because I knew it wasn't serious. Heck I wouldn't have minded if anyone latched herself onto him. I glanced in front of me again and saw Sakura place her arm around Sasuke and lean her head on him before he pushed her away.

I take back what I just said. I wouldn't mind if anyone was with him, except Sakura.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, want to share my lunch?" I suddenly heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Sakura smiling warmly at him. "I made tomato salad!" she said in a sing song voice. "I know how much you like it." She added as she nudged him with her elbow. That thing that was growing inside of me grew another inch.

"Sakura stop trying." Tenten snapped. "Trying what?" Sakura asked before laughing. "At least I can cook." Another inch grew.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she took French Fries from Kiba and Neji's plates. So what if she knew how to cook? Anyone can make salad…

"Yeah but!" Ino suddenly said before closing her mouth. She glanced at me. "Sasuke's going to share my lunch!" Ino shrieked. Our whole table stopped what they were doing and looked at her completely bewildered. I almost laughed.

"Geeze Ino, and they say I'm loud." Naruto sniggered.

"I'm not sharing your lunch." Sasuke sighed.

"Yes you are." Ino said sweetly as she wrapped her arm around his. "I'm a better cook."

"You're cooking sucks Pig." Sakura said as she tugged on Sasuke's other arm. "No it doesn't Forehead!"

"Let me go."

"Yes it does!"

"Let me go!"

"Not!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up! God this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said next to me. I raised my hand to cover my giggles. "You can cook for me anytime." Chouji said happily to the two bickering girls.

"That's because you eat anything." Shino replied. Kiba and Naruto laughed loudly. "Watch it…" Shikamaru muttered dangerously to him.

"Shino didn't mean it Chouji." I said. I then looked over at Shino and sent him a glare. He pushed his glasses up. "It's okay, it's all muscle anyway." Chouji replied. I smiled and took a big bite out of my chicken.

"You shouldn't eat too much." Sai suddenly said, finally looking away from his _Socializing for Dummies_ book.

"Excuse me?" Chouji and I asked.

"Hinata. She shouldn't eat too much." Sai said.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped causing Sakura to look at him inquisitively. He shouldn't have defended me…

"She was constipated this morning."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Kiba asked. Oh god… I looked down at my knees to hide my blush. So they _did_ think I was constipated…

"Aww how sweet, everyone cares for her!" Tenten exclaimed before getting into a fit of giggles with Ino.

"Of course." Sakura said a little too harshly. "What?" Ino asked a bit taken aback.

"Everyone cares for _dear _Hinata." Sakura calmly said. "_Everyone._" She said as she looked at me and smiled. I didn't like it… it seemed… menacing…

"Even the most _cold-hearted_ and supposedly _emotionless_ people _love_ her."

"T-that's not true." I mumbled, my cheeks burning. The table had turned tense. Sakura snorted. "Who're you trying to kid Hinata?"

I saw Tenten's head shoot up at what Sakura had said. She opened her mouth to say something but restrained herself. She then shared a glance with Sasuke. That was odd…

"N-No o-one!" I said a little too defensively. "Sakura, why the sudden mood swing?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not being moody." Sakura said innocently. "I was just stating a fact. Everyone loves Hinata. It's not a bad thing. Why wouldn't they, she's-"

"Sakura." Naruto suddenly said in a serious tone. He quickly glanced at me and back at her. "What?" Sakura asked almost yelling. "It's _true!_"

"Stop it." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Sakura stared at him for a moment. He didn't even look at her. I looked around the table and noticed everyone's uneasiness. Even Sai was paying attention now.

Sakura snorted. "I see." Suddenly she stood up and picked up her tray. "I lost my appetite." She said, her green eyes staring directly at me. She then left the table and exited the cafeteria.

The rest of our lunch was spent in silence.

I too had lost my appetite.

* * *

She knew… there's no other explanation…

Sakura isn't stupid. She's one of the smartest people I know. Clearly she'd figure out something was going on between me and Sasuke. She even caught me that December night coming back early in the morning from a night out with him… If she acted like that without any proof of us together imagine how she'd be if I did tell her… I bit my lip to fight back the tightness in my throat. I was going to lose her… I was getting Sasuke, but in return I'd lose her… I shook my head as a sudden _"Was it worth it?"_ crossed my mind. Of course it was worth it! Sasuke makes me so happy! I've never, _ever_, felt this way about anyone! Why couldn't people just understand that!? Why couldn't people be happy for me? Even Neji couldn't look at me today. And I'm sure that little scuffle he had with Sasuke wasn't due to a "disagreement" like they claimed!

"Quit it." A voice said bringing me back to Earth.

"Huh?" I asked Sasuke as he placed a cup in my hand. "I said quit it. Stop moping around it's annoying."

"I'm not moping!" I said as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Right…" He said as he took some fruit out of the fridge. I glared at him.

"You think glaring is going to take back what I said?" He asked with a smirk. I sat on one of the stools. "No." I muttered. He smiled and sat on a stool across from me. I didn't see why he could be in such a good mood…

"Hinata." He said warningly. "What?" I asked irritated. He put his juice down and stared at me. "Why don't you smile?"

I grinned. "Not like that stupid." Sasuke said with a chuckle. He then stood up and walked to me. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck from behind. "A real one." He whispered. "For me."

I turned to face him and leaned on his torso. "Is this about what happened with Neji? Sakura?" He asked. I nodded. "Hn."

"Yeah 'hn.'" I replied as I closed my eyes. "They know don't they?"

"Neji does." Sasuke sighed. "I told him…"

I breathed in deeply. "It's okay; he just doesn't talk to me."

"Give the a- guy some time." Sasuke blurted. "Give the a-guy some time?" I mimicked with a chuckle. "Ah so you think he's one too?" he asked. I pulled away from him and slapped his stomach. "No! He's my cousin!"

He sat on the stool next to mine and took my hand in his. He toyed with the watch Sakura had given to me for my birthday. "And Sakura's your friend." He said solemnly. "She's your friend too…" I whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer and stroke my hand with his thumb. "Did you tell her?"

"No." I answered. "You?"

"No." he replied. He looked up at my face, his dark eyes piercing through me. "Who else knows?"

I looked away from him but he pulled on my hand bringing back my attention on him. "N-No one…" I stuttered. Our staring contest lasted a couple more minutes before I gave in. "Tenten and Ino."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Ino knows?" he asked. "The whole school will know!"

"No!" I said. "She promised she wouldn't tell."

"Then why does she keep throwing herself at me?" Sasuke asked with a frown. "Well b-because… I don't know. Ino is Ino…" I couldn't tell him I agreed for her to do it could I!? "Did you tell anyone?" I asked wanting the spotlight off me.

"Yes." Sasuke said. His honesty and bluntness was something I loved and hated about him. Right now the latter was what I felt about it. "Who?" I asked.

"Naruto." He said. WHAT!?

"N-Naruto!?" I asked. "Why, how? I mean-"

"On our trip. I told him and Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya!? Sasuke you told Jiraiya!?" Oh my god… He actually told them! "What did they say?"

"That they already knew. And that it was obvious something was going to happen." He shrugged. I slowly shook my head. "That makes five people…" I mumbled.

"Seven." Sasuke said as he drank from my cup. "Seven?" I asked.

"You forgot Shikamaru and Tsunade."

"Nine." I finished. "I'm going to tell my sister…"

We both looked at each other. "Some secret." Sasuke sarcastically said. I smiled sheepishly. "At least Shino and Kiba don't know."

"They will, and I'd better be ready." Sasuke said. "They won't do anything to you!" I exclaimed. He smirked. "You think?" I nodded fervently. If they ever found out I'd make sure they didn't touch him. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Kiba confronting Sasuke… I didn't want a repeat of something that happened in October… Oh god Kiba… Did he still like me?

"Hinata." Sasuke said. I looked up at him. "You're moping again."

"I'm sorry." I said with a weak smile. He sighed. "We forgot Lee."

"Oh yeah! I talked to him last night; the poor guy has flu."

"The exuberance of youth left him." Sasuke said lifelessly.

I laughed at his remark. "Yes and when it'll return and he finds out he'll shower us with his love and back crushing hugs."

"Oh god." Sasuke said in dread. I laughed again at his expression and an idea lightened up in my head.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I stretched my arms out. Sasuke looked at me and caught on to what I was doing.

"Hinata!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

"Oh Sasuke!" I said before I hugged him. He buried his head in my neck thinking it would muffle his laughter. I laughed along with him.

"Now let me show you the _true_ power of youth." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

"_I didn'__t know you liked tomato salad." She said as she placed her math book in her bag. We didn't get any homework done. Although I couldn't complain. I loved kissing her. But we were now hungry with nothing to eat._

_I shrugged. "I never thought it was something you had to know." My stomach growled._

_She giggled. "I'm hungry too." She left my room and made her way to the kitchen once again. I followed her and found her looking around. "I-I can make something if you w-want…"_

"_You can cook?" I asked._

"_Yes." She replied a little too defensively. I decided to tease her some more. "Miss Hyuga can cook?"_

"_Yes!" She spat. "I __**know**__ how to cook!"_

"_Ah, but do you know __**how**__ to cook?" _

"_Y-Yes!" She said as she placed both her hands on the table. I smirked at her red cheeks. "Kurenai thought me some stuff before she left." She muttered. _

"_Stuff that you forgot." I said as I sat on a stool. She gasped and then glared at me. "I didn't forget!"_

"_Hinata…I know you have a cook at home. Come on I'm not an idiot." _

_She fiddled with her fingers. "I know… but I know how to make rice balls…and toast… and instant ramen… sandwiches…"_

_I laughed as her voice descended to something above a whisper with every word. I knew it! She didn't know how!_

"_It's not my fault." She said in an apologetic tone. "I want to but the maids keep shooing me away!" _

_I stood up and went over to hug her and kiss her forehead. "Rich girl." I muttered. _

"_I hate you." Hinata said. "I hate you more." I replied as I let go. I thought back about what she said she could do. The rice balls reminded me of something she did for Naruto a couple of years ago._

"_Hina… about the rice balls… would you mind doing some that look like me?"_

_Hinata stared wide eyed at me. "He told you?" _

_I chuckled. "So what do you say?"_

_Her face suddenly darkened and her hands clenched up in fists. "I'm leaving!"_

_I laughed until I saw her make her way to my room. I thought she was joking! __**I **__was joking! _

"_Hinata wait!" I rushed after her. She passed me already wearing her scarf and jacket._

"_See you tomorrow." She snapped. Shit! I ran to my room and grabbed my jacket._

"_Hinata! I was joking!"_

_She slammed the door shut._

"_Shit!"_

_I ran to the door and opened it. "Hinata wait! I'll bring you to a restaurant!" I yelled after her in the hall way. She looked at me before pushing the down button in the elevator. I ran to her but she stepped in… she was smirking at me! _

"_Fine! Walk to the restaurant!" I yelled before the doors slammed shut, almost cutting off my arm and muffling her laughter. _

_No freaking way I was going to beg for her to stay._

_

* * *

_

I saw her walking and I had to stop and pick her up.

_She giggled as she got in the car. _

_I'm such a loser__._

**

* * *

**

Another chapter! Can't say I'm satisfied with it.

**It's not my best. I really wanted to make it cute but now that the time has come for me to be all romantic I can't! ARGH! Yup my romantic writing engines aren't functioning properly. :sigh: I blame boys and school. Anyways thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. If not I'll write a better chapter next time. Or just leave a flame. Better yet a review. **

**P.S. The little stare between Sasuke and Tenten during the lunch part was reference to another one with the two of them. Chapter 14 I think. The one where they had to do the English project together? Remember? Anyways Sasuke had said the exact same thing Sakura said to Hinata. Just something to clear up before it confuses people lol. **

**P.P.S: The title is the**** title to Alicia Key's Teenage Love Affair song. **


	22. All that matters

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding…

_(Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_)

* * *

Sasuke looks like a child when he sleeps.

I raised my hand and brushed away some hair strands that covered his eyes, savoring how soft they were. Maybe love has blinded me but I couldn't get over how better he looked now. While I was rummaging through some old pictures I found some with Sasuke in them. Looking at those pictures, some dating back almost two years ago, he looked ill. He had dark circles under his eyes; he was slightly underweight and wore a constant scowl. Thankfully he had changed a great deal over the past few months. I was glad he was finally taking care of himself.

My smile widened a bit as he stirred and buried his face in his arms. I scooted over, silently pushing my chair closer to his. Poor Sasuke had fallen asleep as I did my physics homework. I muffled my giggles and thought maybe he was right about me being too slow. Placing my chin on the table I continued to watch him. There was nothing special about observing someone sleep but somehow this felt amazing… Not many people get to see him like this, so at ease and defenseless. It's weird how I've never noticed before. But when I remember all those weekend-long field trips we'd take with school, he never looked this peaceful. In the past, he always seemed tense in his sleep, as though he was ready to attack the first person who passes him.

I reached over and gently traced circles on his arm as I pressed my cheek against the table. It was crazy how happy I felt just to be here with him, given the circumstances. Something happened today that didn't really give me any reason to smile…

Sasuke and I were at the library looking for books on the Second World War. Of course, he took this opportunity to kiss me even if I protested. I can't say I didn't enjoy it but I thought I'd die at the sudden gasps we heard. Kiba and Shino had found us. Needless to say, I was sure the Third World War would start. Thank goodness Shino snapped out of it and held a fuming Kiba in place before he could do anything he'd regret. And I was even more thankful when the bell saved us. Later that day I talked to them during lunch explaining everything. How we had to keep it from my father… How we weren't sure how our group would take it, thus forcing us to keep it low until we thought the moment was right… They weren't happy about it, using their dislike for him as an excuse. They also went as far as to say I could do better. Or that there was other guys out there. _"Anyone but him."_ like Shino said. I stood up for myself and for Sasuke by telling them that our friendship was important to me but I wouldn't let anyone else make my life's decisions anymore… and then I left. And they didn't stop me…

"I know you're looking at me."

I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts and saw Sasuke's face turn to me. This seemed all too familiar. I giggled lightly and pushed my chair even closer to his, and gave him a chaste kiss. I then yawned making him laugh.

"Feel better?" he asked sleepily. I shrugged. He kissed my forehead. I didn't like the guilt I saw in his eyes…

"Don't look at me like that." I said with a forced laugh. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." He sighed before standing up. I followed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I yawned loudly again, making him laugh even more. I still didn't get why he found my yawning so funny!

"We should sleep on my bed." He murmured. I pulled away and blushed. His bed? "S-Sasuke-"

"I won't try anything." He teased. He noticed my uneasiness and took hold of my hand. "Hina, I promise." He whispered sincerely. My eyes traveled to his face and couldn't contain the joy that filled them. Shino and Kiba were wrong about Sasuke. I could trust him…

"Okay."

* * *

I had never thought about… _you know_… before.

I mean, I knew all about it, the "mechanics", but I never really thought about _me_ doing _it_ before. Above all that, I had never thought about doing it with _Sasuke_… Yet here I am, thinking about s-s-sex… in school…

"What most of you might be feeling is perfectly normal for your age. Hormones are-"

Yes, we were now in the dreaded Sex Ed class. Joy.

When we entered English we expected the usual fifteen minute "break" we had while waiting for Mr. Hatake to finally show up. What we didn't expect was to see Shizune, the school nurse, sitting in front of the classroom with him. To shock us even more were the bananas placed on each of our desks that weren't to be touched until the second part of class… It didn't take too long for us to figure out what they were for. So this is how we all ended up listening to Shizune explain the wonderful world of s-sex. And that's when my thoughts about me and Sasuke started… Even though I knew I should've been listening…

I nervously looked around the classroom. For some reason I thought they could read my mind. I then tensed up as I thought of the guy sitting behind me. Sasuke always did freak me out whenever he'd say exactly what I was thinking… Oh my god did he know what I was thinking _now_!?

I turned back and saw him smirk at me, I quickly turned away. SHIT! He knew! I'm sure he does! I then looked at Tenten, Ino and Sakura who were all red in the face. After that, I scanned the class room until I focused my attention at the guys in the back, who also looked rather uneasy. I sighed reassuringly knowing I wasn't the only one who felt embarrassed. But I was certain none of them were thinking about Sasuke… well except maybe the girls in class… maybe some guys…

"You should not be ashamed about it. Sex is a part of life that everyone will eventually experience-"

Did Sasuke want to have sex with me? I clenched my jaw as my cheeks burned ten times darker. We were only going out for about a month now… but his kisses were now more...umm… ardent? … Sometimes he'd even blurt out how much he wanted me. And the way he touched me… I always stopped him whenever I thought we were going too far but his hand would always manage to find its way up my shirt, rubbing my bare skin… and I… I looked around once again, still fearing there were mind readers in class…

I liked it.

There I said it! I liked how he touched me! Happy!? Sasuke had finally corrupted my mind! The first time it happened he was so understanding and sensitive to what I was feeling, he didn't just shove his hand up my shirt and squeeze like I've heard countless boyfriends do. The other girls' stories made it sound so horrible that I was frightened when it would be my turn! But when it did it wasn't awful… He had self control… the worse things he's ever done were the annoying bites he'd leave on my neck… I've recently become fond of foundation.

Anyways, now all this makes me wonder how he'd be like when we'd… I mean _if_… we'd finally get around to having… sex… Because you never know with Sasuke… One minute he's sweet, the other he's harsh, sometimes a mix of both… WAIT A MINUTE! Not that I was planning to, I mean, I was just saying!!

"Put the condom on."

I jumped on my seat in surprise. I looked back and saw a smirking Sasuke sit back down. "W-What?" I whispered to him as I looked around, everyone seemed to be opening a small package. Oh…

"The condom, Hinata!" Ino urged. "Put it on the banana!"

Sakura and Tenten laughed at what Ino had told me. "Yeah Hinata, put the condom on…" Sasuke whispered seductively behind me. I shook my head to chase away the thoughts his voice made me have. "You're sick." I spat at him. He smirked. "I know."

Ignoring his comment, I opened the plastic wrapper with trembling fingers. Curiously, the moment I did a sweet aroma of strawberries filled my nostrils. Oh my god… were they-

"FLAVOURED!?"

We all looked at the back of the class to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee in hysterics. Even Neji and Shino looked amused!

"Naruto!" Shizune sighed dejectedly. "You're not the one who's supposed to taste it." Mr. Hatake added. "Kakashi!"

"Oh my god." Sakura and Sasuke said. Everyone else in the class just laughed as Naruto continued to gag. "I don't know him." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh but you just happen to live with him?" Tenten asked sarcastically. "No it's his clone." Sasuke replied. Tenten giggled and turned away to face her banana. I smiled as I thought about how they were getting along better nowadays.

"Ah ha! Done!" Ino exclaimed before clapping her hands together. "You sure do know how to use it…" Sakura muttered under her breath, clearly having a more difficult time getting the condom on. At least she already had it out of its wrapper… I couldn't even touch it…

"Shut up!" Ino yelled.

"Make m-gmfph!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten roared. My mouth gaped open at what I just witnessed. Oh my god… Sakura furiously took the banana out of her mouth and threw it at Ino. The laughs I fought won me over at the sight of the banana bouncing off Ino's head.

"What the hell FOREHEAD!?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell?' PIG? You're the one who stuffed this fucking banana in my mouth!"

"Hey guys stop it!" Tenten warned. I stopped laughing in fear that I'd only make things worse.

"Well something has to get in that big mouth of yours!"

"Fuck you!"

"GIRLS!"

I yelled in surprise at the sudden thunderous voice beside me. What I didn't intend on was snapping the condom up in the air, hitting Mr. Hatake's face… The deafening laughter of the class soon followed. I sunk into my chair.

"M-M-Mr. H-Hatake I'm so s-s-sorry!"

"No harm done." He sighed as he peeled the condom off his face. "How stupid can you get?" I heard Sasuke ask. I glared at him.

He could forget sleeping with me.

* * *

"I still can't believe you hit his face with the condom!" Ino giggled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You'll never live that down." Ugh why, why, _why _do they keep reminding me?

"Let it go Ino." Tenten sighed as she pulled her wet hair into a loose ponytail. "Gosh this really sucks. First swimming, now soccer."

"Yeah, I have student council." Sakura moaned as she arranged her tie. "And my hair looks horrible when it dries."

"True. You look like cotton candy." Ino giggled. I tried not to laugh when the other two did. I didn't want to get on Sakura's bad side, even if it seemed like I was invisible to her.

"Shut up." She said as she turned away to hide her smile. "Hina aren't you changing?" Tenten asked as she sat next to me.

I shook my head and wrapped the towel around myself tighter. "I'm staying for another swim." I said. "Ah I get it!" Ino exclaimed. "Now that everyone's gone that's when you'll swim like the fish you are right?"

"Right." I laughed.

"I don't see why she doesn't swim as well when everyone's around," Sakura suddenly interrupted as she searched for something in her locker, "It won't change anything."

Ino, Tenten and I glanced at each other. A sad truth was I had gotten used to Sakura's cold attitude towards me… and I didn't do anything to change it…

"Hey can we go? I can't find my Chemistry stuff, Naruto probably has them." Sakura sighed.

"Okay let's go." Ino said as she smiled apologetically at me. "Are we still up for Indian tonight?"

"Yes." We all said a little aggravated. Everyone had wanted to eat Italian food tonight but Ino threw a fit. I said my goodbyes to Ino and Tenten but decided against saying anything to Sakura. I didn't see the point in talking to her anymore outside of physics class. And even then it was the occasional "Do you have a pencil?" but I now made sure I had everything I needed…

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Ino cheering as she left the changing rooms. "Curry! Curry! Curry! Woo hoo! I'm picking you up later Hina!"

I giggled and stood up from the bench. "Me time" finally arrived.

* * *

Swimming was something I loved to do. This is rather funny since I hate wearing bathing suits. Just the mention of the word "bathing suit", or even worse, "bikini", sends me running for the hills. So when it came to swimming at school its hell for me. I'd always wear a t-shirt and surf shorts over my bathing suit, much to Gai's dismay_. "It'll slow you down!"_ he'd yell as I swam. I never wanted to admit he was right… But now that I was alone it was all different…

I hopped over to the side of the pool and stripped myself of the wet t-shirt and shorts I was wearing. Even with those two layers of clothing covering me I still wore my most conservative bathing suit: a simple blue one-piece, the complete opposite of Ino's sparkly bikinis. I went over to one of the diving boards and looked down at the blue water; I then inhaled deeply and dove in.

I just loved the feeling of that first dive. That rush of falling but not being afraid. I loved how silent everything would become and how calm my thoughts would be once I was in the water. I remember all those times, during my diving lessons; I'd pretend to be a mermaid exploring the Atlantic. Now that I'm older I look at it in a different way. I was no longer a mermaid swimming in the ocean. I was flying… gravity was no longer present and I'd have wings. Such thoughts could be a bit childlike but I didn't care.

I don't know how long I've spent in my bliss when I suddenly heard a splash. I gasped and dove in the water allowing only my eyes to stay at the surface. Who was there? I didn't want anyone else here but me! Plus, I didn't have my shorts on! I looked around me but still no one rose up. Was I just imagining that splash?

"Boo."

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!" _I shrieked as I started to fight back whoever was holding me. "Shh! Shut up! Hina it's me! "

I turned around and gasped. "Sasuke!?" Instinctively my arms rose up to cover my chest.

"Who'd you think it'd be? Gai?" Sasuke asked. "N-No." I mumbled as I stared at the water. I glanced back at him and felt my face go red. I was surprised the water wasn't boiling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Why are you hiding from me?" Sasuke murmured. I hated when he used that voice.

"I-I'm not hiding." I said as I swam about a meter away from him. He smirked and closed the distance. "Yes you are."

I swam a little further. "No!" I said loudly. Sasuke didn't move from where he was but smiled. I looked away. I didn't feel comfortable being only in a bathing suit. But a part of me wanted so much to just swim back to him and press myself against his body… During gym today it was so difficult for me to stay away from him. And I hated how the girls would cling onto him while swimming claiming they were feeling cramps or were too tired to go on. A funny sight I'd never forget was when we were done with our class and some girl latched herself onto his arm and he pushed her back in. Gai gave Sasuke detention for three days… starting today.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I saw him shrug and dive into the water. My eyes followed his form as he swam towards me. He rose up and inhaled some air. "I knew you'd be here. Detention can wait."

"Stalker." I taunted as I started to swim on my back, not forgetting to brush my legs against his chest. "Can you blame me, you tease?" he asked as he grabbed one of my legs. "Hey!" I giggled as I tried to swim away. Sasuke bent down and brushed his lips on my knee and up my thigh. "Sasuke!" I shrieked before kicking him with my free one. My kick knocked the air out of him and I laughed loudly.

"You're going to get it now." Sasuke rasped. "I'm so scared!" I mocked before diving in the water. I opened my eyes underwater and looked behind me, seeing Sasuke following closely. I half smirked and quickened my pace. Swimming was something I actually thought I was better at than Sasuke; I'd gladly show off. Sadly he caught up to me and grabbed my waist; I tried to pull away until both of us realized we needed air. I gasped as I reached the surface but quickly started laughing as Sasuke began nibbling my neck. "No! NO!" I giggled "That tickles!" I turned to face him and kissed his lips. "I'll race you." I beamed. Did he really think I'd give up that easily? Hell no!

I was exhilarated as I swam across the pool. It amazed me how fast I was going and how Sasuke seemed to have a rough time catching up to me. I guess he couldn't beat me at everything now could he? I reached the wall on the other side and leaned on it, trying to catch my breath. "You're good." Sasuke panted as he joined me and leaned against the wall next to me. "Thanks." I replied just as breathless.

He moved in front of me and placed both his arms on either side of my head to support him. "But you have an advantage." He said. Instead of calming my heart like I wanted to, his proximity caused it to beat even faster. "W-What?" I asked.

"You have curves…" I looked up at his face and saw his eyes lower themselves to settle on my chest. I raised my arms once again. "Don't be shy…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"I'm doing anything." He said with a smirk. "Sasuke… I'm warning you…"

"Or what?" He then closed any distance left as he draped an arm over the edge of the pool. Our bodies touched… His hand came up and cupped my chin. "I'll…you're dead…" I whispered. But before I could elaborate he gently kissed me. I held back. He leaned away and looked inquiringly at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I continued staring at him. I didn't know…

"If not, you'll like this." He whispered in my ear. Hn. Pretentious jerk.

"I doubt it." I mumbled. At these words Sasuke's mouth came crushing down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself up. Oh my… point taken.

His hand released my chin to gently graze my thigh and I laughed at the tickling sensation it brought. "So?" Sasuke asked as he broke our kiss. He went over to nibble my ear. "Feel any better?" He leaned away and looked at me. He had the most handsome smile… "Yeah…" I said in a daze. I wanted his lips on mine again; I wanted his body close to me…

"Sasuke…" I softly said as my hands took a life of their own. They left the back of his neck and traveled down his strong chest, feeling every muscle ripple under them… I've never touched him like this before…

"You were saying?" Sasuke whispered. "I don't know…" I looked up at his eyes and was certain the feelings shown were mirroring my own. Something was taking over me and it was so foreign. So strange and frightening… but right…

I closed in and kissed his neck, just beneath his racing pulse. "Hinata what…" he trailed off. I left a trail of kisses down Sasuke's neck and gently bit down on his tattoo, just like he does to me. He groaned… His reaction only urged me on to lower my hand underwater and touch his stomach. It was toned and hard and perfect… As my hand made its way up to his chest I nibbled his lips. Sasuke slipped his tongue into my mouth and the dance began.

His kisses were hungry and lustful, as were mine… I don't even remember breathing. All I remember was the feeling of wanting more… so much more… Sasuke's free hand roamed my body and I didn't stop him, which was unlike me. But my want for him was growing so strong I didn't know if I ever would… Without realizing it he fully pinned me against the wall and lifted my leg around his waist. I wrapped my other one around him for full support.

"Hinata…" Sasuke murmured as he kissed my neck. I gently ran my nails down his back, making him shiver. I loved this… I loved what I could do to him…

Suddenly something collided with the floor, its echo abruptly interrupting us. We quickly separated from each other and saw an unsettled pink haired girl picking up her many books that scattered across the floor.

"Sakura!?" I gasped while lowering myself in the water. Oh no… Oh no! Not her! Please not her!

"Sorry I just-" she said as she stood to look at us. Sakura… Sasuke moved in front of me, shielding me from her view. "I just- This-" She raised up a book she was holding. She looked at us again the tears evident in her eyes.

"I have to go."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. I placed a hand on his arm but he hastily brushed it off. He then swam away from me and climbed out the pool. I merely watched as he then ran towards the girl's changing rooms where Sakura disappeared.

I continued staring at the doors once he went in. Everything was getting blurry and I knew my tears would eventually spill.

I looked down at the water as the tears finally escaped from my eyes. I never wanted her to see something like that…

I never wanted to cause her pain…

* * *

"_Sakura!" _

"_I have to go." She muttered as she quickly walked away from me, careful to avoid the many puddles on the floor and benches in her way. "No wait!"_

"_No! I'm busy." She said as she got ready to break into a run. Thankfully I was quick enough to grab her arm, not caring if I got her wet._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed. Her voice echoed through the walls of the changing rooms, freezing me in place. It had been a while since she ever yelled at me like that, but what shocked me was the look in her eyes. Pure hatred that I had only seen in mine…_

"_What do you __**want **__Sasuke!?" she asked loudly again, her chest heaving as she fought back the tears in her eyes. "Why her!?"_

_I quickly let go of Sakura as though she had caught fire. "She's…" I started. I couldn't finish the sentence. Hinata was too many things for me…_

"_She's what?" Sakura snapped. "You think I'm an idiot? You think I never noticed anything? So just tell me!"_

_I looked down at my bare feet, the water from my hair dripping on the floor. I had never felt this naked… "She's…to me she's…" I whispered. She was everything to me. I slowly glanced at Sakura as she looked up and bit her lip. Her tears were winning the fight._

"_I can't believe you." she spat. "What has she ever done for you?" _

_I looked away from her. I didn't want this to happen. This was one of the reasons why I didn't want Sakura to find out, yet I knew it would be inevitable. "Sasuke look at me." She pleaded. "Look at me." I didn't comply._

"_WHAT HAS __**SHE **__EVER DONE FOR __**YOU**__!?" she yelled. I saw tears rolling down her face. "She did nothing! She was never there for you!" _

_I continued staring at her. I knew all what she was about to say couldn't be challenged. Everything sh__e would say would be the truth I had to face. All the years I've spent trying to push her away would now come back to get me… _

"_Who was there for you when your family died?"_

_And I__'d deserve every word._

"_I was there!__ I tried so hard to be there for you! I tried so hard just to make you happy! And we were so close. We were always there for each other for anything!"_

_Sakura was always there… no matter how many times I shoved her off. She was there. Always with that smile on her face and always ready to share it with me… the jerk._

"_W__hen you left… When you left I was so scared for you… I couldn't take it… just the thought of you never coming back…It killed me!"_

_I knew how much pain I've put her through all these years…_

"_When everyone had given up for you I never did! NEVER! Not once!"_

_How could I forget that day? How could I forget how she brought me back with Naruto and accepted… and loved me… after everything?_

"_And when you came back I was one of the few who would even speak to you! Not Hinata, ME!"_

_N__o one would even look at me. Or whenever they did they'd hold back the spit in their mouths. I pretended never to notice, or not to care. But really, it was difficult not to overhear the venom in their voices whenever I was addressed. _

"_But after all these years… after all that… all you ever did was push me away!" She sobbed. "Every fucking time!" She paused for a moment and let a sob escape her lips. _

"_You__ were __**never**__ thankful for anything!" _

_Those words pierced through me and hurt. I wasn't unthankful…I just didn't want her to get to close be__fore I left again and shattered her once more…but now plans have changed…_

"_YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!"_

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled. Sakura instantly stopped what she was about to say and glared at me. "You-" I said as I took in some air. I didn't know what the hell I wanted to say. "You just shut up. Because you don't know what you mean to me." _

_Sakura snorted as she wiped her tears with her hand, still breathing heavily. "How could I forget." She snarled. "You do care. When you need to get off."_

"_That's not true!" I scowle__d. I did care for her. And all those times we were together did make me feel something. I thought that this girl had finally made me fall in love, and that scared me. I know now it wasn't love, but it was still something. Sakura had unconsciously cracked the walls I built up, allowing me to fully care for the one who would break them down. She taught me what love meant… she showed me what affection was… She proved to me that not every relationship had to last forever to be meaningful. She was…Sakura was…_

"_You're my best friend." I whispered. A long silence followed what I said with both of us not daring to say a word. A part of me thought this was a dream. I never admitted that to her… not once._

"_That's not good enough for me anymore…" Sakura softly murmured. _

_I took a step towards her but she stepped back. "Why her?" She asked. "Why Hi-"_

"_I love her." I interrupted__. She froze and her eyes widened._

"_I love her." I repeated almost dazedly. There was no other way to explain it. There were no reasons I could give, no explanations, just this feeling I thought I'd never have. The feeling that my life wouldn't mean anything if Hinata wasn't in it. I've gone beyond merely existing now, I've gotten past the revenge that filled me…I had a reason to be here…and it was no longer to kill my brother._

"_I'm in love with Hinata." _

_Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks yet she didn't try to wipe them away. She just stared straight at me, confusion, anger, and sadness passing through her eyes. I stepped forward wanting to find some way to comfort her. I slowly raised my hand to wipe the tears. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked as she slapped my hand away. She roughly pushed me, almost causing me to lose my balance. _

"_Sakura!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" She yelled before she disappeared behind the doors. _

_I had always wanted to get Sakura out of my life. And that's exactly what happened. _

_I lost her._

_But now I realize, I never wanted to._

* * *

"Why won't she answer the damn phone?" Ino complained as she snapped her phone shut. I continued staring lifelessly at the menu.

"All I know was she wasn't in the student council meeting. According to Neji she never showed up." Tenten said as she searched Sakura's phone number. "I'm calling her house since you called her cell." She added. I still didn't look up from the menu.

"Do you know where she is?" Ino asked me. I looked up and shook my head. "You sure?" Tenten asked. "It's not like her not to answer."

"Do you know if anything happened to her?" Ino asked.

"No." I answered. "I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled. I hurriedly stood up and went to the girls' bathroom.

I don't know how long I've stayed in the stall crying. Her face plagued my mind. Sakura and I used to think our friendship was strong. Sure there was the small amount of jealousy I'd have for her… but if we look pass that she was still one of my best friends…

And to think that all of that has come to an end… and not even because of Naruto… but because of Sasuke…

"Hina?" a voice suddenly said. "Are you okay?" another inquired.

I looked down and saw two pairs of feet waiting in front of my stall. "Hina…" Tenten said. "You're scaring us."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she tried pushing the door open. "Unlock this thing or I'll burst in."

I slowly stood up from the toilet seat and unlocked the doors. The moment I saw them their faces contorted into worry.

"I lost her…"

* * *

Sasuke called me many times last night but I didn't get the nerve to answer him.

I don't know whether it was because I didn't want to see him or if it was just because I was ashamed… either way it wouldn't change anything. I avoided him the whole day. I'm sure he noticed, but he didn't say anything. He just left me alone. I still didn't know if I was happy about that or not…

Sakura and I didn't speak at all. We didn't even exchange a simple glance. Nothing. We were even worse than strangers. At least they acknowledged one another once in a while. We just pass through each other as though we were both made of air. Yet for some reason, a part of me wanted to talk to her so badly. However another part kept telling me to avoid her… which was what I decided to do. By the end of the day I didn't even see the point of it anymore…

I sighed and looked down at the carvings on the bench. _"Moonstone."_ I brushed my fingers on it and felt this wave of uneasiness hit me. When whatever happened between Sasuke and Sakura yesterday ended he went straight into the boys changing rooms without looking at me. I didn't even want to know what happened for fear of finding out something I didn't want to discover… He looked so troubled… pained. All the assumptions I had of their relationship in the past came back to me. Was there really something between them? And if there ever was… how could I compete with that? She was Sakura Haruno. To me she was perfection personified. While I was… I shook my head to forget what I was thinking. It frustrated me that after going so far, I was slowly going back to my timid and insecure self… Just because of _her_.

I kept thinking about all those times where we said no boy would ever break us apart. Were those words sincere or were they meaningless? And I'm not just talking about Sakura. I'm talking about myself as well. Was I really doing the right thing? As much as I hated to think it…

Was this really worth it?

I bit my lip as I fought back the tears in my eyes. I already answered that question before. I wanted to be with Sasuke… but this was so hard… Why did this have to be so difficult? I finally found someone, yet it seemed to just make my life more complicated. Why couldn't the people I thought were the closest to me just be happy? Neji, Kiba, Shino, now Sakura…

Suddenly someone sat next to me. I looked at said person and saw Sasuke staring at his knees. I looked away and focused my attention on a dog that was fetching a stick his owner threw.

"Don't ignore me."

"I'm not." I said. How could I ignore him? He was in my thoughts constantly even when didn't want him to be. "Yes you are." He replied.

"You didn't try to talk to me either." I whispered.

"I thought you didn't want me to."

We were quiet after that. Both of us lost in our thoughts and watching people go about with their daily lives around us. What happened? Yesterday we were so happy… and now… we were back to our tense days…

"Did I move to fast?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Then what is it?" he snapped. I looked at him and back at my knees. It's been a while since he used that tone with me…

"Don't… Don't talk to me like that." I said meekly. He remained quiet once again.

"What's wrong Hina?"

I thought about it for a moment. And I was scared at the first word I thought of at his question. My vision was getting blurry once again and it infuriated me. Was that all I was going to do now? _Cry_?

"Us." I finally replied. "I feel like-" I cleared my throat after feeling it tighten up. "I feel like I'm going against everything I said about friendships…"

"Sakura wasn't only your friend you know. She was mine too."

I glanced at him and was surprised at the affect his words had on me. "Was she?" I asked hoarsely. "Was she _just _your _friend_?"

I looked at him but he continued to look to the distance. His silence was my answer.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I knew it… I knew there was something… But before I could walk away I heard his voice say something above a whisper.

"You're going to leave me too?"

I froze in place and didn't dare turn to look at him. I felt him shift and the next thing I knew he was standing right behind me.

"I'm not losing you…"

I slowly turned to face him and looked up at his face. His dark eyes connected with mine.

"There's no way in hell…" He said as he gently shook his head. "Not you too."

"You're so stupid." I whispered, finally getting my voice back and the tears flowing freely. "You never will." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He kissed me back and at that moment I realized something.

He didn't say it. But somehow I just knew…

He loved me.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Umm hey."_

"_Kiba?" What the hell did he want?_

"_Yeah it's me."_

"_How'd you get my number?" I asked incredulously. _

"_Naruto." _

_That asshole. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Shino and I are going to shoot some hoops down in the gym… so huh… we were thinking…would you like to come with us?"_

_I sat up on my bed. I was __**not**__ expecting that. "Me? Go with you guys?"_

"_Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to. We wouldn't mind if you didn't."_

"_How nice." I said sarcastically. _

"_So are you coming or not?" Kiba asked a bit irritably._

"_You're doing this for Hinata aren't you?"_

_There was a silence before he replied. "So what if I am? You're only going to agree for her too." _

"_Does she know about this?" I asked. "No."_

"_She was really worried about you guys." I said._

"_Is the Uchiha being sentimental?" _

"_Fuck you. I'll be there." I snapped before hanging up._

_Unwillingly I smiled as I dialed Hinata's phone number._

_Maybe things were looking up for us. _

* * *

**Will it be pathetic of me to say that I cried after writing Sasuke's point of view? **

**Yes. Lol Not so much because of what he was thinking but more because of what I was trying to convey through Sakura lol… I won't go in too deep but I'm sure there are many, many, girls (and guys) out there who are feeling the same way as her. God I'm just too emotional nowadays…**

**Before any confusion happens this isn't the last chapter of the story lol. I was aiming for about 30 chapters but I'm not quite sure anymore. I might exceed it lol… I hope none of you mind. I know this update is a bit late, scratch that, it took me **_**forever**_** to update, but just think about it. Once you'll be done reading this chapter I'll be done with High School (Which means I'll be enjoying my summer vacation! MUAHAHAHA! )**

**P.S: I have two more Sasuhina stories brewing in my mind lol. One is a prequel to ****"**_**Two Faced, Backstabbing Bridesmaid" **_**which will focus on the seven months Sasuke left and how he met Hinata, and ended up getting engaged. (LOL! What a strange plot!)While the other one is, well… a secret until I clear everything up! :p**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	23. I want to believe him

She plagued my mind.

She was the shadow I thought I had finally defeated, but now I know that it will forever be with me.

Haunting me.

I could never compete with a memory...

I hate her.

* * *

"Your father can see you now Miss Hyuga."

"Oh okay. Thank you." I replied meekly as I stood up from my seat, taking my jacket and straitening up my skirt. I forced a smile towards the secretary before going into my father's office.

This morning I received a message saying that my father wanted to meet me right after school. This caused my whole day to be filled with endless thoughts of me getting a scolding for something I didn't know I did. Just in case, and as pathetic as it may sound, I made of list of possible things that he might have found out, causing him to get upset at me.

One possibility was the broken bowl found in the garbage by one of the maids. How did it break? Well, I tried to bake cookies with Hanabi and… lets just say there's a reason my father hired a cook.

Second was how I (politely) shooed a maid out of my room and said that I wanted to clean it myself. I didn't want her to find any incriminating evidence… like a picture of Sasuke and I, notes and letters and other little trinkets shared between the two of us. There was also the matter of me dodging their questions on how I got the mysterious orchid.

Third was the scratch on one of our cars… but it was an accident! Just like the bowl! And Neji was there! It was his fault for screaming at me! I was a _beginner_ when it came to driving, _not _a _pro_! But that wouldn't matter now would it?

And fourth… my relationship with Sasuke… I shuddered at the thought.

"You wanted to s-see me father?" I asked as I stepped into his office.

"Yes I did." He replied as he took off his glasses and closed a folder he was reading. I sat on one of the seats in front of his desk and stared out the large windows. I wish I could jump out…

He started shuffling through various files and letters. I wrung my hands in anxiousness of what he was about to say. He didn't look upset… yet he wasn't smiling or anything… he was passive as usual. I hated that. It just makes everything worse not knowing how he truly felt.

Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw the school's leaf symbol on the envelope. Was it my report card? Did I fail anything!? But how could I!? I studied so hard!

"I received this letter this morning." My father calmly started. I hated the calmness of his voice. It always started like that...

"I know fully well it was addressed to you, but as your father I took it in my liberties to open it."

I tried not to gulp in fear or to start fidgeting. I opted to place my hands under my jacket and clench. "And now I thought you should see for yourself where you stand in your school."

Failure. I'm sure of it… But even if I didn't fail my grades were never high enough… never good enough.

He gently pushed the envelope towards me and leaned against his chair. I glanced up and saw his two white eyes observing me. Scrutinizing me… My fingernails dug into my palms. "Well take it." He said as he gestured to the envelope with his hand.

I smiled nervously and stretched out my hand, willing it not to tremble and took the damn letter. This was it… I thought I'd be used to disappointments…

I took out the thick piece of paper and started unfolding it, my heart threatening to explode. I skipped pass the individual grading of each class and looked down at the lower right side of my report card to see my average.

I wasn't ready for what I saw.

"This is… Th-This… m-mine?" I asked incoherently.

MY AVERAGE WAS 94!!

"You tell me?" my father asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.

I looked over to the courses I was sure to have done poorly. Math: 90, Physics: 94, Chemistry: 90…. GYM: 95!? Oh shit! I never would've thought! I guess heartbreak did me good…

"W-Well I, t-this, I-I-" I cleared my throat and stopped talking. Why did I have to stutter so much? I formulated a phrase in my head and inhaled deeply before speaking. "I studied very hard."

He slowly nodded his head. I looked back down at the piece of paper I held before tearing my eyes away from it to look at my father. A smile formed on my lips as he stared at me for moment before his phone rang. He quickly pressed a button and answered. "Yes?"

"Mr. Takahashi and Mrs. Hatori have arrived for the meeting sir."

"Thank you for notifying me. Please, send them in."

I looked down at my report card hoping to mask the small disappointment I felt. I was thinking I'd spend a bit more time with him… considering it was the first time he acknowledged my achievements…

"Umm, I better go then." I said as I awkwardly stood up and took my jacket and letter along with me. "Goodbye." My father bid.

"Bye dad." I let slip. I bit my lip and blushed. I was even about to apologize… but for what? Before I could embarrass myself further I quickly walked to the door.

"Hinata."

I turned around. "Yes father?"

He looked pensive for a moment before he spoke again. "You've improved."

I stared at him in stunned silence before I spoke.

"Thank you..."

* * *

_I looked out the large window__s of the café and stared at the gleaming Hyuga tower in the distance. Hinata was there at this very moment. I just hope she's alright… _

"_So did you talk with her yet?"_

_I looked back at the blonde in front of me and sighed. __"I already told you idiot. No." I said before taking a sip from my coffee. Damn it, just change the subject._

"_You should."_

"_Think I don't know that?"__ I snapped. Naruto placed his hands in front of him. "Relax! I was just saying…"_

"_I don't need your advice." I said before looking back down at my notebook.__ "Besides if you care for her so much why are you here? Shouldn't you be trying to cheer her up?"_

"_She's out with Ino and Sai today." He replied with a shrug. I placed my pen on the table and fidgeted with the napkin. As much as I hated to show this side of myself I had to…_

"_How is she?" I asked. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_No, Paris Hilton." I replied sarcastically. Naruto let out a laugh before calming down and regaining his seriousness._

"_She's…good."_

"_Liar." I said. Naruto furrowed his brows. "I can't say she's doing horribly!" _

_I winced at the word._

"_She has her moments but she's okay." He finished. _

_I nodded slowly. That was good… Even if I saw her most of the time__ in school I knew it was all an act. But now, coming from Naruto, I was a bit relieved it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

"_What about Hina?" Naruto asked. _

"_She's fine…" I mumbled. Naruto just stared. "You're lying."_

_I passed a__ hand through my hair and tug at it. "What do you want me to say Naruto? That's she alright when Sakura isn't around?"_

"_At least it's the truth." Naruto muttered before an awkward silence drowned us. Even the bustle of the others in the café didn't help. _

"_It's messed up." He mumbled. _

_I looked down at my notebook. He was right… everything was messed up. Hinata and Sakura's friendship… the dynamic of our group… As much as Hinata tries to hide it, it didn't go unnoticed from me. Sakura didn't even need to be there for her to suddenly have a change in mood. Just the mention of her name was enough to shove her back in the shell she used to inhabit. But Hinata never said anything about it. So I didn't either. _

"_Sakura didn't want this to happen." Naruto said. I looked up, surprised at his sudden comment. "Neither did Hinata." I replied. _

"_It still did." _

_I continued staring at him, my surprise turning into slight irritation. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_You both hurt her." Naruto muttered._

"_Leave Hinata out of this." I answered__, my irritation slowly growing into something more. Naruto stared at me head on. "I want to. But from where I stand it's kinda difficult."_

"_Where's all this coming from Naruto?" I hissed. "Since when do you accuse people of things?"_

"_Since I saw what this is doing to Sakura!" He replied his voice getting edgier._

"_So what do you suppose I do? Break up with Hinata? Is that what you want?"_

"_I never said that!__"_

"_Right!" I said a little too loudly making some of the other customers turn to glance at our table. "Right, you never __**said**__ it. You were only __**thinking**__ it like everyone else!"_

"_No I wasn't!" Naruto yelled back. "Damn it Sasuke! That's not what I meant!"_

"_That's what it sounded like!"_

"_Fine! Do you really wanna know what I think?" Naruto scowled. "I think you two should've thought about it a little more! You didn't think of anyone's feelings! Not Sakura's, or hell even Kiba's!"_

"_As if you think before acting!? You're not the best person to give me that bullshit Naruto!" I yelled. I didn't care about everyone in the café starring. Naruto had hit a nerve. A big one. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't only about them?"_

"_Because it isn't!" Naruto replied. "Do you know how I felt when I found Sakura? When I found her crying because of __**you**__!? __**You **__always do this to her! __**Always!**__ I'm sick of it!"_

"_Excuse me!" Another voice suddenly exclaimed. We both turned to see a fuming waitress in front of us. "There are other people who want to enjoy their meal here. So I suggest-"_

"_We're done anyway." I interrupted as I took my jacket to leave. _

"_I'm not done with you!" Naruto said as he followed me. __"I don't care!" I answered angrily. I didn't need this shit. I quickened my pace and flew out the door. _

"_I thought she was finally over you!__" I heard him scream behind me. "But hey like you always say, I'm an idiot right!?"_

* * *

"You won't believe what happened!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"He wanted to talk to me about my report card. My average is 94!" I continued while I searched within my bag for proof. "See!?" I handed my report card to Sasuke, who then observed it quietly with a small smile on his lips.

"And he actually said I improved!" I rambled on, putting on my seat belt. "This is crazy!"

"That's great." Sasuke replied. I looked back at him and smiled, only to see him staring distantly in front of him. Something wasn't right.

"Sasuke?" I asked, placing a hand on his. "Are you okay?"

He seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

I stared at him for a moment and ignored the voice in my head that told me he was lying. I leaned back on the seat. I always seem to think he's lying to me nowadays…

"I'm sorry I made you drive all the way h-"

"It's okay. I'm the one who called to meet you anyway." He interrupted as he gave my knee a squeeze. His gaze instantly drifted off into space.

"Sasuke?" I whispered. Something was definitely wrong…

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked as he took my hand.

"Yeah, sure." I replied awkwardly. My hands shook as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I blamed it on the cold yet I knew it was because of the mysterious anxiety I felt…

Sasuke wasn't acting like himself. I knew he would never tell me but I was sure something happened… just like… just like what happened a couple of weeks ago… with _her_.

Nothing has been the same since that day in the pool.

Sakura and I couldn't look each other in the eye. Our group seemed to have divided into two since no one really knew what to do or what to say. The resentfulness I felt towards her when I liked Naruto came back… stronger… I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, the feelings Sasuke had for Sakura were much deeper than I assumed… much deeper than he let on. Weeks ago I brushed it off, thinking nothing about it in the heat of the moment… but now…

There was no way I'd lose him to _her_… I couldn't bear it…

My thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke gently took my hand in his and kissed it.

I gave him a forced smile as he pulled me closer to him and started walk. I'd never ask him if he was really kissing _my_ hand…

"_I'd never lie to you."_ Sasuke once told me, but that doesn't mean he'd tell me everything…

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?" I said as I looked at him.

"You're spacing out." He said with a mocking frown.

I let out a meek laugh. "Sorry."

"Thinking about what happened with your dad?"

"Y-Yeah."

I looked down at our intertwined hands. He gently squeezed my hand, causing my eyes to shift to his face. He smiled warmly, and the strings of my heart were instantly pulled.

I gently kissed his lips and pulled away…Only to see her face in his eyes.

I hastily looked away and breathed in deep.

It's just in my mind; it's just in my mind… it's not true, it's not true… He was thinking of _me_. He was kissing _me_.

"So where do you want to go?"

I snapped my attention back to him. "Anywhere, I don't mind." I answered.

He smirked. "Fine." He raised his arm and placed it around my shoulders before giving a low chuckle. "Where's the nearest hotel?"

"Sasuke!?" I exclaimed as heat rose to my face.

He kissed my head. "I was kidding."

"You're not funny." I teased.

"It takes brains to get my jokes."

I giggled before realizing what he implied. "Hey!" I exclaimed as he hid a smile. I leaned into his warmth and forced myself to ignore all my doubts. Sasuke chose to be with _me_, not with her. He could've chosen anyone but he didn't… I smiled and threw both my hands around his waist.

"Learning a joke or two from Naruto now?" I asked amusingly.

"I guess."

I stared at him for a moment. His pleased expression suddenly turned into something cold and upset. Did they get into a fight? I knew they always did but it was always about pretty dumb things.

"Sasuke?" I quietly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you fight with Naruto?"

He pulled me closer to him, making us seem like we were sharing a secret while walking in the sea of people.

"It was more of an argument."

"About?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." I whispered. You can tell me everything… So why won't you? Why won't I do the same and tell him everything?

I spotted a nearby bench another couple was leaving and pulled him towards it.

"Come on, I'll be your personal shrink. No payment needed." I said as I merrily plumped onto it.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. I laughed as he lowered his head to lie on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. Why couldn't things always be like this?

"You really wanna know?"

I nodded. "I have time."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I smiled as he snuggled up to me a bit.

"You worry too much."

"I just want to help…" I mumbled. He turned his head to the side and kissed my wrist, accidentally kissing my watch. I was about to laugh until I realized who gave me it… I shrugged it off.

"I know."

I looked up, only to see an elderly couple walk past us. Was that kind of love something we could find today? In our hectic, crazy, shallow world?

I looked down at the boy lying in my lap and thought that maybe it _was_ possible… I just had to get over the fears I had. I had to get over the feeling that I was competing with a memory. I had to leave behind the shell around me and run, run into the light and away from her shadow… And just say it… Without fear of him leaving me. Scream it from the top of my lungs, from the highest peak where everyone could hear me: _"I love Sasuke! I love Sasuke Uchiha! I love him! I love him! I love him! __**I love him!**__" _

"Hina…" Sasuke murmured suddenly.

"Hmm?" I asked as I kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled lightly and pulled my face down to kiss me on the lips. I slowly pulled away and rested my forehead on his. He smiled back as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Wanna know what's pissing me off?" He whispered before smirking and holding my face in his two hands.

"Yeah." I giggled as I pecked his lips once more. I looked into his eyes and saw them soften as they delved into mine. _My_ eyes… _not_ hers…

"It pisses me off how bad with words I am."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah you're far from the best."

"Good thing some things don't need many words."

"Uh huh."

"Because I wouldn't know how to say I love you."

He… He loves me?

The joy I felt at that moment was so strong it pinned me in place, refusing to let go. I stared at the face I never thought I would love and tears formed in my eyes. He loved me?

"Sasuke…" I whispered. I wanted to do too many things at once. Jump, scream, laugh, cry…

He loved me!! He loved me!!

But then something happened…

The more I stared at his eyes, the more the face reflected shrouded…

Until finally…

It was no longer my face in his eyes.

* * *

_My mind was blank._

_I tried to absorb everything that happened, tried to comprehend everything but I couldn't…_

_I didn't understand. I remember t__he joy that filled her eyes, that joy suddenly turning into panic, to hurt…_

_I remember her voice… "No you don't!" _

_The way she pushed away from me. How I tried to hold her. The tears that she shed. _

_She looked at me as though I had betrayed her…__when all I was doing was baring my heart to her in a way I never did…_

_I told her I love her…_

_And she didn't believe me__._

**Four months have passed since my last update. I'm very sorry, and wouldn't be surprised if you all gave up on me now.**

**To think that I even had half of this chapter written four months ago as well…**

**I can't really give you many excuses besides a major case of author's block, and life. I didn't know where I was going with this story anymore. I had everything planned out, from the beginning to the end. But now it's all different… and it doesn't help that I feel like I'm losing my characters. Lol... I don't really know how to explain it…**

**All I know is that this and all my other stories were on the brink of a Hiatus. But I didn't want to do that to any one you. Because you guys supported me no matter how long the update and I appreciate it. It helps me to know that there are people out there who enjoy what I do and I hope that I can make things a little brighter for all of you. Even if it means simply writing stories for you to read (hehehe!) And for some reason I thought going into a Hiatus was like giving up. And now, at this point in my life, I didn't want to do that. Which is a very, very, very, very, EXTREMLY cheesy thing to say but it's the truth. I'm going through things that are forcing me to be strong and grow up a little faster than I would like. As a result, I do **_**not **_**want to see a weak person staring back at me in the mirror, and somehow, updating my story is my small way of "sticking it to the man." LOL! **

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for everything, and let you know that LostInspiration312 is baaaaaaaaaack! And kicking BUTT!! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	24. I'm not afraid anymore

"After all...

I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy...

asking him to love her."

-Notting Hill.

* * *

_I'm afraid._

_I used to think I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone._

_But now I see that I was wrong._

_Because now I'm afraid…_

_To death… _

_Of myself._

_I'm afraid because I'm upset. No, I'm more than upset, I'm infuriated. _

_At Hinata…_

_I never thought I could be __**mad**__ at her… annoyed maybe, but not like this… I can't even think about her without having the urge to hit something. I just want to trash everything, make some noise or scream. The house was too fucking quiet!_

_I sat up on my bed and realized my breathing was heavy. I shook my head but it didn't help anything._

_I threw a pillow to the floor and stood up from my bed, only to pace around my room. _

_Does she know what it took for me to say those words to her?_

_Does she know how it felt like to just watch her look at me with hurt in her eyes?_

_Does she know how it hurt to be called a liar after baring my __**all **__to her!?_

_I smashed my chair against my desk. _

_WHAT'S HER FUCKING PROBLEM!?_

_DOESN'T SHE KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER?_

_A sharp pain struck my hand and I realized I just punched the wall._

_I punched it again._

_And again._

_And again._

_My breathing hitched and I pressed my forehead against the cold surface to cool off. I closed my eyes to fasten the process._

_I saw Hinata's face..._

_I punched the wall again and felt my hand split in two. _

_  
"SHIT!" I snapped as I saw my bleeding hand. "Shit, shit, shit!"_

_I burst out of my room and went straight into the bathroom. I opened the faucet and let my hand be washed with water. _

"_I love you." was what I told her. And for a moment there I could see how happy she was. I saw the tears in her eyes and was about to laugh at how sentimental she could be. But then the look in her eyes changed. Her lower lip trembled as she started shaking her head, mumbling a "No." I was confused. What the hell did she mean "No?" I sat up and took her face in my hands, only to have her slap them away. _

"_No you don't!" is what she said. "Stop lying to me!"_

"_Hina what are you talking about?" I demanded as I tried to keep her near me. She struggled out of my grip and stood up as her back faced me._

"_I love __**you**__. Hina, I'm not lying!"_

"_Stop saying that!!" She sobbed. "I know you are!"_

"_I'm not!" I screamed as I stood up and turned her to face me. "What makes you think that!?" I asked. She looked away from me. "Hina, what's wrong?"_

"_Her!" she yelled as she pushed me away, breaking into a run._

"_Hinata!" I called after her. "Hinata!" _

_The memory slowly faded until I was brought back to reality. I looked at my hand and noticed the flow of blood lessened. I turned the faucet off but remained standing there._

_Her…_

_Why couldn't she get it into her thick skull that I don't like Sakura? I don't love Sakura. Sakura's just a friend._

_At least she used to be…_

_I sighed and looked up, only to be met with my reflection. If anything, __**I **__should be the insecure one._

_Hinata had no problem telling Naruto she loved him. _

_My grip on the sink tightened, causing my injured hand to bleed again._

_She had no problem… No problem at all confessing to him no matter how the odds were against him returning her feelings. She went in head first and didn't look back. And now that she was with me… Someone who actually gives a shit, someone who actually loves her, she runs away!? I'm the one who should be running away! Didn't that ever cross her mind? She thinks she's just a replacement for something that never happened; well guess what, __**I**__ could've been in the same position!_

_**I**__ could've been Naruto's replacement! But you know what?_

_I KNOW I'M NOT._

_I can tell by the way she looks at me. By the way she holds me, the way she talks to me, the way she kisses me… I CAN JUST TELL._

_I do all the same things to her AND SHE CAN'T?_

"_Hey…"_

_I jumped in surprise and looked at who spoke to me from the door. _

_Naruto._

_I turned away from him and turned on the faucet once again and lowered my hand. Fuck him._

"_What happened to your hand?" Naruto asked uncomfortably._

"_Piss off." I answered. I heard him shift._

"_I know you don't want to talk to me…" He mumbled. "I mean, you know, I understand… I acted like an ass."_

_I didn't answer. He was right. Now he should just leave._

"_You know this would be much easier if you'd just look at me!"_

_I didn't comply with his request. He sighed._

"_I… I didn't mean it, when I said both of you hurt Sakura…"_

_My head betrayed my thoughts as I quickly glanced at him. I never thought he meant it… He never was the type to blame people._

"_I know feelings aren't something you can just brush off. When you finally find someone you have to hold on and well you know, ugh, whatever…"_

_He could never keep a single trail of thought, could he? _

"_It's just… I hate seeing Sakura so down. I hate seeing her cry. I just want her to be happy…"_

_I felt the same towards Hinata… I'd do anything for her…_

"_I'd do anything for her." Naruto whispered. _

_I turned off the sink and looked at him._

"_Quit being so cheesy." I snapped as I dried my hands with a towel._

"_You forgive me?" Naruto asked hopefully._

"_No." I answered as I pushed past him and walked to my room. I heard him following me and didn't bother closing the door._

"_You're talking to me though!" he beamed._

"_So?" I said as I lay on my bed._

"_What the hell happened to your room!?" _

_I looked around at the chair lying on the ground and papers surrounding it. And right where I punch the wall a light tint of red was visible. _

"_Is that how you hurt your hand?" Naruto inquired as he pointed at it._

"_What is this, an interrogation?" I spat. _

"_I was just asking!"_

_I looked at him as he tip toed into my room, picked up my chair and sat on it. _

"_It's been a while since you last trashed your room. What happened this time?" he asked casually. _

_I stared at him while wondering whether or not I should tell him what happened. However, it was eating me up inside… maybe sharing wouldn't be such a bad idea. Besides, I've done it before…_

"_I told Hinata I love her."_

"_Really!?" Naruto excited yelled. "But you don't know how to love! HAHAHAHA!"_

_I glared at him._

"_Uh… I mean, and?"_

"_She called me a liar." I said bluntly._

"_She what!? Why!?"_

"_She…" Should I go this far? Tell him she thought I liked Sakura? I looked up at him. I didn't know…_

"_She thought there was someone else…" I replied. Maybe that was enough…_

"_But you'd never cheat on Hinata!" _

"_I know that!" I hissed._

"_So why would she think… wait."_

_I felt myself get nervous. I didn't want to tell him. I don't know how he'd take it._

_Naruto slowly nodded his head, suddenly growing pensive._

"_I think I know who Hinata thought it was." He slowly said. _

_My panic grew. "Who then?"_

"_Sakura." He said as he at looked me._

_I stared at him incredulously. "How did y-"_

"_She told me." He shrugged. "It helped though, made me understand why she was so upset."_

"_You're not angry?" I asked. _

"_I was." Naruto uttered. "I was." _

_An uncomfortable silence settled into the room._

_I stared at him as his eyes grew darker. I never told Naruto he was important to me, for fear of blowing my "reputation", but he truly was. And whenever Sakura's lips would be on mine, remorse would slowly stabbed me, making sure I felt the pain it wanted me to experience. I guess that was one other reason I tried to hard to push her away…_

"_I felt betrayed." He whispered. "You knew how much I loved her-"_

"_Naruto I-" I interrupted, before he gently raised a hand, signalling me to stop. _

"_She told me about how you'd ignore her after. How angry you would be."_

_I looked at my knees and sighed. Maybe I underestimated Sakura, she knew all along._

"_You felt guilty didn't you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto said in a teasing manner as he slapped my shoulder. How could he laugh at something like this? _

_I looked at the ground once more. Naruto was too nice. He was too fucking nice for his own good. I'd feel better if he just stood up and kicked my ass. _

"_But then, suddenly Hinata came into the picture. And you slowly changed, not a lot, but there was still a difference. Until finally back in the cruise ship you told Jiraiya and I you two were going out… After that, I'd see how you were when she was around, and my doubts about your feelings for her disappeared."_

"_Then why won't hers!?" I yelled. "If an idiot like __**you**__ can tell I'm in love with her, why can't she!?"_

"_HEY! I RESENT THAT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"_

"_JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I screamed back. "SHE PRACTICALLY THREW HERLSELF AT YOU! AND WITH ME SHE'S JUST-JUST... ARGH!"I continued as I angrily punched my bed._

_Another silence set in between us and all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears._

"_Maybe…" Naruto cautiously said. "Maybe that's why."_

"_What?" I hissed. He made no sense!_

"_When she told me…" he started uneasy. "She didn't hesitate. And well, you know the rest…"_

"_You rejected her." I said. He nodded._

"_But I wouldn't reject her!" I screeched. "I fucking told her I loved her first!" _

"_But I'm not the only one!" Naruto defended. "Look at her father! She would go to him, and he'd only reject her! And Neji! It took her ages to get his acceptance!"_

"_And Kurenai loved her that's for sure, but in the end she was forced to leave! Like her mother! Her mom-… she was almost the only one who really cared for her… and she's gone… Now Sakura-"_

"_Fine I get it!" I interrupted. "I get it…"_

_I didn't tell him how he forgot to mention Kiba and how __**her**__ rejection of him damaged their friendship for some time._

_I slowly shook my head, amazed that Naruto could __**think**__. "Are you trying to tell me she's fed up?"_

"_No." he replied. "I think she's scared."_

_Hinata's scared?_

_She's been chasing love forever and now here I come, __**doing**__ the chasing._

"_She doesn't know what to do…" I mumbled._

"_Hehehe! I'm pretty smart!" Naruto beamed._

_I ignored his rambling as I continued thinking about what he had just said. _

_She's afraid…_

* * *

I brushed the surface of my necklace with my thumb as images floated in my mind.

Him and I running under the rain… a warm jacket… us laughing underneath a streetlight… a white mask on the floor. Tears staining my cheeks and falling on white lace. His strong hand encircling mine… comforting me. A red dress. Candle lit tables and chandeliers. Couples sweeping across the dance floor. His dark eyes bearing into mine. The warmth of his touch, the gentleness of his lips on my hand…

I remembered the nervousness, fright and anticipation I felt when he first kissed me... It was a high like no other. We weren't thinking about anything or anyone, the only thought going through our minds was how we felt about each other. How strong and perfect it was. And I remember feeling how we finally had a chance, after a life of loneliness we finally found our other half…

So many memories of us were drowning me. And I couldn't rise above them, nor fight back the tightness in my throat at the thought of them ending with us at the bench two days ago. Sasuke pleading me to stay as I-

I clenched my fist around the pendant, making its shine disappear.

I didn't understand myself anymore. I remember a time where I knew he loved me, without him even having to say it. I remember the reassurance I'd have with just one look, or kiss, or touch.

He didn't have to _prove_ anything. I just _knew_.

But after that day in the pool I kept swinging back in forth, from doubt to belief. I knew Sasuke loved me, but to what extent? Sakura had played an important part in his life, and for such a long time. When he admitted that there was something between them… Everything went downhill from there.

"_You'll never be Sakura." _He once said. _"So stop trying."_

I _did _stop comparing myself to her. I really did.

I ignored the uncertainty I had about his feelings when my rift with Sakura got worse, and it worked. For a while. But as time wore on the more anxious I got. It got me wondering that after such a history with Sakura, why hadn't he gone with her? I foolishly let my insecurities get the better of me and surrendered to them. I compared myself to her, even when Sasuke told me never to do so again…

Now I ruined everything between Sasuke and I…

I felt defeated, having gone so far only to fall back into the dark pit I was in.

"I don't know what to do." I choked. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and stared at the cold tombstone in front of me.

"I need you here… you said you'd always be there." I continued as I tried to stop my tears from spilling. "You said you loved me and nothing would come between us!"

I bit my lip before a sob could escape them. I loved her so much… but she's gone… they always left. Always.

"Hinata?" a soft voice suddenly said.

I straightened up and brushed my tears away. I slowly looked behind me and a pang of shame hit me when I saw who it was.

"W-What are you doing here?" I croaked as I took out a piece of tissue from my purse.

She stood above me, hesitation obvious in her green eyes.

"I went to your house…" she said as she fiddled with the hem of her coat. "Hanabi said you left early."

"Neji was there too, and well, he was worried about you." She explained as she looked at the ground and back at my face. "He said you were crying last night."

I didn't know he still cared…

"It still d-doesn't really answer my question." I stumbled.

Sakura looked away from me as a small smile formed on her lips. "Hina… I've known my whole life… I think I'd know where you go when things are less than perfect."

I looked at her and felt my lip twitch upwards.

"Remember that one time where you had to go to your dad's villa for the summer?"

I nodded as the twitch on my lip turned into a ghost of a smile. "Yeah I do."

"You were so upset." Sakura continued as she forced back a laugh.

"I ran away." I mused as the smile finally appeared.

"Ino, Tenten and I even went to your place to pack your things in your suitcase."

I was around nine and I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Since I didn't want to go, my father said he'd send me there forever, of course being the kid I was, I believed him.

"The maids even helped us out." I said in remembrance. Sakura giggled timidly.

"And we came here." I finished.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

I looked up at her. "It's funny how, no matter what, we still manage to find something to laugh about…"

She slowly nodded and placed her hands in her pockets.

I continued staring at her, and slowly felt how much I missed her. But I wasn't sure if things would be the same anymore… I raised my hand once more and held my pendant. Maybe there was too much water under the bridge…

"Hina…" I heard Sakura's voice crack. I snapped my attention back at her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Hina, I'm sorry." She said before biting her lip and looking up, unfortunately the tears still spilled. She gently kneeled on the blanket I was sitting on. "I'm so sorry… I just-"

"Sakura… it's okay." I said as I touched her hand.

"No! No it's not!" She said as she wildly shook her head.

"Yes it is!" I said. "You're not the only one to blame!"

"Yeah but, I was so cold to you… I was a bitch." she mumbled.

"I wasn't any better…" I said as I looked at my knees. "I didn't act like a friend should…"

"Cut the crap Hinata." Sakura snorted as she wiped a stray tear from her face.

"But it's true." I uttered. "I didn't think about how you'd feel," I started. "I didn't care enough to tell you, I went behind your back…"

"I know." She said. "I know you did, but I don't care anymore."

I stared at her in curiosity.

"I always considered myself to be the only girl in Sasuke's life." She started slowly. "I was proud of it, I felt special…" she wiped another tear away. "And when certain things started happening I finally thought he felt the same way towards me, I felt like everything I ever hoped for would finally happen… that he'd finally like me back." She stopped talking as her voice cracked once again. "But he'd always push me away, and stupid me, I thought it was just because he wasn't used to it yet… so I waited."

She looked up at me. "But then you came along."

I felt uncomfortable under her gaze and looked away.

"I didn't think much about it, I was even happy he started talking with someone other than Naruto and I." she snorted. I smiled softly. Her expression turned slightly sadder before continuing. "Then I noticed how he'd look at you, how he'd change whenever you're around, and how much time you spent together… I thought I was slowly loosing him to you. I…" she hesitated for a moment before looking at me straight in the eyes. "I got jealous."

My eyes slightly widened at the last three words she spoke. I never thought she'd openly say it. I knew Sakura as someone who would never admit to defeat. And after all these years of me being jealous of her, it surprised me. However. guilt hit me once more.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "A part of me already knew… and I didn't do anything about it… I was angry, I guess. Especially after being rejected by Naruto…"

I looked at her and let out a breath. "I was mad at you."

Suddenly it felt like a weight was lifted from my chest. "I was so mad." I continued. "_I_ was jealous for all those years. I didn't find it fair how you always got what you wanted. How Naruto adored you, how open you were with everyone, how people would always recognize you. I felt like it was _always_ about _you_…"

I inhaled once more as I noticed Sakura was listening intently. "You were always one step ahead of me, and I was left to walk in your shadow. I was sick of it. I was always behind someone's shadow…" I trailed off. I didn't bother with the tears I felt streaming down my face. "So when Sasuke and I started being friends I felt like I've finally managed to do something you couldn't, it's horrible and wrong but I was happy. And then we fell for each other… it was unexpected, but it was something I didn't want to lose, ever."

I paused when the tears caused my sight to blur, and wiped the tears. I glanced at Sakura who was staring at her knees. I still had more to say.

"And that day at the pool… after he ran after you, he looked so drained. I was so scared to find out what happened between the two of you. So I never asked. I didn't like seeing how miserable he was… I felt like he was suddenly regretting what happened. And when I found out there was something between the two of you… I didn't know what to do. I panicked and decided to simply to push it as far back in my mind as possible… I didn't want to lose someone else to you…"

"That's impossible." Sakura stated.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Sasuke loves you." Sakura said without bitterness. "He loves you Hina."

She suddenly let out a small laugh. "He loves you and I was too stubborn to admit it to myself. I lost."

I continued staring at her, although her words ought to have brought me joy, I felt like the knife in my chest was being pushed further in.

"That day at the pool," Sakura continued, "when he ran after me, I confronted him. I told him how I felt… and that's when he told me he loved you, only you." She finished with a smile.

"And him being Sasuke, well, we both know how hard it is to make him change his mind don't we?" she giggled.

I bit my lip and looked away from her. I couldn't take it…

"Hina?" Sakura worriedly asked. "Hina?"

I shook my head as I fought back the tears. No, I couldn't cry any more. I knew I was stronger than that now. Sakura, the girl I always thought I'd never live up to, was here, comforting me. Being my friend.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I reassured as I tried to get myself together. "Nothing…"

Nothing was wrong… Sakura's back… and Sasuke loves me… I know now, I was just too stupid to fully believe in it myself…

"I made a mistake." I said.

"What?" Sakura asked confounded. "I don't und-'

I cut her words short as I hugged her tightly. "I have to go. I have to fix something."

"But Hina," Sakura laughed as she returned the hug. "We just made up!"

"I know!" I said as I let go and grabbed my stuff. I felt bad that things were now alright between her and I, but yet I was rushing away from her. But I knew she'd understand.

She's my friend.

"And I'm so sorry! I know I'm not making any sense. I don't make any sense to myself either!" I laughed. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so happy. All I knew was I had to make things right and things were already starting to become that way.

"Where are you going now?" Sakura whined as she helped me as I frantically folded up the blanket I placed on the ground.

I laughed as I stuffed the blanket under my arm and started running away. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise!"

"You better! It's been months!"

"I know!"

"Where are you going though!?" She yelled as her figure shrank in the distance, a look of bewilderment and amusement on her face.

"I'm going to see Sasuke!" I replied as I hurried away.

"To do what huh?" Sakura teased.

"TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!" I yelled exuberantly.

I could hear Sakura's laughter as I continued running to the place I really wanted to be. To where I felt the safest, the most loved, to where I belong…

Because I love him. And he loves me.

It's as simple as that.

* * *

I was standing in front of his door, breathless and panting after my race to get here.

I was ready to face whatever awaited me.

Anger.

Sadness.

Love.

I was ready.

I'm not afraid anymore.

What happened in the past was just that. The past. I couldn't change it, nor can I forget it, but I can make sure that my future would be better. I can control my own destiny, and what I want is to be right here, in front of Sasuke's door.

I straightened up and rang the door bell.

Almost immediately the door opened, revealing a breathless Sasuke.

"You came." He whispered.

Did he know I was coming? How could he if I-

Sakura…

I smiled as I looked at him, I didn't care if he got upset at me. I didn't care if he yelled, stomped or insulted me. I was right where I wanted to be, doing what I should have done long ago.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke stood in front of me, looking straight into my eyes without any hint of moving.

"I was so stupid, so weak but now I know. I love you." I slowly shook my head. "I'm not afraid anymore."

I closed the space between us and placed my hand on his cheek. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know… I love you… so much…"

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and buried my face on his chest, trying not to let my tears spill. "I love you…"

I don't know how long I stood there holding him, when he suddenly shifted and ran a hand through my hair. I slowly let go of him and he gently took my head in his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I always knew you did." He said.

I smiled and closed the inch that separated us and kissed him.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I know." I whispered.

I know.

* * *

**I didn't keep my promise of updating as quickly as I said. I'm sorry.**

**However, I'm happy to say that even though I lost all my upcoming chapters, I wrote this one pretty quickly (due to the fact I still had a draft hanging around lol!) **

**I was so depressed about it that I even considered making this my final chapter, but I felt that there were still certain things that had to be fixed up and I didn't want to leave any loose ends. So expect a couple more, not much, but this isn't the end yet.**

**I also have to address how ironic I find it updating**_** this**_** particular chapter now. I don't want to spoil any of you, but if you have read the latest Naruto chapter I think you'll understand why. **

**So thank you so much for reading! And to all those who just started reading my story: Thank you so much! I'm so grateful to have faithful readers like you who bear with the wait lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't be shy to tell me what you think! Haha! **

**Xoxoxo!**


End file.
